El Lord del Oeste y ¿El amor?
by CaluRSP
Summary: Ella se enamoró de un demonio y el no quiere corresponderla. ¿Rin, te enfrentaras sola al desamor en la época moderna de Kagome?.
1. Reencuentro

Hola a todos! Acá les traigo una nueva historia.

Lastimosamente, tres personajes principales y tres secundarios no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus características. Obviamente le pertenecen a la gran escritora Rumiko Takahashi.

_Pensamientos_

- cambio de lugar, escena, momento, como ustedes prefieran decirle

**PROLOGO**

- Por favor señor Sesshomaru, no quiero quedarme, ¡Quiero seguir viajando con usted!– dijo la pequeña niña de 7 años, con una expresión de tristeza a punto de llorar

- No puedes Rin, te lo he dicho – replico, con un semblante en su cara de pura serenidad, el gran demonio más temido de toda la región

- Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí, por favor prometo que no voy a estorbar en su camino, ni le voy a causar problemas, voy a conseguir mi propia comida yo, no molestaré al abuelo Jakken, y… – Rin se abalanzo contra el, quien se encontraba parado firmemente delante de ella, sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su cara ni en su voz. Ella rodeo con sus pequeños brazos las piernas de él, ya que solo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, y se largo a llorar

- Rin… - no obtuvo respuesta de la pequeña – Rin… ya basta, no puedo llevarte conmigo. Tú tienes que quedarte con ellos para así después poder tomar una decisión

- Yo no tengo ninguna decisión que tomar, por favor yo los quiero a todos los humanos en serio – levanto su mirada sin dejar de sujetar con toda su fuerza las piernas del youkai, sabia que el la dejaba ahí porque ella no los quería a los humanos y tenia que aprender a vivir entre ellos ya que ella era también humana – yo los quiero, no les tengo miedo, así que déjeme ir con usted por favor

- el hizo un poco de fuerza y separo a la niña de su pierna – Rin, vendré a visitarte

- la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos pero de sus ojos almendra seguían saliendo lagrimas en cascada – pero yo no quiero visitas, por favor no se vaya, yo quiero irme con usted Sesshomaru-sama

- no llores niña, vendremos a verte – dijo el pequeño demonio con aspecto de sapo llamado Jakken – deja de llorar, me vas a hacer llorar a mi también – camino hasta donde estaba arrodillada Rin y la abrazo, llorando el también junto a ella. – _aunque no parezca, yo si voy a extrañar muchísimo a esta mocosa_

- Llorar es de débiles

- ¿Lo dice en serio señor Sesshomaru? No me importa, aunque usted sea un monstruo abandonador yo si lo quiero

- Jakken se separo de ella y la miro un poco asustado y enojado - niña tonta, ni aun llorando dejas de faltarle el respeto al amo

- Jakken – reclamo en tono muy molesto el gran youkai – es hora de irnos

- Rin corrió a él y lo sujeto nuevamente de sus piernas – no por favor Sesshomaru-sama no se vaya, le prometo ser una buena niña

- La decisión ya esta tomada – la volvió a tomar de sus pequeños brazos pero ella lo jalo de la estola blanca que reposaba en el hombro de él, haciendo que el baje hasta la altura de ella. Abrió un poco los ojos debido a su extraño comportamiento, pero se asombro aun más cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo por el cuello…

- Por favor, hare lo que usted quiera, pero déjeme ir con usted

- él se quedo quieto por unos segundos, logro reaccionar gracias a la mirada de asombro de su fiel sirviente Jakken y separo a la niña con un poco de fuerza haciéndola caer al piso – _¡¿Que hice?!_ – se dijo para el mismo. Se levanto de su postura anterior, y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque – Jakken, vámonos

- S-si s-si amito – tartamudeo el demonio sapo, corriendo atrás de su amo

- ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA! NO SE VAYA– gritaba Rin corriendo atrás de el

- El youkai se detuvo en seco sin girar su cuerpo, solamente giro un poco la cabeza y mirando por encima de su hombro derecho hizo sonar los dedos de su mano – Te quedaras aquí, y si intentas seguirnos habrá consecuencias

- el sapo abrió sus ojos a tal punto que estaban por explotar – _¿El amo Sesshomaru es capaz de lastimar a Rin con sus garras venenosas? – pensó_

Antes de comenzar a seguirlo a su amo, Jakken la miro a Rin y alcanzo a decirle ''vendremos por ti pequeña mocosa'' con una tristeza inundando su rostro.

Rin se quedo llorando por horas, sentada en el pasto. Se castigo mentalmente más de 20 veces pensando en si había echo algo mal que indicara que su amo la dejaba allí, pero no encontró ninguna explicación. El anteriormente le había dicho que iba a hacerlo, pero ella nunca lo creyó pensando que él no quería separarse de ella… Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Su amo, el demonio que detesta a los humanos, la abandonó en el lugar que ella más quería pero con humanos a los cuales ella odiaba. Si bien la niña era humana, no los quería a sus pares debido a que unos bandidos habían matado a su familia, y varias veces la golpearon a ella siendo más chiquita.

El youkai siguió su camino perdiéndose entre la inmensidad del bosque. A cientos de kilómetros él podía escuchar como la niña seguía llorando repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Con cada paso que el daba lo único que podía hacer era ver la imagen de Rin agarrándolo de sus piernas y llorando implorándole que no se vaya.

El sabia que ella odiaba a los de su especie, pero iba a ser lo mejor. Tenia muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse, y no quería poner en riesgo la vida de Rin debido a que si ella moría, él no iba a poder revivirla nuevamente.

Caminaron durante horas, hasta que el youkai dejo de escuchar la voz de Rin entonces decidió parar para poder descansar.

Se dirigió hasta un árbol enorme, y se recostó por su tronco.

Y allí se encontraba el, Sesshomaru: un gran guerrero demonio, el más fuerte de todos al que nadie quería enfrentarse porque tenia la muerte asegurada, un joven de un metro noventa y cinco de altura, con una larga cabellera plateada, una luna creciente color violeta en su frente que estaba acompañada de dos marcas del mismo color impregnadas en cada mejilla las cuales dejaban en claro que él era un demonio de sangre pura, portador de ojos ámbar muy seductores y piel blanca como la nieve, un hombre atractivo para cualquier mujer, ya sea humana o youkai.

Tenía el aspecto de un joven de 23 años, pero no tenia esa edad. El tenía más de 200 años, pero como era un demonio el tiempo parecía no avanzar nunca para su cuerpo el cual estaba bien tonificado gracias a las extensas batallas que había tenido con otros seres.

Era un joven muy poderoso, fuerte, atractivo, y tenía una actitud bastante fría que congelaba hasta el ambiente. Siempre respondía muy cortante, como si no tuviera entusiasmo alguno, o mejor dicho, sentimiento alguno. Era de pocas palabras, no le gustaba hablar mucho.

Todos se cuestionaban el hecho de que al parecer en él no había temor alguno, duda, inobservancia, descuido, o algo que dejara ver un error. Todo lo que hacia estaba bien calculado y pensado.

Cuando se trataba de matar a alguien no lo dudaba ni medio segundo, nada le causaba miedo, amor, tristeza, etc… el no sabia el significado de ninguna de esas palabras pues no las experimentaba y les tenia repulsión diciendo que esos sentimientos eran dignos de humanos y no de demonios tan fuertes e importantes como el.

Sabia que era un guerrero muy fuerte, claro que lo era. Era el mejor y él siempre lo dejaba en claro cuando alguien lo desafiaba creyendo que iba a poder vencerlo. Pero eso nunca sucedía. Cada vez que algún contrincante se dirigía a el como si fuera que iba a matarlo, el por inercia daba una muy diminuta sonrisa maliciosa, como si con ella dijera ''Te hare tragar tus palabras matándote de la forma más dolorosa posible''.

Era un hombre de hielo, lo único que le interesaba era obtener más fuerza.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era eso, un hombre de hielo… al parecer sus sentimientos, expresiones, emociones, tristezas, o algo de eso no se contactaba con su cara ni con su cuerpo.

No tenia compasión por nadie, todo le daba igual, o al menos eso daba a entender debido a que su cara JAMÁS cambiaba. Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, era la misma cara serena y tranquila, algunas veces parecía un poco, SOLO UN POCO que su cara se tornaba como observando o tratando de entender algunas cosas, pero nada más. Otras veces cuando se enojaba e iba a matar a alguien, daba una diminuta sonrisa, sino jamás. Lo único que cambiaba era el tono de su voz, pero su cara no.

Pero lo más importante de él, era que odiaba a los humanos. Les tenía repulsión, odio, no tenia ningún problema en matar a uno solo por el hecho de que le molestaba su presencia. Era un ser muy maligno.

A unos cuantos pasos cerca de él, se encontraba acostado durmiendo su fiel sirviente Jakken. Un demonio bastante pequeño, era un poco más grande que el pie de Sesshomaru. Tenía un aspecto inofensivo de color verdoso, se podía ver en su rostro que tenía varios siglos encima ya que estaba viejo. Vestía siempre con una túnica color café, en una de sus manos siempre llevaba un bastón un poco más alto que el que en su extremo superior tenía dos cabezas pequeñas, tenia ojos saltones y su aspecto era el de un sapo. Solo que Jakken caminaba en dos patas y definitivamente era un demonio. Siempre estaba de mal humor, o contestaba de mala gana con insultos. Pero defendía con todo a su amo Sesshomaru, al cual le tenía una inmensa devoción y admiración.

Inmenso en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru se acordaba como había rescatado a Rin y la había traído devuelta a la vida: Un día él estaba en el bosque, descansando debido a que había tenido una pelea muy dura, en la cual había quedado muy malherido. Cuando sintió que una pequeña niña se le acercaba para dejarle comida y agua. El mantenía cerrados sus ojos para dar a parecer que estaba durmiendo. La niña fue varias noches, hasta que el decidió decirle en un tono seco y muy duro sin dirigirle la mirada ''no es necesario que lo hagas, si hay algo que detesto es la comida de los humanos'' a lo que la niña decidió irse muy dolía por aquellas palabras, y al otro día le llevo un pescado, pero había sido mal herida por unos aldeanos los cuales pensaron que ella se robaba los pescados del arrollo. Al ir a llevarle eso a él, el siguió sin mirarla y le dijo '' ¿Quien te hizo eso? '', No obtuvo respuesta pero se percato de la mirada muy confundida de la niña, y continuo ''no es necesario que me lo digas si no lo deseas''. Ella al escuchar eso le dedico una sonrisa, acompañada de una risa muy alegre. Él se extraño bastante diciéndole '' ¿Que te pasa? Solo te he preguntado como estabas''…

Después de esa ocasión, él tenía bajo su dominio un legado de su difunto padre, el demonio más fuerte de todos, llamado Inu No Taisho. Una espada llamada Tenseiga le fue dejaba a el como herencia, esa espada es capaz de devolver la vida a una persona, pero solo una vez; también es capaz de renovar un alma.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de su herida, fue a buscar a su fiel sirviente Jakken, el cual lo había buscado incesablemente después de lo que le ocurrió a su querido amo. Cuando lo encontró, escucharon un terrible grito el cual segundo después estuvo acompañado de un olor, ese aroma a muerte. Se dirigieron a la escena, y él se encontró con la pequeña humana que había ''cuidado'' de él. Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar, y Sesshomaru extrañado ante eso decidió probar la espada sobre ella. Al sacarla de su funda, pudo ver como alrededor de la niña había unos pequeños demonios, eran los sirvientes del inframundo, rodeándola para poder llevarse su alma. El agito la espada matándolos a los demonios y así, la trajo devuelta a la vida a esa niña llamada Rin. Ante esa actitud, su sirviente se extraño muchísimo, pero aun más cuando su amo permitió que la pequeña fuera su nueva compañera de viaje.

Desde ese momento y en cada batalla que Rin se encontraba en problemas, el la salvaba y la protegía. La niña siempre fue muy risueña, alegre, le gustaban las flores, los animales, les tenía más miedos a los humanos que a los demonios. Era inquieta, parecía no necesitar descanso nunca, pero cuando dormía lo hacia como si fuera el fin del mundo. Se la pasaba haciendo preguntas, hablando, juntando flores, jugando con Ah-Un el cual era un caballo bastante raro que podía volar y tenía dos cabezas.

Sesshomaru siempre soporto la compañía de ella aunque sea humana y aunque nunca lo demostraba ni lo admitía, ella era muy importante para el.

Después de haberla dejado acompañarlos durante un año, el decidió dejarla en una aldea a vivir. En esa aldea vivía el detestable de su medio hermano, con su – ahora – esposa, pero en ese momento no lo era. También vivían otros del grupo de su hermano los cuales conocían a la pequeña Rin. El decidió dejarla ahí, sabia que llevarla devuelta con el seria poner en peligro la vida de la pequeña y él no quería eso, le dio la promesa de que el volvería por ella para que ella pueda escoger si volver con el o quedarse en esa aldea para siempre.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y los años y aun así la visitaba constantemente en aquella aldea, y cuando lo hacia le llevaba regalos a la pequeña, la cual no hacia más que sonreír casi rompiéndose los rasgos faciales debido a su enorme felicidad por verlo a él. Lo único que el hacia era observarla y tratar de entender porque ella era tan alegre.

Normalmente el la visitaba cada dos o tres semanas y así lo hizo durante un año y medio hasta que se ausento durante 6 meses…

El cumpleaños de Rin se aproximaba, todos estaban contentos ya que la pequeña iba a cumplir 9 años. Pero ella estaba muy triste. Verdaderamente estaba triste y, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, ella no podía esconder esos sentimientos por lo que todos los días lloraba por su ausencia. Pensando que él se había olvidado de ella.

Para poder animarla, la anciana que cuidaba de ella y el hermano menor de Sesshomaru (se odian mutuamente entre hermanos) decidieron realizarle una fiesta en la aldea para ella.

Llego la noche y todos ya estaban listos para festejar, cantar, bailar, y poder alegrarla a ella. Se dirigieron al centro de la aldea que era donde se realizaba la festividad. Todos la felicitaban, le daban regalos, ella respondía con un tono de alegría pero aun así no podía evitar estar mal.

- Hola Rin, feliz cumpleaños! – dijo el joven Kohaku, abrazándola fuerte

- hola Kohaku, gracias – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el noto que no estaba feliz

El joven Kohaku es un exterminador de demonios, no tiene más de 14 años y en algún momento, él también fue acompañante de viaje de ella, Sesshomaru y Jakken. Pero se separo al poco tiempo de ellos para poder ir a vivir con su hermana Sango; otra exterminadora que formaba parte del grupo de Inuyasha, el medio hermano menor de Sesshomaru.

- Rin, que te pasa?

- nada Kohaku, es que me siento incompleta

- ¿incompleta? Tienes solo 9 años pequeña… ¿Qué podría hacerte sentir incompleta?

- Sesshomaru – dijo ella, con un notable quiebre en su voz el cual él pudo notar, seguido de una cuenca de lágrimas

- Oh, ¡No llores! Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntártelo

- No te preocupes, no es nada – ella se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió, vaya que cambiaba de humor cada cinco segundos la pequeña

Al terminar toda la celebración, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva vivienda. Choza mejor dicho, debido a que no eran grandes.

Rin se había ido hasta un arrollo, que quedaba un poco adentrándose en el bosque oscuro. Lo único que alumbraba era la luz de la luna. No podía evitar llorar, llego hasta el arrollo y se quedo sentada viéndolo y llorando, mientras repetía sus pensamientos en voz alta

- El señor Sesshomaru no vino por mi, me mintió – se sentó más al borde del arrollo para poder mirar su reflejo en el agua, el cual apenas se notaba debido a que la luna no daba mucha iluminación – es un tonto, me prometió que iba a volver y no lo hizo. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Lo odio. Ojala se lo haya comido un monstruo. Se lo merece por ser tan tonto – la pequeña no dejaba de maldecirlo con insultos de niña, se llevo sus manitas hasta tapar su cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

- No deberías sentarte muy a la orilla, te vas a caer

Ella al escuchar esa voz tan familiar se asusto, y cayo de frente al arrollo. El solo la miro muy serio

- Te lo dije – se arrodillo, extendió una mano y la saco del agua

- ¡Déjeme, no me toque!

- Como veras, ningún monstruo me comió – desvió su mirada, tenia la misma mirada de serenidad e indiferencia

- Que me importa – la pequeña comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a el

- Vuelve aquí, Rin

- No quiero, usted es un monstruo que no cumplió su promesa

- Te dije que volvería, no te dije cuando

Ella se enojo de sobremanera, se dio la vuelta y volvió a él mirándolo con enojo y lagrimas en sus ojos. El solo la miraba, viendo como los sentimientos de humana iban floreciendo en la niña

- ¡Es un tonto! Vuelva por donde vino así se lo come un monstruo

- ¿Eso quieres, Rin?

- Si. Quiero que se vaya. Lo odio – agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, él pudo percibir el olor salado que salían de los ojos de ella, tenia un excelente olfato debido a que su verdadera forma de demonio era un gigantesco perro blanco.

- Rin, deja de llorar – ella no respondió – Rin, ¡YA CALLATE! Es una orden – ella lo miro, contuvo la respiración y corrió hacia él, con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a pegarle en el abdomen, hasta ahí nomas llegaban - ¿se puede saber que haces?

- Lo estoy lastimando

- Basta

- NO

- Rin, vengo a llevarte conmigo

Ella paro en seco, lo miro a él y esbozo una enorme sonrisa

- Humanos – dijo el, acentuando en la gran diferencia, al ver la actitud de la niña tan cambiante de un segundo a otro - ¿Quieres ir conmigo o no? Tú decides

- Claro que si amo, ya mismo iré a preparar mis cosas – corrió en dirección a la aldea, dando gritos de emoción propios de una niña cuando le regalan algo nuevo

Llego a la aldea y entro en la casa de Aome gritando

- El señor Sesshomaru, el señor Sesshomaru – Aome se alarmo de sobremanera y tomo a su bebe en sus brazos – ¡el señor Sesshomaru vino a llevarme con el!

- Aome abrió grande los ojos y la boca – ¿En serio Rin? ¿Y tu te vas a ir con el?

- Claro que si Aome, estoy muy feliz – agarro sus cosas y comenzó a meter sus kimonos, peinetas, y regalos que le habían echo esa noche.

- Rin – Aome la agarro de la mano y la miro a los ojos – ¿Estas segura de irte? ¿Esa es la decisión que tomas?

- Claro que si Aome, soy una niña pero estoy segura que es lo que quiero, mi lugar es con el amo Sesshomaru

- Bueno Rin, si es así entonces me alegro por vos – le dio un cálido abrazo mientras le hablaba cerca del odio – Siempre podes venir a visitarnos acá, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para vos

Afuera, a una distancia considerable de la casa, se encontraba Sesshomaru recostado por un árbol con el semblante tranquilo y ojos cerrados, esperando a que la niña salga para poder irse.

- ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? – dijo el youkai sin abrir los ojos, manteniéndose tranquilo

- ¿Qué quieres tu, imbécil? ¿Para que vienes a llevártela a Rin? Su lugar no es contigo, solo la lastimaras

- Eso a ti no te interesa, y vete si no quieres que te mate

- No me iré a ningún lado, ¡Idiota! – se puso en frente de el con la mano en la espada a punto de desenvainarla - ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevártela? Tu sabes bien que Rin esta creciendo, y su vida siendo humana no es larga como la nuestra, solo la harás sufrir el poco tiempo de vida que posee

- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miro con un gran enojo a Inuyasha - ¿Acaso piensas matarme con Colmillo de Acero? No me hagas reír, eres un idiota. No mereces que pelee contigo, ni mis palabras y explicaciones. Yo hare lo que quiera con ella, es mi protegida

- ¡Agggg eres un idiota Sesshomaru! – saco la espada haciéndola transformarse pero una voz lo freno

- ¡ABAJO! – Inuyasha quedo enterrado en el suelo, la voz de Aome hizo que el collar que llevaba en su cuello se activara y lo mandara al piso – Hola Sesshomaru, Rin ya esta lista

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa mujer? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Exclamo enojado Inuyasha, intentando levantarse del suelo

- ¡Callate si no quieres que lo haga devuelta!

- Rin, vámonos

- Si amo – la pequeña abrazo a Aome y le dio las gracias por haberla cuidado hasta ese momento y se dirigió hasta Inuyasha para abrazarlo y agradecerle también…


	2. Su decision

Capitulo 1:

Era una noche en la que solo podía escucharse la lluvia torrencial, los relámpagos y truenos azotaban en el castillo del gran Lord del Oeste.

Una pequeña niña de unos 11 años se encontraba tapada de pies a cabeza por una manta bastante gruesa. Ella no hacia más que llorar e implorar en voz alta que nada malo suceda. Pero… ¿Qué cosas malas podían pasar? ¿Acaso creía que unas simples gotas de agua y unos truenos podrían atravesar las gruesas murallas y paredes del castillo y matarla? Eso no estaba del todo claro… lo único que ella sabia es que desde siempre odio las lluvias tan fuertes, y aquella noche no era la excepción.

Al lado de su habitación se encontraba la habitación de su nana, la cual había cuidado de ella desde hacia 2 años cuando llego por primera vez al castillo. Sora la había cuidado, y casi adoptado como hija propia. Estaba pendiente de sus comidas, sus horarios, las cosas que hacia, sus pensamientos y absolutamente todo lo que podría pasar en su vida de humana. Estaba claro que su nana no era humana así que mucho no podía ayudarla en temas de niña humana. Su nana era una youkai, no tan fuerte, pero youkai al fin.

La niña no resistía más, no paraba de llorar y su nana se había percatado de eso debido a su aguda audición. Decidió levantarse y ponerse una bata atándola por la cintura, pero al salir de su habitación vio como la pequeña Rin salía de la suya gritando un nombre lo más fuerte que podía…

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! - lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba más fuerte - ¡AMO SESSHOMARU!

Sin dejar de observarla esperando a ver que hacia la pequeña, se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el ala norte del castillo, era el lugar donde se encontraba la habitación del Lord.

Se preocupo de sobremanera por la desesperación que emanaba la niña y mucho más por la actitud que había adoptado corriendo en medio de la oscuridad del inmenso castillo llamando a su protector.

Sora, sin vacilar ni medio segundo, comenzó a correr tras ella y a preocuparse mucho más al pensar en lo que podría llegar hacer o decir el Lord ante la actitud tan exagerada de la pequeña y ante todo ese alboroto por solo una lluvia. Ella sabia que no le gustaban las tormentas, les tenía terror, pero su amo no estaba enterado de eso.

Lo único que Rin hacia era correr por los pasillos extensos y llorar desconsoladamente gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amo.

El, desde sus aposentos, la había escuchado desde un extremo a otro ya cuando ella comenzó a llorar en su cama. Él también era un youkai, el más fuerte y más temible de toda la región, con un agudo olfato, visión y audición. Por eso, pudo percibir el llanto incontrolable de su protegida desde un extremo del castillo a otro, el cual era tan grande que hasta los sirvientes se perdían. Pero no la pequeña Rin, se conocía como la palma de su mano todo el inmenso lugar pues al no tener nada importante que hacer, se aventuraba en recorrer todo el lugar por dentro y por fuera todos los días.

Cuando el comenzó a escuchar cada vez más fuerte y más cerca los llamados de suplica de la niña, decidió levantarse y ponerse una bata.

Salió con un paso elegante y no tan rápido, y con un semblante tranquilo y sereno, como siempre… Llego a bajar la primera escalera, ahora se encontraba en el segundo piso y podía percibir el olor a miedo que despedía el cuerpo de Rin, la cual se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia donde estaba el.

Al bajar la segunda escalera hacia el primer piso estaba todo oscuro, pero pudo percibir la presencia de la niña dirigiéndose hacia el entonces se agacho arrodillando una pierna en el piso y Rin se estampo contra el abrazándolo por el cuello

- Sesshomaru-sama tengo mucho miedo – dijo la pequeña apretando fuertemente sus brazos que se encontraban rodeando el cuello del príncipe

- Rin, es solo una tormenta – le dijo con un tono serio. Rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la diminuta cintura haciendo que la niña se pegue más a el por el temor que la estaba dominando

El lord pudo notar como su nana se iba acercando cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban pero ella no lo pudo predecir y se alarmo al ver a Rin colgada del cuello de el

- Cuanto lo siento amo, ella le teme mucho a las tormentas

- Esta bien – sin mirarla le susurro a Rin que se sujetara fuertemente de él y esta obedeció

- Amo, disculpe – dijo la nana temiendo por lo que él iba a hacer. El inspiraba miedo y respeto, por eso nunca nadie quería contradecirlo – si quiere puedo llevarla devuelta a la habitación. No volverá a suceder

- El solo le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora haciendo que a la youkai se le erizara la piel del miedo – No. Buenas noches

El príncipe se levanto y Rin se encontraba cargada por el, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir la escalera para poder dirigirse a su habitación.

Con ese acto, una vez más, él había demostrado lo importante que era la pequeña para el. Más allá de ser humana y que el odie a los humanos y su olor, esa niña tenia una alegría y simpatía única que, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, había cautivado el frio corazón del youkai más temible de todos.

Al llegar a su habitación, el príncipe vio como la niña se quedaba encandilada mirando la grandeza del lugar, claro que era digno de un príncipe

- Su habitación es el triple de grande que la mia, amo – esbozo una sonrisa y agarro al Lord de la mano llevándolo hasta un enorme sofá.

El solo la siguió con su semblante serio y sereno, expectante de que podría llegar a hacer la niña.

Se sentó en el sofá y ella se subió en su regazo. Se acurruco contra su pecho y se dispuso a dormir cuando la pequeña sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpecito, eran los del Lord. Feliz por la actitud de su protector frio y serio, se acomodó más contra el y se durmió plácidamente.

El príncipe, por su parte, pudo conciliar el sueño tan pronto noto que ella ya estaba descansando. La sensación que sentía al tenerla tan cerca a la pequeña le daba… ¿Ternura? ¿Inocencia? ¿Satisfacción por ver lo delicada y frágil que se veía ella?

Él no lo admitía pero la protegía más que a su vida, y ni siquiera lo demostraba con palabras o gestos. Solo se mantenía al límite de observar, mirar y hacer todo con la misma actitud fría y serena, demandante e imponente. Solo él sabia como no expresar emociones, dignas de solo humanos, solo él sabia como hacer que todos le tengan temor, pavor y respeto… después de todo, él era el youkai más fuerte de toda la región y alrededores.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Rin durmió junto a él. Todos los sirvientes que trabajaban y habitaban el castillo podían percibir el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, pues se había mezclado con el olor de él. Todos eran youkais pero ninguno fuerte como el, así que nadie preguntaba y ni siquiera cuestionaba eso. Sabían a la perfección que Rin era la protegida de él y que si alguien se atrevía a tocarla tenia la muerte asegurada. Todos sabían que ella era importante para el, aunque jamás lo diga pero… ¿En que sentido era importante? ¿Importante como una… hija?

El lord no pensaba en eso, y todos lo veían en una relación de padre-hija pues al ser ella una niña, a nadie se le ocurría que él podría considerarla como su pareja y mucho menos siendo humana.

Después de esa ocasión, a Rin se le ocurrió ir a dormir a la habitación de el cada vez que se le daba la gana. Él no se lo negaba ni hacia ademan de desagrado así que la pequeña se lo tomaba como un 'si' y cada noche se dirigía a la habitación de él, llegaba y lo saludaba correctamente debido al enorme respeto y devoción que le tenia.

Una vez que lo saludaba, se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a contarle todo lo sucedió en el día. El solo se limitaba a leer unos pergaminos que tenia en un escritorio colocado en una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación, y aunque no le dirigía la mirada ni le respondía absolutamente nada, ella sabia que el la escuchaba atentamente.

Cuando ella terminaba de contar todas sus anécdotas diarias, él se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el sofá sentándose muy tranquilamente y mirándola fijamente a Rin. Casi por costumbre, ella iba corriendo con mucha alegría y se subía a su regazo acomodándose normalmente para poder conciliar el sueño y el rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño como protegiéndola de todo mal.

Después de dos años, se volvió una costumbre para Rin hacer eso todas las noches y los sirvientes ya estaban acostumbrados a llevarle el desayuno a la pequeña todas las mañanas a la habitación de el…

Bueno, ahora de pequeña ya no tenía casi nada… Ella tenia 13 años, ya era una jovencita muy linda. Su cabello había crecido, sus ojos verdosos e intensificados por el color brillaban debido a la inmensa alegría que tenia ella todos los días, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer un poco y sus rasgos faciales dejaban ver que en los próximos años ella se iba a convertir en una bella mujer de labios un poco carnosos y rosados, piel blanca y tersa como el algodón, mejillas que cada vez que ella se avergonzaba o agitaba mucho se tornaban rosadas dándole un aire infantil y verdadero…

Todos la querían mucho, siempre estaba predispuesta a ayudar en todo y a todos. Al ser un castillo que, por dentro de las murallas, tenia un inmenso jardín con arboles, flores y demás cosas naturales, ella siempre se aventuraba de día y noche por los arboles viendo mariposas y luciérnagas de noche, recogiendo flores y algunas plantas curativas. Era la única, después del youkai, que no se perdida en la inmensidad de esa dinastía.

Como todos eran youkais en el palacio, tenían un agudo olfato entonces se les hacia fácil saber en donde se encontraba la niña… y adoraban el aroma que despedía pues siempre se mantenía muy limpia, perfumada y con olor a flores ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metida en el jardín.

Una noche, como todas las demás, Rin se dirigía al comedor para poder cenar junto a Jakken y Sesshomaru. Al entrar hizo una reverencia y saludo cordialmente a ellos dos que ya estaban sentados.

- Que mocosa más irrespetuosa, hace quince minutos te estamos esperando para comenzar – dijo el youkai verde con un tono un poco chistoso, el cual Rin ya sabia que no tenia que tomárselo como un reproche pues el señor Jakken siempre estaba de mal humor

- Hay abuelo Jakken, lo siento. Es que me quede dormida

- ¿Dormida? Pero si son las 9 de la noche chiquilla loca

- se sentó a un lado del Lord que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la extensa mesa – Si, es que me pase todo el día en el jardín y estoy muy cansada

- Si serás tonta Rin… Cuantas veces te he… - el pequeño demonio sintió una mirada fría sobre el así que con temor se quedo callado –

- Callate Jakken – protesto el príncipe, en un tono seco y malo

La cena continúo algo callada y más de parte del Lord, el cual era de pocas palabras. Rin, por su parte, no hacia más que hablar, preguntar, cuestionar y en el momento en el que justo se estaba liberando la tención en el ambiente decidió abrir la boca ocasionando que el demonio verde se descolocara totalmente

- Sesshomaru-sama… - alego Rin con un poco de temor

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podría dormir con usted hoy? – Pregunto tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas que iba creciendo – Es que… creo que va a llover

- Hoy no lloverá

Jakken, desde su asiento, observaba incrédulo la conversación tan insolente de Rin. Si bien el sabia que el youkai le permitía dormir con el, no entendía porque ella preguntaba pues antes no lo había echo nunca, excepto la primera vez.

- ¿Y usted como esta tan seguro de eso? – protesto Rin

- ¿Te olvidas que soy el youkai más poderoso? No me faltes el respeto

- Rin dejo de comer y lo miro un poco asustada, pues nunca antes le había hablado así a el – Lo siento amo, no medí mis palabras

El Lord seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Rin, la cual se encontraba muy desencajada por la negación de él.

- Es por lo que dijo Sora, ¿cierto? Pero no es cierto, no se porque dicen eso. Yo no noto ningún cambio ni nada. Por favor Sesshomaru-sama… Ya me acostumbre a dormir con usted. – miro hacia abajo y pregunto - ¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia? ¿Tengo feo olor? ¿Estoy más gorda y por eso no puede cargarme más? ¿Acaso… - el Lord dirigió su mirada hacia ella muy serio, tanto que Jakken se quedo congelado porque tenia miedo de lo que este iba a decir

- Callate, Rin. Te he dicho que no, deja de insistir

Ella se levanto muy enojada y salió a un paso bastante apresurado del comedor, dejando atrás a un Jakken con la quijada en su mano y a un Sesshomaru inestable y extrañado por la actitud de la niña.

Terminaron las cenas los dos youkais y sin decir nada, los dos salieron de la sala y Jakken si fue a su habitación sin decir ni preguntar nada.

Sesshomaru escuchaba como Rin estaba llorando en su habitación, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hasta ahí con pasos lentos y tranquilos.

Al llegar al Ala Sur del castillo, percibió la presencia a sus espaldas de la nana de Rin

- ¿Qué quieres, Sora? – se detuvo sin darse vuelta para mirarla

- Disculpe Milord, pero no puedo dejar que pase a la habitación de Rin

- el giro para poder dedicarle una mirada muy retadora y con odio a aquella youkai un poco más vieja que el - ¿Qué estas diciendo? Insolente. Este es mi castillo y yo entro a donde quiero cuando quiero

- Si, este es su castillo. Pero hoy a la mañana yo le dije que tendría que dejar de dormir con Rin. Ya no puede permitir que eso pase.

- Esta llorando – el semblante del Daiyoukai se tornaba un poco más tranquilo y sereno – No lo permitiré.

- No quisiera faltarle el respeto, príncipe… - avanzo unos pasos para quedar más cerca de el – pero Rin ya no es una niña, aunque lo parezca. Usted más que nadie tendría que haber notado el aroma que despide el cuerpo de ella

- entrecerró los ojos y dijo en un tono muy enojado y sarcástico - ¿Piensas que quiero aprovecharme de una simpe humana? No me hagas reír, Sora. Ella es una niña ante mis ojos, pero no deja de ser mi protegida. Deja de insultar mi presencia y retirate

- la nana se dio medio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada sonriente - ¿Sabe, Milord…? Rin ya no es una niña, en lo físico. Y estoy segura que dentro de unos años será mucho más hermosa que ahora. Así que le pido encarecidamente, que no la lastime. Todo el castillo sabe la devoción y admiración que tiene ella por usted, y sus sentimientos van creciendo también con ella. Solo piénselo… ya que es una simple humana para usted, intente cuidarla pero si sigue consintiéndola de esa forma tan… cariñosa, lo único que lograra es lastimarla.

Sora se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

El youkai, aunque no pareciera, se quedo atónito por aquella petición o, mejor dicho, advertencia de parte de la nana de la niña.

Entonces tomo una decisión, y sin pensarlo entro al cuarto de Rin

- Rin – llamo demandante

- ella se encontraba sentada en su cama de espaldas a él, cuando lo escucho se dio vuelta rápidamente – ¡Amo!

- Ya no puedes dormir conmigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Me porte mal? No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo. Por fav… - se vio interrumpida

- He dicho que no. Buenas noches – se giro y salió de la habitación de la niña dejándola perdida y con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente

El Daiyoukai sabia que seria lo mejor para ella. El lo ultimo que quería era que Rin se enamore de el, pues si eso sucedía el se veria obligado a echarla del castillo.

El quería una familia de sangre pura, con una youkai que le diera cachorros puros y fuertes, así como el era. El odiaba a su medio hermano, por ser fruto del amor de su padre y de una simple humana. Y odiaba más el echo de que su padre, que era el mejor guerrero de todos, había muerto defendiéndola a la humana y a su hijo recién nacido.

Por eso el tenia asco a los humanos, y definitivamente no quería formar una familia con Rin ya que solo la veía como una simple humana y una niña.

Esa noche, definitivamente hubo una tormenta. El no puedo conciliar el sueño, se había concentrado en el llanto incontrolable de su protegida. Hasta podía oler el miedo que ella despedía.

Entonces fue cuando tomo otra decisión más, y esta vez cometería un gran error haciéndolo. Su decisión fue que cada vez que iba a llover, él se iría dos días antes, y volvería cuatro días después. Es decir, se iría por una semana y volvería. ¿Por qué esa decisión tan trillada? No le gustaba escuchar llorar a su protegida, y por más que se alejara de un extremo del castillo a otro no seria suficiente para dejar de escucharla ya que él podía percibirla a kilómetros. Además, el irse a recorrer los alrededores le permitiría proteger sus tierras de vez en cuando, y dejar en claro quien era el más poderoso y que nadie tenía que acercarse…

…

En su cuarto, Rin no hacia más que llorar y lamentarse por esa estúpida decisión que estaba teniendo su amo.

_¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Será que hice algo malo? ¿Por qué Soranana le dijo que no tendría que permitirle dormir más conmigo, por mi aroma? ¿Acaso tengo feo olor? Pero… si yo me baño siempre. _

Esa vocecita no dejaba de retumbar en la cabeza de la jovencita. No entendía porque habían tomado esa decisión. ¿Había algo que ella no sabia? Claro que había algo… el aroma que tiene una mujer cuando comienza a entrar en la adolescencia y deja de ser una niña. Ese aroma que es nulo para el olfato humano, pero que es extremadamente sensible y llamativo para cualquier youkai y mucho más uno de especie demonio-perro como era Sesshomaru.

Sora sabia que Rin se iba a enamorar de él, pues el a pesar de tener dos siglos de edad y aparentaba ser un joven de 23 años por más que pasaran los años, a ella mucho no le interesaría ese echo. Después de todo, para los youkais no hay edad cuando se trata de amor ni de amoríos… pero Rin siendo una humana, su vida era en promedio medio siglo solamente de un youkai.

A Sora le preocupaba mucho eso. Pero habían tres interrogantes que no la dejaban en paz…

1: En el caso de que Rin se enamore podía pasar lo siguiente en cuanto a lo que haría el Lord…

Le correspondería el amor, dejando de verla como una niña y poder verla como una mujer dentro de un par de años y formar una familia con el olvidándose de toda la tontería de sangre pura, familia poderosa, etc.

Al enterarse de eso, la echaría del castillo debido a que ella era una 'simple humana y una niña' ante sus ojos. El decidiría que seria hora de formar una familia con una youkai importante como el y mandaría a Rin a vivir a la aldea con los de su especie.

Le haría la vida imposible a Rin, para luego matarla por haberle faltado el respeto de esa manera.

Como Sora no quería nada de eso para Rin, lo único que podía hacer era evitar que siga durmiendo con el amo… porque el, a pesar de tener un semblante frio y calculador, también era un hombre con necesidades. Y al fin de cuentas, no tardaría mucho en sentir el aroma de mujer de Rin. Ocasionando así un problema mayor que también traería tres consecuencias…

2: En el caso que Rin sea más grande y el decidiera tener relaciones con ella sucedería lo siguiente…

Una vez que terminen el acto sexual, ella quedaría embarazada, él se haría cargo del cachorro hanyou (hanyou significa nacido de una unión de las dos especies. Mitad humano, mitad demonio). Luego amaría a Rin y todo lo explicado en el punto numero 1.a

Al igual que el punto b, con el agregado de matar al cachorro cuando nazca.

Matar a Rin, al cachorro, a ella, a los sirvientes, a Jakken y a todo ser que se le cruce por haber cometido ese error.

Sea como sea, estaba segura de algo: tenia que proteger a Rin porque estaba segura que dentro de unos años la dulce e inocente joven se terminaría enamorando de él.


	3. La tristeza de Rin

Capitulo 2:

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que Sesshomaru decidió no permitir más que Rin duerma con el, e irse cada vez que había tormenta.

En algunos de esos años, su cumpleaños tenía noches de tormentas, en los cuales era evidente que su amo no estaría, generando así una gran tristeza en ella y el enorme cuestionamiento de porque el decidía irse a explorar sus tierras. Nunca vinculo el echo de: tormenta, miedo de Rin, habitación del Lord, negación, repulsión, llanto de parte de ella, e innumerables cosas que pasaban antes cuando el se negaba a que durmieran juntos… Para ella, siempre fue una total coincidencia que el se vaya de viaje días antes de las tormentas. Que niña más inocente e ingenua.

Cada vez que podía y lo encontraba, Rin intentaba mantener una conversación con el príncipe youkai, pero este parecía siempre ignorarla – más de lo acostumbrado – y evadir todo tipo de relación con ella.

Ahora, solo faltaban 2 meses para el cumpleaños de Rin, la cual rogaba todas las noches que ese día no haya tormenta así su amo podría quedarse…

- Buenos días mi bella niña, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? – decía la nana youkai viendo a su pequeña estirarse bajo las suaves sabanas que la cubrían

- Hola nana, quiero seguir durmiendo – al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba plácidamente para seguir haciéndolo

- Claro que no jovencita, te vas a levantar ahora mismo – dicho y echo, estiro las sabanas que la cubrían haciendo que la joven se levantara y fuera corriendo hasta su armario a buscar abrigo debido al frio – Te voy a preparar un baño mi niña así te despertás bien y de paso te calentás un poco el cuerpito

- Gracias nana

- Dime pequeña… - fue interrumpida

- ¡NANA! No me digas 'pequeña' – en tono de reproche y acompañado de un puchero – ya tengo 18 años

- Sora sonrió – Y yo tengo 450 años mi amor

- Ahggg nana, siempre me vences – derrotada se dirigió al baño

- Deja ya de refunfuñar y metete al baño que el agua esta bien calentita

Rin entro a bañarse, mientras Sora le elegía el atuendo del día.

Al salir de su reconfortante baño se vistió con un kimono bastante 'raro' según su nana. Pues era de seda, bastante suave. Azul con flores blancas , esta comenzaba a cubrir desde la mitad de los hombros cayendo por los brazos en mangas anchas y que llegaban solamente hasta los codos… su escote bajaba en V hasta por arriba de los pechos ocultándolos, en su cintura tenia un fino cinturón de la misma tela el cual una vez que se lo ataba en la parte de atrás, dejaba ver la perfecta cintura de Rin… y el largo del kimono era lo suficientemente exacto para dejarla elegante, y al mismo tiempo evitar que tropiece ya que ella era bastante despistada.

¿Por qué la nana consideraba raro ese kimono? Simple… debajo de el Rin solo tenía sus interiores y su piel. Sin ninguna otra tela más… Y los kimonos que las mujeres usaban llevaban varias telas debajo del kimono y, aunque ya estaban acostumbradas, era molesto y un poco pesado.

Rin tenia un extenso vestuario y la mayoría eran kimonos así tan finos de tela, pero elegantes y alegres como ella, y todos eran regalos de Aome, la cual siempre los traía de su época cada vez que iba.

Ella y Rin se habían echo muy amigas, así también como con Sango…. Se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son Sango y Aome?

El medio hermano menor de Sesshomaru se llama Inuyasha. Hace once años había un ser hanyou llamado Naraku el cual era muy perverso y quería obtener más poder y poder gobernar pero para esto necesitaba una perla llamada La Perla de Shikon (Shikon no Tama) la cual se había roto en pedazos a causa de una flecha lanzada hacia el objeto ocasionando que este se dispersara por diferentes partes de la región.

Sesshomaru no buscaba esa perla ni tampoco a Naraku. Pero este ultimo había secuestrado dos veces a Rin, ocasionando la furia de Sesshomaru así que quería venganza y destruirlo para que deje de ser un estorbo.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha si lo buscaba. Él había estado durante mucho tiempo ansiando esa perla… El mito era que el que consiga esa perla podía pedir un 'deseo'… Todos los demonios y seres sobrenaturales querían la perla para poder obtener más fuerza y volverse invencibles. Inuyasha era uno de ellos.

Aome era (lo sigue siendo) de la época actual, donde ya se vivía en casas, no había demonios, había autos, y todo el estilo feudal había quedado atrás. Ella en su casa tenia un templo, le cual contenía un pozo. Un día se cayó al pozo, pero cuando lo hizo atravesó a otra época: la época feudal. ¿Cómo pudo atravesarlo? Ella en su interior llevaba esa perla, sin saberlo, ella era la portadora de la perla. Había resultado ser la rencarnación de una antigua sacerdotisa que cuando murió, ordeno que quemaran la perla junto con ella así nadie más podía ocasionar desastres.

Al llegar a esa época, se asusto de sobremanera. Resumiendo, lo encontró a Inuyasha y lo libero ya que había estado dormido por la flecha de la antigua sacerdotisa. Después de un tiempo, se aliaron para poder buscar la perla y comenzaron a llevarse bien. Esta de más decir que ella estaba medio loca por el, pero Inuyasha tonto como siempre no se daba cuenta. Al poco tiempo se les unió un monje bastante fuerte pero también muy libidinoso, mujeriego, y atractivo. A todas las mujeres que se les cruzaba y le parecían lindas, les preguntaba si querían tener un hijo con el, claro que ninguna aceptaba, solo se reían, o lo golpeaban, o lo ignoraban. Tiempo después también se les unió una joven exterminadora, muy linda y muy fuerte. Entre el monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango había una atracción, pero ninguno quería admitirlo. El ultimo que se les unió fue Shippo, un kitsune muy adorable con aspecto de niño chiquito.

En varias ocasiones, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban pero solo para insultarse, pelear, enojarse, querer matarse, o diferentes cosas. A todo el grupo de Inuyasha le sorprendió cuando vieron que Sesshomaru llevaba una niña con el, a todos les caía bien pues Rin era adorable y muy dulce con todos ellos.

Una vez que Naraku fue derrotado, Sesshomaru decidió dejarla a Rin a vivir en la aldea de su detestable hermano. Y allí se hizo más amiga de ellos.

Aome se había ido por tres años después de que el hanyou fue derrotado, nunca más pudo volver a cruzar el pozo cuando volvió a su época. Después de su graduación, pudo volver a cruzar el pozo y con la anciana Kaede (hermana de la antigua sacerdotisa Kikyo) pudieron hacer volver a funcionar el pozo para que Aome vaya y vuelva cuando quisiera. Aome se convirtió es sacerdotisa, la guardiana de la perla de Shikon. Sango y el monje Miroku se emparejaron y tuvieron 2 bellos hijos, iguales al mujeriego de su padre. Inuyasha y Aome también se emparejaron obteniendo 3 cachorros hanyou. Y no olvidemos al hermano de Sango, que es Kohaku. Él estaba bastante enamorado de Rin.

Había veces en las que, durante la ausencia del príncipe en el castillo, Rin se iba a la aldea en la que vivía Inuyasha y los demás. Especialmente para visitar a sus dos amigas que eran las únicas. Entonces Aome aprovechaba y le daba muchos kimonos a Rin, sabia que le quedaban perfectos y Rin no podía negarse a aceptarlos pues le encantaban y en la época en la que vivían no existía eso.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que la sacerdotisa le regale eso. El sabia que le quedaban hermosos, jamás lo admitía pero de todas formas, él era extremadamente sobreprotector con ella.

Rin termino de ponerse su kimono nuevo, estrenándolo. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor para poder desayunar y allí ya se encontraban Sesshomaru y Jakken tomando y comiendo el desayuno.

- Pequeña mocosa, llegas tarde nuevamente. ¿Acaso esa vieja youkai no puede levantarte a la hora correspondiente? Y mira tu ropa, ¿Qué es eso? Te queda espantoso – refunfuño Jakken que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de su amo, Rin tomo asiento a la derecha de Sesshomaru y con una linda sonrisa dio el buenos días

- Buenos días… Abuelo Jakken, tiene que dejar de ser tan gruñón. Lamento haberme retrasado y esa 'vieja' youkai es mi nana así que tenle respeto porque no es su culpa que yo tarde mucho… - lo miro a su amo pero el tenia su vista posada en los alimentos y parecía no prestar la más mínima atención en sus servidores – ¿Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- sin despegar la vista seria en sus alimentos prosiguió – Que no se vuelva a repetir, Rin

- L…l…o s...s…ien…to – tartamudeo la joven. Realmente no le gustaba que el la regañara, se ponía triste

- ¿Ves mocosa porque te digo que tienes que dejar de ser tan malcriada? Debes tenerle más respeto al amo que te trajo a vivir con nosotros, no puedes ser tan testaruda porque tu siempre….

- Jakken, cierra la boca – Sesshomaru hablo haciendo que al sapo youkai se le congele hasta la lengua así que decidió guardar silencio

_- Vaya forma de comenzar el día _– pensó Rin – Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo estas haciendo

- _Tomaré eso como un si… _¿Cuándo tiene que volver a irse?

- En un mes volveremos a irnos

- Mmm… ¿Y tiene pensado volver en pocos días?

- No – el Lord se levanto de su silla y salió del salón

- Abuelo Jakken, ¿No tiene idea de cuando pueden volver?

- No Rin… eh digo mocosa. Aparte eso no te incumbe a ti

Rin solo decidió callarse y terminar su desayuno.

_¿Acaso el amo Sesshomaru se ira y no estará para mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué el me trata así? ¿Seré un estorbo? Pero… yo… no quiero volver con los humanos. Quiero quedarme con el. Es el único con el que me siento protegida. Yo… lo amo tanto._

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al Ala Sur buscando a su nana.

- ¿A dónde vas, pequeña princesa?

- haciendo reverencia – Muy buenos días señor Kenzo

Kenzo, un youkai de 500 años pero de aspecto de un hombre de 35 0 40… Muy fuerte, elegante, decidido, general del ejercito del Sur. Fue la mano derecha de Inu No Taisho, el youkai más poderoso de todos al cual nadie ponía a prueba su poder ya que no era necesario, y también era padre de Sesshomaru.

Al morir Inu No Taisho, Kenzo decidió hacerse cargo del palacio hasta que Sesshomaru (o Inuyasha) tomara el control del mismo. Al tomar el mando Sesshomaru, Kenzo le juro lealtad a el debido al inmenso respeto y aprecio que le tenía a Inu No Taisho.

Al llegar Rin al palacio, Kenzo supo de inmediato que la niña era sumamente especial para Sesshomaru. Al conocer más a la pequeña le tomo inmenso cariño, hasta el punto de comportarse como un padre con ella, así como también Sora se comporta como su madre.

- ¿Qué crees que haces jovencita? ¿Haciéndome reverencia? – la tomo de los hombros y la elevo hasta quedar erguida ante el – Yo tendría que hacerte reverencia a ti pequeña, tu eres la señora del castillo

- Ay pero que cosas dice señor Kenzo, yo jamás seré la señora del castillo. Y si el amo lo escucha diciendo eso creo que lo mataría

- Para mi lo eres, tu eres la protegida de el así que eso te hace demasiado importante

- Claro que no. El solo me salvo cuando niña, pero ahora creo que le molesta mi presencia en el palacio – miro hacia abajo con una expresión triste y comenzó a caminar al jardín ubicado en el Ala Sur seguida por el youkai Kenzo

Se sentaron en un banco que estaba ubicado bajo el árbol llamado Sakura. Realmente hermoso, y por todos los jardines del palacio había varios de ellos, debido a que a Rin le gustaban.

- Dime pequeña, ¿Por qué dices que eres un estorbo?

- Es que el amo ya ni me mira, las pocas palabras que antes me decía ahora se redujeron a 3 por semana. Cuando le hablo, me esquiva. Quiero salir a recibirlo, pero el me evita. Y… - hizo una pausa y bajo la cabeza

- ¿Y… mi niña?

- Rin alzo un poco sus ojos en dirección al youkai mayor, y hablo con voz temblorosa – Él no sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños, y ni siquiera va a estar ese día porque se lo pregunte hoy y me dijo que saldría de viaje y no regresaría pronto – volvió a agachar su cabeza y con su mano derecha toco su mejilla limpiándosela

- _Ese olor… es… salado. ¡Oh no, Rin esta llorando! Príncipe, ¿Por qué haces sufrir a mi niña?... _Rin, no es cierto eso que dices.Es que el anda muy ocupado con sus tierras y los palacios del Norte y del Sur. Tú eres su protegida, jamás dejaras de importarle y estoy seguro que no eres una molestia. De ser así, él te hubiera echado del palacio tiempo atrás

- Es que, Kenzo-sama, usted no lo ve como lo veo yo. Usted no sabe como el me mira cuando le digo algo, parece querer evadirme constantemente y su frialdad ha aumentado. Ya no quiere dormir conmigo como antes cuando era más pequeña, ni siquiera puedo ir a abrazarlo cuando llega, y si lo hago se separa de mí y no me dice nada… Creo que… me tiene asco – esbozo una triste sonrisa y agrego – Claro, como no me di cuenta. Él me tiene asco, después de haber vivido mucho tiempo entre youkais se me había olvidado que soy una **insignificante y débil humana **como él dice…

- Rin, ¿Él te ha dicho que eres una débil e insignificante humana?... – no hubo respuesta por parte de ella – ¡RIN! – la voz del youkai cambio a un tono enojado

- No, él no me dijo eso. Pero siempre se refiere a mi especie con ese tono despectivo… y yo soy uno de ellos así que también se refiere a mí

- Mi pequeña… - detuvo sus palabras. Sintió el olor del príncipe, y sonrió ligeramente para continuar hablando, sabia que el los escuchaba – Tu no eres insignificante, eres una humana hermosa, alegre, fuerte y que tiene muchos demonios que te quieren y te tratan como si fuera una youkai más del palacio y te protegen…

- Rin sonrió, estaba feliz de aquellas palabras pues a Kenzo lo consideraba como un padre – muchas gracias, Kenzo-sama. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro que si, princesa

- yo… - dudo unos instantes – yo… ¿Tengo feo olor?

- el youkai mayor abrió un poco sus ojos en forma de sorpresa - ¿Alguien te dijo eso?

- No exactamente. Hace más o meno años, cuando el amo me dijo que no podía dormir más con el, fue porque Soranana le dijo que mi olor era distinto y tenia que cuidarme. No lo entendí, y sigo sin entenderlo

- Kenzo sonrió, sabia perfectamente a que se refería Sora – No mi niña, no tienes ningún olor feo. Tienes un aroma a flores, pureza, e inocencia

Rin lo abrazo fuerte prendiéndose de su cuello, luego le agradeció por la charla y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del castillo perdiéndose luego dentro de el…

Kenzo seguía sentado en el banco

- Príncipe, ¿Por qué hace llorar a mi niña? – Sesshomaru se encontraba parado detrás de él, justo después de que se fue Rin

- Callate, Kenzo – lejos de ser una ofensa u orden hacia este, fue más bien unas simples palabras ocultando un 'No me lo recuerdes'

- el youkai mayor se paro del banco y se posiciono en frente del príncipe – Sesshomaru, Rin ya no es una niña, tiene 18 años y por más que tenga espíritu divertido y juvenil, hay momentos en los que se comporta como la se…

- No te atrevas a decirlo – lo miro matándolo con la vista para que el youkai mayor deje de hablar

- …Señora del Oeste – Sesshomaru estiro dos dedos de su brazo derecho y de estos salieron destellos y creciendo hasta convertirse en un látigo verde fino

- Te lo advertí, Kenzo – dirigió el látigo hasta que este se enredo en el cuello de el

- ¿Y que vas a hacer Sesshomaru? ¿Matarme? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo…

-…

- Que tonto eres, jovencito – el príncipe desenredo el látigo y este desapareció nuevamente en sus dedos

- No te metas en donde no te llaman

- ¡Oh, vamos Sesshomaru! Deja de fingir de una vez por todas… Ella te gusta, la amas y entregarias tu vida por ella

- Sandeces… Yo no soy como el ingenuo de mi padre

- Tu padre amaba a Izayoi. Más que a su propia vida la amaba, y salvo su vida

- ¿Y puedes decirme… si el se encuentra aquí ahora? – hizo una diminuta sonrisa, demostrando egoísmo

- Claro que no, Sesshomaru. Dio su vida por la mujer que amaba y tú…

- Una mujer humana, insignificante

- ¡JA! – Refunfuño el youkai viejo – Que hipócrita eres, pequeño… - se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes dejar enojado al príncipe – Dime, Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué sigues protegiendo a Rin? Ella es solo una… simple humana insignificante que se enamoro de un youkai frio como la nieve y… - se dio vuelta comenzando a camina en dirección contraria del príncipe – terco como ningún otro… Si no la quieres para ti, entonces dejala experimentar el amor con alguien que si la corresponda

Por más que Kenzo ya había avanzado unos pasos, pudo escuchar muy bien lo que él le decía.

_¿Enamorada? ¿Entregarla a otro hombre?… ¡Tonterías! Ella es mí protegida, mi… humana._

ACLARACIONES:

Youkai: se denomina a los demonios de sangre pura.

Hanyou: demonios mitad demonios, mitad humanos.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, díganmelo y con gusto se los responderé. =)


	4. Ella quiere cachorros

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :)

Me alegra que les haya gustado, y no les hago esperar mas... Aca tienen en 4to capitulo :)

...

- Lo siento, señorita Rin. Usted sabe que no puedo dejarla salir del castillo

- ¡Por favor! Solo serán unos cuantos minutos, se lo prometo – mientras hacia puchero y juntaba sus manos rogándole al guardia de la entrada del castillo

- Si el amo se entera, nos va a matar – dijo, señalando al otro guardia situado en el otro extremo de la enorme puerta de la muralla

- Por favor, prometo volver cuanto antes, se los juro

- ¡Guardias! Abran la puerta. Va a salir conmigo

- Claro que si, general

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las grandes puertas estaban abiertas dando paso a que la dulce joven saliera a visitar la aldea

- Muchas gracias señor Kenzo… Tenía muchas ganas de salir a ver a los niños de la aldea

- No te preocupes pequeña… Yo también me estaba aburriendo bastante, pues Sesshomaru no es para nada divertido

- Si tiene razón, es que además… - unos niños hanyou de la aldea se tiraron sobre ella dándole los saludos y haciendo que ella caiga al piso

- ¡Rin! Al fin saliste de ese castillo – decía Souta, el mayor de los niños, con 10 años de edad, pelo negro, tez blanca, y hanyou al igual que sus hermanos más pequeños

- Si, Rin, te extrañamos – agrego la pequeña Aiko, de pelo negro, tez blanca, y 7 años de edad

- Pequeños yo también los extrañe tanto – tomando en brazos al más chiquito llamado Daiki, 2 años, tez normal y pelo negro como sus otros dos hermanos

- Princesa – interrumpió Kenzo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos adentro del castillo? Así Sesshomaru no se enoja porque estés afuera y de paso los niños pueden conocerlo

- ¡SIIIII! – Exclamo feliz Aiko – vamos adentro, queremos ver al príncipe más malo

- Rin se rio por lo que dijo Aiko… _El más malo y frio, pero tan lindo…-_ Pero primero pregúntenle a sus padres

- No Rin, mis papis te tienen confianza y no van a tener problemas – exclamo Souta, insistente para poder entrar de una vez por todas al castillo

- Bueno, en ese caso… vámonos adentro bebes

Rin lo situó a Daiki alzándolo upa con su mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda era agarrada por Aiko.

Kenzo ordeno abrir nuevamente las puertas para poder entrar al castillo, una vez dentro Souta comenzó a correr feliz por todo el inmenso jardín del frente… y fue seguido inmediatamente por Aiko que, aunque seguía siendo pequeña y chocaba algunas palabras, no dejaba de expresar lo bello que era el castillo y que grande…

_- Y eso que aun no han visto los jardines de atrás del castillo y todas las habitaciones, son tan adorables_

- Mi princesa, ¿No quieres que yo sostenga al pequeño? – mirándolo a Daiki

- Bueno señor… - Rin recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de este – Lo siento, Kenzo. Es que no me acostumbro… Bueno si lo desea puede alzarlo – estiro sus brazos en los cuales tenia al niño pero este se aferro al kimono de Rin

- Veo que el pequeño no quiere separarse de su protectora

- Rin lo miraba con ternura al niño, estaba embelesada, pues siendo un hanyou era mucho más tierno y dulce, teniendo en cuenta que Daiki cada vez que veía a Rin se le aferraba como garrapata – No soy su protectora, pero es que es tan bello… Ojala algún día pueda tener un cachorro

- Kenzo sonrió y poso sus ojos sobre ella, lo sabia desde hace ya 4 años que ella estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru - Rin… ¿Dijiste cachorro?

- Rin alzo la vista, y abrió los ojos a más no poder – Eh… yo… es decir… me referí a que…

- El rio, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo así que le ahorro la vergüenza – Te equivocaste pequeña, la palabra es 'hijo'…

- Si, si… Claro me equivoque, es que lo estaba mirando a Daiki y bueno, eso… paso… si…

Rin bajo la vista muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho, al referirse a 'cachorro' se refirió a un bebe no humano. Es decir, hanyou o youkai. Pero ella sabia perfectamente de quien quería ese cachorro, y la gran parte del palacio también lo sabia… De más esta decir que Kenzo y Sora ya se habían dado cuenta desde que ella tenia 14 años, porque sus preguntas sobre el Lord se habían echo más insistentes cuando él se ausentaba por sus viajes.

Souta y Aiko siguieron corriendo por los jardines, cada tanto se les acercaban abajo del árbol de Sakura donde se encontraban sentados Kenzo sobre unos de los banquitos y Rin en el pasto con Daiki en su regazo.

Al menos pasaron 2 horas viendo a los niños jugar, mientras Rin y Kenzo hablaban hasta que un llanto incontrolable comenzó a inundar el ambiente

- Ay bebe, ¿Qué te pasa? – decía nerviosa Rin, mientras se paraba con Daiki en sus brazos y moviéndose suavemente como meciéndolo tratando que calmarlo

- Yo creo que el niño ya tiene hambre, Rin

- ¡AY! ¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA? DIOS MIO

Rin se fue corriendo hasta adentrarse en el palacio directamente al comedor en busca de comida. El niño había pasado más de 4 horas sin comer, ya que antes que se quede con ella él ya había comido…

- Díganme niños – acercándose a Souta y Aiko que estaban sentados a su lado - ¿Ustedes también tienen hambre?

- Siiiii – respondieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos

- Bueno, entonces vayamos adentro a ver que pueden comer

Caminaron en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo y entraron. Para entonces Rin ya estaba adentro, lo había sentado a Daiki sobre una mesada y muy desesperada buscaba por toda la cocina algo para darle de comer…

- ¿Qué estas buscando, Rin? – a esta se le congelo la sangre y se quedo inmóvil, sabia de quien era esa voz y no se notaba para nada tranquilo.

- _¿Qué le invento? Ya vio a Daiki llorar, de seguro me va a regañar por meter hanyous en el palacio sin su autorización. Ay mamita querida… ¿Qué hago?_

– He hecho una pregunta, no volveré a repetirlo – volvió a hablar mucho más frio y autoritario que antes, realmente estaba molesto

- Yo… eh… es que…

- Habla de una vez, Rin

- Eh, bueno… estoy buscando comida para Daiki – mirándolo al niño

- ¿Quién dio permiso de hacer entrar un niño… hanyou?

- Yo se lo autorice, Milord.

Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y vio a Kenzo entrar al comedor muy sonriente con dos niños más.

Estos se quedaron muy quietos y asustados por recibir la mirada fría del youkai, el cual cambio la vista y miro enojado a su sirviente mayor

- Yo no lo autorice – demando el Lord

- Pero que lastima Milord, yo si lo autorice

- Cuida tus palabras Kenzo – entrecerró sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada retadora - no querrás andar sin lengua, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esto, Souta y Aiko comenzaron a temblar, soltaron la mano de Kenzo y corrieron hacia Rin resguardándose detrás de ella, con sus cabecitas asomadas por los costados mirando como el frio youkai se enojaba con Kenzo.

- Rin se rio cuando noto el gran nerviosismo de los dos hanyous pequeños, tomo a Daiki en sus brazos haciendo que el niño se pegue a ella, situando su cabecita en su hombro derecho con la mirada dulce y tierna – Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Le gustaría quedarse con nosotros a merendar? Les voy a preparar la comida a ellos y…

- fue interrumpida por el – Hay sirvientes para eso

- Si, ya lo se amo, pero yo quiero hac…

- fue interrumpida nuevamente – No lo harás – Aparto su vista de Kenzo, que aun seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia Rin acercándose y acortando la distancia en tan solo escasos centímetros de ella, haciéndola poner muy nerviosa – Antes de la cena, quiero verte.

- S..s..si – tartamudeo Rin, para después escuchar una leve risita aguda proveniente de Aiko. Sesshomaru la miro, molesto, y se fue.

- Rin – jalando su kimono - Yo creo que te gusta el príncipe

Rin se puso roja como un tomate y se rio de los nervios.

Estaba muy claro que su amor por Sesshomaru había crecido a través de los años. Antes era admiración, devoción y respeto, ahora todo se había multiplicado hasta el punto de amor, confianza ciega, protección, devoción, respeto, debilidad…

Desde los 14 años estaba enamorada, o mejor dicho, se había dado cuenta porque ese amor siempre estuvo ahí intentando saltar de su interior y poder ser correspondida.

_Ser correspondida, que tonta._ Pensó Rin… _Jamás podre ser correspondida, el odia los humanos y los hanyous, _decía mientras miraba a los niños que comían alegres su merienda y más a Daiki, se estaba enamorando del niño perdidamente. _Yo nunca seré correspondida, nunca podre darle cachorros de sangre pura… Seguramente si llega a enterarse de eso me echara del castillo, y moriría de tristeza por estar lejos de él. Muero por tener un cachorro así, con esas orejitas, esa carita… o más lindo, con ojos ámbar como los de él, cabello plateado, y… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que dejar de ser tan obvia, todo el castillo sabe que lo amo. Pero es que simplemente mis pies tiemblan al verlo, me debilito, esa mirada fría que tiene me hace erizar la piel, mis sentidos se anulan, si tan solo no fuera humana… Odio ser tan débil para el, jamás me aceptara por ser lo que soy…_

El Lord se encontraba en una enorme sala que el la utilizaba como oficina donde atendía todos sus asuntos y solo él podía entrar.

Sintió desde el comedor cuando salió Kenzo, y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el. Entro sin tocar ni pedir permiso, era costumbre para el y al llamarlo con formalidades solo lo hacia para poder reírse…

- Sesshomaru, ¿Otra vez escondiéndote del mundo?

- el youkai seguía con su misma expresión fría de siempre, su cara serena y su mismo tono de voz tranquilo y autoritario a la vez - ¿Vienes solo a molestar?

- Por mucho que me gustaría, esta vez no lo hare. Tengo algo importante de que hablar

- Si es sobre Rin, no quiero saberlo

- Kenzo rio – Que terco eres, niño

- No soy un niño

- Para mi lo eres, te llevo más de 200 años de diferencia

- Habla de una vez, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

- Sigues siendo igual que siempre… - el Lord lo miro furtivamente, casi queriendo asesinarlo solo con la mirada. Ese youkai mayor siempre quería colmar su paciencia al máximo – Rin ha estado triste últimamente, creo que sabrás porque es

-…

- Tomare esa mirada como un si – rio – Mira, Sesshomaru, ella esta triste… Su cumpleaños es dentro de poco y tu te iras según tengo entendido. ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más y un día después de su cumpleaños te vas? Eso la pondrá muy feliz, ella te tiene un gran afecto.

- No – respondió secamente, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se limito a seguir escuchando lo que el hombre le decía

- Sesshomaru, no le hagas eso. Va a cumplir 19 años, y aun sigue teniendo el espíritu joven, alegre, inquietante, y acogedor con los que cautivo a todo el palacio cuando recién llego. Si tu no estas en ese día tan especial para ella, todo eso se desvanecerá… - no obtuvo siquiera una señal de interés de parte del Lord - ¿Acaso no ves como ella se pone cuando llegas de los viajes? Atraviesa todo el jardín corriendo solo por recibirte, confía plenamente en que tú siempre la protegerás, jamás puso en duda tu fuerza y te defiende como si fuera que lo necesitas… Esa niña te ama y tu solo la alejas… – Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, a la expectativa de que el príncipe de una respuesta de lo que había escuchado

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? No soy estúpido.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces? La lastimas

- Ella es humana, jamás me dará descendencia pura y, aun si yo accediera a esa humillación, sigue siendo una niña

- la paciencia de Kenzo se colmo y comenzó a hablar en tono más enojado y autoritario - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Sabes muy bien que para la unión de dos personas, no hace falta la edad. Desde hace 200 años tú pareces un joven de 23 o 24 años y sabes bien que jamás dejaras de parecerlo.

- Ella algún día envejecerá y morirá

- Creo que no hace falta decirte lo que puedes hacer para evitarlo…

El youkai lo miro, se levanto de su asiento sin despegar sus ojos de su sirviente

- Eso seria un insulto para la sangre pura, jamás lo hare

- Sesshomaru… - Kenzo se disponía a salir, girando medio torso hacia atrás para poder verlo - …Espero que te des cuenta de que ella ya no es una niña. No la pierdas porque de ser así, las personas del castillo te odiaran

- Vete

- La princesa ya viene

- No volveré a repetirlo, Kenzo

- Como usted ordene… Milord

Kenzo abrió la puerta riéndose, le encantaba desafiar a Sesshomaru.

Camino unos cuantos pasos por el corredor hacia el Ala Sur hasta que se topo con Rin

- Hola mi niña, ¿Vas a ver a Sesshomaru?

- Si, el me pidió que lo vea cuando los niños se vayan

- el youkai mayor elevo un poco su cabeza, olfateando el ambiente y la miro nuevamente – No te tardes, enseguida va a estar la comida

- Rin lo miro totalmente hipnotizada, por más que ella lleve varios años viviendo entre youkais todavía le seguía asombrando en gran olfato que tenían algunos de ellos, en especial Kenzo y Sesshomaru – Esta bien, no me voy a tardar, de seguro no es nada importante – Ella sonrio y se acerco a el, para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla – Gracias por todo lo que hace por mi, Kenzo-sama

- ¿Gracias?... Gracias a ti por darle alegría a este castillo tan frio

Ambos rieron y Rin siguió su paso casi corriendo hasta la gran sala de su amo, golpeo suavemente la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Ella ya sabia que él la estaba esperando, y de seguro había captado su olor mucho antes de que los niños se fueran así que abrió la puerta y entro

- Buenas noches, amo Sesshomaru – entro un poco alborotada y camino hacia el - ¿Desea algo? Usted me dijo que antes de la cena venga, y los niños ya se fueron así que vine antes… Pero de todas formas el señor Kenzo me dijo que enseguida va a estar la cena. ¿No quiere que le traiga la comida acá? Podrá cenar más tranquilo, porque de seguro el señor Jakken y yo vamos a discutir como siempre hacemos aunque yo se que solo lo hace para divertirse y me quiere mucho… - Rin siguió haciendo preguntas, más para si misma que para el, siempre fue curiosa y extrovertida, pero más que nada el respeto que ella le tenia a el era único.

- Callate, Rin – demando el youkai – Debes aprender a hablar menos – la miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio como ella agacho la cabeza un poco triste

- Lo siento mucho amo, es que no me puedo controlar

- Rin, ¿Por qué hiciste entrar esos cachorros al castillo sin mi permiso?

- ella alzo su mirada y su expresión cambio nuevamente, ahora se veía sonriente como siempre y alegre – Es que yo quise salir a la aldea para poder verlos pero los guardias no me dejaban salir sin su autorización, entonces apareció Kenzo-sama… - hablaba bastante rápido y movia las manos intentando expresarse debido a los nervios que tenia por estar a solo pasos del youkai, verdaderamente estaba enamorada de el - …y bueno, después de todo eso apareció usted y los niños se asustaron y ahora estoy acá.

- ¿Pensabas salir a la aldea sin mi permiso? – entrecerró los ojos, siempre lo hacia cuando quería imponer o demandar superioridad o enojo, y seguía con su mismo tono frio, sereno e indiferente

- Es que… tenia muchas ganas de verlos – Rin volvió a agachar su cabeza

-…

- Lo siento amo, no se volverá a repetir

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ella mantenía su cabeza agachada y el comenzó a sentir olor salado.

- _Olor salado, olor salado… Esta llorando… -_ Rin – la miro fijo

- ¿Si amo? – Rin alzo su cabeza y el demonio creyó morir y volver a renacer al ver que los ojos verdes de ella le brillaban como si fuera una niña todavía

- No quiero que salgas a la aldea, es peligroso. Muchos demonios quieren atacarme y para poder hacerlo van detrás de ti sabiendo que eres mi protegida, por eso tienes que mantenerte dentro de la seguridad del castillo – siguió observando los ojos verdes de la muchacha, su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo con cada palabra que él decía. _No puedo verla así… _- Un día en la semana voy a mandar a un guardia a buscar a esos cachorros y entraran al castillo si lo deseas… Pero si vuelves a salir sin mi permiso, no querrás saber tu castigo

Rin se puso tan feliz por lo que él le decía que corrió los pocos pasos que los distanciaba y se abalanzo contra el, abrazándolo rodeando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando todo su cuerpo por el.

_Como cuando eras niña, Rin_

El no dijo nada, hizo una leve sonrisa sin que ella se percatara, se quedo quieto mientras ella seguía abrazándole y dándole las gracias.

Su brazo izquierdo la rodeo por la cintura y con la otra mano le toco la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por el pelo ébano y largo de ella.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, separo su cabeza y la levanto para mirarlo a la cara… se encontró con esos ojos ámbar y la mirada fría de él, mientras ella sonreía rogaba que ese momento no terminara. Hacia muchos años que ella no lo abrazaba y mucho menos sin que él le correspondiera la acción.

- Es hora de cenar – sonó la voz fría del youkai apartando sus brazos de Rin

Se separo de él, le sonrió como cuando era más niña y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida a pasos lentos por el. Esto la puso inquieta pues ella siempre fue de pasos rápidos y atolondrados.

Se volvió hacia donde caminaba el, lo agarro de la mano tomando por desprevenido a Sesshomaru y comenzó a jalarlo a su paso un poco más rápido.

Lo único que consiguió hacer fue que el la jalara hacia atrás, donde el mantenía su paso lento y elegante, le dio una mirada retadora diciéndole que se comportara pero no le soltó la mano.

Rin se quedo viendo estrellas todo el camino, totalmente sonrojada… por más que haya sido ella quien lo agarro para que se apresuraran, pensó que él iba a soltarla.

_Jamás me voy a volver a lavar la mano derec__ha…_


	5. Eres hermosa

**Capitulo 4: Eres hermosa, Rin**

— Ah-Un, ¡Ven aquí!

El dragón de dos cabezas voló hacia donde se encontraba Rin, empapada de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Miren como me dejaron! — Ella reía — Es un castigo bañarlos a ustedes dos

Ah bajo su cabeza apenado, mientras que Un refregaba su hocico por la cara de Rin haciéndole cosquillas y sacando carcajadas infantiles.

Desde la ventana de la principal habitación del tercer piso, el Lord observaba como Rin jugaba e intentaba limpiarlo al dragón.

— Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora? — pregunto con voz pasible Sora —

—…

— Faltan 3 semanas para el cumpleaños de Rin, ¿Piensas irte igual pequeño?

— No me digas así

— Así te decía cuando yo te cuidaba y trabajaba para tu madre, y te encantaba

— Ya no soy un niño

— Para Kenzo y para mi, lo sigues siendo —

Sora se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba el Lord, posicionándose a su costado y observando también por la ventana a Rin

— Cada día esta más hermosa, ¿No es cierto?

— Es humana

— ¿Y que tiene? — Sonrió — sigue siendo hermosa, obediente, educada, un poco atolondrada pero con mucho carisma, cuidado e interés. Nunca conocí a alguien así, ni youkai, ni hanyou ni humano.

— En una semana partiré al viaje

Sora se dio media vuelta, mirándolo a él.

— No lo haga, Milord… Rin — miro devuelta por la ventana hacia la joven — morirá de tristeza si usted se va

—…

— Sesshomaru, por favor…

— No

Sora se quedo viéndolo con tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Acaso podía ser más frio?

Rin no se lo merecía, y por mucho que intentara no iba a poder convencerlo de que se quede. La única posibilidad que quedaba es que ella se lo pida personalmente, pero sabía que ella jamás le pediría eso a él.

Rin nunca fue de pedir cosas y mucho menos a él.

— ¿Puedes ser más terco, Sesshomaru? — protestaba Kenzo enojado, entrando por la puerta de la habitación — ¿Tenemos que atarte al castillo para que no te vayas?

— el Lord rio solo un poco en tono de burla — ¡Ja! Que insolente te has vuelto

— Sora tiene razón, Rin moriría de tristeza si se entera que te iras dos semanas antes

— Ella ya sabe que yo me ire

— No es así. Ella lo pensaba porque tu le dijiste que te irías hace un mes, pero ese mes ya paso y ahora ella esta más esperanzada que nunca al saber que falta tan poco y tu todavía estas aquí.

— Sesshomaru — la youkai tomo la mano del Lord entre las suyas — hazlo por mi. Quedate, por favor

— ¿Tan importante te crees para mi, Sora?

— Claro que no mi niño, pero si no quieres hacerlo por una ''simple humana'' entonces hazlo por una youkai que te cuido desde que eras cachorro

Todos se quedaron callados. Sora tenia la esperanza de convencerlo a el para quedarse, Kenzo estaba muy enojado y Sesshomaru… Bueno, de el no hay mucho que decir. El no quería irse, quería quedarse con ella, pero la maldita costumbre de años atrás no lo dejaba en paz.

El no podía permitirse cancelar todos sus planes solo por una humana.

_Mi humana…_

— Si tanto quieren que me quede, lo hare…

— Ay que alegría Sesshomaru, muchas gra…

— No he terminado — contesto tajante hacia Kenzo — Solo me quedare si Rin me lo dice

— la expresión de Kenzo cambio nuevamente y esta vez estaba más enojado — ¿ES QUE ACASO NOS ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO? Sabes muy bien que ella jamás te lo pedirá

— Sesshomaru… — exclamo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz Sora

— No quiero que se lo digan. Es una orden

* * *

Cuando termino de bañar al dragón fue corriendo hasta su habitación, para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Se adentro en el castillo por el Ala Sur y corría con pasos infantiles tarareando una canción. ¿Dónde se encontraban esos 19 años que estaba por cumplir? Si aquella joven parecía una niña de 10 años aun por sus actitudes.

En el trayecto se cruzo con Etsuko, la youkai más vieja de todo el palacio. Una mujer de 600 años que tenía el aspecto de 50. Pelo corto por arriba de los hombros y color rojizo, ojos celestes y piel morena.

— ¿Puedo saber a donde te diriges, Rin?

— ¡Etsuko-sama! — Grito ella, se había asustado — Lo siento, es que me asuste

— la youkai rio — Esta bien niña, deberías prestar más atención. Un día de estos el castillo podrá prenderse fuego y tu ni cuenta te darás

— jaja si, es verdad, lo siento — con voz apenada y un rubor en sus mejillas — si me disculpa, tengo que irme rápidamente a mi habitación, necesito ducharme

— Claro Rin, puedes irte

Hizo reverencia y corrió hacia su habitación.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se le había echo, y en pocos minutos tenia que bajar al salón para poder cenar con Jakken y Sesshomaru.

Se puso uno de los kimonos finos que tanto le gustaba, color rosado y estampado con flores rojas, y el pelo se lo alzo en una coleta dejando que varios mechones aventurados cayeran por los costados de su cara.

Volvió a correr nuevamente hacia el segundo piso, y atravesó varios corredores con toda la velocidad que le era posible. Hasta que llego al salón y su cara se torno pálida al ver que solo el Daiyoukai se encontraba mirándola muy enojado, sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa color barniz.

— ¿Otra vez tarde, Rin?

— Yo… es que estaba…

— No quiero escuchar tu excusa. Siéntate

Ella tomo asiento a su derecha y bajo su mirada.

Los sirvientes les sirvieron la comida y Rin no despegaba su cara de su comida y la mesa.

Esta actitud le molestaba cada vez más al youkai, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba? Si ella no hizo nada malo…

_Tiene miedo… Me tiene miedo, a mi._

— Rin

— despego su vista de su comida y lo miro directo a los ojos — ¿Si amo?

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No amo, nada… _¿Será que él se quedara para mi cumpleaños? Ojala fuera así… Ningún regalo igualaría su presencia aunque sea por diez minutos o menos…_

El termino de cenar y se levanto dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir la miro a ella que todavía se encontraba sentada en la mesa sonriéndole…

— Cuando termines, ve al jardín del Ala Norte. No tardes

Y sin dejarla decir algo, salió del salón. Dejándola totalmente desencajada por esas palabras…

_¿Por qué querrá que vaya al jardín del Ala Norte? Ese es… su jardín. ¿Habré echo algo malo otra vez?_

— Deja de ser tan obvia, mi niña

— ¡Sora!

— la mujer le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla — Sera mejor que comiences a disimular mejor ese amor que sientes por el, todo el castillo ya se ha dado cuenta

— ¿Tan obvia soy? — Sus mejillas enrojecieron — Lo amo tanto nana, me es imposible ocultarlo… ¿Crees que él ya se ha dado cuenta?

— Mira pequeña… — se sentó a su lado — Sesshomaru es, después de su padre, el youkai más poderoso de todo China. No existe alguien que pueda vencerlo… Piensa muy bien, es inteligente, calculador, frio, no tiene piedad, y cada vez su poder va aumentando. Pero cuando se trata de amor, felicidad y todo sentimiento cálido, él es un tronco para eso… - Rin rio a carcajadas – Puede que se haya dado cuenta, pero hay más posibilidades de que no lo haya notado…

— Ojala tengas razón nana, el me echaría del castillo si se entera que yo estoy enamorada

— No digas eso Rin, el no haría semejante cosa... S_eguramente lo haría, pero yo haré lo posible porque no..._ Ahora mi dulce princesa, él te dijo que no tardes y creo que ya pasaron quince minutos

— ¡Ay un día de estos va a matarme! — exclamo Rin mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa del salón

— El nunca haría eso…

Rin corrió, corrió, y corrió hasta que al fin llego al jardín del Ala Norte.

Al pasar la puerta que daba hacia el lugar, vio que todo el jardín estaba en perfectas condiciones. Y se asombro mucho más cuando vio que desde la puerta se formaba un sendero, que a sus costados estaba adornado con pequeñas plantas con flores.

_Esas plantas yo se las regale al señor Sesshomaru…_ pensó Rin.

Todo eso le estaba fascinando. Nunca creyó que el aun conservara las plantas.

Sigo su vista por el sendero hasta que termino en un banco muy lindo, color blanco y a su alrededor se encontraban plantas más altas, que tapaban desde atrás y por los costados el banco a todo el que se siente ahí.

— Tarde, otra vez

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en ese banco. A Rin se le congelo la sangre porque nuevamente se había demorado, y a él no le gustaban ni un poco las excusas que ella ponía.

— Yo… Lo siento amo — fue lo único que pudo decir, sus excusas no le iban a servir esta vez

—…— el solo la miro fijamente a los ojos, tranquilo y pasivo pero con intensidad.

— Usted me pidió que viniera. ¿Sucedió algo, amo?

— ¿Qué crees que sea más importante?... — seguía mirándola fijamente, lo cual incomodaba a Rin — …¿Mis viajes o tu?

En ese momento Rin sintió su corazón encogerse. Quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que ella deseaba más que nada ser importante para el, pero eso jamás iba a suceder.

Su pulso disminuyo, haciéndola sentir que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a morir. Su cara se torno más blanca de lo normal, y le costaba respirar.

¡Vaya que ese Lord la tenia como loca!

— Eh… ¿Lo…lo más… importante?

Le costaba pronunciar las palabras. Los síntomas del llanto se estaban haciendo presentes en ella: su gargante se comenzaba a cerrar, y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, sintiendo como todo el agua de su cuerpo se iba corriendo hasta sus ojos y pedían a gritos poder salir

— Yo creo… yo creo…

El observaba su extraño comportamiento. De repente ella ya no tenia una sonrisa, algo raro le estaba pasando. Y fue cuando sintió, el olor salado inundo su olfato.

— Sus viajes son… muchos más… importantes, amo

Paso un rato en silencio.

_¿Tan poco te crees para mi, Rin?_

Por los ojos de ella las lagrimas ya no se habían echo esperar más. Agacho su cabeza intentando ocultarlo pero sabia que él iba a poder olfatearlo.

— Tengo que ir a un viaje en una semana — Exclamo con suma frialdad el Lord. Al instante oyó como Rin apretó fuerte un puño contra su ropa. — _Te molesta, ¿Por qué no me lo dices? _—

— ¿Y… y cuanto dura ese viaje? — Ella mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo, su cara era tapada por el flequillo y unos mechones más de su pelo, apretando un puño con mucha fuerza contra su ropa, nuevamente las lágrimas caían como una cuenca

— Un mes

— Q…q…ue bu…e..no mi Lo…rd —

Pronuncio en un tono tan bajo que solo él pudo captarlo.

Su garganta no daba para más. Quería gritar, encerrarse en su habitación y llorar. O mejor, que su cumpleaños no llegue nunca.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru se estaba inquietando. Notaba considerablemente que a Rin no le gustaba ni un poco lo que el le decía.

_Quiero decirle que me quedare, con ella. Partiré un día después, solo por ella._

Y cuando estaba por decírselo en voz alta, un nuevo pensamiento se asomo…

_Humana, es solo eso._

Y decidió callar. Su orgullo una vez más estaba tomando control sobre el.

— ¿Puedo retirarme amo? — el la miro, la vio con los ojos muy rojos, temblando, su cara pálida y mojada por las lagrimas. Y sin poder articular una respuesta, la vio correr y perderse en la oscuridad de la puerta.

El se levanto de ahí, y llego hasta su habitación. Tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio, y comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente.

El, el gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, sintiendo culpa por una acción que realizo.

Verla de esa forma a Rin basto para que el quisiera introducirse todo el veneno de sus garras por los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella era su protegida, y sabia como protegerla de todos, pero se había dado cuenta que el que en verdad le hacia daño era el mismo.

— _Necesito verla_

— _Es humana_

— _MI humana_

— _Ella es solo un insulto para la sangre pura, ¡Ni lo pienses, Sesshomaru!_

— _Yo… no me interesa. Es mia y siempre lo será_

— _¡Tienes que echarla del castillo! Ella esta enamorada de ti_

Su orgullo y dignidad combatían contra sus impulsos y su… corazón.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — Exclamo bastante enojado

Sin pensarlo más, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Ala Sur en busca de Rin. Definitivamente se quedaría con ella el día de su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la habitación de ella, estuvo a punto de entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar un llanto desgarrador

— El… el… el me… me dijo… q…que — no podía respirar, y por ende, tampoco hablar

— Calmate mi niña, respiran hondo… y exhala — mientras Rin lo hacia, Sora le sonreía tratando de tranquilizarla — Eso es pequeña, tranquilizate y cuéntame

— El me pregunto si sus viajes o yo era más importante y yo le respondí que sus asuntos lo eran — Sora hizo una mueca de espanto y dolor — Y él me dijo que se iba de viaje en una semana, y faltan dos para mi cumpleaños. Él no sabe que en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y lo peor es que… él va a volver un mes después… Él no lo sabe nana, él nunca estuvo en mi cumpleaños, solo cuando era más pequeña pero después nunca volvió para esa fecha, ¡Se olvido! — comenzó a llorar nuevamente

— Calmate mi amor, él no se olvido, él sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños — La youkai pensó que con esas palabras la tranquilizaría pero se dio cuenta que ocurrió todo lo contrario

— ¿EL SABE CUANDO ES? Entonces… entonces… — se llevo las manos a la cara – entonces él no se queda porque no quiere… no quiero estar… conmigo… ese día — comenzó a llorar más fuerte

Sora ya no sabia que hacer, se estaba volviendo loca tratando de calmarla a Rin pero verla llorar de esa forma solo la ponía peor y le daba ganas de llorar.

Se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se encontraba en el pasillo, tenia que matarlo.

— Pequeña — acaricio su cabeza y bajo por su mejilla deteniéndose a limpiar las lagrimas — ya no llores. Por favor. Yo enseguida vengo

Salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta para que Rin no pueda escuchar nada.

Lo vio recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza contra la pared mirando hacia arriba. No se inmuto cuando Sora salió y lo vio.

— Eres increíble Sesshomaru. ¿Ahora ya estas feliz?

—…

— ¿Escuchas como llora? No la escuchaba llorar así desde… — sonrió — ¿Recuerdas que cuando era niña, salió corriendo de su habitación por la tormenta y lloraba desconsoladamente…? Se veía tan mal y solo salió corriendo para poder estar contigo. Después de que dormía a tu lado, ella sonreía todos los días, estaba feliz… Ahora, ya no se donde se fue su sonrisa y su alegría. Solo piensa en ti, en porque no le hablas, en si volverás de tus viajes, en si estas bien… ¡Ah! Ella se preocupa tanto por ti. — acaricio una de las mejillas del Lord y dejo su mano ahí — ¿Qué te ha estado pasando, mi niño? ¿Por qué te comportas así con ella?

— Tu me pediste que me aleje — el la miro directo a los ojos, pero casi con… tristeza

— No Sesshomaru, yo no te pedí que te alejes. Yo te pedí que decidas. No quería que ella salga lastimada, quería que tu puedas tener en claro que significa ella para ti

— Ella es mi protegida

— Si, lo es — Sora volvió a sonreírle y lo tomo de las manos — Pero sé que sientes algo más por ella…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Bueno, estas parado aquí y preocupado por ella, seguramente vienes a decirle que te vas a quedar y no te iras de viaje

—…

— Yo te crie mi amor, tengo que conocerte — paso unos segundos en silencio y sonrio nuevamente — La princesa ya se durmió. ¡Vaya que tiene sueño pesado!

Sora se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El entro en la habitación de Rin, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sigilosamente, solo como él sabe hacerlo, se paro al lado de la cama de ella y se dio cuenta que estaba plenamente dormida como había dicho Sora.

— Rin — se sentó en uno de los bordes y volvió a llamarla — Rin — poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, tardo segundos en asimilar la imagen del Lord… en su habitación… sentado en su cama… junto a ella… llamándola

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? — se paso la mano por los ojos y se incorporo rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que lo hizo muy rápido provoco que su cuerpo chocara contra el de el — Yo… lo siento — agacho su cabeza apenada y recordó algo que la hizo poner color tomate: había estado llorando tanto que de seguro sus ojos estaban hinchados

— No me ire de viaje — ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—…

— ¡AY QUE ALEGRÍA SESSHOMARU-SAMA! MUCHAS GRACIAS — lo abrazo por el cuello tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta. Por su parte, el solo se limito a acariciar su pelo con su mano izquierda

— Tu cumpleaños es en menos de dos semanas

— ¿Usted… lo recuerda? — se separo un poco de el, y murió cuando vio esos ojos ambarinos verla fijamente

— Duerme — ordeno el

— No, no quiero amo

—… _Todos me tienen miedo, pero tu me faltas el respeto confiando plenamente en mi… _¿Por qué?

— Rin sonrio — Quiero pasar más tiempo con usted

— Es tarde

— Si se trata de usted, nunca es tarde

Él se quedo viéndola fijamente con tranquilidad. Sabía que ella no haría ni el más mínimo caso a lo que él decía, y aun así seguía sonriéndole como niña inocente, caso contrario a lo que cualquier otra persona haría si llegaban a oponerse a él.

_¿Qué me estas haciendo, Rin?_

La vio levantarse rápidamente y acomodar su coleta reforzándola.

— Tengo mucha hambre Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Puede acompañarme a la cocina?

— Ordenare que te traigan comida — Se levanto pero Rin se posiciono al frente de él, deteniendo su paso

— ¡No! Yo quiero cocinar — sonrió y el la miro extrañado…

— _¿Desde cuando Rin cocina?..._

Salieron de la habitación, ya era pasada media noche y muy tarde.

Los pasillos estaban iluminados con antorchas solamente posicionadas cada 100 metros cada una.

A esa altura de la noche, era evidente de que ya todos los guardias que no tenían que hacer turno de noche, los sirvientes, la nana, Jakken y hasta Ah-Un dormían. Solo Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban levantados…

— ¿Quiere probrar un poco, Sesshomaru-sama? No sere excelente cocinera, pero me salió muy rico

—…

— ¿Esta seguro que no quiere? — ella extendía su mano con una extraña comida, tenia forma de corazón y era de consistencia un poco dura pero comible, color crema… El solo miro eso tan extraño y no respondió nada — Esta bien, ya se va a arrepentir de no haberlo comido

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Se llaman macitas, Kagome me enseño a hacerlas la última vez que vinieron al palacio — estiro su mano nuevamente intentando que él se anime a agarrar aquella extraña comida

— No quiero — cambio su vista mirando hacia una de las ventanas, mientras aspiraba el riquísimo olor de las galletas

Pasaron un rato más en la cocina, Rin se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos y el solo la miraba con tranquilidad…

_¿Cómo puede hablar tanto? ¿Y encima, comer al mismo tiempo?_

— Rin — interrumpiéndola secamenta

— ¿Si Sesshomaru-sama?

— Ya es tarde

— Eh… si, si. Ahora limpio esto y me voy a acostar

El salió del salón, y Rin miro como cerraba la puerta tras de si pensando que el ya se iba a su habitación a descansar.

Se tomo todo el tiempo necesario para poder limpiar el desastre que había echo… si bien Kagome le había dado una receta muy sencilla, cada vez que Rin cocinaba ensuciaba hasta el ultimo plato de la cocina.

Se acomodó su ropa y salió del salón, ahogando un grito en su garganta por haberse asustado de verlo a Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos observándola.

— Tardaste

— Lo siento muchísimo amo, es que me costó limpiar algunas cosas

— Andando

— ¿A dónde?

El no respondió, comenzó a caminar hacia el Ala Sur y ella lo seguía un poco desconcertada.

_Que suerte que todas las Alas del castillo están conectadas por corredores, si no tendría que salir de un Ala para ir a la otra y moriría de miedo los días de lluvia…_

Mientras caminada, observaba la fornida espalda que tenia al frente suyo. Estaba tan distraída imaginándose ella como su pareja, que no se dio cuenta cuando el paro su caminar y causo que Rin chocara contra el…

— L…lo s..ien..to — sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y al instante se dio cuenta de estaban en la puerta de su habitación… El la había acompañado hasta ahí — Mi habitación… — dijo más para si misma — Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Sesshomaru-sama

— Entra y duerme

— Si, buenas noches — se estiro en puntas de pie apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Que descanse

Entro a su habitación y el se quedo ahí un largo rato, hasta que escucho que la respiración de Rin se tranquilizaba supo que ya estaba dormida.

Volvió al tercer piso del Ala Norte, se quito toda su vestimenta quedando solo en interiores, y se acostó.

Su mente no dejaba de repasar ese beso que Rin le había dado. Si bien hacia sido en la mejilla y un beso inocente, no entendía como es que no para de recordarlo…

_Eres hermosa, Rin. Pero no puedo tenerte._

* * *

N/A:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews :)

Soy nueva en esta pagina y no entiendo mucho pero me re gusto que me hayan comentado jaja cuando tenga errores o si tienen alguna idea para aportar, no duden en decírmelo…

La próxima voy a contestar comentario por comentario, ahora estoy algo apurada!

Si bien la historia avanza muy lento, es porque no quiero apurar y que termine pronto jajaja

Díganme después que les parecio.

Besos a todos!


	6. El bendito cumpleaños I

EL BENDITO CUMPLEAÑOS

Los preparativos para la fiesta de Rin iban en marcha. Solo faltaban tres días y Sesshomaru había mandando a que decoren el palacio o el salón como a Rin se le antojaba. Esa semana estaba exclusivamente reservada para ella y podía dar las órdenes que quería a todos los sirvientes, incluso a Sesshomaru.

El Lord se había dado cuenta de su error cuando le comunico a ella esa facultad que le había concebido, solo por ser la semana de su cumpleaños, pues después se comenzó a dar cuenta que Rin estaba haciendo un buen uso y abuso — solo con el — de eso…

— Sesshomaru-sama

— ¿Qué? — respondió el, con cara de pocos amigos

— Voy invitar a Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku y el monje Miroku…

— la miro muy serio, definitivamente no quería que ellos entren al palacio pero Rin tenia la decisión final. Puso cara de poker, asumió una actitud de iceberg y se rindió — Es tu decisión

— ¡Muchas gracias amo! — se abalanzó sobre el rodeándolo con sus brazos y recostando su cabeza por su pecho, susurro — Esta va a ser la mejor semana de mi vida…

A Sesshomaru se le congelo todo. ¿Con tan poco Rin se sentía feliz? Nunca se había dado cuenta de la verdadera falta que el representaba cuando se iba de viaje justo en el cumpleaños de ella.

Sora se lo había repetido infinidades de veces y Kenzo también, pero el siempre creía que eran exageraciones de su ex nana y su mano derecha.

Después de esa charla en los aposentos de él, Rin fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Jakken para que vaya a la aldea de Inuyasha a avisarles. El sapo se negó rotundamente, pero recordó las palabras de su amo

— _Durante esta semana todo aquel que obedezca mis ordenes, también obedecerá las ordenes de Rin… _

— _¿Y usted también amo Sesshomaru?... _

— _Si._

Su amo había aceptado que Rin le de ordenes, y eso significaba que también eran validas para Jakken y todos los demás. A regañadientes y refunfuñando cogió de las riendas a Ah-Un y se fue.

— Mi niña, ¿no te estarás excediendo? — pregunto Sora, apareciendo en las puertas del establo

— No nana… Es que quiero que todo sea perfecto — sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del establo

— Pero tus ordenes solo las usas con el amo… ¿Por qué Rin?

— sonrojándose — Es que… yo no quiero que él se vaya… así que trato de mantenerlo ocupado acá — agacho su cabeza avergonzada, sin tener en cuenta que a unos metros él se encontraba escuchándola

— Él no se ira mi amor — acaricio su cabeza y le tomo de la mano llevándola al jardín principal

Ella no quería que él se vaya, no soportaba la idea y hasta que ese día termine no iba a poder dormir tranquila pensando en si en algún momento él iba a comunicarle que tenia que partir inesperadamente… Eso terminaría de partir el corazón de Rin.

En los jardines delanteros del castillo se encontraban abundantes globos colgados de los arboles. Los globos se los había mandado Kagome una semana antes con una carta que explicaba que era lo que tenia que hacer para inflarlos y para que servían.

Demás esta decir que a Rin casi le dio un infarto de alegría cuando inflo uno y seguidamente todos los demás sirvientes e incluso Jakken la copiaron e inflaron los demás, que por cierto, eran 10 bolsas con 100 globos cada uno…

— Rin, ¿Qué estas haciendo? — todos se dieron media vuelta, algunos con miedo, otros con terror, pero solo Rin tenia una expresión divertida

— extendiendo su mano con un globo a medio inflar — ¿Quiere inflar con nosotros, Sesshomaru-sama? —

Rin llevo el pico del globo a su boca y siguió inflándolo manteniéndole la mirada al youkai, el cual se estaba enojando bastante al ver como las mejillas de su protegida se teñían de rojo y se inflaban para hacer crecer ese raro objeto…

— ¡BASTA!

Todos abrieron sus ojos más de lo que ya estaban, sus bocas invitaban a los bichos y moscas a que entren en las respectivas, algunos con miedo, otros con intriga…

— ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Rin no esta haciendo nada malo, no la perjudica en su salud — se atrevio Sora

— Ven conmigo

Se dio la vuelta e ignoro todas las miradas, y lo que había dicho Sora.

A él no le gustaba en nada como se le inflaban los cachetes y se ponían rojos a punto de explotar, ¿Por qué no le gustaba? Simple…

**FLASHBACK**

— Oye ¡Milo! — exclamo uno de los soldados que se encontraba descansando

— ¿Qué sucede Rioshi? — otro soldado se sentó junto a el intrigado por las expresiones que hacia su compañero

— ¿Ya has visto a Rin?

— Claro que si, ¡tonto! Me toca cuidar la puerta de su habitación todas las noches desde hace 5 años, la veo todos los días

— No me referí a eso… Hace un rato pase por el jardín principal, estaba inflando unos extraños artefactos de forma divertida

— ¿Y eso que?

— ¡Es que se veía tan adorable!

— ¡Callate imbécil! — se abalanzo sobre Rioshi tapándole la boca y haciendo gestos — Si el amo te escucha, ¡Te cortara la cabeza!

— zafándose de su compañero — El no esta aquí… ¿Pero es que acaso no la has visto? Esta hermosa, me enamore 100 veces de ella con tan solo ver como sus hermosas mejillas se tornaban rosadas y sonriendo cada segundo — suspirando en tono enamorado — Nunca podre tenerla

— Eres un pervertido compañero… ¡Tienes 158 años y pensando en una niña de 19 años! ¿Qué dirá tu esposa?

— borrando su enorme sonrisa — Ah no me hagas acordar a Naomi, cada día esta más gorda y fea… En cambio Rin… — volviendo a suspirar — cada día se vuelve más hermosa, divertida, su pelo brilla…

— ¿Puedes parar? Creo que el amo se acerca…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¡Amo! — gritaba eufórico uno de los guardias corriendo hacia donde se encontraban, ahora, parados Sesshomaru con Rin detrás de el

— General Ruiko, ¿Qué le sucede? — le pregunto sonriente Rin

— ¡A Rioshi lo lastimaron fuertemente en las costillas y piernas! Los demás guardias creen que fue un intruso en el casti… ¿Amo?

— el Lord comenzó a caminar, sabia perfectamente quien fue el que le causo tales heridas… — _Maldito idiota… _Rin — girando su cabeza para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo — Camina

Si, él lo había lastimado al guardia Rioshi. Se molesto tanto con ese comentario que lo considero 'insolente', pero esa solo era una simple palabra para ocultar la verdadera sensación que le causo el haber escuchado de la boca de otro hombre decir lo hermosa que era su protegida.

Ese día ordeno a todos sus sirvientes que terminen de inflar esos objetos, los cuales no le gustaban en lo más mínimo, y de preparar todo lo que había querido Rin.

Mientras que a ella, la mantuvo 'encerrada', por así decir, junto con el en sus aposentos. Le había dicho que no iba a hacer nada más que estar con el y a su disposición así que no iba a salir de la habitación si él no se lo ordenaba, pero la verdadera razón fue para que ningún guardia se atreva a volver a pronunciar palabra sobre ella.

….

Llego el día siguiente y, por la tarde, Jakken ya se encontraba en las puertas del palacio con Inuyasha, Kagome, su hijo, Sango, Miroku, sus tres hijos, Kohaku y Shippo.

Rin salió a su encuentro abalanzándose sobre Kagome y Sango, las cuales les respondieron con el mismo gesto abrazándose las tres…

— ¡Rin que alegría verte! Te extrañamos muchísimo

— Siiiii Rin, vinimos casi corriendo cuando Jakken nos dijo que podíamos venir —

Seguían asfixiándose entre las tres mientras que los 4 hombres y los 4 niños miraban un poco asustados la escena.

Sango era exterminadora de demonios y luchaba constantemente contra ellos al borde de la muerte. Kagome también había luchado con muchos demonios en el intento de reunir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y luego de eso, siguió luchando porque ella se convirtió en su protectora. Rin sabia mucho de peleas, ya que Sango la había entrenado varias veces y Kagome había aprovechado el poco poder espiritual que Rin poseía para así enseñarle lo básico para defenderse.

Ellos las miraban muy desorbitados, ya que las tres mujeres fuertes en combate que nunca se quejaban en ellos, ahora se quedaban sin aire "por un simple abrazo" y lloraban a mares por un rencuentro.

— Papa — exclamo Kenta de 12 años, hijo menor de Miroku — ¿Por qué mama, tía Kagome y tía Rin lloran?

— ¡Keh! Estan locas — exclamo Inuyasha, mirando hacia otro lado

— ¡ABAJO!

— Papi, ¿Todavía no aprendes? — decía Hiroshi, mientras se arrodillaba a ver a su padre con la cara enterrada en la tierra por el conjuro de su esposa sobre el collar — Mama siempre te hace lo mismo…

— ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – decían enojado Inuyasha. Odiaba que Kagome haga eso

— Eres un tonto…

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más entre ellos, mientras que Rin saludaba a los niños, y a los 3 hombres que se encontraban observando la escena.

Los invito a pasar al castillo y los dirigió al Ala Este del mismo. Esa parte le había concebido Sesshomaru a Inuyasha y todo su grupo de amigos, pues en realidad le pertenecía a el ya que el castillo anteriormente había sido de su padre, Inu No Taisho.

Una vez que todos se habían acomodado, una de las ama de llaves los cito en el salón para poder cenar todos juntos, pero al ingresar a la sala todos tenían buena cara menos Inuyasha

— Hola imbécil — saludo a su medio hermano que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa, y a su derecha se encontraba una muy ruborizada Rin, mientras que en la izquierda el inquieto y malhumorado viejo sapo Jakken.

— Inuyasha, basta — lo mato con la mirada Kagome — Sesshomaru muchas gracias por habernos dejado venir

—…

— Tomen asiento, por favor chicos

— Gracias Rin — respondieron las gemelas de Sango al unisonó, mientras que los demás ocupaban los restantes lugares vacíos en la mesa

La cena fue bastante silenciosa. De vez en cuando Inuyasha peleaba con Hiroshi, ya que el niño quería intentar darle lecciones de buenos modales a su padre.

Hiroshi se parecía bastante a Sesshomaru, o mejor dicho, a Inu No Taisho. Ojos dorados e inexpresivos, carácter fuerte y protector, con tan solo 12 años de edad había casi igualado el poder de su padre, el cual lo entrenaba todos los días. Lo más raro de él, es que tenía marcas parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, pero en color azul, como Inu No Taisho.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió bastante cuando lo vio dos años después de que nació, no entendía porque su sobrino se parecía bastante a él y a su padre, porque a Inuyasha no se parecía ni un poco, solo en la parte de que era un hanyou y los rasgos que había sacado de el solo fueron las orejas, porque hasta en el carácter el niño parecía ser mucho mejor que su padre.

La cena termino y todavía no pasaban las doce de la noche, o sea que todavía no era el cumpleaños de Rin.

En la sala había dos relojes colgados por la pared, obsequios de Kagome para su cuñado. Aunque Sesshomaru no le hizo ningún caso porque no entendía que eran esos objetos, Rin le dio las gracias a su amiga y con el permiso de su amo, los coloco en varias partes del castillo, incluso en su baño.

Los dos relojes marcaban las 10 de la noche, las sirvientas estaban retirando los platos y restos de comida, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron rápidamente

— Amo Sesshomaru neces… — observo a los presentes, los cuales lo miraban muy intrigados — Lo siento mucho, buenas noches a todos. Sesshomaru-sama, lamento molestarlo, pero ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

—…— el youkai se levanto y todos lo observaron con la mirada, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta junto con el General Takashi

— Oye Rin, ¿Quién es ese hombre? — pregunto curiosa Kagome

— Ah, él se llama Takashi, es el general del ejército

— Pero… ¿Kenzo no es el general?

— Claro que si — sonrió Rin — el señor Kenzo es el general principal, pero el señor Takashi es el encargado de sustituirlo cuando no esta disponible

Mientras que en el comedor todos estaban entretenidos con el postre que habían servido, en la sala de reuniones en el segundo piso del Ala Oeste se desarrollaba una discusión.

— Pero Takashi, no es obligación que Sesshomaru se presente

— ¡Claro que si lo es Kenzo! El Lord del Este y su ejército están teniendo problemas con los youkais que intentan invadir sus tierras, solicitaron la ayuda del Lord del Sur, Norte y el Oeste, si el amo Sesshomaru no se presenta pensaran que le da la espalda y en ese caso, podría desatarse una nueva guerra

— Ya veo… En el caso de que Sesshomaru acepte, ¿Cuándo partiríamos?

— Ya mismo Kenzo, no podemos esperar más. La carta llego a la tarde

— Sesshomaru, ¿Iras? — pregunto con un terror en sus ojos Kenzo, en menos de dos horas Rin cumpliría años

—…

— ¿Amo Sesshomaru? — los dos observaban la espalda del Daiyoukai que se encontraba viendo por la ventana hacia uno de los jardines — Disculpe, pero necesito saber su decisión ya mismo así alistamos a 30 hombres, con eso será suficiente para poder ayudarlos

— ¿Y cuando estaríamos devuelta Takashi?

— En una semana. En el caso de que todo salga bien, ellos querrán que nos quedemos para celebrar. Además el Lord del Este dijo que quería unir fuerzas con el amo

— ¿Unir fuerzas?

— Si

— Sesshomaru

—…

— ¡Sesshomaru di algo, por todos los dioses! — Kenzo había perdido la paciencia, el Lord llevaba más de 20 minutos sin decir ninguna sola palabra y ni siquiera había volteado a verlos

—…

— Milord, por favor, necesito su decisión — Takashi sudaba de pies a cabeza, y hablaba en un tono tan bajo ya que no quería que Sesshomaru pierda la paciencia o se enoje

— Iremos

— ¡¿QUE?! — los ojos chocolates de Kenzo se abrieron a más no poder

— 10 hombres, con eso bastara

— Gracias amo, podemos irnos ni bien disponga

Takashi se retiro y quedaron solo Kenzo con Sesshomaru. Este ultimo se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a un escritorio en el cual habían varios pergaminos cerrados, y uno solo estaban abierto que era de parte del Lord del Este.

— Sesshomaru…

—…

— Muchacho

—…

— ¿No piensas decir nada?

— evadió su mirada y observo el pergamino que tenia en frente suyo — No quiero retrasos

— Faltan menos de… — observo el artefacto tan raro que Rin había colgado en esa habitación —… una hora y media — arrastrando las palabras

—…

— Podemos irnos un minuto después de la media noche, no creo que más soldados mueran en 1 hora y media

— Piensa en lo que dices — lo desafío con la mirada el Lord

Si a Kenzo le pasaba eso con sus hombres de seguro estaría muy preocupado intentando conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible, pero ahora solo se preocupaba por la jovencita que la consideraba como una hija.

— Sesshomaru, por favor… Rin…

El youkai miro la expresión de tristeza y preocupación que tenia el hombre que había elegido para ser general de su ejercito.

Lo había elegido porque era uno de los pocos a los que le tenia confianza, era responsable, siempre preocupado por sus hombres, dando buenos consejos a el… Era molesto, pesado, chusma, y siempre le faltaba el respeto pero era su mano derecha, el que lo había protegido desde que era solo un niño cuando su padre falleció.

Pero ahora Kenzo estaba ahí, rogándole que se quede solo unos minutos más, una hora. No era mucho pedir y él tampoco quería irse ya que sabia la emoción que Rin tenia al ver que los días pasaban y el seguía en el castillo.

…

Sango, Kagome y Rin se encontraban en el jardín del Ala Este. Era donde estaba quedándose Inuyasha con todos su grupo.

El jardín tenia infinidades de plantas y sol arboles, y 3 de ellos eran de Sakura, el que tanto le gustaba a Rin. Cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que haga lo que se le antoje con los jardines su corazón dio un salto de alegría y comenzó a darle vida con flores coloridas y mucha más luz así el sol podía infiltrarse en todos los jardines. Había pedido la ayuda de varias sirvientas y colocaron bancos para sentarse, cada jardín tenia 6 bancos blancos y muy lindos, y hacia cada banco se formaba un camino con piedras.

Rin tenia muchas ideas cuando comenzó a decorar todo eso, y como Sesshomaru no dijo que quedaban mal ni nada entonces ella prosiguió hasta que cada jardín quedo adornado y muy lindo. En cuestión de 1 año ese castillo había pasado de ser frio y tétrico, a ser visitado por diversas aves y a tener una calidez que solo Rin sabía como brindarlo.

— Rin, ¡Tienes que contarnos!

— sonrojada a más no poder — Ya les dije que no Kagome, él no me gusta

— Mmm… — Sango hizo una mueca pensativa, si no le sacaban la información a su amiga por las buenas, entonces tendría que ser por las malas — Oye Rin, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la aldea? A vivir

— Kagome la miro bastante extrañada — ¿Qué demon… — Sango la miro con complicidad y Kagome entendió

— ¿Qué? ¿Irme a vivir a la aldea? ¿Por qué?

— Claro amiga. Cuando el encuentre una youkai para hacerla su compañera, no querrá que sigas viviendo acá en el castillo

— ¿Eh?

— Claro, como ellos tienen un olfato más desarrollado que el nuestro entonces su compañera no te querrá en el castillo. ¿No te acuerdas que siempre los youkais dicen que el olor de los humanos es feo y lo detestan?

— Emm, si…

— Entonces él te va a echar del castillo para que su futura esposa no tenga que olerte a kilómetros de distancia

— Yo… — Rin estaba bastante confundida, no entendía a donde quería llegar Sango con eso que le decía pero no le estaba gustando nada — No… no entiendo Sango

— ¿Quieres venir a vivir con nosotros? Desde ahora ya, así después no te tienes que topar con la futura esposa de el

— No

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… no lo se. No puedo irme — si podía, pero no quería alejarse de el

— ¿Y soportaras la humillación que te haga su concubina?

— Ella no hará tal cosa

— ¡Claro que si lo hará Rin!

— ¡Él no lo permitirá! ¡Él no va a dejar que nadie me haga daño!

— Pero tu ya no serás su prioridad… Sesshomaru estará con una hermosa youkai, el la marcara como su compañera y tendrán muchos cachorros de sangre pura. El formara una familia y tu ya no tendrás espacio en su vida…

— Kagome la miraba a Sango con un poco de impresión, hasta para ella era un poco cruel lo que le decía, pero sabia que solo lo hacia para que les dijese la verdad — ¿Rin? — observaron la cara de su amiga, estaba totalmente desorbitada, sus ojos parecían que estaban en otro mundo y estaba blanca

— Yo…

— A demás si no lo amas, no hay razón para que te quedes a su lado, solo sientes aprecio porque te revivió dos veces y cuido de ti

— ¡NO ES ASÍ! — la paciencia de Rin se había colmado, no entendía porque todos le decían comentarios hirientes — EL NUNCA ME DEJARA DE LADO POR NADIE, Y TAMPOCO ME IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO PORQUE YO SOY SU PROTEGIDA… YO SOY DE EL Y SIEMPRE LE DEBERÉ MI VIDA POR LO QUE EL HIZO POR MI… YO… lo amo — dijo, agachando la cabeza. Lo había admitido

— ¡AJA! — se levanto bruscamente Sango señalándola con el dedo a Rin y con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¡LO ADMITISTE RIN! Lo amas

—…— Rin y Kagome la miraban un poco extrañadas, si bien Kagome ya lo sabia creía que otra forma menos dolorosa también hubiera servido para sacarle tal información a su amiga menor

— Lo siento amiga, no quise decirte todas las cosas que te dije, no eran ciertas… — se arrodillo hasta la altura en la que estaba Rin sentada en el pasto — Solo quería que digas la verdad, y por las buenas no ibas a decirlo

— Rin se limpio las dos locas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y le sonrió con tristeza y un poco divertida — Otra forma menos dolorosa también hubiera servido Sango

— Yo también pienso lo mismo Sango… — expreso Kagome, hasta a ella le dolieron las palabras de Sango imaginándose que Inuyasha alguna vez le hacia eso

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando de otro tipo de cosas típicas de mujeres: ropa, cabello, nuevos kimonos, nuevas esencias para tomar una ducha, nuevos perfumes… la vida de Kagome, Inuyasha y sus locuras, Sango y el libidinoso monje que osaba desubicarse con ella en publico siempre…

Entre risas y discusiones fueron pasando los minutos, solo faltaba media hora para que se haga la media noche y Kagome no perdía de vista el reloj de mano que llevaba en su muñeca.

20 minutos…

— Kenzo, ya están listos los 10 hombres y el armamento. Dile a Sesshomaru-sama que ya podemos irnos

— _¡Mierda!_ — 20 míseros minutos y ellos tenían que partir, tenia que hacer algo para retrasarlos — Gracias Takashi, ahora se lo diré.

15 minutos…

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el jardín delantero, es decir que ya estaba por irse. Con o sin sus soldados, quería acabar ya mismo con eso e intentar volver aunque sea para a la noche y pasar tiempo con Rin.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las grandes puertas en la muralla que encerraba al castillo de todo intruso. Los soldados y los generales supieron que tenían que seguirlo sin chistar así que lo hicieron.

Kenzo caminaba tan lento que Sesshomaru comenzó a impacientarse…

— No te retrases — sin despegar su vista de su camino

— Es que… _rápido, inventa algo_ — ¿Qué podía inventar para poder retrasarlos? — Yo… ¡Me olvide algo! — abrió sus grandes ojos chocolates, la mejor excusa que se le había podido ocurrir

— Entonces buscalo, puedes alcanzarnos más adelante

— _¡Mierda! _—volvió a exclamar en su conciencia — _Maldito Sesshomaru… Insensible_

Los guardias que cuidaban las puertas abrieron para que ellos pudieran salir, Kenzo estaba volviéndose loco e inquieto.

Ni siquiera el infeliz le había avisado a Rin que se iban a ir, ¡Que ser más despiadado! Y ella estaba enamorada de el. Grandioso.

10 minutos

— ¡IMBÉCIL! — le grito Kenzo a Sesshomaru mientras cruzaban la aldea de youkais y hanyous que se encontraba en frente del castillo

— ¿Qué dijiste? — le dijo tajante, detuvo su andar, y lo miro con su única expresión facial que tenia: serio y frio…

— Faltan menos de diez minutos, no te costaba esperar — hablaba Kenzo mientras cruzaba por un costado de Sesshomaru siguiendo su camino.

Ninguno de los soldados se animaba a decir palabra. Solo Kenzo tenía la suerte de hablarle como se le antojaba sin ser matado.

5 minutos

Todos comenzaron a irse hacia donde se encontraba Rin para poder saludarla a tiempo, y luego se irían a dormir. Era tan querida en el castillo que todos sacrificaban unas horas de su descanso solo para saludarla en su debido momento…

— ¡QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ… — Rin se asusto —… QUE LOS CUMPLAS RIN, QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ! — terminaron de cantar muy desafinadamente Sango y Kagome, para luego abalanzarse sobre su amiga que cumplía 19 años.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Me asus…ta…ron… — Rin intentaba respirar — Chicas… me… aho…gan

— Lo sentimos mucho — dijeron sonrojadas las dos — bueno, acá esta tu regalo de parte mio y de Sango — le entregaron tres paquetes un poco grandes, con envoltorio y moño. A Rin comenzaron a brillarle los ojos, sabia que si era de parte de Kagome y Sango iba a ser algo raro y lindo y que necesitase

— ¡GRACIAS! — volvió a abrazarlas y todos los demás sirvientes se acercaron a saludarla.

Luego de un buen rato recibiendo besos y regalos de parte de todos (TODOS) los sirvientes, soldados y guardias del castillo se dejo caer en el banco del jardín. Se dio cuenta que su amor todavía no la había saludado…

— _Seguro lo hará después. El odia estar entre tanto alboroto _— se rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del Ala Este, que es en donde se encontraba. Pero un joven de pelo plateado y ojos ámbar se planto al frente de ella, en su mano derecha llevaba

— Felicidades

— ella corrió hacia él y el la recibió en sus brazos un poco avergonzado y sin saber que hacer — ¡Muchas gracias!

— saco de su debajo de su manga dos cajitas — Este es de mi parte — extendió su mano y le dio una cajita color rojo, muy fina — y este, es el idiota de Sesshomaru — extendió su otra mano, la caja era del mismo tamaño en color negro

— ¡Muchas gracias señor Inuyasha!

— ¡NO ME DIGAS SEÑOR! — se alteró el hanyou, luego recordó quien era la muchacha a la que le estaba hablando — Lo siento…

— Este es del amo Sesshomaru — mostrándole la cajita negra — ¿Por qué me lo entrega usted? ¿Y el donde esta?

— Tuvo que irse — respondió secamente, sabia que eso le causaría un enorme dolor a Rin, y no quería verla llorar, detestaba ver mujeres llorar

— ¿Qu…que? — se quedo congelada. Inuyasha comenzó a desesperarse, no quería verla llorar

— Ooo…oye… No llores Rin

— ¿Hace cuanto se fue? _Tengo que alcanzarlo_

— No lo se, veinte minutos tal vez o menos

Rin hecho a correr a una velocidad que hasta a el mismo lo dejo perplejo. ¿De donde Rin había sacado tanta velocidad siendo una simple humana?

Entro por el Ala Este y en un parpadeo ya estaba saliendo por el jardín del frente, es decir, el jardín principal. Los guardias que cuidaban las grandes puertas la vieron como se acercaba hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia la salida a una gran velocidad. Se quedaron boquiabiertos y reaccionaron cuando ella abrió por si sola la inmensa puerta saliendo de la protección del castillo y siguió corriendo para cruzar la aldea…

Cuando al fin reaccionaron, uno de los guardias se largo a correr detrás de ella mientras que el otro grito hasta dar con los demás soldados que se encontraban también haciendo guardia, les comunico lo que acaba de pasar y, al menos, 9 hombres más comenzaron a correr intentando alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto, el primero que ya la había estado siguiendo, se comenzaba a cansar. Ya habían pasado la aldea que no era muy grande, y aun no lograba alcanzarla. Mientras corría, miro hacia arriba y vio que el tiempo no era nada bueno, estaba a punto de llover y era un poco peligroso estar así sin armamento por ahí.

Rin no paraba de correr, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de llorar porque estaba demasiado concentrada en alcanzarlo que no hacia caso a que las piernas ya le estaban fallando, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y su corazón latía a más no poder.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y en total eran 12 hombres los que iban atrás de ella y ninguno podía alcanzarla. Le gritaban por su nombre, implorándole que se detenga pero ella no lo hacia y tampoco entendían la razón por la cual ella se mostraba tan desesperada. Hacia segundos estaba perfectamente recibiendo saludos y regalos, y ahora corría hacia un lugar que ellos desconocían. No estaban informados de que Sesshomaru había salido por temas políticos, pero lo que si tenían en claro era que si algo le pasaba a ella, ellos iban a morir junto con todo el castillo, incluido Jakken solo para desquitarse por ser un pesado.

…

Después de haber caminando bastante, todavía faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer. El Lord podía adivinar la cara de enojado y fastidiado que tenia Kenzo, y casi podía jurar que solo faltaban pocos minutos para que el saque su espada e intente cortarle el cuello o, por lo menos, alguna extremidad.

Se sentía culpable por haberla dejado así a Rin, no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo, pero sabia que si se lo avisaba de antemano tendría que verla llorar a mares por eso y odiaba verla llorar.

Su cabeza estaba comenzando a traicionarlo, cerro sus ojos molesto intentando que sus sentidos dejen de crear recuerdos falsos pensando que estaba sintiendo el olor de su protegida, ese olor a flores y tan puro que lo volvía loco y alteraba todos sus sentidos.

Los hombres que lo acompañaban y los dos generales se pusieron en alerta. Sintieron una presencia que se acercaba

— Algo se acerca — dijo uno de ellos

— Y a una gran velocidad — agrego Kenzo

— Son varios

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta viendo hacia el camino por el cual había estado caminando, se suponía que lo que sea que se acercaba lo hacia por ese camino.

A pocos metros divisaron una figura femenina que corría hacia ellos, tenía una expresión de cólera, sus ojos estaban casi rojos de la furia, su ceño fruncido, su cara roja de tanto correr y podían sentir una fuerte presencia maligna.

Todos se alarmaron, pues se dieron cuenta que esa era Rin pero al percibir la presencia supusieron que había sido poseída por algún demonio común de esas regiones.

— ¡APÁRTENSE! — les grito para que hagan paso, ellos se hicieron a un costado dejando un camino entre medio, Rin lo atravesó y se posiciono en frente de Sesshomaru, el cual no entendía ninguna letra del abecedario del porqué de su presencia ahí

—¿Qué demonios…

No alcanzo a terminar la palabra. Todos se quedaron con la boca en la mano, y Kenzo sonreía maliciosamente. Los demás soldados que la habían estado siguiendo llegaron hasta ellos y se quedaron observando con terror lo que la niña hizo.

Le había pegado una cachetada, y la tenia bien merecida.

— ¡ES UN IDIOTA!

— Rin… — dijo totalmente asombrado, muy pocas veces mostraba alguna expresión pero esta vez estaba realmente atónito

— ¡CÁLLESE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO! ¡ASÍ QUE ESTE ERA SU PLAN? ¿IRSE SIN DECIRME NADA MINUTOS ANTES DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS? — hizo una pausa y sonrió — Que tonta fui, me había olvidado que el único por el que se preocupa es por usted mismo.


	7. El bendito cumpleaños II

Capitulo 7

EL BENDITO CUMPLEAÑOS II

— Señorita Rin, ¿Acaso se volvió loca? — expreso Takashi, que estaba totalmente consternado al igual que los demás

— General — hablo por lo bajo y cerca del odio de Kenzo uno de los soldados — ¿No siente la presencia maligna que emana el cuerpo de la niña?

— ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! — volteo su cabeza de una forma tan sádica y penetrándolo con la mirada que el soldado dio varios pasos hacia atrás — ¡Váyanse! — exclamo totalmente roja de la furia observando a los que se encontraba dándoles la espalda

— Señorita Rin, no se ponga así… Venga con nosotros… — Takashi alargo su brazo en un intento de tomarla por los hombros pero Kenzo lo detuvo abruptamente

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! Te arrancara los brazos…

Todos la observaban detenidamente. ¿La había poseído algún demonio en el camino? Imposible. Los soldados que la venían persiguiendo para poder detenerla no habían perdido de vista su cuerpo que corría a toda velocidad, y en ningún momento ningún monstruo ni nada por el estilo se le había acercado.

Por otro lado, Kenzo tenía una gran mueca de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. Asustaba tanto esa actitud que hasta sus propios hombres comenzaron a tomar distancia de el.

— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! — al percatarse de las extrañas actitudes de sus soldados

— Es que… ¿Qué le sucede a Rin? ¿Por qué usted sonríe?

— Ja. Ya tendré tiempo de explicarles. Mientras tanto, aconsejo que vayamos retomando camino hacia las tierras del este y dejemos solos a Sesshomaru y Rin

— ¿Estas loco Kenzo? Él podría matarla por lo que ella acaba de hacer

— Eso no me da miedo, lo que si da miedo es saber que ella puede hacerlo

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamaron todos

— Desaparezcan — contesto tajante Sesshomaru.

Kenzo comenzó a caminar y todos los soldados, incluidos los otros 12 hombres que la habían estado siguiendo, comenzaron a retomar el camino en dirección contraria al palacio.

Sesshomaru observaba con detenimiento las expresiones faciales de su protegida, estaba tan… rara.

— Calmate — le ordeno

— ¡CÁLLESE!... Idiota

— ¿Quieres que te mate? — amenazo con su mirada, si seguía así no le iba a quedar otra opción que hacerlo

— los ojos de Rin tomaron un color chocolate exactamente como los tenia cuando era más pequeña, su presencia endemoniada desapareció y sus facciones se entristecieron — ¿Por qué se estaba yendo? El señor Inuyasha me dijo que usted salió casi 20 minutos antes que mi cumpleaños

— Requieren mi presencia en las tierras del este

— ¿Y no se le ocurrió avisarme?

—…

— Con decirme algo así como ''Oye Rin, tengo que irme'' o ''Lo lamento, no podre quedarme'' hubiera bastado — le estaba tomando el pelo, ella se estaba burlando de el

— el Inuyoukai frunció el ceño molesto, sabia que él no decía esas palabras — He dicho que te calles — demando exigente para que cumpla

— Y dígame, Milord… — atenuó la última palabra burlonamente — ¿Para que requieren su presencia en esas tierras? Capaz alguna… — hizo una mueca pensativa — ¡Ah si! Ya recuerdo el nombre… Alguna prostituta youkai. ¿Cierto?

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Aquello se le había ido de las manos a Rin y el no toleraría más esa falta de respeto.

Estiro hacia un costado su brazo derecho y dos de sus dedos crujieron ensordecedoramente, dando paso al látigo venenoso color verde, el cual comenzó a crecer.

— Ay si — exclamo falsamente Rin — voy a morir en manos de mi señor.

**…**

Su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en la extensa cama, envuelto en una manta muy acogedora. Se volteo para poder acomodarse y sintió algo muy suave, lo estrecho más consigo y aspiro el aroma que este desprendía.

Siguió aspirando ese aroma tan… cautivador, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de ese olor y abrió los ojos como dos platos.

Estaba abrazando la estola de su señor, y no sabia como rayos había vuelto al castillo, y mucho menos como había entrado a esa habitación tan hermosa.

Se envolvió en la estola, la cual al sentir el cuerpo de la joven adopto su forma envolviéndose hasta el ultimo rincón de su piel para mantenerla calentita.

Se levanto y comenzó a recorrer esa habitación, nunca antes la había visto y tampoco sabia en que Ala del castillo se encontraba. En las paredes habían pinturas muy antiguas, pero la que más resaltaba era la que se encontraba en la pared en frente de su cama. Estaban pintados dos ojos color ámbar no tan abiertos, y parecían penetrar al que los mirara, sobre ellos una luna cuarto menguante color purpura.

Una verdadera obra de arte a aquel que lo había pintado.

Se dirigio hasta una puerta que se encontraba más al fondo de la habitación, y al abrirlo se encontró con el baño. Sus ojos se iluminaron como dos faroles, ese baño eran tan grande y parecía digno de una princesa.

La pared que se encontraba en el lado contrario a la puerta tenia un inmenso espejo que cubria todo.

Avanzo dentro del baño, deslizando sus dedos sobre las superficies que sobresalían y observando su figura que se dirigía a observar su reflejo en el espejo.

Al encontrarse de frente a este, se asusto un poco. Tenia marcas en los brazos, heridas que estaban sanando rápidamente. Sus ojos era una mezcla de chocolates y verdes, verdaderamente hermosos.

— Hace mucho no veía mis ojos chocolates — expreso con un dejo en su voz… sentía melancolía y no entendía lo que sucedía con su físico.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino saliendo del baño hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Tenia pensado salir de la habitación para ver donde se encontraba, pero cuando su mano toco la perilla de la puerta vio como sus nudillos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente.

Experimento un dolor indescriptible, sus nudillos comenzaron a romperse y a crujir, Rin no lo soportaba y se atajaba la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda en un intento inútil de que el dolor se disminuya al ejercer fuerza para no sentir su mano.

Los nudillos dejaron de moverse y Rin, que ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso, suspiro alivia recostando su cabeza en el piso. Y cuando pensó que ese dolor ya había pasado, se equivoco; todavía quedaba la otra mano.

Los nudillos izquierdos comenzaron a crujir nuevamente y a moverse, pero esta vez no podía sostenerlo con su mano contraria ya que le dolía.

— ¡Basta! Por favor BASTA — suplicaba llorando observando como sus dedos se movían y ejercían fuerza involuntaria.

Cuando el proceso acabo, dejo caer nuevamente la cabeza en el piso. La estola se desprendió de ella, y comenzó a generar rechazo.

**…**

— Ya despertó — dijo Sesshomaru, recibiendo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban sentados en el cuarto que el utilizaba para atender temas políticos, mejor dicho, oficina.

— Voy a ir a verla — Sora se levanto seguida por Kagome y Sango, pero Kenzo las interrumpió

— Podría matarlas

— No me interesa, no la dejare sola — mirando a las otras dos mujeres — Por favor, quédense aquí

— Sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que intentaste ayudarla Sora, no dejare que vayas

— ¡No me hizo nada!

— ¡TE DISLOCO EL BRAZO Y CASI TE LO ARRANCA CUANDO QUISISTE TOCARLE EL PELO!

— Basta — hablo demandante Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que se sentaba elegantemente en el escritorio — La estola la esta rechazando

— ¿Co…como lo sab…es? — pregunto totalmente extrañada Kagome

— La estola es parte de él, cuando él se transforma en su forma demoniaca la estola se une junto con su cuerpo formando parte de el — le respondió Inuyasha, al saber que su medio hermano no tenia ni la más mínima intención de contestarle a su cuñada

— ¿Por eso supo que Rin despertó?

— Así es señorita Kagome, les recomiendo que no se acerquen al Ala Norte ni a sus jardines, su instinto podría despertarse y tratar de unirse con usted

— ¿Unirse…conmigo?

— ¿Podrían explicarnos de una vez por todas que es lo que sucede? — hablo Miroku, recibiendo la mirada expectante de Kohaku, Shippo, Sango y Kagome que también querían saber

— Sucedió hace varios años, cuando Rin tenia 10 años… — empezó relatando Sora, y Kenzo, Inuyasha, Jakken y Sesshomaru escuchaban algo que ya sabían a la perfección — estábamos yéndonos por el bosque a recolectar plantas curativas y flores que ella quería, Sesshomaru decidió acompañarnos porque mi niña se lo pidió con esa cara de perrito mojado que pone siempre… — Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto por la confesión que hizo Sora —… cuando terminamos de hacerlo decidimos volver por un camino diferente, nos topamos con una especie de plantas muy bonitas y Rin no dudo ni medio segundo en ir a arrancarlas. Termino de hacerlo y retomamos el camino, ella llevaba un poco en su mano y me dio el otro poco a mi para que le sostenga, pero a mitad de camino ella comenzó a quejarse de dolores en todo su cuerpo, no entendíamos que le pasaba hasta que escuchamos todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujir, se estaban rompiendo. Intente ver a través de ella, y lo que vi fue horrible… — Sora se detuvo conteniendo las lagrimas

— Yo les seguiré contando — Kenzo puso su mano en la espalda de Sora intentando consolarla — Lo que sucedió fue que los huesos de Rin se rompían y se volvían a unir con otros, hacían nuevas formaciones. La trajeron lo más rápido que pudieron y ella ya se encontraba desmayada del dolor. Pasaron 3 días y no se recuperaba, solo parecía empeorar, así que llamamos a una sacerdotisa de confianza, ella nos dijo que la planta exótica que Rin toco se habían formado de la sangre de un youkai oni y para un humano eso podía ser mortal al estar en contacto con su cuerpo…

— ¿Y a ti no te afecto Sora? — pregunto curiosa Sango

— No, yo solo sentí cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo pero no tuvo ningún impacto en mi cuerpo ya que el mio es mil veces más resistente que el de Rin, yo soy una youkai, querida

— Le preguntamos a la sacerdotisa algún remedio o si ella podía curarla y nos indico que lo único que podría calmarla y detener ese doloroso proceso seria que ella ingiera sangre de un youkai puro y fuerte. Me ofrecí yo — dijo Kenzo con un aire de soberbia burlona, ya que el es uno de los más fuertes del palacio — pero Sesshomaru no me dejo acercarme a Rin, así que el le dio su sangre.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban con los ojos tan abiertos como los huevos fritos, y seguían esperando que Kenzo siga relatando…

— ¿Y después?... ¿Qué sucedió?

— Los huesos habían hecho perforaciones en varios órganos de Rin, o sea que se estaba muriendo desangrada y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Cuando Sora observo a través del cuerpo de ella, se dio cuenta que la sangre de Sesshomaru atravesó el estomago de Rin y entro a todas las venas de su cuerpo. Se mezclo con su esencia, por eso es que Rin tiene mucho el olor de Sesshomaru.

— Inuyasha tu lo sabias, puedes olerla. ¿POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE? — exclamo furiosa Kagome

— Es que… ellos me pidieron que no se los cuente — señalo hacia Sora y Kenzo los cuales les sonrieron pacíficamente

— No queríamos alarmarlos…

— ¿Pero entonces como es que Rin pudo ser… poseída? No lo entendemos

— Ella no es poseída por nada, lo que sucede es que los efectos de la planta fueron muy letales, luego lo mezclamos con la sangre de Sesshomaru y nos olvidamos de su veneno. Todo eso se mezclo en el cuerpo de Rin, y lo que su cuerpo creo es una clase de demonio muy rara.

— ¿Es peligrosa? — hablo al fin Kohaku

— ¡TONTO! Intento atacar a Sesshomaru y se burlo en su cara, claro que es peligrosa

— Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

— Kenzo sonrió ante tal acción — Como les decía, ella si es peligrosa.

— Señor Kenzo, ¿Por qué usted dijo que ella intentaría mezclarse conmigo? No lo entiendo — Kagome lo miro bastante desconcertada, aun no entendían muchas cosas

— Lo que sucede es que después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, pensamos que nada había sucedido en el cuerpo de Rin. La sangre de Sesshomaru la curo completamente en cuestión de horas y ella no hizo ninguna queja luego de eso. Pero cuando cumplió 15 años fue la primera vez que esa esencia se transformo.

— ¿Por qué se transformo? — preguntaron curiosos, excepto Sesshomaru y Sora

— Bueno, es que… — un leve gruñido por parte del Lord lo alerto a Kenzo, lo más probable es que luego de eso quiera matarlo —… mmm, un mes antes del cumpleaños de Rin comenzaron a venir varias… mujeres. Rin se topo con una de estas pero ella no la trato para nada bien

— ¿Qué paso con esa youkai?

— Sora sabe la historia, ella estaba con Rin cuando todo sucedió

FLASHBACK

— ¡Rin! Deja de correr mi niña, te vas a tropezar

Dicho y hecho, Rin tropezó con una de las rocas que adornaba el jardín principal.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije — le reprocho su nodriza, y la joven solo le respondió con una sonrisa luego de levantarse y sacudirse el kimono

Sora estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, cuidando de ella y hablando de cosas de 'la vida'. Para Rin eso significaba Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, y más Sesshomaru.

Su nana vivía riéndose de ella ya que no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el, hablar de él y mirarlo solo a él.

— Nana, ¿Quiénes son ellas? — curioseaba Rin mirando hacia las puertas de entrada al palacio, al ver a dos youkais mujeres realmente hermosas.

— Ellas son… amigas de Sesshomaru — contesto algo preocupada Sora intentando disimular una sonrisa — Si, si… Son viejas amigas de el

— Ah, que bueno que el amo reciba visitas de amigos. El siempre esta solo — con su dulce inocencia Rin cambio de tema y se adentraron en el castillo para ir a cambiarse el kimono que se le había ensuciado.

Caminaron hasta su habitación y luego de que la joven se cambio, fueron directo al comedor para poder comer algo.

En el camino iba caminando una de las mujeres que antes la había observado Rin, con su torpeza la choco y estaba se enojo bastante

— ¡Fijate por donde vas niña!

— Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención

— Humana buena para nada — escupió la youkai, de pelo colorado y ojos grises, aparentando 22 o 23 años (en realidad cerca de 60 pero no parecía en lo más mínimo)

— Cálmese, no hay razones para insultar — Sora intervino

— ¡No me interesa! Sabes que detesto los humanos Sora, y más a ella — apuntándola con el dedo a Rin

— ¿A… mi?

— Si, a ti. Eres un ser despreciable, horrible, hueles asquerosamente mal y aun así vives bajo estos techos, no te lo mereces

— Rin endureció sus facciones como pocas veces lo hacia — ¡Yo no huelo mal!

— ¡JA! Claro que si. Por eso tu 'amo' querido requiere de nuestros servicios para poder borrar un poco tu olor de todo el castillo

— ¿Servicios?... _¿Acaso son mucamas? _— dulce e inocente Rin

— Claro…

— Creo que ya es suficiente — interrumpió Sora, no dejaría ni loca que Rin se entere de aquello

— Aparta esta humana de mi vista Sora, y no la vuelvas a poner en frente mio, o al menos hasta que mis chicas y yo terminemos el trabajo — comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria pero Rin la detuvo

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Ustedes limpian?

— Rin, vámonos ya — la tomo del brazo e intentaba jalarla intentando evitar que la youkai conteste

— ¿Limpiar? Claro… si a si le dices revolcarnos durante una semana entera con tu 'amo' entonces si

La youkai se fue riendo a carcajadas, dejando tras de si a una Rin totalmente desconcertada y boquiabierta.

— ¿Rin?

—…

— ¿Pequeña?

—…

— Rin, eso que dijo no es verdad en serio — intento acariciar su cabeza por, como si fuera un rayo, Rin se posiciono detrás de ella torciendo su brazo logrando que Sora caiga al piso — ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces?

Sora la miro y vio como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y su esencia comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente. Temió lo peor hasta que escucho sus nudillos crujir y adoptar una posición totalmente fría y distante, hasta que su audición le avisaba que afuera más youkais mujeres estaban entrando al palacio, seguramente serian las demás mujeres que se turnaban para estar con Sesshomaru.

Vio a Rin correr a una velocidad indescriptible hasta que se perdió al atravesar una de las puertas. Intento levantarse pero le fue completamente imposible ya que tenia su brazo partido en dos partes; en el antebrazo y en el hombro.

Kenzo la vio tirada en el piso y corrió a ayudarla, preguntándole que le había pasado. Le conto rápidamente lo sucedido hasta que una mueca de disgusto y horror se dibujo en el rostro de Kenzo, hasta salir por la puerta donde antes Rin había pasado.

Lo que se encontraron fue totalmente horrible, todas las youkais mujeres que habían ingresado al castillo estaban muertas y parecían regadas por todo el jardín delantero.

— Kenzo, ve rápido hacia donde se encuentra Rin, ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

— Pero…

— ¡PERO NADA! RÁPIDO, TE ESTOY DICIENDO

Kenzo la cargo en su espalda y fueron rápido hasta donde habían interceptado el olor de Rin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El Lord tenia una cara de total desconcierto, Rin lo miraba totalmente roja del enojo a el mientras que en sus manos solo había sangre. La mujer, que con anterioridad le había hecho la confesión a Rin, yacía muerta de una forma tan horripilante que ni Kenzo quiso seguir observando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— ¿Rin LA MATO?

— Así es señorita Kagome, Rin mato a todas y cada una de ellas.

— ¡SESSHOMARU ERES UN IDIOTA! — Kagome se levanto de su asiento totalmente indignada — ¡AL MENOS PUDISTE HABERTE IDO LEJOS Y HACER ESAS COCHINADAS LEJOS DE DONDE RIN! Lo tenían bien merecido y a ti no te hubiera venido mal

— ¡Kagome callate! — exclamo Inuyasha poniéndose delante de su mujer en un intento de protegerla — Podría matarte en cuestión de segundos

— ¡Mujer loca! ¿Cómo osas decir semejantes cosas de mi amo bonito? Eres una… — Jakken dejo de hablar debido al golpe en la cabeza que le dio Inuyasha

— ¡¿Qué ibas a decirle enano verde?!

— Maldito hanyou despreciable y suc…

— Jakken — hablo Sesshomaru, en señal que se quede callado si no quería recibir otro golpe

El ambiente se volvió tenso por las palabras de Kagome hacia Sesshomaru, sin embargo, este último no movió ni un solo pelo. No tenía sentido enfrentarse a una batalla contra su cuñada, y, además, tenia toda la razón.

— Kenzo, ¿Podría seguir relatando?

— Claro que si. Bueno ¿Dónde quede?

— Rin mato a las youkais…

— ¡Ah, claro! — exclamo divertido Kenzo — Bueno lo siguiente fue que se lanzo sobre Sesshomaru y parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza y despedazarlo, pero al hacer contacto con el todo en ella se calmo y cayo desmayada.

La recostamos en una habitación contigua a la de Sesshomaru, en el Ala Norte y volvimos a llamar a la sacerdotisa para que nos ayude a entender lo que sucedía, no sabíamos que era capaz de hacer Rin.

Cuando ella llego y luego de examinarla junto con un ayudante que tenía, nos comunico que lo que tenía Rin era algo muy raro. La sangre del oni se mezclo en su interior ocasionando malformaciones y que todos sus huesos se rompan, pero cuando ingirió la sangre de Sesshomaru todo su cuerpo se estabilizo, comenzó a curarse rápidamente y se fusiono con su sangre de humana. Así que el resultado es una humana que cuando se enoja con Sesshomaru se transforma en una joven con poderes casi iguales a los de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tenga sus poderes?

— La sangre de el corre por sus venas, creo que ya lo he repetido más de 5 veces muchacho — ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Miroku — así que es normal que haya adquirido la rapidez de moverse, la audición, y varias cosas más.

— ¿Y esa fue la única vez que se enojo?

— Si, pasa que Sesshomaru nunca dice más de 3 palabras — todos observaron al Daiyoukai que tenia cara de pocos amigos debido a las palabras de Kenzo — entonces Rin nunca se enoja por nada

— Y anoche le colmo la paciencia, ¿No es así?

— Claro, así es. Señorita Kagome, ¿Recuerda que usted en muchas ocasiones entreno con Rin el poder espiritual que ella tenia?

— Mmm — haciendo una mueca pensativa — ¡Si! Muchas veces la ayude, la ultima vez que practicamos fue hace 6 meses, cuando nos vimos

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que cuando la sacerdotisa la vio y la inspecciono Rin absorbió mucho poder de ella dejándola casi sin energías.

— ¿Cómo… pudo hacer eso?

— Usted se lo enseño

— ¿Yo? Claro que… — guardo silencio durante unos segundos, recordando que ella le había enseñado a absorber el poder de cualquier persona o youkai o lo que fuere para poder proteger su vida, ya que Rin no es fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo — Si, yo le enseñe… — continuo temerosa — ¡Pero jamás con esas intenciones malas!

— Ya lo sabemos Kagome, no te preocupes, solo que la ultima vez ella lo utilizo y no sabemos si puede volver a hacerlo.

**...**

Rin seguía acostada en el piso, el dolor ya había cesado pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Se estaba acordando de las cosas que había hecho y dicho en la noche hacia su señor, se sintió mal y desagradecida pero no estaba arrepentida porque seguramente ella tenía razón.

Aun se acordaba cuando su furia se había desbordado de la misma manera y había matado a aquellas mujeres al enterarse que iban a ser las concubinas del Daiyoukai. Se sintió terrible al despertar porque no había perdido la conciencia, pero no sentía remordimiento por esas mujeres sino más bien por su nana que la había lastimado.

Sus ojos se volvieron a poner rojos y rápidamente detecto que alguien se acercaba. Podía olerlo, sentir los pasos avanzando hacia donde se encontraba ella, podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de aquella persona pero no podía distinguirla, su olor era muy… peculiar.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Ella era humana. Seria casi imposible que pudiera tener tantas habilidades… Aun así seguía sin entender lo que ocurría en su cuerpo e ignoraba la gravedad del asunto.

La puerta se entreabrió y ella rápidamente se levanto del suelo más enojada que asustada, tratando de protegerse. Sus instintos no la dejaban ser la misma Rin sumisa y tímida, solo podía ser agresiva y prepararse para algo que iba a cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Tía? — exclamo una voz un poco madura, pero se podía notar la corta edad que tenia

— ¿Hiro…shi?

La figura del niño comenzó a salir de la oscuridad del pasillo para adentrarse lentamente a la habitación, los sentidos del pequeño le gritaban que corra y se proteja de aquella mujer que estaba parada frente a él, pero él no podía hacer eso, ella era su amada tía; la que tantas veces le cuido, le dio regalos y le enseño a tener un corazón cálido y dulce.

— Vete — le dijo Rin, estaba consciente de quien era pero su parte de demonio seguía latiendo a gritos y no quería lastimarlo a el

— No — siguió avanzando hacia ella, sin importarle que cada vez que el daba un paso la esencia de Rin iba aumentando cada vez más

— Hiroshi, no quiero lastimarte. ¡VETE!

— ¡Callate! — demando el.

Sin dudar había adoptado muchas actitudes de su frio tío Sesshomaru, por más que Rin haya hecho el esfuerzo de que el pequeño no se apegue tanto a él.

Hiroshi continuo caminando hacia ella y la tomo de la mano, lo cual hizo que todo en Rin se tranquilizara y su esencia demoniaca desapareciera por completo.

Ella se quedo perpleja al ver eso, él era muy valiente y ella estaba tan alterada que juraba que en cualquier momento se volvería loca.

— Tía, no me sueltes la mano. Sino vas a volver a ser mala

— ¿A dónde vamos mi amor?

— Solo sígueme

**…**

— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

— No lo sabemos, por el momento esta descansando. Pero lo más… — Kenzo fue interrumpido.

Sesshomaru se paro, y se coloco delante de Sora dándole la espalda, en signo de protección.

Ninguno entendía nada, hasta que Inuyasha y Kenzo también sintieron la presencia de Rin junto con la de…

— ¡Hiroshi! — alzo la voz Inuyasha, al ver a su hijo tomado de la mano de Rin — ¡Te dije que no fueras!

— Joven Inuyasha, no se altere. Rin esta bien — le contesto pacíficamente Kenzo, al notar que la esencia de Rin era la de humano

— Rin, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si nana, estoy mucho mejor

Sora corrió hasta Rin para abrazarla, pero al hacerlo ocasiono que la chica suelte la mano de Hiroshi.

Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos en una fracción de segundo y todos se quedaron duros en sus posiciones, Sora no se había percatado, pero rápidamente Hiroshi empujo a Sora y volvió a tomar la mano de Rin haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad y su esencia también.

Nadie entendía nada, que pasaba y mucho menos que era lo que hacia Hiroshi.

— Hiroshi, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

— ¿Co…como pudis…te hacerlo? — tartamudeo Kagome, totalmente asombrada por lo que su hijo hacia

— ¿Rin?

— ¿Si, señor Inuyasha?

— ¿Te siente bien?

— Ah, si. Me duele un poco la cabeza pero es todo. Hiroshi hace algo que me quita todos los dolores — la vieron sonreírle al niño muy dulcemente, sin duda seria una madre estupenda

Todos siguieron mirándolos, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera pestañeaban.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin con la intención de hacer que se vuelva a dormir, pues la vez que Rin estaba así con solo tocarse ella cayo desmayada y en esa noche que volvió a suceder el volvió a tocarla apenas y ella volvió a desmayarse. Pero cuando sus frías manos hicieron contacto con las mejillas de ella, no paso nada, solo una leve risita de Rin

— Amo Sesshomaru, me hace cosquillas — elevo sus hombros intentando ocultar su cabeza, acto reflejo

— Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Sora

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiso volver a dormirla — le contesto Kenzo

— ¿Dormirme?

— Si Rin, ¿No lo recuerdas?

— No recuerdo como me dormí, pero si todo lo demás

— Las dos veces que te sucedió esto, sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto y aunque fue muy leve basto para que tú cayeras desmayada

— Es la sangre de Hiroshi — todos voltearon a ver a Miroku por esas palabras que más parecieron para si mismo, que para los demás

— ¿Qué dices Miroku?

— Claro, ¡Eso es! La sangre de Hiroshi contrarresta todo en el cuerpo de Rin, así como el contacto que tiene con Sesshomaru la duerme, el que tiene con Hiroshi la cura y la protege

— ¡Mi bebe es un niño muy fuerte! — grito Kagome con orgullo y devoción por su hijo

— Si Kagome, lo es. Aparte tiene muchos de tus poderes de sacerdotisa…

— ¿Qué es lo soy? No entiendo

— Pequeña, no sabemos lo que eres, pero me atrevería a decir que eres una nueva clase de youkai

— ¿Una… youkai?

Todos se miraron intentando buscar respuestas verdaderas en los ojos de los demás, nadie entendía nada y todavía tenían muchas cosas que averiguar.

— Váyanse… — sin mirar hacia atrás, Sesshomaru les dio la orden y sin chistar todos comenzaron a irse — Ustedes no — dijo, tomando de la mano a Rin y por consiguiente también a Hiroshi — Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

:)

Hola a todos! quería decirles que yo leo todos sus comentarios y me encantan, ya tendre tiempo de responderles a cada uno… y lei que una chica dijo que Rin era su heroína por haberle pegado una cachetada a Sesshomaru, ¿Y yo que soy la escritora no merezco un aplauso? :( :( :( jajaja

Bueno, espero les guste. Ni bien pueda subiré el otro cap, recién acabo de terminar este :)


	8. El bendito cumpleaños III

Capitulo 8:

EL BENDITO CUMPLEAÑOS III

— Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Qué sucede? — Rin tomo asiento en un gran sofá, Hiroshi se sentó a su lado

—…

— ¿Amo? — lo miro a la expectativa su protegida

Sesshomaru no decía palabra alguna, solo la observaba casi penetrándola con sus ojos ámbar y su mirada tan inexpresiva y fría. Se dio media vuelta hasta tomar, de su escritorio, dos cajitas negra y roja un poco más chicas que su mano y se volvió a dirigir hacia la joven extendiéndole los dos objetos.

— ¡MI REGALOS! — exclamo Rin, totalmente feliz y avergonzada a la vez — Lo siento mucho — agarro los dos objetos con su mano libre y se sonrojo al recordar que lo había tirado junto con el de Inuyasha al enterarse que su señor había partido

— Tío, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con mi tía?

— Hiroshi, no me digas tía — lo miro sonrojada ella

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no soy tu tía, mi amor

— ¡Si lo eres! Eres amiga de mi mama y vives con mi tío

— Eh… No Hiroshi, no es lo que pie…

— Silencio — respondió el youkai en tono autoritario — Hiroshi, de ahora en más no te despegaras del lado de Rin pase lo que pase

— ¿Por qué tío? ¿Qué le sucede a mi tía?

—…— desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzado y molesto de que por primera vez el no tuviera una respuesta concreta para dar — Eres el único en quien confío para protegerla en caso de que yo no este cerca

Con esto último que dijo el Inuyoukai a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos. No le cabía duda de que él la quería proteger a toda costa, pero jamás pensó que iba a confiar en su propio sobrino para que la cuide.

De más esta decir que, como muy pocas veces, Hiroshi sonrió de felicidad hasta más no poder y apretó tan fuerte la mano de Rin ocasionando una lastimadura

— ¡Ay!

— ¡Lo siento mucho tía! ¡Perdón, no quise hacerlo!

— Está bien mi amor — agarrándose la mano sin soltar la de Hiroshi — no te preocupes, no pasa nada…

Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones hacia su sobrino, el cual agacho la cabeza apenado por lo que había hecho.

Rin intentaba sonreír para disimular dolor, porque verdaderamente le dolía, Hiroshi tenia mucha fuerza y había veces en las que no se daba cuenta cuando lastimaba a alguien.

Cuando paso ese episodio Rin y Hiroshi salieron de esa sala, con dirección hacia el comedor ya que estaban muy hambrietos.

Sesshomaru tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, esperando que Kenzo entre por la puerta, ya lo había captado desde hacia un rato atrás, al parecer esperando para hablarle.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Así me saludas? — sonrió — Tenemos que hablar

— Hazlo entonces

— Kenzo tomo asiento en el lugar que, hacia unos minutos Rin y Hiroshi habían estado sentados — Hable con Kagome y con Miroku, y también hice mis investigaciones.

—…— Sesshomaru lo miro de una manera intimidante, pero este ni se inmuto, ya se había acostumbrado

— La cuestión es la siguiente muchacho: Rin va a ir cambiando de esencia y va a ir teniendo la tuya y luego se convertirá en un demonio y una nueva clase de youkai.

— Hanyou — corrigió el Lord

— Ah, te equivocas. Ella se volverá una youkai, su sangre de humana desaparecerá completamente y quedara solo la tuya y la de ese oni. Es decir que ella tendrá muchos poderes tuyos, rapidez, fuerza, audición, cambio de color de ojos… mejor dicho, parecerá tu hija porque tendrá tu misma esencia

—…— desvió su mirada hacia la ventana en signo de ignoración

— Sigues sin prestarme atención

—…

— Lo que intento decir es que pronto Rin se convertirá en youkai, si aprende a controlar su fuerza y todo lo demás será perfecto, y será algo así como tu hija… Sin embargo, Kagome puede absorber toda esa energía y esencia volviéndola un ser humano puro como solía serlo antes de agarrar aquella planta.

— Esa será su decisión

— Kenzo se paro y camino hasta quedar frente al escritorio del príncipe, ahora si ya se estaba enojado — ¿Acaso no entiendes Sesshomaru? ¡Ella querrá quedarse como youkai!

—…— Sesshomaru alzo su mirada hasta los ojos de Kenzo, no estaba entendiendo lo que él le quería decir pero aun así seguía con mirada indiferente — Yo no decidiré por ella.

— Si ella decide como quedarse como youkai no podrá tener hijos.

— Entonces no quedara así — el Lord volvió a mirar en dirección hacia una ventana

— ¡Ella querrá quedarse así solo para que tu te fijes en ella! Y sacrificara muchas cosas…

—…

— Kenzo camino unos pasos hasta la ventana y quedo viendo a través de ella — ¿Iremos a ayudar al Lord del Este?

— Partiremos a la madrugada

— ¿Y dejaras a Rin sola en esas condiciones? Eres un…

— Quedara con Inuyasha y estará dentro del castillo — lo interrumpió — Nada puede pasarle

…

Hiroshi y Rin se encontraban acostados en la habitación de ella, mirando una pintura la cual había hecho ella en su techo unos años atrás.

El tenía su cabeza recostada sobre la panza de ella, mientras que con su mano acariciaba uno de los largos mechones de pelo que tenia. Muy pocas veces él se dejaba ver tan demostrativo de afecto, y solo lo hacia con su madre, Rin y Sango.

— Creo que mama esta por tener un bebe — hablo el, después de un largo tiempo en silencio

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pudiste olerlo?

— Todavía no, pero algo en mi mama cambio

— ¿Y si tiene un bebe lo vas a querer?

— No

— ¡Hiroshi!… — lo reprendió ella — ¿Por qué no? Será tu hermanito

— No quiero que le presten más atención a el que a mi— el alzo su cabeza y la giro hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes chocolatosos que tanto le gustaban de ella —

— Yo te amo mi amor, jamás te dejaría de lado ni tampoco todos los que estamos contigo…

— Tía…

— ¿Si mi amor?

— Ahora que te volviste un demonio, ¿Te vas a casar con mi tío?

— Eh… ¿Qué? No… Claro que no

— ¿Por qué? Si tú lo quieres mucho — el volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre la panza de ella pero esta vez en dirección hacia ella —

— Si pero… — comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y le temblaban las manos — Él no va a estar conmigo por eso, el necesita una… mujer muy linda a su lado, que sea fuerte y pueda ser La señora de las tierras del oeste

— Tú eres todo eso… — levanto su cabeza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Rin — Te amo… — deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de ella y reacomodo su cabeza entre el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, rodeando el vientre femenino con su brazo derecho

— Yo también te amo mi bebe hermoso.

Ella alzo su mano derecha hasta tocar la cabeza de él y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Cuando solía ser más pequeño, Sango y Rin le acariciaban la cabeza un largo rato hasta que el caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba claro que le gustaban las caricias de sus dos madrinas.

Luego de un largo rato en silencio ella intento sacar conversación llamándolo por su nombre, pero al no obtener respuesta del niño se dio cuenta que se había dormido. No quería despertarlo y tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo, le gustaba quedarse horas así con el, lo amaba tanto como si fuera suyo.

Escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta e intento hablar con el tono de voz más suave que un angel podría tener…

— Pase… — hablo casi sin voz, en el intento de no despertarlo a Hiroshi

— ¿Rin? — la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos jóvenes madres de cabellos negros y una sonrisa que irradiaba luz

— ¡Son ustedes! — exclamo con alegría — Pasen chicas… No quiero moverme porque seguro se va a despertar — hizo un gesto bajando hasta dar con el niño

— Me estaba preocupando porque no lo encontraba por ningún lado — Kagome miro a su adorado hijo y tomo asiento en un gran sofá beige a dos metros de la cama de Rin y Sango la siguió — si sabia que estaba aquí contigo me hubiera quedado tranquila

— Lo siento mucho Kagome, es que el señor Sesshomaru me pidió que nos quedemos a hablar con el luego de que ustedes se fueron

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que les dijo? — Sango la miro a la expectativa, era la más preguntona de las tres y no quería quedarse con la intriga

— Bueno… — comenzó a relatar Rin en tono bajo — Lo que nos dijo fue que de ahora en más, cuando el no este, Hiroshi cuidara de mi

— ¿SESSHOMARU DIJO QUE MI BEBE CUIDARA DE TI?

— Así es Kagome — le sonrió — Ni te puedo explicar la felicidad de Hiroshi cuando él lo dijo, se emociono tanto que me apretó un poco fuerte la mano — dejo de acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño hanyou y mostro su mano a sus dos amigas — Quedo un poco rojo, igual ya no se nota tanto

— Hiroshi tiene mucha fuerza… Recuerdo el año antepasado cuando estábamos entrenando, fue tan rápido con el latigo que no tuve tiempo a esquivarlo y ¡me dio una buena golpiza!

— ¡SANGO! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO CONTASTE?! — exclamo enojada Kagome

— Errrr… bueno es que… Sabia que ibas a ponerte así, además no quería que lo retes — agacho su cabeza apenada, cual niña de 5 años imita cuando no cuenta algo a sus padres

— Es que él no sabe medir su fuerza, no puede controlarlo. Y ustedes dos… — las miro severamente a Rin y Sango — no me ayudan mucho enseñándole

— Lo sentimos — respondieron al unísono las otras dos

Sango estiro su mano y agarro una gran almohada que se encontraba en el pie de la cama, la coloco detrás de su espalda y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Kagome la observaba atentamente y, cuando finalmente Sango termino de acomodarse, ella se estiro y recostó su cabeza en su regazo mirándola con ojitos de perro mojado.

— ¡Aprovechadora! Siempre haces lo mismo… Esperas que me acomode y te acuestas sobre mi regazo

— Es que eres muy cómoda Sango — Kagome le sonrió a su amiga intentando que no volviera a reprenderla

— ¡Aggg! A veces es difícil creer que con lo inmadura que eres tienes un hijo de 11 años

— Es mi bebe y lo amo… — Kagome estiro su brazo y logro alcanzar la mano de su hijo, el cual seguía dormido al lado de Rin

— Oye… Rin — intento llamar Sango

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que eres un demonio?

— Pues… no lo había pensado

— ¿Pero te quedaras así? — la interrogo Kagome, que estaba más interesada ya que ella seria la encargada de absorber todo el poder

— No lo se, si soy una youkai o al menos tengo esa esencia yo creo que… tal vez el amo se fije en mi — bajo un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se comenzaron a notar tristes

— Rin… No puedes quedarte así

— ¿Pero si vuelvo a ser humana ¡Él no me querrá!

— ¡RIN! — Sango la reprendió — Sesshomaru si te quiere, porque de ser así no estarías viviendo bajo su techo ni serias su protegida…

— Bueno ya esta bien… Mejor no sigamos Sango, es su decisión — Kagome le sonrió a Rin intentando liberar la tensión en el ambiente — Rin, solo quiero que recuerdes que él te conoció y te acepto como humana…

— De todas formas, soy humana todavía. Mi esencia de demonio esta desapareciendo, solo que no se cuando volverá a aparecer…

— Es por eso que tienes que tomar una decisión antes de mañana… — Kagome y Sango se levantaron de sofá y despertaron a Hiroshi — Solo hasta mañana yo podre quitarte todo tipo de esencia en tu cuerpo, y volverás a ser humana. Necesitamos que decidas Rin…

— ¡Es muy pronto para tomar una decisión! — Se incorporo de la cama y se paro para quedar enfrentada con ellas y un poco de lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos — Yo… yo… no sé que hare

— Tranquilizate Rin — Sango la abrazo y Kagome le sonrió

— Ahora vamos a comer y olvida eso por unos minutos.

...

Luego de la cena, en la cual Sesshomaru Kenzo e Inuyasha no había hecho ni acto de presencia, Rin se dirigió a la habitación que Sora le había dicho para que sea su nueva habitación ya que era más amplia y era el Ala más segura de todo el castillo.

Claro que lo era, esa Ala era la norte y en la cual Sesshomaru tenía su habitación y más salas que solo él sabía lo que había dentro de ellas.

Cuando entro en la habitación se dio cuenta que era en la cual ella ya había estado, había dormido en ella la noche anterior y se había despertado ese mismo día a la tarde después de que sucedió el incidente.

Pero de lo que no tenia ni la más mínima idea era de que a tan solo dos habitaciones más estaba la de su querido youkai de pelo plateado.

FLASHBACK

— Sesshomaru, necesitamos protegerla y el ala más segura de todo es castillo es en la tuya…

— ¿Protegerla de que?

— No lo se, si algún enemigo tuyo se entero de lo que paso con Rin, lo cual estoy segura que paso ya que fue en medio del bosque, querrán atacar el castillo y si algo le pasa a Rin yo… — la voz de Sora se quebró por completo, dejando ver su eterna preocupación por la joven humana a la cual había cuidado desde hacia varios años — Por favor, pequeño…

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento del escritorio y camino varios pasos hasta quedar enfrentado con la youkai que alguna vez también había cuidado de el cuando era pequeño. Su semblante serio e indiferente no se inmutaba nunca pero, para su mala suerte, Kenzo y Sora lo conocían tan bien que no necesitaban escuchar palabras o ver gestos de el pues ya sabían lo que significaba hasta la más diminuta acción de él.

—Si no quieres tenerla tan cerca, puedo ponerla en la otra habitación del lado izquierdo. Así tu estarás en una punta y ella en la otra… — lo miro con esperanza, tratando de que el aceptara pues sabia que le pedía demasiado — Creo que la distancia son 10 habitaciones y salones… Si, si, son 10. No la tendrás tan cerca y no te molestara

— 2 habitaciones…

— ¿Qué?

— Ponla a 2 habitaciones— se dio media vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a su escritorio — Ella no molesta

— ¡Gracias pequeño!

Sora se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Solo ella podía ser tan atrevida e irrespetuosa, según el, para tener tanta demostración de afecto sin que la castigara por eso. Bueno, ella y claro que Rin también aunque no lo hacia nunca, más que agarrarlo de la mano.

— _Rin…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— ¿Rin?... ¿Rin?

— Eh… ¿Si?

— ¡Rin, no me estabas escuchando!

— Lo siento mucho nana, es que estaba pensando…

— Ah mi niña, dejame adivinar en que pensabas — hizo una mueca pensativa llevándose la mano a la barbilla y frotándosela — Tal vez en un youkai muy fuerte, blanco como la nieve, de cabellos platinados y ojos ámbar que te derriten… ¿Algún día dejaras de tener esa cara de niñita enamorada?

— Lo siento, es que… No lo se

— Tranquila — froto su espalda con su mano y se levanto de la cama — Bueno, como te seguía diciendo… En esta parte del castillo estarás bien protegida, en el piso de abajo esta mi nueva habitación por si me necesitas y en la de al lado va a dormir Hiroshi junto con Sakura, Saori y Kenta

— ¡Los hijos de Sango! Me olvide por completo de ellos

— No te preocupes, desde que vinieron se la pasan jugando junto con Souta y Aiko… — doblo un kimono de Rin y lo coloco dentro de un armario — Ellos preguntaron por ti, dicen que te extrañan y más Daiki

— Mis amores… Yo también los extraño — Rin termino de peinarse su cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura — Daiki… es tan lindo

— ¿Te gustaría algún día tener uno como el?

— Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Un cachorro? ¿Estas loca nana? — el cepillo se pelo se le cayo de los nervios

— No te hagas la tonta conmigo Rin… Sé que deseas uno

— Si… lo deseo — respondió la joven, sentándose con cara triste en su cama

— Algún día lo tendrás y será tan hermoso como tu…

Sora se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y poder dejarla dormir tranquila a Rin.

— ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido… Rin, ¿Sabes en que parte del castillo estas?

— No

— Bueno estas en el Ala Norte

— ¿Ala Nort… — abrió su boca y sus ojos a más no poder de alegría recibiendo la risa de Sora que la miraba divertida

— Si Rin, el lugar donde Sesshomaru no deja ni que las moscas vuelen. Y para más información, estas en el mismo piso que esta su habitación y todas las demás salas y habitaciones a las cuales nadie puede ingresar

— ¡SORA! — como si de un resorte se tratara, Rin salió disparada a abrazar a su nana de tanta alegría

— Rin… me asfixias… — Rin la soltó y Sora volvió a inhalar y exhalar — No me dejaste terminar niña, iba a decirte que te portes bien y no hagas tonterías porque sabes que a Sesshomaru no se le escapa ni el más mínimo movimiento y menos de ti

— Prometo que me portare bien, lo prometo

Sora le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabía que Rin haría todo lo contrario pero decidió no discutir porque después de todo a Sesshomaru no le importaba lo alborotosa que podía llegar a ser Rin.

…

— _Otra vez…_ — pensaba el youkai mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su protegida con la mayor agilidad del mundo — _Pesadillas…_

Nuevamente las pesadillas atacaban los sueños de Rin. El Lord tenía sus facciones duras, su ceño fruncido y no estaba ni un poco contento, no le gustaba no poder protegerla en sus sueños, se sentía impotente.

Estaba por volver a salir de la habitación hasta que un aroma muy particular llego hasta su fino olfato…

— _Ese olor…_

Su cara se endureció peor y apretó con fuerzas sus puños. ¡Ahora si estaba enojado!

Deseaba con todo su ser saber que rayos estaba soñando Rin y, por el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, sabia que solo había un tipo de sueño que ella podía haber estado teniendo en esos momentos.

— Rin — llamo una vez, intentando despertarla — Rin… — segundo intento fallido. Esto enojo mucho más al youkai, el cual ya se estaba dando media vuelta para volver a irse

— ¿Señ…or? — Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, hasta que diviso frente a ella a muy pocos metros la figura de Sesshomaru, mirándola con el semblante más serio y sombrío que podría llegar a tener — ¿Amo?

— Exijo saber que soñabas

— ¿Eh… que? — ella se incorporo y logro sentarse en su cama, sin dejar de recibir la mirada atenta de su frio demonio

— Dímelo

— Errr… no — la joven se ruborizo a más no poder, ¡Jamás de los jamases iba a decirle que estaba teniendo un sueño junto con el!

Se quedaron con las miradas chocándose una con otra, hasta que Rin se vio forzada a bajar la vista debido a que esos ojos ámbar solo hacían que se enamorara más de él.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru ardía en cólera en sus adentros pero por fuera hacia uso de su fuerza sobrenatural por mantener su semblante indiferente, como si no le importase. No tenia nada más que hacer ahí en la habitación de su protegida así que decidió irse, recibiendo la mirada de Rin que casi podía gritar que se quedase con ella.

Le pareció tan extraña la actitud de su señor, pero decidió volver a dormirse cuando el abandono la habitación. Se acomodó de costado mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la puerta, recordando con una gran sonrisa el sueño que había tenido hacia solo unos segundos…

_Estaba pasmada sin poder articular palabra, observándolo directamente a los ojos mientras el deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el rostro femenino. Sintió que el dedo que acariciaba sus mejillas, ahora se movía hacia atrás deslizando los demás dedos hacia su nuca y, finalmente, tocar la suavidad de su cabello azabache._

_No supo en que momento él la había comenzado a besar dulcemente, aun con la mano acariciando su cabello. ¿Dulcemente? Todo lo que podía ser para un demonio._

_Termino con el beso, girando su cabeza pocos centímetros de costado para poder tomar aire. Esta distracción fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru concentrara su vista en otro lugar, sus pechos. _

_Observo lo redondos que eran, ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, junto con el pezón en el tamaño adecuado y rosado formaban un exquisito manjar para el. Con su dedo índice toco el pezón izquierdo, sacando gemidos bajos por parte de ella. _

_Sentir el contacto frio de su amo era algo que nunca se lo hubiera esperado, y muchos menos después de haber tomado una ducha en la cual no tuvo tiempo de vestirse._

Se había quedado dormida nuevamente sin poder seguir pensando en ese sueño tan lejano que había tenido.

Luego de unas horas despertó nuevamente, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Se levanto de su cama y abrió su puerta, lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Presa del miedo, volvió a meter nuevamente…

— Tengo que ser fuerte…

Abrió nuevamente la puerta, y salió hacia el pasillo. Estaba totalmente oscuro y se le hacia escuchar ruidos pero no sabia de donde provenían. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado derecho lo más lento y silenciosamente posible.

Los bellos de su piel comenzaron a erizarse, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido sin saber porque y ya había caído presa del miedo. Sintió que algo se acercaba desde atrás y, sin mirar, comenzó a correr a toda prisa hasta que vio una puerta y entro a través de ella sin antes tocar.

Estaba agitada de haber corrido unos metros pero su miedo era más grande, recostó su frente por la puerta y su mano aun seguía sosteniendo la perilla desde adentro, coloco la traba y se aseguro de que nada fuera a entrar.

— ¿Qué haces?

Esa voz la sobresalto, dio un repingo y con muchísima pena y vergüenza se dio la vuelta para volver a encontrarse con el demonio que tanto le gustaba.

— Yo… es que… — no tenia ninguna excusa convincente para decirle, y no quería que la considerara débil — Lo siento mucho — agacho su cabeza como lo haría un niño esperando recibir un castigo.

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de él, alzo su vista nuevamente y lo vio observándola seriamente. Estaba sentado tras un escritorio de menor tamaño que el de su oficina, y seguidamente observo la cama, otra puerta dentro de la habitación que supuso era el baño, armarios, estantes, y otra puerta más.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, se dio cuenta que había entrado a los aposentos de su amo.

— Vuelve a tu habitación — sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a temblar nuevamente

— Yo… no… no quiero — recibió la mirada gélida de parte Sesshomaru y comprendió que necesitaba una respuesta — Creí haber visto un… fantasma

— No existen

— ¡Si existen! — lo acuso Rin señalando con su dedo hacia la puerta, dando a entender que el ''fantasma'' se encontraba afuera

— Vete a tu habitación. No volveré a repetirlo

Sin chistar Rin salió de la habitación de él. Aun seguía sintiendo esa presencia que tanto la aterraba, decidió caminar unos cuantos pasos para regresar a su habitación pero la presencia aumentaba cada vez más y, dándose media vuelta, volvió hasta la puerta de Sesshomaru. Ahí la presencia no se acercaba y no entendía el porqué, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el piso y recostó su espalda por la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

— _Se supone que soy su protegida, como todos dicen… pero le digo que tengo miedo y no me protege… _— en la cara de Rin solo había desconcierto, ya no tenia miedopor el fantasma y hasta se había olvidado de el — _¿Qué voy a hacer cuando consiga a una mujer para estar a su lado? Me voy a tener que ir… No quiero irme de su lado…_

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! LEO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ENCANTAN TODOS :) SI TIENE ALGUNA IDEA PARA APORTAR AL FIC, SERA MUY BIEN RECIBIDO!


	9. Durmiendo juntos

Capitulo 9:

DURMIENDO JUNTOS

Rin se encontraba sentada con toda su espalda recostada por la puerta del youkai, y estaba totalmente dormida.

Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de ver que era lo que tanto miedo le causaba a Rin, aunque en realidad tendría que haber salido hace más de dos horas.

Al salir, la encontró dormida con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Por supuesto, su semblante frio no se inmuto pero algo en su interior comenzaba a quebrarse al verla así.

Ella era Rin, su protegida, la joven de 20 años que estaba enamorada de él y la muy tonta no podía ocultarlo.

Camino en dirección hacia la habitación de Rin y comenzó a sentir una presencia. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta pero aun así no sabia que era esa presencia.

Volvió a caminar hacia su habitación y la presencia desaparecía. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y entonces lo entendió.

— Tonta — dio una media sonrisa pensando en lo poco inteligente que podría llegar a ser un humano convirtiéndose en demonio... Siguió avanzando y estaba a mitad de su puerta y la habitación cuando algo lo detuvo — ¿Qué demo...

— No... — La voz de Rin se escuchaban cansada — no me deje

Sentía el cálido contacto de la mano de ella sobre la suya, pero al mirarla vio que su cabeza aun seguía hacia abajo, estaba dormitando.

— Rin... — no obtuvo respuesta, pero aun así ella no le soltó la mano — Rin, suéltame — escucho su respiración acelerarse y sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse, se estaba despertando — No volveré a repetirlo

— Señor Sessho...maru? — la joven alzo su vista encontrándose con los ojos ámbar que la derretían y entonces sintió el contacto de su mano — Yo...

— Suéltame

— No — volvió a agachar su cabeza, apenada por su negativa hacia él, pero se negaba a soltarlo — Tengo miedo

Pasaron segundos eternos de puro silencio en los que Rin no hacia más que imaginarse toda clase de castigos que él podría hacerle por su atrevimiento.

Él se agacho hasta ella, apoyándose en una rodilla sin intentar zafarse de su agarre.

— Solo es tu presencia

— ¡Es un fantasma!

— Rin, mirame

— No

— la tomo por el mentón, girando levemente su cabeza hasta mirarla directo a los ojos, lo que causo que el corazón de Rin este a punto de estallar — En tu habitación, tu esencia de demonio es muy fuerte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te estas transformando y cada vez se hace más fuerte

— ¿Entonces no hay ninguna fantasma?

— No

— ¿Pero porque acá no se siente esta presencia?

— Porque tu esencia es la misma que la mia, entonces no hace diferencia.

— Entonces... — volvió a bajar sus ojos solamente, ya que su mentón aun seguía sostenido por el — volveré a mi habitación...

Se paro y soltó su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y cada vez sentía más fuerte la presencia. Su piel se erizo, no podía evitar sentir miedo de pasar la noche sola, por más que sea solo su presencia le aterraba la idea.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta para verlo una vez más aunque sea, pero el ya no estaba y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.

Tomo coraje e intento volver a darse la vuelta pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y casi corriendo regreso a la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru.

— Idiota — alcanzo a murmurar más para si misma, antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos chocolates.

Se sentó nuevamente en el piso intentando adoptar la posición en la cual estaba media hora atrás, pero la puerta se abrió y su mirada se poso sobre su amo.

— Yo lo siento much... — y antes de que pudiera seguir con la fingida disculpa, el la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola al interior de la habitación — ¿Sesshomaru-sama?

La dejo sobre la cama, y sin hacer caso a las palabras de interrogación o la cara de asombro, entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Rin seguía sin entender nada, lo vio salir del baño con ropa de dormir y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se sentó en un sofá, que se encontraba un poco retirado de la cama.

Pasaron diez o quince minutos en los que ellas seguía totalmente quieta sobre la cama, con un brazo extendido hacia atrás apoyándose en esa mano y sus piernas flexionadas hacia un costado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Duerme — le ordeno fríamente el, cansado de la mirada insistente de su protegida

— ¿Y... usted... donde dormirá?

— Aquí

— Pero...

— Puedes irte, si quieres.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces duérmete.

Rin intento acomodarse en la cama, pero aun así no lograba conciliar el sueño.

— _Tengo que hacerlo. Al menos si me mata, eso será lo último que habré hecho y moriré feliz..._

Con extrema ligereza se levanto de la cama, en un intento de engañar los agudos sentidos de él. Se dirigió al sofá donde se encontraba el youkai con los ojos cerrados, aparentando dormir pero lejos de hacerlo.

Se posiciono frente a él, mirándolo entre fijamente y asustada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — logro asustarla con esas palabras vacías de sentimientos, pero aun así no abrió los ojos ni cambio su expresión de tranquilidad

— Yo... es que...

— Habla.

— _Si tan solo fuera más tierno, idiota..._

Se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo con un poco de enojo, si tan solo le decía ¿Qué sucede? de una manera más dulce, ella podría saltar sobre el, o al menos saltar de emoción.

Sesshomaru comenzó a inquietarse como pocas veces lo hacia, ya que no le parecía normal que Rin se quede parada observándolo a tan poco centímetros de distancia. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su protegida algo confundida...

— ¿Rin?

La observo durante unos minutos, y su paciencia estaba agotándose. No entendía que le pasaba a ella para que este tan seria y sin moverse frente a él, hasta que hablo...

— ¿Usted seria capaz de matarme? — definitivamente esa pregunta lo tomo por desprevenido

— Si — la respuesta salió automáticamente de su boca, sin que él lo hubiera pensado antes.

Antes que pudiera pensar en algo, lo siguiente que hizo Rin lo tomo más desprevenido que lo anterior.

La vio sentarse en su regazo y, acomodándose contra su pecho, sintió como las manos femeninas se adentraban por la parte superior de la ropa de dormir y buscaban hacer contacto con su piel.

— Máteme si quiere, pero no quería morir sin hacerlo

Rin cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando la furia desatada contra ella, pero al cabo de unos segundos no pasó nada y seguía viva. Estaba por comenzar a cuestionarse que tan mal estaba lo que había hecho, pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir los brazos de Sesshomaru rodearla por la espalda y la cintura.

— No volveré a repetirlo, duérmete.

...

En la mañana, el Lord llevaba tres horas despierto pero siquiera se había movido para parpadear. Sobre el, Rin descansaba tranquilamente siendo rodeada por sus brazos protectores.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a su habitación, pero no tenia pensado moverse... no tenia que despertarla porque, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba tenerla durmiendo con el o, mejor dicho, sobre el.

— ¿Tío?

La expresión de Sesshomaru se tranquilizo, al ver a su sobrino entrar por la puerta con un ramillete de flores recién cortadas.

— Mi mama quiere que la tía Rin baje a desayunar — Sesshomaru solo asintió, haciéndole entender al niño que no tenia intenciones de despertarla

— Le hare saber que tu las dejaste — Hiroshi dejo el ramillete sobre el regazo de Rin, y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Rin estaba comenzando a moverse, y el Lord estaba maldiciendo al tiempo que al parecer pasaba muy rápido. No quería dejarla ir, estaba experimentando sentimientos propios de humanos pero no se quejaba, solo por ser ELLA, su Rin.

— ¿Qué... que hora... es? — alcanzo a decir Rin, haciendo intento de no dormirse contra ese cuerpo fornido que la hacia sentir protegida

— Temprano. Duerme

— ¿Pero... — bajo su vista hasta su regazo, donde encontró el ramillete de flores. Con suma delicadeza, y sin despegar su cuerpo del pecho de Sesshomaru, llevo el ramillete hasta su nariz para aspirar el aroma — ¡Ah! Recién cortadas...

— Hiroshi

— Mi bebe — suspiro una vez más ella, cayendo rendida otra vez ante el sueño.

...

En el comedor se encontraban Sora y Kenzo sentados en cada extremo de la gran mesa. A la izquierda de Kenzo, estaban sentados Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Hiroshi y Kenta. Y del lado derecho, se encontraban Kagome, Sango, Sakura y Saori y Jakken. Solo faltaban dos lugares, que no pasaron inadvertidos, al menos por las dos jóvenes mujeres

— ¿Dónde esta Rin? — Kagome vio a su hijo — Hiroshi, ¿Llamaste a Rin para que venga a desayunar?

— Si mama, lo hice.

— ¿Y que te dijo?

— Hiroshi intento mantener una mirada fría e inexpresiva al recordar a su madrina dormida sobre el regazo de su tío — Que enseguida bajaba.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Kagome deja ya de interrogar a Hiroshi — Inuyasha intentaba prestar atención mientras se llevaba comida a gran cantidad a su boca, como si nunca hubiera probado bocado — Oye Miroku, ¿Vas a comerte eso? — miro hacia un plato con galletas que había llevado Kagome

— Claro que si, Inuyasha. No te atrevas a tocar mi plato de galletas o te golpeare — Miroku le dio una mirada forzada y malévola, alejando el plato de su amigo hanyou

— ¡Feh! No eres capaz de convidar siquiera eso monje libidinoso — el comentario de Inuyasha no paso desapercibido para Sango, la cual dirigió una mirada llena de rabia hacia su esposo recordando todos los percances que habían tenido a causa de eso

— Mi querida Sanguito... — intento sonreírle Miroku, con sus ojos apenados e implorando que no lo mate — No creerás lo que dice Inuyasha, ¿O si? Eso es solo es pasado

— Callate Miroku. Y luego hablaremos a solas —

Sango volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Kagome, ardiendo de rabia. Mientras que Miroku se maldecía internamente pensando en lo que su esposa le haría por estar enojada.

Por otra parte, dos youkais de edad aparentada a los 35 y 40 aproximadamente, sonreían con complicidad, ya que sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba Rin.

— Creo que iré a buscar a Rin, se le va a enfriar el desayuno — Kagome se levanto y entonces la cara de preocupación se hizo presente en Sora

— ¡No! — Casi le había gritado con la negativa que había impuesto la nodriza de Rin, pero intento disculparse para no levantar sospechas — Eh... Claro que no señorita Kagome, no iras a ningún lado. Yo misma iré por Rin así la voy a reprender por llegar tarde siempre

— ¿Y Sesshomaru? — recién comenzaba el día, pero para Kenzo nunca estaba de más meter una que otra cizaña, aun sabiendo perfectamente donde o, mejor dicho, con quien se encontraba Sesshomaru

— ¡Mi amo bonito! — exclamo Jakken, saltándose de la silla para ir a buscarlo a sus aposentos

— ¡No! — volvió a interrumpirlo Sora — Eh... Estem... No es necesario que vayas Jakken, yo misma iré por Rin y por Sesshomaru. Yo ya termine de desayunar.

Sin decir más nada, Sora salió a paso apresurado del comedor. Todos quedaron observándola sin entender porque la youkai tenia esa actitud tan rara, pero una vocecita de una de las gemelas de Sango los saco de sus pensamientos.

— Sora no termino su desayuno — todos voltearon a ver el asiento en el que hacia segundos o minutos había estado ocupando la nodriza de Rin, y se dieron cuenta que no había siguiera probado su desayuno.

...

Sora caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, no tenia la más mínima intención de interrumpirlos pero aun así, debía separarlos, o al menos intentarlo.

Kenzo la intercepto cuando iba subiendo la segunda escalera haciéndole seña de que hablara por lo bajo

— ¿En serio los separaras?

— Claro que si, ahora es un buen momento mi querido Kenzo — le dio una media sonrisa que dejaba ver un intrépido plan — El no quiso dejarla ir cuando tenia que desayunar, ahora será lo mejor para que el sienta lo que es separarse de lo que más ama

— ¿Estas segura que la ama?

— Claro que si. No me cuestiones, lo conozco desde que es un crio

En su habitación, Sesshomaru estaba más que intranquilo y molesto.

Sora, Kenzo, ni ningún otro que no sea Jakken jamás había ido a ''despertarlo'' o a interrumpir tanto por las mañanas, y ahora tenia los nervios a flor de piel porque no le dejaban en paz con Rin, aunque ella no hacia más que dormir.

Podía sentir cada paso que Sora y Kenzo daban hacia su habitación y le caía como un balde de agua fría.

Casi por impulso, apretó un poco más el abrazo en el que tenia rodeado el cuerpo de Rin sobre el, como protegiéndola de algo o alguien.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, por la cual se asomaba la nodriza

— ¿Sesshomaru? — paso a paso, como si fuera a querer acercarse a un pajarito entro sigilosa a la habitación, y vio a Rin dormida sobre la cama. — ¿Rin? — comenzó a acercarse cautelosa para despertarla

— Sora, detente

— ¿Qué sucede Kenzo?

— ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿No te parece raro que no este acá?

— Ah tienes razón, pero no lo siento dentro de la habitación, capaz se fue... — Sora se disponía nuevamente a despertar a Rin pero su piel se erizo y la de Kenzo también, no les gustaba ni un poco lo que sentían así que Sora se detuvo y se dio media vuelta encontrándose con el portador de los ojos ámbar — ¡Sesshomaru! Veníamos a despertar a Rin para que desayune

— Sora, no lo hagas — demando Kenzo manteniendo su mirada en la del Lord

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo Kenzo? Ella es Rin — se rio pero en un nuevo intento de acercarse a ella el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru se lo impidió — ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!

— Váyanse — fue lo único que atino a decir con la mirada más fría y sombría que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Nadie podía tocarla a Rin, no ahora que estaba experimentando esos sentimientos que solo ella le hacia sentir

— Vámonos — le ordeno Kenzo a Sora, agarrándola de la mano y llevándola fuera de la habitación y sacándose toda idea de la cabeza de volver a pisar ese cuarto cuando Rin se encuentre dentro.

...

Los relojes que Kagome había traído de su tiempo, marcaban las 12.50am, y dentro de unos minutos iban a tener ''la hora del almuerzo'', como lo había organizado Kagome desde que le enseño a Rin todo lo de su tiempo (modernidad).

En la habitación principal de todo el castillo, todavía seguía tendida sobre la cama Rin. Durmiendo desde la primera vez que despertó y Sesshomaru ni tuvo intenciones de informarle acerca del desayuno y mucho menos que la buscaron dos veces.

Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando la figura de su protegida descansar sobre su cama e impregnarla de todo su olor.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza, tampoco pudo abandonar el cuarto en toda la madrugada ni en toda la mañana, no podía alejarse de ella. Sentía que su olor lo hipnotizaba, lo hacia quedarse junto a ella y mágicamente, aun no despertaba.

No podía ni pensar en que iba a hacer cuando el estomago de Rin le comience a demandar comida y entonces tendría que irse. Pero de algo estaba 100% seguro, no se separaría de su lado.

— _Que tonto... Una humana. Una débil y simple humana me enamoro._

En su cara se dibujo una media sonrisa con la cabeza medio agachada, sus brazos estaban cruzados entre si e intentaba idear un plan para que ella duerma con el todas las noches.

Lejos estaba de desearla para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre o macho, lo único que deseaba era aspirar su aroma, ver la tranquilidad que reflejaba cuando dormía, sus ojos chocolates que lo hacían perderse, y la ternura con la que veía todo a su alrededor.

El, un frio demonio sanguinario y temido, enamorado de la mujer humana más hermosa y sencilla que alguien pudiera haber creado y puesto en su camino.

Cerro sus ojos con molestia, sabiendo que la respiración tranquila de su protegida ahora comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo y su corazón comenzaba a latir con un poco más de frecuencia. Se estaba despertando y él se estaba molestando.

Intento disimular todo su enojo, usando el semblante más tranquilo e indiferente que pudiera tener y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

La vio sentarse y refregarse los ojos con las manos, luego la vio hacer algún tipo de estiramiento de brazos hacia arriba que el no entendió muy bien para que era, pero mientras que a ella no le pase nada entonces no tenia nada en contra de que ella estire sus brazos hacia arriba y haga sonidos extraños mientras lo hacia.

Se la quedo mirando directo a los ojos, hasta que los ojos chocolatosos de la joven parecieron responder al llamado insistente de los ojos ámbar. Lo miro intentando recordar porque motivo ella estaba acostada en su cama, si lo ultimo que recordaba era que se subió a su regazo y cuando despertó seguía acostada ahí.

Tal vez a él no le gusto la idea...

— _Claro que no, solo soy una humana... Una débil y simple humana..._

_S_us ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, sin entender porque él no la quería cerca, a pesar de ser humana.

Por otro lado, estaba Sesshomaru, el cual no entendía ni la mitad de lo le pasaba a su protegida. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, podía oler el agua salada que salía de sus ojos, y también podía sentirla, sentir las emociones de ella.

¿Tanto le había costado darse cuenta que ella era para el?

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto algo impaciente el, sin quitarle los ojos de encima

— Nada — contesto secamente ella

— Dímelo

— No es nada — intento una sonrisa falsa — ¿Ve? No es nada amo.

Si algo sabia muy Sesshomaru es que Rin no es muy buena mintiendo, le sale pésimo.

Se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentando y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió

— Puedes irte, Rin. Ya es tarde

Nuevamente algo estaba mal, el olor salado comenzaba a inundar su olfato, la respiración agitada, los latidos del corazón acelerados, definitivamente odiaba que ella llore y se ponga así.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para poder verla pero, sin que se diera cuenta, el cuerpo femenino se abalanzo contra el, abrazándolo por la espalda y pegándose contra el.

Como muy pocas veces, su cara de frialdad cambio a una de totalmente sorprendido, ya que Rin lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Yo... — sintió que el pecho de ella inhalaba aire en exceso — yo lo amo...

Si, definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido y solo ella sabia como hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Cerro la puerta y se giro para poder quedar enfrentado a ella, la cual mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer?

— ¿Q...qu...e? — pregunto con algo de dificultad Rin, mirándolo directo a los ojos

— Según esos artefactos de la mujer de Inuyasha, son las 1pm. Hora de comer.

— Es muy tarde, no me había dado cuenta — respondió ella, con inocencia en su tono

— Puedes irte, si lo deseas

El camino hacia más adentro de la habitación dirigiéndose al ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines, tal vez pensando en que Rin aceptaría irse a comer.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? —

La timidez la invadía pero quería seguir estando en esa habitación con el. Como repuesta el la miro, haciéndola entender que si podía quedarse todo el tiempo que ella quiera. Tomo una de sus manos entre las dos femeninas que apenas alcanzaban a cubrirlo, lo llevo hasta el sofá y el comprendió que ella quería seguir durmiendo con el.

Se sentó en el sofá y Rin se sentó sobre el, pegando todo su cuerpo de costado contra el pecho de él y su cabeza le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

Esta vez, el no llevaba la parte superior de la ropa de dormir, solo el pantalón de abajo algo grande y ancho. Rin poso su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de él, su cabeza la acostó sobre el otro hombro y con el brazo derecho rodeo su cuello.

Solo basto que el la rodeara con sus brazos, para que ella entienda que el no la estaba rechazando.


	10. Su esencia lo cautiva

Capitulo 10:

SU ESENCIA LO CAUTIVA

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la sala donde atendía temas políticos, a sus costados había sofás grandes y en uno estaban sentados Inuyasha, Miroku y en el otro estaban sentadas Sango, Kagome y Rin.

Estaban esperándola a Sora que todavía no llegaba, y todos estaban en total silencio, hasta Inuyasha se mordía la lengua para no hablar y decir algo inapropiado, ya que sentía el olor de Rin en el cuerpo de su medio hermano.

— Lo siento mucho, Hiroshi no quería faltar a la reunión así que tuvo que venir conmigo — Sora hablaba al mismo tiempo que Hiroshi ingresaba y se sentaba junto con Inuyasha y Miroku

— Entonces es hora de comenzar. Rin... — Kenzo la miro intentando tranquilizarla — Cuéntanos princesa, ¿Qué decisión has tomado en cuanto a lo de youkai – humana?

— Eh... Yo... — todos miraban a Rin intentando descifrar la respuesta, excepto Sesshomaru, era el único que no la miraba y eso la inquieto más — Yo... me voy a quedar como youkai.

Durante un minuto nadie decía nada, todos tenían las quijadas en la boca y aun así Sesshomaru seguía sin mirarla o siquiera parecía estar escuchando lo que hablaban.

— Rin, mi niña — Sora la tomo de las manos — No puedes quedarte así, tu eres humana

— Pero... — volvió a mirarlo a Sesshomaru, esperando que él le de algún indicio de que quería que ella haga pero de nuevo, no la miro — Yo quiero quedarme así nana, aprenderé a ser youkai.

Le sonrió de la forma más sincera posible, haciendo que Sora derrame un par de lágrimas solitarias. Todos entendían y sabían que la razón por la cual Rin se quedaba así, hasta Sesshomaru lo sabía y por eso no quería mirarla.

— Rin, antes de tomar esa decisión necesitas informarte mejor acerca de lo que sucederá si decides quedarte como youkai — Kenzo hablo mirándolos a todos los demás, haciéndolos entender que no seria el quien le diga las cosas — Eh... Sora, díselo

— Sora lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo asesinarlo — Bueno, Rin... El tema es que si tu te quedas como una youkai, en un futuro, no podrás tener hijos.

La quijada de Rin ya estaba tirada en el suelo, la cara de los demás no se entendia bien ya que todos estaban entre asustados, tristes y queriendo hacerle entender la verdad.

Por su parte, Rin, sentía que el corazón se le partia en mi pedazos. Había aprendido muchísimas cosas durante esos últimos 12 años junto a Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha y los demás. Había adquirido poderes de sacerdotisa, había aprendido a luchar con la espada, con el arco, Sango la entrenaba cuando era más pequeña, sabia de plantas medicinales, en fin... sabia muchas cosas. Pero algo siempre la dejaba triste, no poder ser útil para su señor.

En su cabeza siempre había retumbado la idea de ''desprecio a los humanos'', ''no sirven'', ''me das asco'', y un sinfín de palabras más parecidas de parte de Sesshomaru. Nunca había podido ser útil para el, y él siempre la salvo durante batallas en las que ella peligraba, la ayudaba a dormir, le curaba las heridas que se hacia cuando era más pequeña, etc. Pero para ella, el nunca se iba a dignar a mirarla como algo más que su protegida, como una mujer.

Tenia por asegurado que siendo humana, nunca iba a considerarla una mujer con la cual formar una ''familia'' y mucho menos tener descendencia. Y por otra parte, su segundo mayor deseo era ser madre. Tenia un don especial para/con los niños y los amaba, sean youkais, hanyous, humanos, y hasta amaba los animales bebes.

Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese deseo y solo con el fin de que Sesshomaru comience a mirarla con otros ojos. Tal vez, siendo youkai la tomaría en cuenta como una posible compañera, y eso ya era una enorme alegría para Rin.

— No importa — dijo ella, limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos — Esta bien, quiero quedarme como youkai.

Kenzo la miro con profundo dolor, todos sabían que ella deseaba tener algún día unos niños. Mejor dicho, hijos de Sesshomaru.

Pero todavía faltaba la peor parte, la cual nadie quería decirle y mucho menos frente al Lord. Había que decirle, que pese a su decisión y a lo que renuncie, aun así no podría estar con el, ya que la sangre que corría por sus venas era la misma la de Sesshomaru. Así que, resumiendo, seria como una unión padre-hija, y el instinto de Sesshomaru no lo dejaría siquiera considerarla como su protegida, más bien, como su hija.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de abrió cruzando a través de ella el guardia Takashi.

— Mi Lord — hizo una reverencia frente a Sesshomaru y Kenzo, saludando a los demás — Ha llegado una carta, viene de las Tierras del Este.

— Kenzo tomo la carta — ¿Quién la trajo?

— El general del ejército del este.

— ¿El general? Debe ser algo importante para que él se tome la molestia de traer una simple carta

— Así es general Kenzo, me pidió que se lo entregara lo antes posible al príncipe.

— Muy bien, gracias Takashi. Puedes retirarte — Takashi se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Kenzo abrió la carta y comenzó a mirarla

— ¿No sabes respetar la privacidad, Kenzo? — el Lord lo miro desafiante, ya que no tenia derecho de leer la carta que era para el

— Sesshomaru — Kenzo hablaba casi con un hilo de voz, al ver lo que decía la carta — Es... esto es... — extendió su mano entregándole la carta a Sesshomaru, el cual sin muchas ganas la agarro, y Kenzo tomo asiento aun shockeado

— Sesshomaru leyó la carta, levantando su vista hasta Rin, la cual lo miro sorprendida — Kenzo, informales que la unión se realizara en 3 días, aquí

— ¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?! — Sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido, como pocas veces lo hacia — ¡NO PUEDES ACEPTAR ESO!

Todos miraban sin entender lo que estaba pasando, menos Inuyasha, el cual miraba a Rin con algo de tristeza, sabiendo a lo que Rin estaba renunciando por la atención de su hermano y lo que este se refería con ''alianza''.

— Sesshomaru... — Inuyasha se paro, intentando hablar tranquilamente sin explotar — No lo hagas

— Inuyasha, no te metas — miro a Kenzo devuelta, el cual ya estaba saliéndose de sus cabales — Haz tu trabajo y dile a los guardias que lo comuniquen

— ¡Claro que no lo hare! Te matare si intentas hacerlo siquiera

— ¡BASTA! — Exclamo Sora enojada — Dejen sus discusiones para después, ahora hay algo más importante — señalando a Rin totalmente sonrojada

— Creeme Sora, esto es muy importante

— ¿Algo más importante que Rin, Kenzo?

— No... — bajo su cabeza, sabiendo que, si bien Rin era muy importante, lo de la alianza era mucho más

— Rin — Kenzo se arrodillo ante ella, tomándola de las manos — No lo hagas, no te quedes como youkai, por favor — pedía casi en suplica

— Pero... yo quiero quedarme así

— Rin, Kenzo tiene razón. No lo hagas — hablo Inuyasha — No tiene sentido, nosotros te preferimos humana... además, no tienes tan feo olor

— Inuyasha — lo llamo Kagome, con un tono dulce amenazador — ¡ABAJO! — el collar en el cuello de este se activó, haciéndole estrellar su cara en el piso — Rin, Inuyasha tiene razón... no te quedes así. No tiene sentido que lo hagas, tu eres humana...

— Sesshomaru — Sora le hablo, estaba decidida a hacerle entender a Rin que ella no podría estar con el — ¿No quieres decir nada?

Sesshomaru la miro a Sora, suavizando su expresión hasta quedar calmado, pero por dentro aun seguía teniendo bronca por Kenzo. Él no quería que Rin se quede como youkai, detestaba que ella sea así porque ya estaba comenzando a sentir el olor de Rin y sus instintos le indicaban que la proteja como su hija. Detestaba ese instinto, porque jamás la considero como hija, ella era su protegida.

— ¿Sesshomaru? Cuéntanos, por favor, ¿Cuál es tu opinión? — volvió a insistirle Sora para que hable

— Es su decisión

— Pero tú puedes decirle algo, después de todo será como tu hija...

— ¿Hija? — pregunto Rin, por fin Sora había logrado lo que quería

— Si Rin, serás como su hija... la sangre que corre por tus venas es la de él, y si te quedas como youkai entonces pasaras a tener su misma esencia, poderes, y olor

La cara de Rin se deformo totalmente, aun siendo youkai no podría estar con el, ya que su sentido común le indicaba que una unión de la misma sangre como progenitor-descendencia no podría hacerse.

— Yo... que... — los ojos de Rin daban vueltas, Kenzo la tomo de la mano

— ¿Volverás a ser humana?

— Creo que... — observo que todos la estaban mirando a la expectativa, pero Sesshomaru ya no la miraba — si...

**...**

Luego de que Kagome la haya vuelto humana, Rin estaba sumida en una total tristeza.

Tal vez, su destino era estar sola por siempre, o quizás con el tiempo encontraría un hombre al que pueda amar aunque sea la mitad de lo que ama a Sesshomaru.

— No deberías dormir junto a el...

Rin se paro rápido del pasto, mirando hacia todos lados para buscar al otro hombre que amaba, como hermano.

— Es solo un consejo — Inuyasha bajo del árbol, en el que se encontraba sentado — No es conveniente

— ¿Por qué no?

— Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru, es un demonio frívolo, sanguinario, sin escrúpulos que detesta a los humanos... — la miro directo a los ojos, lo cual no intimido a Rin — No quiero que salgas lastimada...

Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse incomodo, debido a que Rin no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— ¿Por...que me miras... así, mocosa?

— ¡Te quiero Inuyasha! — Rin se abalanzo contra el, colgándose de su cuello y dejándolo totalmente anonadado. Le tomo 15 segundos reaccionar a eso, y la rodeo con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura femenina

— Yo también te quiero, mocosa con mal gusto

Kagome y Sango estaban a unos metros de ellos, Rin no podía verlas pero Inuyasha si podía olerlas y oírlas, y los poros de Kagome destilaban enojo y rabia.

Decidió romper el abrazo con Rin, poniendo en excusa que ella era muy cursi con esas cosas, así que la joven lo despidió plantándole un beso en cada mejilla y decidió irse a su habitación.

Inuyasha camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en frente de Kagome y de Sango

— Kag... Kagome puedo explicarte — se sentía aterrado, sabia que su mujer era celosa pero no sabia que también lo era de Rin

— Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO! — Como si fuera ley, el hanyou estrello su cara contra el piso en conjunto con todo su cuerpo — ¿Por qué no me contaste que Rin había dormido con Sesshomaru? ¡Pudiste olerla todo el día y no me lo contaste!

— casi impulsado por un resorte, Inuyasha se levanto rápido — ¡¿QUE DICES?! ¡¿ESTAS ENOJADA PORQUE NO TE CONTÉ?!

— Pues claro que si. ¿Por qué más podría enojarme? — le tomo dos segundos reaccionar a Kagome, dándose cuenta de que ella era celosa — ¿Crees que me enoje porque Rin te abrazó?

— Pues... pensé que si

Sango y Kagome se miraron un par de segundos, y estallaron en risas mirándose la una a la otra.

— ¡Inuyasha estas re loco! — Sango casi le grito llorando de la risa

— La próxima vez más vale que me lo cuentes

Kagome tomo por el brazo a Sango y se adentraron al ala del castillo que ellos estaban ocupando, riéndose sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

**...**

— ¡Sesshomaru no lo permitiré!

Sesshomaru se adentro en la sala que tenia como oficina, atrás de el entro Kenzo con la mirada llena de furia y azoto fuertemente la puerta tras de si, para cerrarla.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Yo, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, tengo que hacer lo que un simple sirviente me dice? — lo miro inexpresivamente a los ojos del youkai mayor

— Este ''sirviente'' puede matarte

— No me hagas reír

— Dudo que pueda hacerlo, tú no tienes corazón

—...

— ¿Estas loco o que? No lo permitiré, morirás en el intento de hacerlo

— ¿Quieres una guerra entre tierras? No seas estúpido

— Sobre mi cadáver lo harás, ya te lo dije

—...

— ¿En serio quieres unirte con esa niñita caprichosa? ¡Es una cachorra!

— Tiene 25 años

— Demasiado joven para ser youkai, demasiado hueca para ser considerada Señora de las tierras del Oeste

—...

— Kenzo avanzo hacia Sesshomaru, quedando enfrentados muy cerca — No puedes hacerle eso a Rin, no lo soportará y lo sabes

— No es asunto mio

Los ojos de Kenzo se volvieron rojos del enojo, sin que Sesshomaru pudiera preverlo, este lo golpeo por el estomago estrellándolo contra una pared.

Rápidamente el youkai joven se incorporo, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, sabia que lo que había dicho estaba muy mal y por primera vez, se arrepentía de eso.

— Cuidas a Rin como si fuera lo más preciado de este mundo, no dejas que ni Sora se acerque mucho a ella. La conoces desde hace casi 14 años y la haces llamar tu protegida. Cada persona que le cause mal, de seguro tiene la muerte asegurada por tus manos... — Kenzo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del salón — Pero aun eres un niño. No te has dado cuenta de quien en verdad tendría que ser protegida, es de ti mismo.

Sin decir más, Kenzo salió por la puerta. El Lord se sentía una escoria, normalmente eso le ponía bien pero el saber que de seguro Rin lloraría incansablemente por su decisión de ''unión entre tierras'' lo hacia sentir pésimo.

Aun así, sabiendo el inmenso dolor que su protegida tendría, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Él no quería descendencia hanyou, y no estaba dispuesto a vivir una eternidad teniendo hijos de la forma que el más odiaba.

**...**

Sora se encontraba con Rin en el baño, la segunda estaba sentada dentro de la tina llena de agua con una pierna elevada hacia afuera, y la primera estaba sentada al borde, pegando la cera de depilar en la pierna de la joven...

— ¡Odio depilarme!

— Ya lo se mi niña, pero tus piernas quedan tan suaves y lindas

— No me duele tanto en la pierna, me duele en otro lado — Rin miro hacia abajo, haciendo referencia a su parte intima la cual estaba tapada por el agua y las espumas

— ¿Me vas a decir que te sientes cómoda andando por la vida con bellos?

— ¡NO! Es horrible, además Kagome me trajo mucha ropa nueva

— ¿Más kimonos?

— No, esta vez me trajo ropa que, según ella, en su época se usa mucho

— ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo son?

— Cuando termines de depilarme te las mostrare

Rin bajo su mirada, mirando directamente al agua pero sin ver realmente...

— ¿Sigues triste?

— Nunca podre... — inhalo mucho aire, y lo exhalo con gran pesar — Nunca podre estar con el... Estoy resignada a amar a un hombre sin ser correspondida, o siquiera considerada

— No digas eso, Sesshomaru te considera lo más valioso que tiene

— Lo más valioso que considera son Bukasaiga y Tenseiga

— Así es... ¿Por qué crees que es tan importante Tenseiga para el? Es una espada inservible, no sirve para matar y eso es algo que el ama

— Bueno, no lo se realmente... Solo sé que la cuida de la misma forma que a Bukasaiga

— Eres tonta mi amor — golpeo suavemente su cabeza — ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Tenseiga te devolvió la vida, por eso es que ahora le tiene devoción a esa espada

— ¿Tu crees, nana?

— Rin, lo conozco hace casi 260 años y...

— ¿EL AMO SESSHOMARU TIENE 260 AÑOS?

— Casi

— Me enamoré de un viejo

— ¿Viejo, dijiste? El amo Inu No Taisho tenia el triple de edad cuando conoció a la señorita Izayoi

— Izayoi... — Rin intento hacer fuerza mental para tratar de recordarla — Es la madre de Inuyasha, ¿No es así?

— ¡Correcto! Te has ganado un helado

— ¡Siiii!

— En cuanto termine tu depilación, aun falta la peor parte

Sora la vio hacer un puchero y sonrió, sabiendo que para la joven no era nada placentero tener que depilarse con esa extraña crema pegajosa y dura que Kagome le había dado, y mucho menos le resultaba agradable tener que sentir dolor en su parte intima.

La youkai procedió a depilarla, recibiendo unos cuantos insultos indirectos por parte de Rin, y juraba que si ella era bruja de seguro ya estaría muerta de tantas maldiciones de que decía.

La puerta de la nueva habitación de Rin se abrió, Sora no lo noto pues estaba muy concentrada aplicándole una crema (también regalo de Kagome), la cual iba a dejarle la piel más tersa de lo que ya tenia.

— ¡Ya estas lista princesa!

— Que suerte, creí que había muerto — Rin se paro, desnuda como estaba se volvió a introducir en la tina llena de agua, calentándose con la tibieza de esta — ¿Para que me depilo? Nunca estaré con ningún hombre — lo decía más para si misma, que para Sora, mientras se recogía su largo cabello en un rodete mal armado y unos cuantos mechones caían a los costado de su cara y también de la cabeza — ¿Crees que algún día me casare?

— Claro que si. Tendrás muchos hijos igual de hermosos que tu

— Quiero cachorritos — Sora se disponía a salir, pero al escucharla se quedo estática

— ¿Cachorritos?

— Si... Bueno, tu sabes... — salió del agua sin taparse con la toalla, su nana casi siempre estaba cuando ella se bañaba y era la única que la había visto desnuda así que no tenia vergüenza

— ¿Te imaginas a Jakken corriendo detrás de un hijo tuyo y de Sesshomaru? — agarro todas las cosas, dispuesta a salir — ¡Se volvería loco!

Rin se hecho a reír imaginándose la situación.

Jakken corriendo detrás de un niño hanyou, totalmente preocupado de que no le pase nada ya que, de ser así, su amo lo mataría a él y a todo el universo.

Sora salió del baño con todas las cosas (cera, palillo para depilar, prenda intima de Rin para limpiar, y broches de pelo), mientras que Rin sacudió todo su cuerpo, imitando a un animal cuando sale del agua.

Afuera del baño, se encontraba Sesshomaru. Sora le pidió que saliera fuera de la habitación, ya que Rin todavía no se había cambiado y para hacerlo, tendría que salir del baño y moriría de vergüenza si su amo la viera desnuda.

Luego de un minuto de puro silencio sepulcral, Sora se fue yendo de la habitación. El aura de Sesshomaru no era nada tranquila, y los instintos de la youkai le pedían a gritos que se alejara si no quería morir...

Rin abrió la puerta del baño, confiadísima de que afuera en su habitación solo estaba Sora, pero se quedo muda al ver los ojos ámbar que la enamoraban.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, sentía un inmenso calor en su parte intima. Nunca había visto desnuda a su protegida, bueno una vez pero la situación fue mucho más diferente.

**FLASHBACK**

— ¡SEÑORITA RIN!

— ¡PRINCESA! ¡NO CORRA!

Al menos 5 youkais se encontraban corriendo detrás de una pequeña de 8 años. Era la primera vez que visitaba el castillo de su amo, y recién salía de darse un baño.

Corrió por los pasillos del ala norte, hasta que se topo con una imponente figura masculina la cual le obstruía su huida de las sirvientes y la youkai hermosa de nombre ''Sora''.

— ¡Ah! Sesshomaru

— Hola Sesshomaru-sama — la pequeña y dulce Rin se prendió a las piernas del demonio, con lo que las sirvientas contuvieron su aliento por el aliento de la damita

— Rin se escapo de su baño, se porto mal — Sora la miro reprochándola juguetonamente con la mirada, pero la niña lo interpreto como un enojo

— ¿Me va a castigar Sesshomaru-sama?

— Si Rin, te castigaremos por haberte salido corriendo. Una niña tan hermosa como tu, no puede andar sin ropas por el castillo — le reprendió Sora

— Es solo una cachorra — Sesshomaru le había hablado a Sora, pero al mismo tiempo no se había dirigido a ella, más bien fue una acotación para dejar en claro que no había que hacer alboroto porque Rin quisiera jugar

— Pero... — Rin se desprendió de las piernas de su admiración, y bajo su mirada — yo solo... quería... ver al... amo — el olor salado de lagrimas comenzó a inundar el olfato de todos los presentes

— Oh Rin... no llores — Sora trato de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo

— Pero... — sonó su nariz, casi tragándose los mocos, lo cual enterneció a Sora — no podre... volver más de visita

Hubo un momento en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Rin, hasta que la actitud de Sesshomaru los sorprendió a todas las mujeres.

Se arrodillo, apoyándose en una rodilla y la otra la tenía flexionada

— Sujetate fuerte — le hablo al odio de Rin, a lo cual la niña obedeció atajándose como garrapata por el cuello del demonio.

La tomo por su cintura y la pego contra el lado derecho de su torso. Sora se acercó a ellos y la tapo desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos con un tallón blanco.

Las demás sirvientas se retiraron anonadadas por lo que acababan de ver. Tenían entendido que el Lord detestaba a los humanos, pero aun así había tomado entre sus brazos a una pequeña y dulce niña.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rin aun seguía parada sin articular palabra, o siquiera moverse. Su mano aun seguía en la perilla de la puerta del baño, seguía desnuda, seguía mirándolo sorprendida y seguía ruborizándose por la analizadora mirada del Lord.

— Vístete — le ordeno Sesshomaru, lanzándole la ropa que había visto sobre la cama de ella, suponiendo que seria lo que ella llamaba ''pijama''.

Rin tomo entre sus manos la ropa que le tiro el demonio, y con un gesto rápido cerro la puerta del baño.

Se puso rápido la nueva ropa que le había dado Kagome. Tenía unos shorts de tela delgada sueltos y con dibujo de animalitos que dejaban ver sus piernas esbeltas y firmes, una remera color rosado que comenzaba en el inicio de su busto y terminaba un poco más abajo del ombligo dejando ver un poco de su vientre y apretándose bien a la espalda y panza plana de la joven, y en el pie unos extraños ''calzados'', los cuales parecían los que usaban las mujeres de esa época pero estos eran más cómodos, flexibles y suaves. Según Kagome se llamaban ''ojotas''. Desenredo su pelo ébano del rodete mal formado, lo peino rápido y acomodo su flequillo de costado.

Al salir del baño lo vio a Sesshomaru sentado en la cama, quieto como una piedra y con esa mirada tan fría con la que ganaba olímpicamente a cualquier árbol.

Sesshomaru, al verla, creyó perder todo tipo de cordura y dignidad que le quedaban. Esa ropa que le había dado su ''cuñada'' le parecían raras, pero definitivamente dejaba a Rin hermosa.

— ¿Amo? Disculpe por el incidente de recién, no lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación — el demonio la analizaba con la mirada, como queriendo entender si se veía hermosa con la ropa o sin ella era mucho más hermosa — ¿Sesshomaru-sama?

— Contraeré unión con las Tierras del Este — lo soltó, ya no había vuelta atrás, y además quería dejar de embriagarse con la esencia de ella e irse rápido a sus aposentos, aun sabiendo que desde esa distancia poco lejana podría seguir oliéndola.

Rin no entendía eso, a decir verdad, nunca entendió esos temas políticos de los cuales se encargaba el. Para Rin, decir ''político'' representaba dolor de cabeza así que nunca le intereso el tema.

Sesshomaru se fue de la habitación, intentando olvidarse de la imagen en la que Rin ya no era una niña. Los sentimientos habían cambiado, ella definitivamente había cambiado.

Luego de varias horas de ese episodio, Rin no podía conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera lo sentía. Se levanto de su cama, poniéndose las ojotas y salió de su habitación.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba eran los grandes ventanales y la luz de la luna que atravesaba por los vidrios.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru. Se intento mentalizar de que si volvía a dormir junto con el, no pasaría nada. Solo ella era la que sufría, y por estar cerca de él era capaz de morir.

El youkai se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. No podía dormir, pero la causa de él era diferente. El olor del cuerpo de la joven lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no en el mal sentido. Sintió cuando ella se levanto de su cama, cuando camino hasta su puerta y hasta podía saber la lucha interna que se desarrollaba en el interior de Rin sobre si debía tocar o no.

En un rápido movimiento, solo como un youkai tan poderoso como él lo podía hacer, ya estaba parado frente a la puerta. Abrió, encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de su hermosa protegida.

— Disculpe que lo moleste amo. ¿Podría quedarme aquí esta noche? — avergonzada, bajo su cabeza esperando la negativa de el

— Has lo que quieras — le respondió en un tono seco.

Pero lejos de ser un tono seco, Rin lo tomo como una afirmación. Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si. Camino hasta el sofá y se acostó en el, tenia la vaga esperanza de que Sesshomaru se dirigiera hacia ella y durmieran como la noche anterior, pero esas ideas se borraron al ver que el salía de la habitación.

— Que ilusa soy — sonrió melancólicamente, dándose cuenta de que no sabría que pasaría el día que su amado decidiera formar una familia.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla que había comenzado como un sueño. Sesshomaru la tomaba como su pareja, pero tiempo después era sustituida por una youkai la cual se reia en su cara de lo tonta que era por pensar que un gran demonio como Sesshomaru tomaría en cuenta de verdad a una horrible humana como ella.

Se despertó agitada, con la cara mojada de lágrimas, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba cerca de ella en esa inmensa oscura habitación.

— Tranquila — sintió unas manos varoniles sobre su rostro, podía jurar que esta acariciaba su mejilla, pero de pronto dejo de sentir ese contacto

— ¡No! No se vaya — algo adormilada, Rin sabia perfectamente de quien era esa mano — No me deje — Sin ver nada, busco la mano masculina y al encontrarla a pocos centímetros la tomo entre sus manos y lo apretó fuerte, haciéndole saber involuntariamente que necesitaba de el

— No lo haré. Duerme — Si, definitivamente era él. Solo Sesshomaru podía decirle algo en ese tono autoritario y demandante

— Lo... amo — volvió a caer presa de Morfeo, el dios del sueño.

Sesshomaru la tomo entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama. La recostó primera a ella, y el hizo lo mismo situándose a la derecha de ella. La atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con ambos brazos, queriendo demostrar que ella solo le pertenecía a él.

Cerro sus ojos, aspirando ese aroma del cuerpo de Rin que lo hacia sentir como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga, sin saber que dentro de muy poco, esa esencia seria su total perdición.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Creo que nunca les escribí ni respondí los comentarios pero todo tiene una explicación. Ando con exámenes finales de la facultad. Por suerte hasta ahora aprobé 5, entre esta semana y la semana pasada. Hago todo lo posible por poder hacerme tiempos y escribir los capítulos. Espero les guste...

AH! UN AVISO: dejen comentarios o no subiré el capitulo numero 11. Si, lo se, es una amenaza. Perdón :p :p

Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan, aprecio muchísimo. Todas las nuevas ideas y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas!


	11. Cometiendo errores

Capitulo 11:

COMETIENDO ERRORES

Se despertó sintiendo el resplandor del sol entrar por la ventana y alumbrarla en la cara. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos chocolates y parpadeo un par de veces, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la brillante luz.

Sintió que era atajada por la cintura por un brazo y sentía otra mano apoyada por su cabeza, entre sus cabellos. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era tranquila y serena

— _Está durmiendo... _— pensó Rin — _Tal vez si... _— cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de borrar ese pensamiento, jamás de los jamases lo besaría — _Aunque quizás no se dé cuenta..._

Inhalo aire, e intento tranquilizarse. Reunió todo el valor que tenía, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del demonio.

Sintió el cálido contacto del sutil beso, se sentía en las nubes, se separó milímetros de los labios masculinos y abrió sus ojos. Creyó morir al ver que los ojos ámbar la miraban fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Sesshomaru la sintió temblar bajo sus brazos, en un intento de escape rápido se quiso levantar pero el youkai apretó más el agarre de la cintura de la chica, haciéndola quedarse estática en su lugar.

— Rin — en su voz solo había molestia, mucha molestia

— ¿Si... amo? — Le hablo con el tono más dulce imitando a una niña en aprietos — ¡Buen día! Iré a preparar el desayuno junto con Sora... — quiso volver a levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo, nuevamente Sesshomaru ejerció fuerza en el agarre de la cintura de ella.

Eso le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué ella quería irse? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien le dio un beso, y ahora quería huirle? Definitivamente nunca terminaría de conocer a su protegida, era una humana tan rara

— _Tan hermosa... _— no le despegaba los ojos de encima, y Rin ya estaba comenzado a tenerle miedo por lo que podría llegar a hacerle por tomarse tal atrevimiento

— Cubrió su cara con sus manos rápidamente — Si va a matarme, ¡por favor hágalo ya!

—...

— Corrió un poco sus dedos de sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, acción que dejo en claro a Sesshomaru que Rin todavía era muy inocente — ¿Amo?

— Duérmete. Aún es temprano — lo vio cerrar sus ojos y apretar más el agarre sobre ella, asegurando que no se escaparía a ningún lado

— ¿Qué...?

— No volveré a repetirlo

Sin chistar, Rin cerró sus ojos haciéndose la dormida. Sesshomaru no se tragó el cuento pero ningún de los dos se movía, ninguno decía nada, o mejor dicho, ninguno se animaba a decir algo.

El olor que desprendía el cuerpo de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, quería tomarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, para que todos sepan que únicamente le pertenecía a él, pero su gran orgullo se lo estaba impidiendo.

Rin volvió a abrir sus grandes ojos chocolates. Subió un poco la cabeza, para poder observarlo mejor. Las marcas purpuras al costado de su rostro y en sus parpados, la luna creciente impresa en el medio de su frente, el cabello platinado y largo casi como el de ella, y sus labios, que parecían llamarla a probar de ellos, a saciarse de esas ganas que tenía hace ya casi 8 años, cuando supo que verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él y no era solo admiración lo que sentía.

Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, sentía su respiración agitarse y oía los rápidos latidos de su corazón. También sabía que el cualquier momento, bajo la dulce tentación, volvería a besarlo.

No podía permitir que ella vuelva hacer eso, no quería darle falsas esperanzas sabiendo que en pocos días contraería unión con otra youkai, la hija del Lord del Este. Esa niña malcriada, pesada y soberbia, que no se comparaba en nada a su Rin.

— _No perderé nada con intentarlo una vez más... _— pensaba Rin — _Al menos cumpliré mi deseo_

Guio su mano derecha y la coloco sobre la mejilla derecha de él. Todo el cuerpo masculino se impaciento, el tener ese contacto tan común pero a la vez tan placentero. Abrió sus ojos, esperando que Rin nuevamente quiera escaparse como una niña pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios posados sobre los de él.

Sin que pudiera llegar a pensar algo, sus labios lo traicionaron correspondiendo el beso de Rin, la cual se asombró ya que no esperaba que él le corresponda.

La falta de oxígeno se estaba haciendo presente, así que ella se alejó solo milímetros para poder respirar. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, el con su mirada vacía de sentimientos y ella con su mirada tierna, que parecía trasmitir mil sentimientos en segundos.

— Lo sien...

No termino de decir su disculpa, siendo callada por un nuevo beso de él. Sonrió, correspondiendo el beso de su amo, pero en cuestión de segundos volvieron a separarse para tomar aire.

Lo vio colocarse sobre ella pero sin recostar todo su peso para no lastimarla, y volvió a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Poco a poco, la lengua masculina iba abriéndose paso dentro de su boca profundizando el beso, queriendo probar cada centímetro de ella provocando una sensación agradable y deleitándose con su sabor.

Dejo su boca, y comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello, dándole besos tiernos casi impensables de imaginarse que era él quien se los daba, el demonio asesino más temido de todos.

Por su parte, Rin se sentía en las nubes con los besos en su cuello. Impulsada por sus instintos, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de él, y de vez en cuando apretar con sus uñas, debido al intenso calor que se estaba creando en ella.

Con su mano izquierda y sin que ella lo sintiera, rompió la remera con su garra y la saco, para poder mirar los bellos pechos desarrollados de ella. Volvió a besarla en el cuello, pero esta vez tomando un seno en su mano y jugando con él, delicadamente sin lastimarla.

Bajo su cuerpo, sentía como Rin se impacientaba cada vez más moviendo sus piernas flexionándolas y estirándolas, y también sentía la caricia en su espalda. Nunca lo había sentido, esa sensación agradable de ser tocado y acariciado por una mujer, una humana. Si bien, otras youkais lo habían hecho durante el acto sexual, a él nunca le intereso, pero con Rin era diferente. Con Rin todo era diferente.

Sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a bajar hasta sus pechos, besando uno y tocando el otro. Introdujo el pezón izquierdo en su boca y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con él, haciendo que Rin arquee la espalda excitada por tal caricia y suelte leves suspiros.

Mientras seguía ocupándose del pecho de Rin, su otra mano comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de ella, hasta llegar a su short. Metió suavemente su mano por dentro de la ropa, comprobando algo que ya sabía, Rin estaba realmente excitada.

Con mucha destreza, se sacó la parte baja de su ropa, y luego procedió a sacar el de ella, que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Dejo de jugar con el pezón de ella, y se elevó, quedando arrodillado y bajo él, el cuerpo de su protegida. No quiso despegar sus ojos de ella, se veía completamente hermosa. Su blanca piel suave como un algodón, su cabello azabache esparcido por la almohada, sus ojos grandes chocolates con pestañas negras y largas que la hacían más hermosa, sus labios carnosos pero a la vez sutiles, invitándolo a probar de ellos como lo había hecho hace solo pocos minutos antes, su abdomen plano y marcado gracias a los ejercicios, su intimidad... hermosa como nunca había visto, y sus piernas, era la parte que más lo volvía loco. No eran tan largas, pero estaban marcadas y sin rastros de algún moretón, o daño.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella, puso su antebrazo izquierdo en la cama casi a la altura del pecho y cuello de ella para así poder pasar todo su peso a su brazo y no aplastarla a Rin.

Nuevamente comenzó a besar su cuello, pero esta vez los besos estaban acompañados de sus dedos, que tocaban la intimidad de ella haciéndola gemir y suspirar cada vez más rápido. Metió un dedo, preparándola para lo que venía.

— Por favor... — dijo casi en un suspiro Rin

— ¿Por favor, qué? — hablo contra su cuello, haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento, lo cual hizo que la piel de Rin se erizara

— Hágame... suya

No necesito alguna otra palabra más para cumplir sus deseos. Tomo su miembro, el cual ya estaba duro pidiendo a gritos por ella, y lo coloco en la entrada de su intimidad. Su otro brazo, lo puso de la misma forma que el otro, pasando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus dos antebrazos que lo sostenían.

Comenzó a ejercer fuerza, para adentrarse en ella.

Rin abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, al sentir el miembro de su amo tan grande entrando en ella. Sus pequeños gemidos se transformaron en sonido de dolor, su cara paso de excitada a dolida y Sesshomaru lo noto. Sabía que le dolería, hasta que sintió el olor salado inundar su fino olfato.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mueca de dolor de Rin y lágrimas salir de sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Verla así, tan indefensa le causo una sensación en su pecho que ni el podía describirla.

Bajo su cara y la puso en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, intentado tranquilizarla

— Rin — lejos de sonar demandante o frio, le pareció oírlo preocupado — Relaja tus músculos, te prometo que pasará

— ¿Lo... promete?

— Si

Volvió a darle tiernos besitos en su cuello, queriendo tranquilizarla. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que su miembro iba entrando solo, ya que los músculos de Rin no estaban más tensos y fácilmente podía ir entrando en ella.

Una vez que estuvo todo adentro, se quedó quieto para que la intimidad de Rin se acostumbre.

Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Esta vez no sería como las demás, esta vez quería sentir que era hacer el amor con una humana, o mejor dicho, con ella.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, al escuchar que los gemidos de Rin iban subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse casi en gritos pero bajos.

Se sentía como nunca, jamás había puesto en funcionamiento todos sus sentidos a pleno durante las relaciones sexuales. Pero sin embargo, ahora con Rin podía sentir lo placentero que era estar dentro de ella, escucharla gemir y llamarlo sin el honorifico.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a sudar, y más el de él, ya que él era el que estaba haciendo fuerza.

La vio con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, se veía simplemente hermosa, y por eso aún no quería terminar. Saco su miembro dentro de ella, recibiendo el enojo y la mirada asesina de Rin

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Lo reprendió. Su protegida lo estaba reprendiendo como si fuera un niño. Hizo una mueca de media sonrisa, al darse cuenta que si era otra mujer de seguro ya estaría muerta por llamarlo sin respeto y reprendiéndolo

— Date vuelta

— ¿Qué? — la cara de enojo de Rin se transformó en una confundida

— Acuéstate boca abajo

Hizo lo que Sesshomaru le decía, sin darse cuenta de que no solo lo estaba llamando por su nombre sin el honorifico, sino que también lo estaba tratando como si fuera una persona más.

Al tenerla boca abajo, pudo observar lo que no había podido con anterioridad. Su cuerpo verdaderamente era para envidiar, la espalda tan chica que parecía frágil, su cintura hermosa y su cola bien formada y levantada.

Se posiciono sobre ella como ya lo había hecho antes y volvió a introducirse dentro de su intimidad pero esta vez con un vaivén más rápido.

Rin ya no daba más, creía estar en el cielo hasta que sintió como Sesshomaru recostaba gran parte de su pecho y abdomen sobre la espalda de ella, le encantaba sentir el contacto tan frio de él pero a la vez tan cálido para ella.

Sesshomaru estaba por terminar, pero iba a esperar por ella, así que decidió apurar el procesa. Se acercó hasta su odio y comenzó a pasarle la lengua y morderlo suavemente, bajando hasta su cuello sabiendo que eso le encantaba a Rin.

En un punto indeterminado, comenzó a oler un aroma que lo estaba descontrolando, venia de Rin pero no sabía que era. Se estaba impacientando, y ese olor lo excitaba demasiado, lo embriagaba.

Sintió el cuerpo de Rin temblar, presa de un orgasmo. La volvió a morder en el cuello sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba haciendo, ya que el aroma que desprendía Rin lo estaba casi drogando.

Lo último que llegó a pensar fue que no acabaría dentro de ella, no quería un hijo hanyou, ya había caído demasiado bajo al estar con ella y jamás permitiría que su linaje se viera manchado por sangre demonio-humana.

...

Después de haberse dado una ducha y haberse cambiado, fue corriendo hacia el salón de comida para poder buscar algo que le de energías.

Se sentía sumamente feliz, había hecho el amor con Sesshomaru. Después de terminar el acto sexual, lo vio quedarse profundamente dormido así que en silencio salió de la habitación y fue a la suya para poder limpiarse. No es que le haya dado asco, al contrario le había encantado y ya hasta casi la boca se le rasgaba de tanto que sonreía, pero estaba sudada y sucia y no podía bajar así.

En cuanto vio a Sora corrió hacia ella saludándola

— Buenos días nana

— ¡Ah! Hola mi querida... — Sora se callo, cuando el olor de Rin llego a su desarrollado olfato — ¿Rin?

— ¿Si? — decía una sonriente joven, agarrando una manzana para desayunar

— ¿Tu... — trago saliva, sabiendo la respuesta — estuviste con... Sesshomaru?

— Por poco se había olvidado que los youkais podía oler el aroma si alguien tenía el mínimo contacto con otra persona — Eh... yo...

— Rin — Sora estaba más seria e impaciente, no podía creerlo

— Si, estuve con el

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! — el grito de Sora se escuchó en todo es castillo, pero nadie se alarmo ya que la mayoría ya había visto a Rin y la había olido — ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? Ya cuéntamelo todo

— ¿Qué? No, no te contare — Rin totalmente sonrojada comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo y salió hasta el jardín principal, siendo seguida por Sora

— ¡Rin! Soy tu nana, cuéntamelo — demando Sora

— Claro que no, estás loca

Rin tomo asiento en un banco que estaba bajo un árbol, y procedió a comer su manzana, siendo observaba por todos los sirvientes y hombres del ejercito de Kenzo que pasaban frente o cerca de ella.

Sora estaba sentada a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños, esperando a que la joven que consideraba casi como su hija le cuente todo el acto amoroso que tuvo con Sesshomaru.

— Rin... cuéntamelo

— No

— ¿Cuándo fue?

—...

— Vamos Rin, por favor cuéntamelo — Sora se lo pedía casi en suplica

— Hace una hora

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuantas veces lo hicieron?

— ¡SORA! No te diré eso

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque me da vergüenza

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé

— Si no lo sabes entonces dime cuantas veces lo hicieron

— 2

— ¿Y cuantos orgasmos tuviste?

— Basta Sora

— Esta bien...

Sora miro hacia el frente, impacientándose de que Rin no le quiera dar más detalle. Para muchos youkais era totalmente normal hablar tan libremente sobre el sexo y sobre la persona con la que compartía, pero Sora se olvidaba que los humanos son muy pudorosos y hasta algunos casi ocupaban el primer puesto de vergonzosos, y Rin estaba en el 3er puesto.

— ¿Lo tiene grande?

— ¡SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— Okay okay ya entendí, no hacía falta que me dejes sorda — volvió a mirar hacia el frente y vio a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku acercarse hacia ellas — ¡Hola! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Sora

— Hola anciana — saludo malhumorado Inuyasha, recibiendo la mirada asesina de Kagome — Eh... lo siento... Hola Sora, hola Rin

— ¿Ya desayunaron? — pregunto Rin con su sonrisa de punta a punta, recordando que una hora y minutos había hecho el amor con Sesshomaru

— No Rin, todavía no lo hic... ¿Inuyasha? — Kagome vio a su esposo acercarse a Rin olfateándola descaradamente — ¿Qué haces?

— No puede ser... mocosa con mal gusto

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto alarmada Sango

— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Y si se los contaré

— Esta bien Rin, vámonos

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango vieron alejarse a las 3 jóvenes riendo alegres y corriendo hasta adentrarse en el castillo.

— Cuéntame Inuyasha, ¿Paso algo con la señorita Rin?

— Estuvo con Sesshomaru

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si joven Miroku, hace unas horas

— Con que tuvieron un mañanero...

— ¿Un maña...que?

— Mi querido amigo Inuyasha, es decir que tuvieron sexo a la mañana temprano

— Monje libidinoso, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas

Kenzo se acercaba a ellos olfateando el ambiente, habia algo raro pero no lograba distinguir que era.

— ¿Sora?

— ¿si, Kenzo?

— ¿Sucedió algo? Huelo algo raro en el ambiente

— Ah, es solo el aroma de Rin mezclado con el de Sesshomaru — trato de hacerse la indiferente Sora, dándole la noticia

— Pero si ellos no... — observo la sonrisa de Sora y entendio — No puede ser, ese viejo verde abuso de ella

Vieron a Kenzo alejarse casi trotando adentrándose en el castillo, por la misma puerta que minutos antes habían entrado las 3 jóvenes.

— ¿Sesshomaru abuso de ella?

— Claro que no, joven Miroku. Es solo que Kenzo se cree el padre de Rin, y todos los padres son celosos por sus hijas mujeres

— Dijo viejo verde, ¿Acaso Kenzo no es más grande que Sesshomaru?

— En efecto, pero ya ve joven... Los celos de un youkai padre son peores que los de un humano

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Sesshomaru, señorita Sora?

— Bueno, casi 260 años, si mi memoria no me falla

— ¡Vaya! Es realmente viejo

— Joven, yo tengo más de 400 años

— Eh... yo quise decir... que...

— Cállese monje libidinoso

— Lo siento — Miroku bajo su cabeza apenado, esta vez si había metido la pata — Oye Inuyasha, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Bueno, eres hanyou así que eres viejo... Así que Kagome está saliendo con un viejo

— ¡Callate idiota! Feh, Kagome no dice eso

— No lo dice, pero capaz lo piensa

Inuyasha se quedó con la rabia a flor de piel, gruñéndole a Miroku y casi queriéndolo matar.

...

Después de que Kenzo había entrado al castillo, fue directo a los aposentos de Sesshomaru, donde lo encontró totalmente dormido.

— ¡Levantate idiota! — Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos enojado, ya se imaginaba que Kenzo se enteró — ¿Acaso estás loco o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar a Rin? ¿Se te salieron los tornillos del lugar de tu cabeza? ¿Te comiste un pájaro y este te comió el cerebro? No puedo creerlo, viejo verde

— Sesshomaru se levantó de su cama, desnudo — Vete

— ¡Tapate esa cosa horrible! — dijo Kenzo, refiriéndose al miembro de Sesshomaru

— Rin no dijo lo mismo

— ¡Desgraciado y depravado viejo!

Kenzo salió a esperar al pasillo a que Sesshomaru termine de vestirse, y cuando salió este camino con indiferencia seguido por el youkai mayor

— ¿Acaso no eras tú el que decía querer que yo me una a ella?

— Bueno eso... si... no me cambies de tema — camino a su lado, pensativo — Entonces mandaré una carta a las tierras del este para avisar que se cancela la unión

— No se cancela

— ¿Qué? Pero si estuviste con Rin...

—...

— No lo puedo creer... Al menos pensé que serias un poco más hombre de cancelar la unión con la otra niñita soberbia

En otra habitación, Kagome Sango y Rin escucharon pasar a los dos por el pasillo.

— Oye Rin, de seguro Sesshomaru le contará a Kenzo que estuvo contigo

— ¿Y que tiene Kagome?

— ¿No quieres oír que dice de ti?

— ¿Cómo? Si nos acercamos podrán olernos

— Si, podrán... Pero no, si yo hago un conjuro

— Amo que seas sacerdotisa Kagome — Sango le dijo con un tono de picardía, siendo la más chusma de las tres amigas

En cuanto Kagome termino de hacer el conjuro, salieron de la habitación en la que estaban y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kenzo hablando, o mejor dicho, Kenzo gritando ya que Sesshomaru no hablaba.

Se colocaron tras la puerta y comenzaron a escuchar

— La unión se realizará

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Rin lo sabe?

— Se lo dije anoche

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Ella no sabe lo que es una unión, lo último que se debe imaginar es que contraerás unión con una youkai — afuera de la puerta Kagome le tapó la boca a Rin, para que no emita sonido alguno debido a la gran impresión que se llevaron las tres — ¿Le preguntaste si entendió?

—...

— Idiota, no te mereces todo este imperio que tienes si no sabes siquiera manejar el amor de una humana

—...

— Tuvieron relaciones hace solo un par de horas, ¿Y aun piensas en unirte con otra mujer que no sea ella?

— No significo nada

— ¿Qué dices? ¿QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA?

—...

— ¿Solo te divertiste esperando a tu amada youkai para que te de descendencia pura? ¿Solo eso significa para ti Rin?

— Sesshomaru ya se estaba hartando, y estaba más enojado por sí mismo, por haber caído rendido ante una humana tal como lo hizo su padre, y murió por ese amor humano — Rin es solo mi protegida

— ¡Y te acostaste con ella! ¿Al menos podrías considerar el unirte con ella?

— ¡JAMÁS! — Sesshomaru se paró de su silla enojado por lo que decía Kenzo, pero más enojado aun porque el mismo ya había pensado en unirse con Rin — ¡Ella jamás me dará descendencia pura, es solo una más de todos los humanos que no sirven para nada y todos tendrían que morir! ¡Jamás me uniré con ella, no está a mi nivel y solo la use para calmar mis instintos! ¡Pero en cuanto la verdadera futura señora del oeste pise estas tierras, ella volverá con los de su clase o yo mismo me encargaré de...

— ¡¿DE QUE?! — la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver la figura de Kagome roja de la furia y detrás de ella, Sango abrazando a Rin consolándola mientras lloraba — ¿DE QUE TE ENCARGARAS SESSHOMARU? ¿DE MATARLA?

— Eres un desgraciado — Kenzo lo miro aborreciéndolo, ¿Quién era ese hombre parado frente a él?

— ¡No hará falta que la mates ni la eches, ahora mismo Rin se ira con nosotros!

Sesshomaru estaba en su lugar quieto y con una expresión de total desconcierto, como pocas veces lo estaba. ¿En qué momento habían escuchado eso las humanas? ¿Por qué no pudo olerlas acercarse? ¿Por qué no pudo oler a Rin? ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso?

— ¿Estas contento Sesshomaru? Rin se va

Kenzo salió de la sala enojadísimo, dirigiéndose al jardín en busca de Sora. En cuanto salió y la vio, la llamo

— ¿Sucede algo Kenzo? — dijo Sora, viendo la expresión tan dura de él

— Rin se va

— ¿A dónde?

— A la aldea de humanos

— ¿Qué? Ay Kenzo eso es imposible, si te conté que Rin estuvo con Sesshomaru, de seguro ella se quedara y tendrán muchos hijos y...

— La unión con la youkai del este se hará

— ¿QUE?

Kenzo comenzó a contarle toda la charla que había tenido con Sesshomaru hace minutos, y la dramática entrada de Kagome enfrentándolo, y cuando estaba por terminar de hablar se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Sora comenzó a correr hasta adentrarse al castillo.

Primero se dirigió a la habitación de Rin, y encontró a Kagome y Sango llenas de rabia y a Rin sentada totalmente seria y mirando a la nada.

— Rin... mi niña — se sentó a su lado abrazándola, pero no recibió respuesta de esta — ¿Rin?

— Parece que no nos escucha Sora, ya intentamos hablarle pero solo mira al piso

— Sora se separó de Rin y se levantó de la cama — ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

— Estamos metiendo toda la ropa de Rin en estos bolsos, se va con nosotros ya mismo

— ¿Ustedes también se van?

— ¿Acaso el señor Kenzo no le conto lo que el maldito idiota de Sesshomaru dijo?

— Si me lo conto

— Entonces jamás volveremos a pisar este castillo, nos despreció siendo humanas y nos da más rabia que haya dicho eso de Rin — Kagome hablaba enojada mientras tiraba la ropa de Rin dentro de un bolso.

Después de 2 minutos en silencio, vieron a Rin salir al balcón pero ninguna dijo nada, y Sora comenzó a ayudarlas a empacar las cosas de Rin olvidándose que tenía que ir a hablar con Sesshomaru.

...

— Oye Inuyasha, ¿Aquella no es Rin? — Miroku señalo la alcoba del tercer piso del castillo, viendo una joven que aparentemente se estaba por tirar

— ¿Pero que... — no termino de decir la palabra, ya que comenzó a correr al ver que Rin se había tirado.

Cuando la tomo entre sus brazos se sintió más aliviado por haberla salvado, pero le extraño de sobremanera el comportamiento de ella al haber hecho eso.

La adentro en el castillo llevándola hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru, ya que aun Inuyasha no sabía lo que había pasado.

— Sesshomaru, Rin se tiró del balcón de su habitación, pude salvarla pero se desmayo

—...— Sesshomaru solo la observaba, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, toco su mejilla grabando su imagen en su mente sabiendo que jamás volvería a verla, el error ya estaba hecho — Llévatela

— ¿Qué? Idiota, ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Ella se tiró...

— ¡VETE INUYASHA! — Inuyasha vio la expresión asesina que le puso Sesshomaru, así que tomo a Rin entre brazos

— Inuyasha, nos vamos — Kagome estaba tras de el con tres bolsos, atrás de ella Sango con dos más y Sora lo miraba a Sesshomaru queriendo asesinarlo

— ¿A dónde se van?

— Ya lo veremos, nos vamos con Rin

— Espera Kagome, ¿A dónde se van?

— Sora te lo dirá después... — Sango tomo entre sus brazos a Rin y caminaron hacia las escaleras, dejando a Inuyasha y Sora solos con Sesshomaru

— Sesshomaru, dime que todo lo que dijiste es mentira

—...— el desvió su mirada hacia una ventana

— ¿Por qué lo dijiste? Ella no es...

— Débil

— ¿Pueden decirme que sucedió? — Inuyasha interrumpió, oportuno como siempre.

...

— ¿Por qué se van? ¿Y qué hay de Hiroshi, Saori, Sakura y Kenta?

— Pues quedaran contigo e Inuyasha — respondió de lo más normal Sango

— ¿Pero porque se van? ¿Por qué se llevan a Rin?

— Luego te enteraras...

— Pero Sanguito no te vayas — Miroku abrazo a su esposa, pensando en cuantos días no tendría relaciones sexuales

— Miroku no te desesperes, solo nos iremos unos días y volveremos — Kagome le respondió al ver lo mal que Miroku estaba

— ¿Y a mi querida Sango? donde se van,

— A mi época — sentencio Kagome

* * *

Hola a todos! Regalo de navidad :) Ustedes cumplieron su parte, me toca cumplir la mía.

Debo admitir que me costó HORRORES escribir este capítulo, de verdad envidio a los que tienen gran facilidad para detallar los encuentros sexuales entre personajes, ENSÉÑENME! :(

Si me queda tiempo, subiré el próximo cap mañana pero solo si dejan muchos comentarios. La mayor parte del siguiente capítulo ya está hecha, solo tengo que hacer arreglos.

Me encantan los comentarios que dejan, me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia! =)

Mañana, con la publicación del siguiente, responderé todos los comentarios, esta vez lo prometo jajaja

Ah una cosa más, si alguien es de Formosa, Argentina me encantaría que me lo digan! Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme.


	12. Teniéndote lejos

Capítulo 12:

TENIÉNDOTE LEJOS

1 día había pasado desde que Rin, Kagome y Sango se habían ido del castillo. Fueron hasta la aldea en la que vivía Kagome y Sango, buscaron algunas ropas y provisiones...

Esa mañana temprano Rin había logrado decir la primera palabra desde el día anterior. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un apenas audible ''Quiero irme lejos y no verlo jamás''. Kagome le comento su idea de llevarla a su época moderna, donde el jamás la encontraría y ella podría recomenzar una vida mejor. Las tres mujeres se pasaron toda la mañana hablando sobre la época de Kagome, esta les contaba todas las cosas nuevas que había y como era la vida, adelantándoles muchas cosas para que no se impresionen al llegar.

Sango decidió acompañarlas, para saciar sus ideas de cómo es la vida en esa época de la que Kagome tanto habla.

Por la tarde ya tenían todos sus bolsos preparados, aunque Sango no llevaba mucho ya que Kagome iba a comprarles ropa actual.

Partieron las tres hacia el pozo, por el cual iban a atravesar pero un grito las hizo detenerse estando solo a 5 metros del portal.

— No lo hagas mocosa — Jakken apareció casi corriendo con su báculo en la mano — Rin no te vayas

— ¡Señor Jakken! — Rin bajo el pie que lo tenia listo para entrar al poso, y corrió hacia el youkai verde — ¡Me llamo por mi nombre!

— ¿Qué? No te confundas niña insolente — se hacia el despistado, aunque el sabia que la quería muchísimo a Rin

— Vino a despedirme

— Claro que no, vine a detenerte — Rin soltó a Jakken y él se acomodó su ropa mirándola un poco serio — El señor Sesshomaru se enojara si sabe que te estas yendo... ¡Me matara!

— Él ya lo sabe abuelo... — ella agacho su cabeza, recordando las fuertes palabras de su amo, las cuales terminaron de romper su corazón

— ¡Eso es imposible! De ser así, el amo Sesshomaru ya estaría aquí llevándote al castillo

— Jakken, tenemos que irnos — Kagome miro a Inuyasha el cual apareció corriendo tras Jakken, haciéndole entender que tenia que explicarle todo a él en cuanto ellas se fueran

— Lo voy a extrañar abuelo Jakken — Rin volvió a abrazarlo casi asfixiándolo, pero este solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo sabiendo que capaz no volvería a verla más

— Sacerdotisa, ¿Tu volverás? — dijo refiriéndose a Kagome

— Si, acá esta Inuyasha. Solo me iré a enseñarle las cosas a Rin y a conseguir un lugar para que viva y luego volveremos junto con Sango...

Kagome la tomo de la mano a Rin y a Sango y saltaron dentro del pozo, cruzando hacia el mundo actual.

En el tiempo feudal, Inuyasha seguía parado a unos metros del pozo mirándolo y recordando las veces que había visto a Kagome cruzarlo cuando aun Naraku existía y ellos lo buscaban. Recordaba la preocupación y angustia que sentía cuando se iba, y la alegría y fuerza que volvían a él al verla volver. Se había enamorado de ella siendo tan terca y valiente, y ahora llevaban casi 12 años juntos y Kagome, que aparentaba tener 18 años pero que en realidad tenía 27. La marca que le había dejado en su cuello lo alivio al saber que ella tardaría bastante en envejecer, y morir.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Hiroshi paso corriendo a su lado y cruzo el pozo sin siquiera decir algo.

Jakken se desespero al pensar que había sido algún demonio persiguiéndolas a ellas, ya que ahora Rin no era más la protegida de Sesshomaru.

— Calmate enano verde, solo es Hiroshi... — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección al castillo, intentando tranquilizarse de que Kagome no tardaría mucho en volver.

Jakken, por su parte, también comenzó a seguirlo. Pero más triste, sabiendo que Rin no volvería.

...

Al cruzar el pozo y salir del templo, Rin y Sango se quedaron mirando todo a su alrededor con gran asombro. Los autos, los edificios, las personas caminando con ropa diferente. Definitivamente era algo que no había visto nunca.

— Vamos chicas, entremos a mi casa — Kagome las tomo de las mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella a pocos metros de donde estaban. Al entrar Rin comenzó con el cuestionario, siendo seguida por Sango

— ¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Eso para que sirve? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Mira eso, son las fotografías que me dijiste que capturan un momento especial, están por todas partes! ¿Y eso que es? ¿Y ese gato? ¿También es youkai? Quiero uno. Quiero un perrito así como... — guardo silencio al darse cuenta que estaba por nombrarlo a Sesshomaru, ya que la verdadera forma de demonio de él era un perro blanco gigantesco — Creo que tengo que aprender a callarme

— Rin... — Kagome la miro con una sonrisa — Estas loca

Kagome solo recibió un golpe suave en el hombro izquierdo por parte de su amiga menor y una gran risa por parte de Sango.

— ¡Hola mama! — la madre de Kagome iba cruzando las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a su hija

— Hola hija, hola Rin, hola Sango — las saludo con un beso en cada mejilla a cada una — ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¡Hola Hiroshi!

— ¿Hiroshi? — dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres jóvenes

— Hola abuela — fue directo a abrazarla, la cual lo recibió con alegría ya que hace mucho tiempo no lo veía

— ¿Hiroshi, porque estas acá?

— Se dice AQUÍ hija — la corrigió su madre

— Es lo mismo mama. Hiroshi...

— Quería protegerlas — su rostro inexpresivo, al igual que el de Sesshomaru, les causo ternura a las 4 mujeres, puesto que un niño de 11 años quería protegerlas

— ¿Nadie te vio? Sabes que no puedes usar tus poderes y mucho menos salir a la calle en tu forma de hanyou

— Ya lo se... Transformame

Kagome su dirigió a él, poniendo ambas manos en cada costado de su cara, cerro sus ojos y las marcas de Hiroshi comenzaron a desaparecer de sus mejillas así también como las orejas, las garras de sus manos y el color en sus parpados.

— Que apuesto eres — Kagome comenzó a llenarlo de besos por toda su cara

— ¡Basta madre! — el niño se sonrojo, ya que era bastante vergonzoso cuando su madre hacia eso

— Hiroshi, ese pelo lo vamos a cortar — la madre de Kagome lo miro con una gran sonrisa, lo cual a él no le gusto ni un poco pero accedió — ¡Ese es mi nieto! Obediente... — Kagome se paro y lo tomo de las manos — Cuéntenme niñas, ¿Para que vinieron?

— Mama, Rin va a comenzar a vivir en esta época

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?

— Sesshomaru la hecho del castillo

— ¿QUE HIZO QUE? — la miro a Rin, la cual estaba triste y avergonzada

— Bueno... no

— Que ser tan insensible ese demonio

— Tenemos que conseguirle un departamento

— ¿Y porque no te quedas conmigo Rin? Papa falleció hace ya algunos años, me vendría bien un poco de compañía aparte de Souta

— No quiero molestarlos señora Higurashi...

— No eres molestia mi niña, todos los amigos de Kagome son bienvenidos en esta casa — le sonrió de forma maternal, y la recordó a Sora cuando lo hacia

— Mama, Rin no puede quedarse aquí. Tenemos que conseguirle un lugar para vivir ella sola

— Ah esta bien — dijo con algo de tristeza — A una cuadra se hicieron unos nuevos departamentos, los vi y por dentro son muy acogedores

— ¡Perfecto! Iré a verlos con Hiroshi y Sango. Rin quedate con mama, duchate y haz lo que quieras, yo voy a pasarme el día de compras con ellos dos así cuando vayas a tu nuevo hogar ya lo tendrás todo listo

— Esta bien Kagome, gracias — las abrazo fuerte, y sus amigas correspondieron su abrazo sabiendo lo triste que estaba Rin

...

Un demonio de pelo plateado, ojos ámbar y 1,90 de estatura caminaba rápido e impaciente por los corredores del castillo. Iba rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, incluido uno de los jarrones que la joven le había hecho y regalado cuando tenía 11 años.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había roto, y dejo de caminar. Volvió hacia donde se encontraba el objeto partido por la mitad, y lo tomo en sus manos.

Endureció sus facciones, más de lo normal, y siguió su paso por los corredores rompiendo ventanas, puertas, y todo lo que veía.

A lo lejos, en el jardín principal se podía escuchar los estruendos que estaba causando...

— General Kenzo, ¿Sabe usted que le sucede a Milord? — cuestiono una joven de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, sentada en un banco junto con Sora y Kenzo parados en cada extremo

— No lo se... mi señora — esto ultimo lo dijo casi forzando su voz, definitivamente no la consideraba así

— Ha estado raro desde ayer a la tarde. Hoy no quiso que lo toque, es raro pues anoche ya cedió ante mis encantos — la joven youkai destilaba soberbia, lo cual le desagradaba a Sora y mucho más a Kenzo

— ¿Cedió?

— Claro, nos revolcamos

— _No solo tengo que estar soportando a esta mocosa, sino que encima es soberbia, egoísta y mal educada... ¿Dónde estas Rin? _

— Sora, quiero agua

— ¿Y? — la nodriza no disimulaba su enojo, pues no la soportaba

— Traeme un vaso con agua

— _Tiene dos piernas, ¿Por qué no lo hace ella misma?_

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o piensas obedecer a tu ama?

— Ahora mismo voy por su agua... mi señora. _Un poco de veneno en su vaso con agua no vendría mal a nadie_

Sora se adentro en el castillo y se dirigió a la sala donde se cocinaba.

Al entrar los vio a todos los sirvientes arrinconados en el otro extremo de la sala, con miedo y temblando.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Están locos? — Uno de los sirvientes señalo con su dedo hacia una el otro extremo de la sala, y alcanzo a decir ''el Lord'' con un tono de voz tan bajo que hasta a Sesshomaru le costó oír — ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando una comida, solo una vez la había comido obligado por su protegida pero le había gustado tanto que cada vez que ella lo preparaba el sigilosamente iba hasta la cocina, tomaba la comida y aspiraba su olor durante horas.

**FLASHBACK**

Rin se encontraba en la cocina con Sesshomaru. Él solo se limitaba a mirar lo que ella hacia con una mirada fría, la veía hacer malabares con todas las cosas de la cocina, ensucio todo, se ensucio ella misma, prendió fuego un par de cosas, rompió platos, rompió cubiertos, pero al final se encontraba aspirando un dulce aroma y no sabia que era eso que su protegida había estado haciendo con tanto esmero y concentración.

— Esto es una torta...

— ¿Torta?

— Ajá... Pruébela y dígame como quedo

— No

— Por favor, solo un bocado

— No lo hare, Rin

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — la veía sostener el tenedor en su mano, con un pedazo de la ''torta'' esa y el olor no le desagradaba.

Sin darse cuenta, abrió su boca involuntariamente y Rin lo entendió como que estaba aceptando comer eso.

Sin dudarlo, metió suavemente la cuchara en la boca de él. El comió y trago, y la miro fríamente. A Rin se le erizo la piel al pensar que le había salido pésimo la torta.

— ¿Tu comerás conmigo? — el corazón de Rin salto de alegría, la estaba ''invitando'' a comer junto con el

— Claro que si, Sesshomaru-sama — sonrió de la forma más dulce que podría haber hecho, mientras cortaba en pedazos la torta para poder servirla en un plato para el y para ella.

Sesshomaru la observaba, esta vez con la mirada más suavizada, no entendía como un humano podía ser tan cálido, o mejor dicho, no podía entender como ELLA podía ser así. Había sido criada desde los 6 años por el y por Jakken, dos demonios que de paternales no tenían nada...

Tenía su cara toda manchada con un polvo blanco, que él no sabia que era, su pelo largo estaba amarrado en una especie de rodete en su cabeza, su flequillo de costado también estaba manchado y alborotado, pero para el ella se veía bien... bien... ¿Bien? Ni el sabia como se veía, solo que le gustaba verla así.

Le gustaba ella...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¿Sesshomaru?... — se acercó a él, pero su instinto de youkai le decía que Sesshomaru no estaba de buen animo — Váyanse todos — les ordeno a los sirvientes, sabiendo que no seria bueno que el mate a alguno de ellos.

— Ella preparo esto

— ¿Qué cosa?

—...

— ¿Sesshomaru?

—...

Sora, al no recibir respuesta, se acercó a el que estaba de espaldas mirando algo sobre la mesa.

Al ver lo que llamaba su atención, vio que era una torta. De las que solo Rin sabía hacer, ya que Kagome le había enseñado.

— Mi niña... — Sora tomo la torta, recibiendo la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru — voy a guardarlo en eso que Kagome llama ''conservadora'', aun no se porque siempre trae todo eso pero son muy útiles

— ¿Dónde esta?

— ¿Kagome? Pues volvió a su tiempo junto con Hiroshi

— Rin

— ¡Ah! Te refieres a Rin — le sonrió, haciéndose la tonta ya que lo había entendido muy bien — Bueno... Ella se fue, ya que tú la echaste al decir que la habías usado

— ¿A dónde?

— No lo se — abrió la conservadora y guardo la torta. Fue a donde se encontraban todos los platos y demás cosas, agarro un vaso y sirvió agua — ¿Tu crees que la princesa podría morirse tomando agua? — Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta mirándola desafiante

— Si así lo deseas, entonces tu serás la única en enfrentarse al ejército del Este

— ¡Oh vamos Sesshomaru! No te comportes como un jovencito, ya no lo eres... Nadie la quiere a esa mocosa maleducada, pesada y soberbia. Destila superioridad y muy poca tolerancia

—...

— Si no es para poco, entonces dentro de unos meses tendremos que cargar no solo con ella sino que también con tu querido descendiente

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— ¡Anda contando por todo el castillo como te revolcaste con ella! — Sora le tiro el vaso cargado con agua, y con mucha facilidad lo esquivo — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rin?!

— La compañía de Kenzo te ha hecho muy insolente

— ¡No lo metas en esto a el! Solo queremos lo mejor para Rin, y tu no lo eres... — volvió a tomar otro vaso y lo cargo de agua, y antes de salir volteo su cabeza hacia el — Por lo menos ahora ella podrá encontrar a otro hombre, que si quiera hacerla feliz y este dispuesto a formar una familia con ella, sin que la desprecien al ser humana.

...

Ya había pasado un día que Rin no veía ni sabia nada de Kagome. La había visto por última vez el día anterior a la tarde, diciendo que se iba a ir a conseguirle un lugar para vivir y arreglarlo.

Estaba intentando aprender el nombre de las cosas, la mama de Kagome había puesto etiquetas a todas las cosas de la casa con el respectivo nombre y la función que cumplía.

Se fue hasta el living y se acostó en un sofá inmenso, el cual el gustaba ya que era bastante cómodo.

Su mente divagaba, acordándose 2 noches atrás cuando ella pensó que su futuro iba a ser tal como siempre lo deseo. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando presa de la tristeza y el sufrimiento de su corazón roto por el mismo hombre, nuevamente.

Salió rápido de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta de entrada. Se asusto tanto que corrió a la cocina y busco un palo, el cual era el paso de amasar pero ella no sabía para que servía, solo que parecía ser muy útil para pegar a cualquier intruso.

El ''intruso'' logro abrir la puerta y Rin se oculto tras las escaleras, lista para atacar, hasta que el desconocido hablo en voz alta casi gritando

— ¡¿MAMA?! — lo vio al joven pasar frente a ella, pero no se dio cuenta de su presencia — ¡¿MAMAAA?! — el chico se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Rin con el palo de amasar en la mano, los dos gritaron y ella se puso a la defensiva

— ¡SI QUIERES ROBAR ALGO ENTONCES PRIMERO TE ENFRENTAS A MI!

— ¡Calmate! — Souta ponía sus dos brazos hacia arriba, tratando de hacerle entender que él no era un ladrón — ¿Quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Rin — bajo el palo de amasar, aun a la defensiva pero más calmada al ver que el joven se parecía mucho a Kagome — ¿Tú eres Souta?

— Así es... ¿Me conoces?

— ¡Claro! Eres el hermano chiquito de Kagome

— ¿Chiquito? Creo que de chiquito ya no tengo nada — se encogió de hombros riéndose divertido, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Rin — Si mi memoria no me falla, Rin es la ''niña'' que estaba con el medio hermano de Inuyasha, ¿No es así?

— Ajá — ella bajo su vista, se había logrado distraer de su recuerdo por al menos unos minutos pero el comentario de Souta la hizo caer a la realidad

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No se preocupe

— ¡Por favor Rin! Tuteame, no soy tan grande

— Lo siento mucho — se rio de forma sincera, ocasionando en él amor a primera vista

— Vamos al living a sentarnos — la tomo de la mano, llevándola hasta el sofá — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, tú me trajiste — se lo dijo de la forma más extrañada y sincera posible

— No me refiero aquí... — señalo el sofá — Más bien, a la época moderna

— Es... una larga historia

— ¿Obviamos el tema?

— ¡Si! Por favor

— Esta bien... ¿Y mi hermana y mi madre, sabes donde están?

— Bueno, Kagome no lo se muy bien pero la señora Higurashi dijo que iba al supermercado. No se lo que es

— ¿No lo sabes?

— No... Eso no hay en el Sengoku eso

— Lo había olvidado, tu época es antigua. ¿Quieres que te enseñe las cosas de aquí?

— ¡SIII! — Rin salto del sofá como si fuera un resorte, entusiasmada

— Entonces esperame, voy a ducharme y vuelvo en un rato... — Souta tomo sus valijas, con las cuales había llegado y las subió por la escalera, dejando a Rin sentada viendo dibujos animados en la ''televisión''.

Ya había aprendido el nombre y la función de varias cosas. Sabía que la heladera guardaba a temperatura fría algunas comidas para que no se descompongan y también guardaba lo más importante: el helado. También había aprendido que la televisión no era un demonio que capturaba personas y que la mayoría de las cosas que mostraba eran ficticias o solo para entretener a la gente. El ordenador también estaba aprendiendo a usarlo, pero Kagome le había regalado uno portátil el cual le iba a resultar más cómodo a Rin usarlo cuando ya este viviendo sola en su nuevo departamento, así también ocuparía menos espacio y podría llevarlo a todos lados.

...

Kagome y Sango se encontraban dentro del departamento, metiendo muebles y acomodándolos. Mejor dicho, Hiroshi era el que hacia entrar los muebles y los movía de un lado para otro, porque no quería que ellas dos lo hagan ya que eran muy pesados y al ser humanas no tenía tanta fuerza como el.

— Mi amor, ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las... — observo el reloj en su mano, intentando acordarse lo que su madre le había enseñado — 18:50

— Kagome camino hasta el marco de la puerta de entrada, puso sus manos al costado de su cintura y llamo a Hiroshi y Sango junto a ella — ¿Qué les parece? — Observaba todo el departamento — ¿Quedo bien? ¿Piensan que a Rin le guste?

— No lo aceptara

— ¿Por qué lo dices Sango?

— A la tía no le gustan las cosas llamativas, ella prefiere lo sencillo — contesto Hiroshi

— ¿Ah... si? — se giro a su derecha, para mirarlo directo a los ojos dorados — ¿Y a mi, que me gusta?

— Hiroshi se le quedo mirando, analizando la pregunta de su progenitora — Yo

Kagome sonrió, y se abalanzo a su hijo arrodillándose ante el y llenándolo de besos... Hiroshi se reía, debido a que le hacia cosquillas y no lo dejaba escapar.

Cuando vio que los cachetes de su hijo se estaban tornando rojizos, decidió parar con las cosquillas.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo?

— Padre enloquecerá cuando lo vea

— ¡PAPA!

— Padre

— Hiroshi, no lo digas tan formal... — lo reprendió Sango

— Tío Sesshomaru dice así al abuelo Inu No Taisho

— Tu tío es un frívolo asesino demonio

— Me parezco a el

— A tu abuelo

— Es lo mismo — se dio la vuelta y tomo de la mano a las dos mujeres, sacándolas del apartamento y cerrando todo, listos para ir en busca de Rin.

Kagome había decidió cortar el pelo blanco de Hiroshi, antes lo tenia bastante crecido hasta la cintura y con un poco de flequillo tapando su frente, pero ahora estaba tan corto que le quedaba un poco parado... Si antes parecía un niño frio e inexpresivo, ahora lo era mucho más ya que su mirada se hacia notar mucho más.

Al salir del apartamento tomaron el ascensor para poder salir del edificio...

— ¿Estas seguro de querer quedarte a vivir con Rin un tiempo?

— Si — se miro en el espejo de la pared dentro del ascensor — P-A-P-Á enloquecerá

— Toco su cabeza, sintiendo el pelo suave de su hijo — A mi me encanta...

— Espero que papa te cuide

— Tu papa siempre me cuido y lo sigue haciendo como él sabe, no te preocupes. Pero tienes que cuidar de Rin, que nadie se le acerque porque ella no conoce ni sabe como son las personas

— Te prometo que se lo enseñare — la volvió a tomar de la mano y caminaron solo una cuadra, hasta lo de Kagome para buscar a Rin, pero a media cuadra de llegar Hiroshi corrió hasta la casa enojado, y Kagome y Sango lo siguieron corriendo sin entender que le pasaba.

...

Inuyasha se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

Sesshomaru tenía a Bukasaiga a milímetros del cuello de Inuyasha, y este último se encontraba de espaldas por una de las murallas del castillo...

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada!

— ¡Trae a Rin devuelta, maldito hanyou!

— Feh, idiota — Sesshomaru sujeto con más fuerza su espada y la acerco más Inuyasha, haciéndole entender que no estaba bromeando — Calmate Sesshomaru, si por tus errores Rin se fue ya no es mi culpa y no puedo obligarla a volver...

— ¿Dónde esta?

— Lejos

— ¡¿DONDE?!

— ¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Para traerla? No podrás hacerlo

— ¡Dímelo Inuyasha! No estoy jugando

— En la época moderna

— ¡¿QUE?!

Sesshomaru dejo caer a Bukasaiga, totalmente anonadado por lo que acababa de decir su medio hermano.

No podría recuperarla nunca, siquiera verla. Ya que el jamás podría cruzar el pozo por el cual se transportaba Kagome, y ella tampoco jamás lo ayudaría sabiendo todo lo que paso.

Se maldijo internamente 100 veces por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero él no quería descendencia hanyou, siempre le había dicho a Rin que detestaba los humanos, los veía inferiores, y los consideraba mucho menos que esclavos. Alguna vez se le atravesó en la mente que esas duras palabras seguramente lastimaban a la joven, pero nunca espero lo que sucedió.

Ahora nada tenia sentido, no solo había perdido a Rin, su Rin... sino que su descendencia no seria youkai ya que el odiaba a esa mujer con la que contrajo unión y se negaba a tocarla, además fue en vano ya que la que llevaba la verdadera marca de unión y pertenencia era Rin y, además, él también lo llevaba.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Sora asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del despacho de él, intentando no morir en el intento

—...

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ya lo has hecho — Sora se rio algo nerviosa, sabia que Sesshomaru era muy fuerte y podría matarla, aunque ella haya cuidado de el cuando era pequeño — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Ya lo estas haciendo

— Si... Bueno... ¿Qué sucedió con Inuyasha?

— No es de tu incumbencia

— Puede que no, aun así me gustaría saber

— Ella... — él miro algo que había en su escritorio al referirse a ella, era otra de esas cosas raras que la sacerdotisa traía siempre de su época, un ''portarretrato'' según dijo su protegida, en el cual había una foto de ella — Esta a 500 años

— ¿Eh?

— Época moderna

— Ah, si... Ya lo sabía. Aun así ella cruzo el pozo

—...

— Y tu no puedes hacerlo por ser demonio y además solo porque Kagome la llevo... ¿Por eso dices ''a 500 años? — No respondió, pero Sora lo entendió como un SI — ¿Tienes pensado esperar 500 años a volver a verla?

— Ella no vivirá tanto

— No lo sabes...

Sesshomaru se quedo mudo ante tal respuesta de su ex nodriza, levanto su vista hasta mirarla y vio en ella una sonrisa picara... ¿Sora sabia algo?

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Ella tiene la marca Sesshomaru, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? — Camino hasta quedar enfrentada a él, a pocos centímetros — Pude olerlo cuando sucedió, y hasta horas después de que se vaya su olor quedo impregnado por todo el castillo y el bosque

— Olfato desarrollado, tu lo tienes... — Sesshomaru nunca lo supo, pero sabia que esa youkai siempre tuvo algo especial

— Claro que si, cuando lograbas escaparte de todos los guardias e incluso de tus padres, ¿Por qué crees que yo siempre te encontraba si ningún problema? — se quedo mirándolo directo a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos — ¿Qué crees que hará la princesa cuando se entere que tu también tienes la marca?

— No es de tu incumbencia

— ¿Qué sucederá con Rin?

— No me interesa — intento sonar lo más frio posible, sabiendo lo transparente que él era ante los ojos de Sora

— Su olor... — miro en dirección hacia una mesa, sobre la cual había pergaminos — Te ciega, ¿No es así?

— _Imposible que lo sepa..._

— Te embriago su esencia, hasta el punto en que no recuerdas muchas cosas de esa noche... Matame por mi atrevimiento, si es que estoy equivocándome

—...— Sesshomaru la observaba detenidamente, era verdad lo que decía esa mujer más mayor que él, la esencia de Rin lo cegaba tanto que se había olvidado varias cosas de esa noche

— Traela, la necesitas y todos nosotros también...

Sora se fue dejando al Lord sumido en sus pensamientos, más que una petición parecía una orden la que había dicho la youkai.

— _Cuidala, Hiroshi._

_..._

— _Prometo cuidarla, tío._

El niño observaba como su dos tías y su madre dormían juntas en una cama de dos plazas y media, luego de haber estado consolándola y cuidando a Rin mientras esta tenía 40° de fiebre, y pedía en suspiros por Sesshomaru.

Se acostó a su lado y se durmió junto a ellas, después de haber revisado cada rincón del departamento y asegurarlo.

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	13. ¿La necesito? Sandeces

Capítulo 13:

¿LA NECESITO? SANDECES.

— ¡¿POR QUE RIN TODAVIA NO HA REGRESADO?!

— Bueno, hay muchas razones por las cuales pudo no haber regresado aun...

— ¡DIME UNA CONVINCENTE KENZO!

— Sesshomaru.

— ¡RAYOS! — Sora se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín principal — Pero al menos pudo volver para saludarnos o aunque sea una señal de vida pudo haber mandado sabiendo que estamos muriendo por verla

— Mi querida Sora... — Kenzo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, hablándole cerca de su odio — Rin ni siquiera sabe que Sesshomaru está esperando mellizos

— ¿Kagome no se lo ha dicho?

— Se separó de ella mirándola con incredulidad — ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Te imaginas a Rin enterándose de semejante cosa? ¡Moriría! Y mucho más considerando su condición

— Pero...

— Pero nada Sora. Rin no tiene que enterarse nada de lo que está pasando en el castillo. Según Kagome, ellos están en perfectas condiciones

— Si, tienes razón... — Sora se levantó de la banca siendo seguida por el mismo movimiento de Kenzo, dando vista que habían sentido el olor de la humana — Hablando de Kagome...

Las puertas de la entrada al castillo se abrieron dejando pasar la figura de una mujer vistiendo ropas de otra época, junto con un niño hanyou.

Llevaba una mochila y un bolso, y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a saludar a los dos youkais parados esperando que ella llegue hasta ellos.

— ¡Sora! ¡Kenzo! ¡CUANTO LOS EXTRAÑE! — dejo caer los bolsos en el suelo, y corrió hacia los mayores abrazándolos a los dos a la vez

— Querida Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado? — Sora tomo sus manos mirándola con una enorme sonrisa

— ¡Excelente!

— ¿Y tú Hiroshi? Estas enorme — Kenzo se arrodillo ante el niño de expresión fría, dándole un fuerte abrazo estrujándolo contra su pecho

— Como pudo, Hiroshi se las arregló para salir del abrazo — Tan solo han pasado diez meses tío...

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Tan solo diez meses? ¡Es muchísimo tiempo!

— Claro que no... Madre... — Hiroshi miro a Kagome suplicándole con la mirada de que lo salvara de las lecciones de vida que le daría toda la tarde Kenzo, siendo que le había tomado tanto aprecio que hasta ya le decía tío, pero muchas veces lo aturdía con enseñanzas

— No pongas esa cara bebe, sabes que tendrás que quedarte un rato con él porque yo tengo que ir a hablar con el gruñón de tu tío

— ¿Puedo ir a verlo yo también?

— ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos más tarde? Y ahora te voy a preparar la merienda — le respondió una sonriente Sora

— Esta bien tía... — tomo la mano de Sora llevándola hacia la cocina

— ¿Vienes a lo mismo de siempre Kagome?

— Si señor Kenzo...

— Kenzo

— Lo siento... — hizo una mueca de vergüenza, olvidándose que a él no le gustaba que no lo tuteara — Desde que Rin se fue, vengo cada 4 meses, al iniciar las temporadas

— Eso ya lo sé, y sabes que él ya te está esperando así que puedes entrar, ya conoces el camino

— Con su permiso

Kagome tomo los dos bolsos y se adentró por la puerta principal. Subió la escalera hacia el segundo piso, sintiendo la presencia demoniaca de una mujer, ¿Mujer? Pero que tonterías pensaba, una niña mejor dicho, una niña a la que la detestaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — la joven la miro con desprecio, posando su mano izquierda en su abultado vientre

— Eso a ti no te interesa — le respondió la sacerdotisa lo más acida posible

— Sabes que tienes prohibida la entrada al castillo humana de cuarta

— ¡No me digas! Si yo soy de cuarta, entonces tú eres de octava porque ni para youkai sirves

— ¡Callate humana horrible!

— ¡Callate tú, impostora!

— ¿Me estas insultando en mi propio castillo?

— ¿De cuál castillo hablas? ¿Del de mi esposo y mi cuñado? Siento informártelo, pero yo tengo más derecho que tú al ser la primera que contrajo unión con uno de los herederos

— ¿Estás loca? Sesshomaru es el heredero, no ese estúpido hanyou que tiene como hermano

— ¡Callate mocosa apestosa pedante y horrible! Vuelves a insultar a mi esposo y juro que te matare

— ¿Matarme? ¡JA! No me hagas reír sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru te haría polvo si me tocas un pelo

— ¡JA-JA-JA-JA! Tú no me hagas reír. Sesshomaru me besaría los pies si sabe que te mate, se sacaría 3 pesos de encima

— ¿Cómo osas decir semejante cosa? Ya mismo iré a decírselo y...

— ¿Decirme que? — la youkai y la sacerdotisa tragaron grueso. Ambas miraron hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo, en el cual se encontraba el Lord parado mirándolas con su mirada más fría y aterradora. Kagome se cuestionó mentalmente si en verdad se lo agradecería o la mataría por haber dicho semejante cosa a su ''esposa''

— Ah... Sessho — la rubia youkai avanzo con expresión teatral en su rostro simulando estar ofendida — ¡Esta horrible mujer dijo que me matara y que tú le besaras los pies por dicha acción! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que su apestoso olor inunde el castillo? — Sesshomaru la miro de reojo, y luego miro a Kagome, dándose vuelta para irse sin responder a lo que su compañera dijo

— Sígueme

— Eh... Si, voy

Kagome torpemente comenzó a caminar tras de el, y al alejarse varios metros de la rubia dio vuelta su cara para sacarle la lengua. La otra grito de enojo y se dirigió en dirección contraria a buscar alimento para ella y sus hijos, los cuales ya le daban dolor de espalda porque su parto se había atrasado más de la cuenta.

Sesshomaru y Kagome ingresaron a la sala de guerra, cada vez que entraba a ese lugar le producía escalofríos y no podía evitar recordar la última vez que Sesshomaru había visto a Rin, llorando por sus duras palabras siendo contenida por Sango y ella gritándole.

Lo observo sentarse tras su escritorio, no sabría cómo comenzaría a contarle las cosas, desde que le había gritado muchas cosas defendiendo a su amiga le costaba hablarle a él y mucho más si se trataba de Rin.

— ¿Y bien, sacerdotisa?

— Ajam... — tomo su mochila y la puso sobre el escritorio, saco varias fotografías y dos cajitas del tamaño de una palma de mano. Abrió las cajitas y saco de cada una un collar fino de oro y los dos dige tenían forma de una luna de cuarto menguante — Estos los encontré en una tienda, eran los dos últimos que quedaban, los compre un par de días luego de la última vez que vine a verte

— ¿Ella los vio? — pregunto el con su tono indiferente, mirando un punto definido hacia la ventana pero sin ver realmente

— Si, le encantaron. Grito emocionada cuando los vio pero salían muy caros y se decepciono al no poder comprarlos

— ¿Y tú como los adquiriste?

— Pues, con el dinero que tú me diste Sesshomaru

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, algo incómodo para Kagome pero ya acostumbrada a que él se quede sin habla durante unos segundos. La miro con la mirada suavizada y ella lo miro extrañada, había algo en su mirada que estaba delatando su creciente preocupación por la joven en cuestión.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Kagome comenzó a sudar en frio, ¿Cómo le diría lo que había pasado? — Bien... — Miro hacia otro lado de la habitación intentando calmarse — Ella está... bien

— Entiendo que eres la compañera de Inuyasha, pero no dudes en que si me mientes te matare

—Lo miro a los ojos, comprendiendo que cada palabra que él decía era cierta — Esta bien, te diré la verdad pero tienes que prometer que mantendrás la calma y cordura

—...

Solo la miro, haciéndole entender que el no prometería tal cosa y mucho menos si algo malo le había pasado a Rin.

— Creo que no aceptaras... — Kagome tomo asiento en uno de los sofá y comenzó a contar — La última vez que vine fue al comienzo del otoño, y te dije que en unos días volvería a ver como estaba Rin y así lo hice. Volví y la vi en un muy buen estado, ya no tenía ojeras, estaba un poco más gordita y su piel ya había adquirido el color adecuado, se estaba alimentando muy bien...

**FLASHBACK**

— ¡RIIIIN! — Kagome gritaba y agitaba su mano alzada para que Rin la viera — ¡Ven!

Rin se dirigió a paso apresurado hasta la entrada de un negocio de ropa donde Kagome se encontraba esperándola.

— Ay Kagome, ¿Cómo logras correr tan rápido? Tienes 9 años más que yo y aun pareces una niña de 14 años

— ¡AJA! Mira quien está hablando... sino fuera porque tienes la panza bastante crecida tú también estarías corriendo como loca

— Tienes razón... ¿Aquí querías traerme? — Rin comenzó a mirar a todos lados dentro del negocio, cada vez se enternecía más por la cantidad de ropa para bebes que había, casi por instinto poso su mano en su vientre de 6 meses.

Se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde mirando y comprando ropa para su bebe. Hacia 4 meses se había enterado de su embarazo, cuando comenzó a experimentar las náuseas matutinas, las ganas de comer a cualquier horario, y el gran retraso de su periodo. Al contárselo a Kagome, ella le explico que había médicos que se dedicaban precisamente al embarazo y todo lo que tenga que ver con la mujer, le enseño que ella tendría que ver cada mes a una ginecóloga y un par de cosas más que le servirían. Luego de una extensa charla Rin comprendió todo y decidieron ir a ver a una ginecóloga para ver si estaba embarazada o no. Efectivamente si lo estaba, se había encerrado a llorar casi por una semana entera sin hablar con nadie, a la única persona que quería ver era al padre de ese bebe pero sabía que sería imposible. A su entender, Sesshomaru ya había formado una familia y seguramente su heredero ya estaría en camino.

Kagome intentó convencerla de que no haga el aborto porque se arrepentiría sabiendo cómo es Rin. Decidió seguir con el embarazo y al pasar los meses comenzó a encariñarse de sobremanera con él bebe. Se imaginaba si sería niño o si sería niña, pero al intentar imaginarse como seria y que rasgos tendría, volvía a caer en depresión imaginándose a Sesshomaru. Fue tanta la depresión que dejo de comer y de preocuparse por su salud.

Nuevamente Kagome intervino haciéndola entrar en razón y cuidando de ella un tiempo, hasta que entendió que ya no era una niña y ahora tenía una nueva vida gestándose dentro de ella. Comenzó a comer bien y un poco más de la cuenta, también comenzó a hacer ejercicios para no engordar pero también para distraerse y no pensar en Sesshomaru.

Considero la idea de ir a verlo y hasta ya había preparado un bolso para visitar a todos, pero Sango y Kagome tuvieron que contarle que la esposa de él estaba esperando también y no solo un hijo, sino dos. La devasto tal noticia pero se sobre compuso pensando en que tenía que ser fuerte para su bebe.

Al llegar a los 5 meses le pidió a Souta que la acompañe a ver el sexo del bebe, lloro de alegría al enterarse que sería una niña.

— ¿Rin?

— Eh... ¿Si?

— Te quedaste colgada

— Lo siento, solo estaba pensando

— Esta bien... ¡Mira eso! — Kagome señalo a un atuendo. Era un vestidito para recién nacidas, color naranja suave y estampado de flores blancas — ¡Es hermoso!

Las dos mujeres se acercaron con los ojos brillando hacia el atuendo, totalmente embobadas pensando en lo tierno que se vería en la bebe.

— ¡Quiero ese! — señalo Rin a la vendedora, sin importar el costo

— Excelente decisión — la vendedora agarro el atuendo y comenzó a doblarlo para meter en una caja mediana — ¿De cuánto está?

— Ah... de 6 meses — Rin le sonrió y tomo la bolsa con la caja dentro después de pagar.

Salieron del negocio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja las dos y siguieron recorriendo el shopping, en busca de zapatos que vayan con el vestidito.

Al pasar por un negocio de cadenas y pulseras de oro, Rin se quedó con la vista pegada en dos collares que estaban expuestos en vidriera. Le recordó a Sesshomaru, los dijes tenían forma de luna cuarto menguante y eran bañadas en oro, muy finas y elegantes.

Entro a averiguar los precios pero salió con la cara totalmente desfigurada al saber cuánto valían.

— Oye Rin, yo de seguro seguiré viendo más ropas, ¿tú volverás al departamento?

— Sí, creo que la bebe ya está comenzando a inquietarse — toco su vientre y sintió una leve patada

— Está bien, entonces te veré allí. Cuidate al volver por favor, y directo al departamento

— ¡Claro que si mama!

— Ja ja, muy chistosa

Al ver que Rin ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Kagome entro nuevamente a la tienda donde estaban las cadenas y las compro.

Siguió recorriendo el shopping y aprovecho para comprar ropa para ella y para Hiroshi, pero al ver ropa para bebes cayo en la tentación y compro 3 atuendos más para su sobrina.

De camino al apartamento sonó su celular, pero le era imposible atender ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo las bolsas y el teléfono celular estaba dentro de la cartera.

Al llegar al departamento entro con la llave de repuesto que le había dado Rin y el panorama que se encontró no fue nada bueno.

Hiroshi lo estampaba contra el suelo a Souta y Rin se tapaba la cara con una mano y se tocaba su vientre crecido con la otra.

— ¡¿PERO QUE PASA ACÁ?! ¡HIROSHI!

El menor le prestó atención a su madre, para luego volver a golpearle la cara con un puñetazo.

— ¡BASTA TE DIJE!

— El comenzó... — el hanyou se separó de su tío y se posiciono al lado de Rin, tomándole de la mano con la cual ella acariciaba su vientre — Preguntale lo que hizo...

— ¿Souta? — Kagome cerró la puerta del departamento y avanzo hasta el living/cocina en el cual se encontraban los otros 3 — ¿Qué sucede?

— Hermana...

Como pudo, Souta se levantó limpiándose el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca y cuestionándose mentalmente en el porqué de la extremada fuerza de su sobrino 9 años menor que el.

Rin corrió a la heladera y busco hielo, lo envolvió en un pañuelo mediano y se lo entrego a Souta.

— Ten

— Muchas gracias Rin...

— Ahora por favor, explíquenme que paso antes de que lo mate a Hiroshi

Kagome tomo asiento en el sofá doble, sentándose Rin a su lado y Souta en uno enfrentado particular y Hiroshi en otro particular.

— Estuve viendo en internet para irme de vacaciones y encontré un crucero. Recorre todo el océano y va recorrieron toda la costa de Brasil y hace parada en un hotel de sus playa. Ahí se queda dos semanas y luego regresa a Japon...

— Sigo sin entender por qué Hiroshi casi te mata

— Ya compre mi pasaje para irme

— ¿Y...?

— Compre uno extra

— ¡Ah ya entiendo! Quieres irte con Hiroshi y él no quiere alejarse de Rin

— No exactamente hermana...

— Souta ya no eres un niño. Dejate de adivinanzas y dímelo

— El otro pasaje es para Rin

— ¡¿QUE?!

— Es que quería darle una sorpresa a Rin y el pasaje hasta tiene su nombre

— Olvidalo. Ni en 100 años dejare que Rin se vaya embarazada casi un mes a otro continente. ¡Y estoy segura que cierto demonio asesino sanguinario te hará mil pedazos si se entera!

Rin bajo la cabeza con tristeza, nuevamente los recuerdos del youkai azotaban su mente. Kagome se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo nombrado pero su rabia seguía aumentando por lo que había hecho Souta.

— ¡Pero Rin me dijo que si quiere irse!

— ¿Rin? — la nombrada miro a su amiga con cara de perrito mojado, casi implorando con ella que no la regañe

— Es que yo nunca he conocido más allá de Japón

— Pe...pe... pero estas embaraza...da

— Si, lo estoy, pero Souta me aseguro que eso no le hara nada malo a la bebe

— ¿Entonces si iras?

— Me haría bien ir, por favor Kagome — Rin junto sus manos pidiéndole a su amiga para ir suplicando que la deje

— Esa es tu decisión Rin, ya eres adulta

— ¿QUE? ¿DEJARAS QUE SE VAYA? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?

— ¡HIROSHI! — Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada a su primogénito — ¡Vete ya al pozo y cruzalo antes de que te mate!

Hiroshi salió sin pensarlo dos veces. Jamás le había gritado a su madre y sabía que el haberlo hecho le traería grandes consecuencias.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— Rin fue al crucero con mi hermano Souta. Cuando faltaban dos días para volver estaban haciendo sus valijas en el hotel donde se hospedaban, Rin entro a bañarse y al salir de la ducha se resbalo con el agua y cayo boca abajo...

Kagome inhalo aire, intentando calmarse. Alzo su vista hasta el demonio y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el no solo la miraba atentamente sino que casi podía ver la pizca de preocupación que detonaban sus ojos.

— Ella cayó y su cabeza dio contra el lavamanos... Souta la llevo al hospital y los médicos le dijeron que había tenido hemorragia pero que no era nada grave, solo se abrió un poco pero con 4 puntos pudieron curarla...

—...

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— Sigue

— Esta bien... También le hicieron estudios en la cabeza y varias cosas más y está en perfectas condiciones. — Kagome bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos — Pero... también se golpeó muy fuerte la panza, según la conclusión que sacaron los médicos fue que se dio contra el retrete y en el intento de atajarse por el lavamanos también golpe su cabeza... El golpe en la panza fue tan fuerte que la bebe no sobrevivió. Tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía para sacarla y salió sin vida, tal como indicaban los numerosos ultrasonidos que le hicieron.

Cuando terminó el relato volvió a observar a Sesshomaru y lo vio parado al lado de la ventana mirando fuera de ella.

— Puedes irte entonces.

— ¿Qué?

—...

— ¿A dónde?

— Inuyasha ha destruido el ala sur del castillo

— ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

— Las razones no son de mi interés... Pero no seguiré tolerando su presencia en mis tierras

— Lo siento Sesshomaru, sabes cómo es el

— Llevátelo a su aldea junto con tu cachorro

— ¿Entonces no quieres que vuelva a informarte sobre Rin?

—...

— ¿Pero podemos venir de vez en cuando a visitar a Sora y Kenzo?

— Hablas demasiado sacerdotisa

— Soy normal, las personas normales hablan — Kagome le sonrió infantilmente, haciéndole recordar al Lord la dulce sonrisa que tenía su protegida

...

— ¿Y cómo has estado esta semana Rin? — una mujer de alrededor de 56 años, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y contextura delgada, estaba sentada en un sofá particular mirando a la joven recostada en un sillón cama único — ¿Has ido al trabajo?

— He ido, pero mi jefe me saco corriendo cuando me vio. No sé por qué — Rin se encogió de hombros con ternura, demostrando que en verdad no tenía idea — Y la gente de mi edificio sigue tratándome como si yo fuera... una viuda o una persona enferma

— Ellos no te ayudan en el proceso. ¿Eso quieres decir?

— ¡Exacto! No me dejan superarlo porque me consienten con sus miradas tristes y de pena, y no me gusta dar lastima

— Entiendo — la mujer bajo su vista con indiferencia, anotando algo en un cuaderno que lo tenía en su regazo y volvió a mirar a Rin — Y del hombre, ¿Has sabido algo?

—... No

— ¿Ha sabido de la perdida?

— No lo sé... Dudo que lo sepa. Aun si se entera, se le hará indiferente. El espera dos hijos de la mujer con la que decidió quedarse, un hijo bastardo solo le arruinaría su nombre y su reputación

La psicóloga miro un poco sorprendida a su paciente, ¿Cómo una joven de apariencia dulce podría decir aquellas palabras tan fuertes y no romper en llanto?

— ¿Eres masoquista Rin?

— Eh... ¿Qué?

— Masoquista. Una persona que se infringe a si misma dolor emocional y/o físico y disfruta del hacerlo.

— Claro que no soy esa clase de persona — Rin levanto su torso hasta quedarse sentada y miro duramente a su psicóloga

— ¿Entonces porque utilizas todas esas palabras dolorosas para referirte a ti y a tu hijo?

— Yo... no lo se

— Si tú no te valoras y te respetas ni hacer respetar a tu primogénito, ¿Entonces quien lo hará?

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— Para llegar a ser grande, tienes que pensar en grande y comenzar con pasos cortos pero seguros. Por lo que me has contado, Sesshomaru es todo un animal y hasta un demonio me atrevería a decir pues sus actitudes no son de una persona normal... — Rin se rio por lo bajo, sabiendo que ella no podía decir que el en verdad era un demonio — Pero si él no te eligió, entonces debes pensar que se perdió a dos hermosas mujeres y se arrepentirá por haberlo hecho.

— Solo tengo una duda...

— Dímela

— Usted como psicóloga, ¿Puede decir eso?

— Querida, claro que no. ¡Me matarían! Jajaja... Pero tú me haces acordar a mi nieta, y veo mucha inocencia aun en tus ojos

— Hare lo que usted dice, me hare valer

— Bien dicho...

— Creo que... — Rin miro su reloj de mano, exaltándose — ¡Tengo que irme!

Saludo con un abrazo fuerte a su psicóloga dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego salió a correr por la puerta.

Al llegar a la calle paro el primer taxi que vio, indicándole una dirección a la cual ir.

...

El Lord se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión pacífica. Casi podía llegar a recordar con su olfato el olor a florar de Rin, permitió a su mente seguir divagando... ¿Cómo habría sido el olor de su cachorro? ¿Cómo habrá sido su cara? ¿Su pelo? ¿Ya le habrá escogido un nombre? ¿Cómo estará Rin?

Abrió sus ojos dejando ver el color ámbar de ellos, intentando mantener tranquilidad mientras que Kenzo se aproximaba cada vez más a la sala.

Al entrar lo observo casi analizándolo. En realidad no le interesaba, ¿Pero qué pensaría su mano derecha de lo que estaba a punto de decirle?

— ¿Para qué me llamaste Sesshomaru? — Kenzo tomo asiento en una silla frente a el

— Llama a la mujer que tenía el grupo de youkais

— ¿Cuál mujer?

—...

— Yo no... — Kenzo recordó y abrió como platos los ojos — ¡No otra vez!

— Es tu deber cumplir mis órdenes, no me hagas repetirlo

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Estas esperando hijos, tienes una compañera acá en el castillo, y por si no recuerdas hay una joven humana en otra dimensión esperando un hijo tuyo también!

—...

— ¿Sabes cuantos años enteros llorara Rin si se entera?

— Ella no está aquí. Hazlo y dejate de sandeces

— ¿Acaso la mocosa malcriada que tomaste por esposa no es suficiente?

—...

— Las putas esas que quieres traer mataran a tus cachorros o viceversa. Sabes cómo son las youkais celosas

—...

— ¡No las traeré!

Sesshomaru solo lo miraba con la mirada cada vez más endurecida, advirtiéndole que mejor lo haga o no viviría para llevar el recado.

— Idiota... — Kenzo se levantó indignado dirigiéndose a la puerta — ¿Cuántas?

— Ocho

— Viejo verde — musito por lo bajo Kenzo, al tiempo que salía de la sala y se dirigía enojado por los pasillos a llevar el comunicado a la aldea vecina, donde se encontraban las mujeres.

Cuando Kenzo estuvo fuera de la sala, Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentado mantener toda calma posible para lo que se aproximaba ahora.

La puerta volvió a abrirse viendo como primer plano una enorme panza de embarazada y una youkai rubia bastante joven con la mirada seductora.

— Hola querido

La joven comenzó a caminar intentando hacerlo seductoramente casi queriendo devorarlo con la mirada, pero su andar y mirada solo eran señal de lastima al pensar que en verdad podría parecer sensual con semejante vientre retrasado de parto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno yo solo... — se vio detenida dándose cuenta que su panza había chocado el escritorio — ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama? Ya es tarde y me encantaría tener una noche de... ¡Por todos los demonios! — toco su barriga como acto reflejo del dolor, otra contracción

— _Patético... _— pensó el Lord, dándose cuenta de lo insoportable y vulgar que podría llegar a ser esa joven

— ¿Y qué dices?

— Tengo asuntos más importantes

— ¿Qu...

— No son de tu interés. Vete

La joven lo miro casi queriendo degollarlo solo con la mirada pero él ni se inmuto. Le importaba poco los deseos u opiniones que podría llegar a tener ella.

— ¡Eres un insensible!

Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a tirar de la manija para abrirla, pero una voz detrás la hizo detenerse.

— He mandado a llamar a las youkais de compañía — tal comentario hizo que la rubia se de vuelta, definitivamente quería matarlo

— ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!

— No volveré a repetirlo

— ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡MATARE A ESAS PUTAS SI PISAN MI CASTILLO!

—...

— ¡Los señores se enteraran de esto!

¿Lo había amenazado? ¿A EL?

Como un rayo, Sesshomaru se posiciono frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina.

¿Y luego ella pensaba que podría ganarle a él, en el juego de miradas?

— ¿Acaso estas amenazándome?

— Yo... eh...

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido para pensar que no me di cuenta que esos cachorros no son míos?

— Pero que...

— Es imposible que sean míos. Pero ellos no tienen la culpa de que su madre sea una cualquiera

Ikari iba a protestar, pero al ver la gélida mirada a punto de matarla decidió guardar silencio.

Sesshomaru había sido muy permisivo manteniéndola en el castillo, cuando lo que tendría que haber hecho era entregarla a los señores mayores encargados de mantener la paz entre las 4 tierras que reinaban.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— No te interesa. Vete si no quieres morir

Como alma que lleva el diablo la rubia salió casi corriendo, como su panza le permitía.

Sesshomaru volvió a su escritorio, tomando asiento y viendo las cosas que hacía dos días atrás su cuñada le había llevado.

En su mayoría eran fotografías, le parecían cosas totalmente extrañas y ajenas a su época, pero ¿Qué más daba? Esas cosas le permitían ver a Rin, o al menos de cierta forma.

Kagome tenía razón, los cachetes de Rin se veían un poco más regordetes pero aun así seguía siendo hermosa y única. Y nada malo que decir de esa panza, el lugar más seguro que podría albergar a su cachorro.

Pero su mirada se endureció, al recordar que tal cachorro ya no existía más.

Las siguientes fotos eran más actualizadas, Rin ya no tenía el vientre crecido pero aún seguía un poco gordita, aunque notaba la tristeza escondida detrás de sus ojos chocolates y su amplia sonrisa.

Cuanto la extrañaba. Quería sentir el castillo inundarse con su esencia, quería escuchar su risa contagiosa por todos los pasillos, quería sentirla bajo el cómo su presa, volver a besar esos labios y sentir el hipnótico olor que emanaba su cuerpo al estar cerca de ella.

Si, el Lord la quería devuelta y la traería a como de lugar.


	14. I found you

Algo para aclarar porque si no me desespero jaja

... (Cambio de escena)

- (Misma escena pero diferente horario)

Eh, no entiendo mucho eso de 'Lemon' pero tiene algo así creo igual es un parte muuuuuuy chiquitita, aun así puede no gustarles jaja

**Capítulo 14:**

**I FOUND YOU**

— Lord de las tierras del oeste... ¿Podría usted decirme como traerá a la bella dama Rin al castillo SIN QUE QUIERA ASESINARLO?!

Sesshomaru no se inmuto, y hasta le pareció un poco SOLO UN POCO graciosa la tonalidad en la que Kenzo iba dejando las formalidades para poder insultarlo.

— ¡Ella querrá enterrarte vivo 500 metros bajo tierra!

— Es cierto pequeño... Rin te matará y todo ese poder youkai que una vez tuvo lo volverá a adquirir y te matara de la forma más cruel existente

— ¡Eso sin contar como destrozara el castillo!

— ¿Te imaginas a su pequeña cachorra haciendo lo mismo? Qué imagen más tierna

Sora junto sus manos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar imaginándose como seria esa niña que seguramente ya habría nacido.

¿Sora no sabía aun que tal cachorra ya no existía? Pues así seguiría entonces, porque Sesshomaru no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en decírselo.

— Sesshomaru, seguimos esperando tu respuesta

Kenzo y Sora estaban sentados en la sala de guerra, y frente a ellos Sesshomaru parado sin decir nada, siquiera sin mirarlos.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— Iré a ese tiempo

— ¡¿QUE?! — los dos youkais mayores parecieron conectarse mentalmente y se miraron con expresiones de horror

— Querido, tú no puedes cruzar el pozo... Kagome puede hacerlo pero no creo que ella te ayude

— Tráiganla

— Pero...

— ¿Acaso no fui claro? ¡Traigan a la compañera de Inuyasha!

Kenzo y Sora salieron casi corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose a los jardines principales.

— Aún no sé por qué no lo mato a Sesshomaru, yo soy más fuerte que él y puedo matarlo

— Pero nunca lo harás Kenzo, tú lo quieres y le debes respeto a Inu No Taisho

— Claro que sí, pero es un testarudo

— Desde pequeño ignoro todo lo que tú le aconsejabas

— Y a ti te seguía como mosca a la comida

— Yo era su nodriza, su madre intentaba consentirlo pero aun así el rehuía a sus atenciones

— Tienes razón, pero Irasue tenía una forma rara de querer consentirlo

— Bueno tú la conoces... Irasue no es la clase de mujer maternal

— Creo que ni siquiera es una clase de mujer, es el demonio personificado en un cuerpo de mujer

— ¡No digas eso! No es tan mala

— ¿Qué? ¿No es tan mala? ¡Quiso asesinarme aun cuando Inu No Taisho vivía!

— Es que tú no eras un santo para venerar. Te recuerdo que el que le presento Izayoi fuiste tú, y el que lo alentaba a seguir con esas actitudes irresponsables era tú. Yo también querría matarte si alentaras a mi esposo a estar con otra mujer

Kenzo se rasco la cabeza un poco incómodo y sonriendo, como quien hace una maldad y es descubierto.

— Bueno pero ve el lado positivo mí querida Sora. Si yo no hubiera alentado a eso, ahora el príncipe Inuyasha no existiría

— Claro, tienes razón. Pero Inu No Taisho seguiría vivo

— ¡Rayos!

— Pero no importa, Inuyasha es un gran hombre

— Niño querrás decir... Aun así prefiero su actitud negligente que la actitud de Sesshomaru, ¡Es un agrio!

— Jajaja no tienes remedio Kenzo

En sus aposentos, Sesshomaru se tocó con el dedo índice la sien, y presiono un poco. ¿Qué es ese dolor que sentía en la cabeza últimamente? Lo más importante... ¿Por qué sentía dolor? Se supone que él era fuerte, no debería sentir dolores.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos, quejidos, un ruido ensordecedor, luego silencio sepulcral. Al fin esa insoportable chiquilla se había callado.

— ¡Sessh! — No, se había equivocado — ¡Me caí! ¿Qué no pensabas ayudarme?

Sesshomaru la miro, preguntándose mentalmente que hacía con esa joven tan... impropia para él.

La vio entrar a la habitación, avanzar hasta él y sacarse la delgada tela que la cubría.

— Vete

— ¿Qué?

En ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejando ver a una youkai de pelo negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos color miel.

Nima, descendiente del clan de lobos. Considerada la más hermosa dama de compañía en todo Japón. Su belleza era una de las más puras y deseadas, junto con sus dotes de amante la hacían la mujer más perfecta.

Ahora formaba parte de harem, y ellas ingresarían a vivir al castillo. Más que para complacer a los invitados, tendrían que complacer al amo.

— ¡¿Quién es esta?!

— Buenas noches Honorable Señora. Mi nombre es Nima, líder del harem.

— ¡¿Del que?!

— Vete, no lo repetiré más — el Lord la miro desafiante

— ¡TE ODIO!

Luego de gritarle en la cara a Sesshomaru, Ikari salió de la habitación llorando y quejándose por esos mellizos que aún no se dignaban a llegar al mundo y que solo le ocasionaban dolor de espalda.

Nima avanzo a hasta Sesshomaru, portando una fina y delgada tela que les había sido entregada a todas ellas para vestir cuando se presenten ante él.

— ¿Tu eres la líder?

— Así es amo, estoy para servirle

Sesshomaru, sentado al borde de la cama, la miraba parada a tres pasos de él, inspeccionándola con la mirada tranquila. Definitivamente era hermosa y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado y cuidado.

— ¿Por qué eres tú la de mayor rango?

— Por la reputación

—...

— En los 3 reinos me han catalogado como la mejor

Sesshomaru se paró, y avanzo hasta ella quedando detrás. Acerco su cara a la separación que había entre el cuello y el hombro femenino, queriendo ver su reacción.

Para su gran sorpresa, la youkai no mostraba signos de descontento. Más parecía que le gustaba sentir la respiración del Lord sobre su cuello.

— Entonces habrá que ver si el reino del oeste te considera así

La piel de Nima se erizo, dando señal de que definitivamente esa noche disfrutaría ser tomada por el Lord.

De un solo movimiento Sesshomaru la tiro en la cama, y se posiciono sobre ella.

— Mmm... ¿Al Lord le gusta jugar rudo?

Sin contestar, la mordió en el cuello casi desesperado por probar su sabor. Cuando separo su boca de la mordida, se dio cuenta que la mujer bajo él estaba completamente desnuda. ¿En qué momento se había sacado la poca ropa que traía?

Dio una media sonrisa cayendo en cuenta de lo experta que sería ella. Nima lo iba a hacer desvariar bastante seguido.

Al fin, Kenzo había elegido bien, después de todo.

**...**

El reloj marcaba las 2:57 am, y un bulto debajo de las sabanas se revolvía impaciente.

— ¡Por todos los dioses!

Rin saco su cabeza de las sabanas y respiro casi cansada. ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Abrió un gabinete y saco un vaso de vidrio, encendió el pico y sirvió hasta la mitad.

Sin ganas tomo el agua y se sentó en la mesa que usaba para desayunar, no era grande y estaba contra la pared. Era excelente para dos personas.

Dos...

Ella y Sesshomaru.

— ¡No otra vez maldita sea!

Sacudió la mesa enojada, sus pensamientos volvían a traicionarla y sin darse cuenta volvía a asociar algo con él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarlo?

Recostó su cabeza en la mesa, apunto de llorar. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Nada.

No tenía siquiera a su bebe para consolarse viéndola. Hasta a ella la había perdido y seguramente Sesshomaru ya había tenido a sus cachorros.

¿Cuándo formaría ella una familia propia?

Su piel se erizo por ese pensamiento. No quería una familia sin él. Lo amaba a él y quería tener hijos con él.

Fue a acostarse nuevamente limpiándose las lágrimas. En pocas horas tendría que ir a trabajar y seguramente su jefe la volvería a sacarla corriendo porque ella tendría que estar haciendo ''reposo'' y reponiéndose de su perdida.

Ya habían pasado casi 4 meses que había perdido a su bebe y ella parecía ser la única que lo había aceptado y digerido. Todos en su entorno la seguían mirando con pena y Rin no lo soportaba.

Una vez más se revolvió entre las sabanas, y se durmió.

Asomo su cabeza por el extremo de la sabana, se refregó los ojos y poso sus manos en su frente en signo de cansancio.

Extendió su brazo, tomando el despertador de su mesa de luz.

9:45 am

— ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

Pego un salto de la cama, pero su pie izquierdo se enredó entre las sabanas y cayó al piso.

— ¡Rayos! Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas

Corrió al baño, se cepillo los dientes, peino su cabello y volvió a correr hacia el ropero. Saco una blusa color verde, un jean negro que se pegaba a su figura y zapatillas converse.

Fue rápido hasta la cocina buscando su teléfono celular, regalo inútil de Kagome. Busco entre los contactos el número de su jefe y llamó

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Rin?

— Si disculpe mi retraso es que...

— No te preocupes querida, hoy no trabajamos, olvide mencionártelo

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque nació mi hijo y estoy tan feliz que decidí darles toda la semana libre a todos

— Oh... está bien. Yo creo que... Felicidades para usted y su esposa

— Muchas gracias

— Bueno entonces creo que luego hablaremos

— Si querida, que tengas un buen día

Cortó la llamada y se sentó con fatiga en la mesa de desayuno.

Escucho a su panza gruñir, producto del hambre.

— Bueno a ver... veamos que puedo desayunar

Se paró y abrió los gabinetes de su cocina, observando que no había más cereales, ni galletas, ni leche en polvo. Fue hasta la heladera y la observo detenidamente, lo único que pudo divisar fue la bolsa de pan y un pote de mermelada.

Tomo los dos junto con un cuchillo y los llevo hasta la mesa, abrió el pote y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío.

— Creo que entonces me hare un sándwich de aire con rebanada de viento

Sonrió de costado dándose cuenta de lo patético que era no hacer las compras en la fecha indicada. Ahora no solo no tenía ganas de ir a comprar la comida, sino que el hambre ya se había ido.

Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo al gimnasio al cual transcurría diariamente por las noches al salir de trabajar.

— Buenos días, Gimnasio Corpo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Azumi, soy Rin

— ¡Hola Rin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vendrás hoy?

— Igual que ayer estoy

— No seas tonta, ya tuvimos una charla en la que termine dándote buenas golpizas para que tengas ganas de vivir

— Si lo sé, es que simplemente no tengo ganas de nada

— Ven hoy, y te daré una nueva rutina que te dejara el abdomen como piedra y no recordaras absolutamente nada malo del dolor que tendrás por los ejercicios

— Jaja no gracias, prefiero morirme antes que hacer tus ejercicios suicidas

— Yo solo quiero que mis alumnas tengan el mejor físico

— ¿Y yo no lo tengo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Tus piernas y cola son tu mejor atributo, sin contar la buena delantera que tienes

— Azumi...

— Ya, ya, ya entendí. No es necesario que uses ese tono

— Llamaba para avisarte que hoy no iré

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Es que tengo un compromiso

— No me mientas, te conozco hace 5 meses y sé que no tienes compromisos. Soy tu única amiga mujer en toda la ciudad

— No seas tonta, hoy viene la mama de Kagome a cenar conmigo

— Entonces estas perdonada. Mandale mis saludos a la señora Higurashi

— Se los daré. Tengo que colgar, hablamos más tarde, te parece?

— Esta bien, llamame a mi celular porque no sé si más tarde seguiré atendiendo en la recepción

— Lo hare. Nos vemos

Corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono celular sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomo la bolsa de pan y la guardo en la heladera, el pote vacío lo tiro a la basura y se fue a la habitación.

Arreglo la cama, los zapatos los metió en el mueble adecuado, las ropas sucias las llevo al lavarropa, las ropas limpias las acomodo en el ropero y los accesorios (gomitas para el cabello, hebillas, pulseras, collares, etc) las metió dentro de un cajón del ropero.

Acomodando eso pudo divisar al fondo una caja blanca del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, la miro un largo rato hasta que se decidió a tomarla. La coloco sobre la cama y la inspecciono con la mirada, hacía meses que no la veía. Abrió, dejando ver su contenido dentro.

Lleno de hebillas, peinetas, lazos de varios colores, pulseras, aros, collares, y todos muy finos y delicados, dignos de una princesa.

Tomo entre sus manos una cajita color negra del tamaño de su mano, la abrió y vio un collar especial, color plateado, y el dige era en forma de sol color plateado pero en el centro una piedra dorada muy chica.

Era el regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Sesshomaru.

Sonrió con melancolía, recordando la última vez que lo había usado.

**FLASHBACK**

Era el 'segundo round' y Rin no se cansaba, cada vez quería más y más de él.

La tomo entre sus brazos, posicionándola sobre él. Al no saber mucho que tenía que hacer, solo se quedó mirándolo, esperando alguna orden o enseñanza.

— Tienes que moverte

Su usual tono frio pasaba desapercibió para la humana, en realidad para ella nunca fue frio así que solo lo miro con una sonrisa

— Es que no sé cómo hacerlo

Puso sus manos en cada costado de la cintura femenina y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que el intentaba moverse al compás de ella, aunque se le dificultaba ya que estaba acostada boca arriba y la tenía sobre él.

Aumento el vaivén manteniéndola, al mismo tiempo, sujetada por la cintura.

La veía bajar y subir con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, entonces paro el movimiento.

Rin lo miro de nuevo con la misma mirada asesina que hace unos cuantos minutos le había lanzado

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Ya sabes cómo es, ahora hazlo

Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se decidió a hacerlo. Coloco sus dos manos en el pecho de él utilizándolo para apoyarse, y comenzó a mover su bajo cintura de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Así? — pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa picara

El solo la miro inexpresivo, pero se estaba volviendo loco.

Tomo del collar que colgaba del cuello de Rin y la atrajo hasta su boca para besarla. Rin se dejó llevar y se recostó por él, sin dejar de moverse.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Necesito verlo...

**...**

Kagome miro su reloj de mano dándose cuenta que eran las 7pm. Se estaba aburriendo pues su dos hombres favoritos se habían ido del castillo para inspeccionar los alrededores.

Sesshomaru le había mandado a llamar ese mismo día por la mañana, y le permitió que se quede unos días, a pedido de Sora y Kenzo que necesitaban estar cerca de una humana con corazón y no solo con Sesshomaru de corazón de piedra, Jakken nervioso y los demás sirvientes que cada vez se deprimían más por la falta de Rin.

Ni hablar de Ikari. Kagome no quería ni siquiera cruzársela porque juraba que la iba a cachetear si tan solo escuchaba su molesta voz.

Acostada en la cama pensó en cuál sería el menú de esa noche, la panza le gruñía del hambre. Se paró y comenzó a ordenar las ropas de Inuyasha, que se encontraba esparcido por toda la habitación.

De un segundo al otro una gran idea llego a su cabeza, tenía ganas de visitar a su madre y además quería ver a Rin. Que mejor opción que cruzar el pozo y darles una alegría, total Inuyasha no molestaría pues se había ido con Hiroshi.

Se puso un jean, zapatillas y una remera holgada color verde y salió a toda prisa a los establos del castillo, donde se encontraban los caballos, y Ah-Un, el demonio de dos cabezas.

— ¡Ah-Un!

El animal levanto sus dos cabezas mirando a la sacerdotisa, se paró y camino hasta ella. Ah se refregó por el cuello de Kagome, mientras que Un le lamia la cara. Al fin veían a una humana que les caía bien.

— Necesito que me lleven al pozo y luego regresen aquí

Como si pudieran entender, los dos dieron señal afirmativa y Kagome se montó sobre el gran animal.

Al llegar al pozo Kagome le dio las gracias y los despidió. Ah y Un la vieron cruza el pozo y desaparecer tras un resplandor rosado.

El animal se dio la vuelta para emprender regreso al castillo atravesando gran parte del bosque, pero a una distancia considerable pudo percibir que alguien volvía a cruzar el pozo. ¿Quién? ¿Kagome? Se había ido hacia solo unos minutos.

Volvieron hasta el lugar, y retrocedieron asustados al ver la persona frente a ellos.

— ¡Ah-Un!

La joven avanzo corriendo hasta el animal, el cual reacciono correspondiéndole el fuerte abrazo lamiéndole la cara y refregando sus cabezas contra ella, como habían hecho con Kagome minutos antes.

— ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Cuánto los extrañe!

Rin volvió a colgarse del cuello de Ah-Un, casi llorando de felicidad.

— ¿Podrían llevarme al castillo? Quiero ver a Sora, a Kenzo, a Etsuko...

Iba a decir un nombre más pero decidió callar. El animal dio su afirmación y Rin monto a Ah-Un sujetándose fuerte de las riendas.

Al llegar a pocos metros del castillo, el demonio se detuvo y Rin se bajó de su lomo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Es mejor que ustedes lleguen solos, no quiero ocasionarles problemas por si no soy bienvenida

Rin vio a Ah-Un volar y cruzar las paredes altas del castillo, inhalo y exhalo aire intentando tranquilizarse y tomo con fuerza las manijas de su bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

— Muy bien... Aquí vamos

Comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía a las grandes puertas custodiadas por cuatro guardias, a los cuales solo conocía a uno.

A medida que avanzaba, la sonrisa del guardia que conocía se iba ensanchando hasta casi cortar sus rasgos faciales. Estaba tan feliz de verla, su olor a flores seguía intacto, pero olía algo más en ella.

Por su parte, los otros tres guardias la miraban desconfiando. ¿Por qué una humana se atrevía a avanzar con intenciones de entrar al castillo? Todos los humanos tenían la entrada prohibida o siquiera acercarse.

Cuando Rin estaba a pocos metros, uno de ellos alzo su voz dirigiéndose a ella

— ¡Señorita, deténgase!

— Oye Keisuko, yo la conozco

— No me interesa eso Takashi, ella es humana, ¿Eres ciego o qué?

— Es que yo intento decirte que ella es...

— No me interesa si es la reina de un mundo lejano o una del harem del amo, los humanos no pueden acercarse aquí — observo con mayor dureza que la joven se detuvo recién al estar a dos metros de ellos

— Hola, mi nombre es Rin

— Hola Rin — la humana miro al youkai que estaba haciendo guardia, y le sonrió acercándose a él para saludarlo con dos besos en las mejillas

— Hola Takashi, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien, hace muchísimo no te veía

— ¡Tienes razón!

— Usted no puede estar aquí. Debe retirarse — hablo uno de los guardias, el cual detestaba a los humanos

— ¿Tengo prohibida la entrada al castillo?

— Claro que sí, es una desagradable humana. Retírese

— Ah pero es que...

— No me interesa si es la reina del mundo entero, como humana tiene prohibida la entrada, váyase porque tenemos estrictas órdenes de matar a cualquier humano que ose acercarse

— Keisuko matala ya — hablo otro de los guardias.

Takashi observaba con horror lo que hablaban sus compañeros, y ni describir la cara de la pobre Rin, más asustada que cuando fue a vivir a la época moderna.

Al no retroceder ningún paso Rin, uno de los guardias la golpeo en la cara, haciéndola caer al piso.

Rin lo miro anonadada, ¿Qué acaso esos hombres no tenían corazón? Se paró en una fracción de segundo y, antes de que el que la había golpeado se diera cuenta, Rin ya le había devuelto el golpe rompiéndole el tabique.

Otro de los guardias iba a golpearla pero los cinco observaron las puertas abrirse lentamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

— General, esta mocosa dice querer entrar al castillo. Le rompió el tabique a Keisuko

El general observo a la humana. La reconocía muy bien.

Años atrás su esposa le había hablado sobre una humana muy hermosa que vivía bajo la protección de Sesshomaru y juraba que el daría su vida por ella. Hacia solo un par de meses que había entrado a trabajar como General, guiado por Kenzo, y no alcanzo a conocer a la humana tan bella que describía siempre su esposa.

Pero tenía un gran presentimiento que la joven parada frente a él lo era.

— ¿Cómo es su nombre, señorita?

— Rin

— Muy bien... Venga conmigo

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia el general, y al pasar al lado del hombre al que le había roto el tabique le sonrió de forma vengativa, desatando todo tipo de cólera en él.

Al estar ya al otro lado de las paredes, protegida de todo mal, el general comenzó su ronda de preguntas mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta principal del castillo

— Señorita Rin. Si no me equivoco, usted es la joven que el amo Sesshomaru mantenía bajo su protección

— Así es. ¿Usted me conoce? Porque yo no lo recuerdo

— Claro que no, yo entre a trabajar la temporada anterior. Mi esposa, Etsuko, me conto sobre una bella y dulce joven que residía aquí de nombre Rin

— ¡Ah! Etsuko-sama... ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

— ¿Se encuentra en el castillo?

— Por el momento no. Está en una aldea cercana, ayudando a mujeres embarazadas

— ¿Volverá pronto?

— Espero que sí, señorita... ¿Quiere esperar en el comedor?

— No lo sé, no sé si soy bienvenida

— Creame que sí, imagino que ya conoce el camino al comedor

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Muy bien, entonces vaya allí y yo avisare de su llegada

Rin le agradeció al general y se dirigió al comedor, siendo interceptada en el camino por varios sirvientes que se encontraban anonadados por su llegada tan repentina.

Al llegar al comedor, los cocineros la recibieron con inmensa alegría y preguntándole que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Rin solo sonreía, ya que se encontraba bardeada de preguntas, y halagos.

**...**

Sora y Kenzo estaban ardiendo en cólera. Se encontraban en la sala de guerra, tomando datos a las mujeres del harem que cada vez eran más. Ahora el numero ya llegaba a las 15 youkais, una total exageración.

Las detestaban. Su olor, su comportamiento, sus ropas, su vocabulario, eran tan... desagradables.

No solo estaban enojados por estar haciendo esa tarea, sino que dos youkais mas se encontraban en otros aposentos teniendo un 'divino' encuentro con Sesshomaru.

¡Eso era el colmo!

De un momento a otro Kenzo paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió sus ojos impresionado, y miro a Sora, que le devolvía exactamente la misma mirada.

— ¿Tú también hueles eso? — le hablo Kenzo, intentando sonar un poco alarmado

— Sí. ¿Tú crees que...?

— No lo sé, pero desde que se fue no he sentido nada parecido a ese olor

— ¿Vamos a ver?

— Vamos

Los dos youkais se levantaron y se fueron, recibiendo la mala mirada del harem, las cuales ya los estaban siguiendo puesto que debían tomar sus datos para poder estar con su señor.

Al llegar al primer piso, Sora comenzó casi a correr guiada por el olor y seguida por Kenzo que no se quedaba atrás.

Pudieron divisar un buen número de youkais que se adentraban en el comedor y algunos salían con una sonrisa en su cara.

Entraron al comedor, viendo a casi todos ellos rodeando algo o a alguien. Se acercaron un poco más solo para comprobar lo que sus narices ya le habían estado indicando desde hacía unos minutos.

Rin estaba devuelta...

— ¡RIN! — Sora corrió hacia ella, agachándose para poder abrazarla

— ¡Nana!

— Ay mi niña — la nodriza toco la cabeza de Rin, mirándola casi con devoción, como hace una madre que hace mucho no ve a su hija

— No llores Sora, ¿No estas feliz de verme?

— Por supuesto que sí estoy feliz. Es solo que pensé que jamás volveríamos a verte

— Solo pasaron casi once meses, no es para tanto

— ¡¿Y te parece poco?!

— Bueno es que...

— ¡RIN!

La aludida dirigió su vista haciendo el youkai parado frente a ella, manteniéndose al margen de demostrar afecto. Se paró y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo y pegándose a su figura

— Kenzo...

— No vuelvas a irte, pequeña — la abrazo de manera posesiva, lejos de lastimarla

**...**

Nima se encontraba aprisionada entre el cuerpo desnudo del Lord y el de Seia, la segunda preferida.

El día anterior había tenido una excelente noche con Nima, después de la tercera vez en que el encuentro no daba para más apareció una segunda youkai.

De pelo rubio oscuro con ondas por arriba de los hombros, tez normal y ojos verdes. Su nombre Seia, se lo había puesto su prima, Nima.

También era descendiente del clan de lobos y además mano derecha de Nima.

Si una era una delicia en la cama, la otra aportaba el toque final para enloquecer. Y Sesshomaru estaba enloqueciendo.

Sin embargo, algo lo estaba desconcentrando mientras entraba y salía con fuerza de la morena.

El olor que respiraba. Ese olor que lo cegaba profundamente lo estaba sintiendo cada vez más fuerte. ¿Sería posible que ni un solo día no se acordara de esa humana? ¿Hasta cuándo estaba con otras mujeres se acordaba de ella?

Gruño fuerte, demostrando su molestia y desquitándose con el frágil cuerpo que estaba embistiendo sin consideración.

Sus gemidos alertaron a las dos mujeres de que enseguida el acabaría. Nima se separó de él y, junto con Seia, se arrodillaron a la altura del miembro de Sesshomaru.

Seia lo introdujo en su boca, comenzando un vaivén y Nima lo tomo con una mano moviendo al mismo tiempo que su prima movía su boca.

No hizo falta ni un segundo más, Seia se separó rápidamente y Sesshomaru esparció su liquido en las caras de ellas que gustosas lo esperaban.

— ¡ME DAN ASCO!

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta. Las dos mujeres medio sorprendidas y Sesshomaru con una gran, MUY gran expresión de sorpresa, al ver parada a Rin con la cabeza agachada detrás de una Sora completamente furiosa.

— ¡SON UNAS PUTAS!

Sora empujo a Rin hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Nima se paró y limpio los restos que aun quedaban cerca de su boca, miro a su prima que tenía un poco más esparcido y le lamio la cara con una sonrisa morbosa.

— No se preocupe, Milord. Nosotras iremos a matar a la asquerosa humana que tuvo la osadía de ingresar al palacio e interrumpir.

Sesshomaru solo las observo pararse juntas y comenzar a ponerse la ropa. El ingreso al baño y al salir ya estaba vestido.

Las dos mujeres pidieron permiso para ingresar a ese baño y el se los concedio, avanzo hasta la puerta y antes de salir les hablo sin siquiera darse vuelta a verlas.

— En cuanto le toque un pelo a esa humana, no vivirán siquiera para acordarse de que lo hicieron

Sin más, salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres totalmente anonadadas.

**...**

Sesshomaru, guiándose por su olfato, se dirigió hacia el jardín principal, donde se encontraba su ex protegida rodeada de guardias, sirvientes y sus ex padres postizos.

Al llegar él, como si fueran aves asustadas, todos salieron disparando hacia diferentes lados. Sabían lo que había pasado, sabían porque la había echado, sabían que había estado esperando un hijo de él porque podían sentir el olor de la bebe aun en su cuerpo pero ninguno sabía que esa niña jamás nació.

Sora y Kenzo se quedaron parados a los costados de ella como estatuas y, aunque vieron la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru, ninguno de los dos pensaba moverse solo un centímetro.

Para su sorpresa, Rin tenía un semblante tranquilo e indiferente. ¿No tendría que estar llorando por haber visto una escena perturbadora hacia solo unos minutos?

— Vete

Fue lo único que el Lord pudo articular. Ni siquiera entendía porque lo dijo, porque la verdad era que no quería que ella se vaya a ningún lado.

— No gracias, prefiero quedarme unos días con mi ellos.

— Insolente. Este es mi castillo y no tolero humanos asquerosos en el

El corazón de Rin se rompía cada vez más, pero esta vez no sería la misma adolescente frágil de antes.

Había afrontado la pérdida de su hija como para andar recayendo en palabras carentes de sentimientos como las de Sesshomaru.

— Disculpe, Milord. Pero, según tengo entendido, los sirvientes pueden traer una visita al castillo. Creo que ya he recibido más de 7...

— 35, para ser exactos — corrigió Kenzo, mirándolo con bronca al príncipe

— Gracias Kenzo. He recibido 35 invitaciones, suficientes para que acepten a una humana

— Puedes tener a todo Japón invitándote, pero es mi castillo. No tolero tu sucia presencia en el

— Pues entonces puede matarme, porque no me iré sin antes haber visitado a mis amigos

A Sora se le caían las lágrimas, totalmente feliz de ver la nueva actitud de Rin. Se había convertido en una mujer madura y con un gran carácter, a sus tan solo 20 años, casi 21.

— 7 días. Es todo lo que tolerare. Y no te acerques al harem ni al Ala Norte. Ellas no dudaran en matarte, y yo no las detendré.

Se dio media vuelta cortando así la conversación. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Al ver a Rin sentía caerse en mil pedazos, como jamás sintió. Pero su orgullo eran aun más grande y eso no dejaría que se haga siquiera 1 pedazo.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Rin no despego su vista de la figura alejándose de Sesshomaru, Kenzo le toco el hombro.

— Ya está lejos Rin

Sin aguantar un segundo más largo en llanto, contenida por Sora que la abrazaba con pena.

— No sé cómo hare para aguantar

— Eres fuerte Rin. No te pongas así

— Kenzo tiene razón pequeña. Debes ser fuerte. Pero ahora dime... ¿Dónde esta esa hermosa cachorra? Quiero conocerla

Rin aumento en llanto, como no había llorado la pérdida de su niña ahora era un excelente momento.

_ . _ .

¡HOLAAAA!

PRIMERO QUE NADA: sé que me salteo partes y acontecimientos, pero ya voy a ir aclarándolos uno a uno.

Acto seguido, responderé reviews como nunca lo he hecho jajaja

**RENESMEE BLACK CULLEN1096****:** jajaja a mí también me dio pena :p

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA****:** jaja no lloreeeees! Faltan más cosas todavía, así que PREPARA esas lagrimas

**SOFII BRINDIS****:** ¡Rin, HA VUELTO!

**JENNIFER:** Lo siento mucho, es que estoy con exámenes de la universidad y se me complican los horarios y la inspiración jaja

**CARLA:** ¿Cómo es eso que me aclaraste ''goku (dbz)? OBVIO QUE SE QUIEN ES GOKU jaja

**MINDY:** EXACTO! Me canse de la Rin que llora, y llora, y no hace más que sufrir. Alguna vez deberían hacerla fuerte jaja y yo lo quiero hacer

**LITAH: **tienes muchas dudas que en realidad la idea es ir revelándolas a través de la historia, no te apresures jaja

1. el de Sesshomaru ya lo he dicho, los otros se irán viendo en el transcurso del fic

2. No lo son! Pensé en hacerlos pareja pero no lo se, no me convence. A lo mejor puedo crearles una historia pasada

3. Sigue leyendo el fic y lo veras jaja

4. Rin se encargara de hacer saber eso :p

5. en el siguiente cap lo diré, estoy pensando en que ponerla a trabajar

6. Podría decirse que sí, pero no los quiero juntos!

7. de eso se encargara Sora de contártelo jaja

8. Y tus preguntas 4, 5, 7 y este te los revelare en el siguiente cap :)

9. En realidad le puse esa ropa, considerando que había aclarado que Kagome se lo regalo. Aun así, si nos metemos más en el ámbito de ''esa época'' muchas cosas no deberían existir jaja para empezar 'cama' se dice futon, y más cosas pero a mí no me gustan así que este es un fic personalizado :p ajajaj

10. siiii, es que la quería desde chiquita ya que este con el. No quería la separación pero en el anime la tuvieron que hacer entonces si o si tuve que ponerla y hasta le adelante dos años creo porque no quería que sea grande ya.

11. A mi también me gusto la cachetada jajaja

Y lo del bebe lo pase muy rápido porque me replantee varias veces en si lo perdía o no. Pero luego entenderás porque he decidido hacerlo así.

PROMETO QUE TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION jaja

Bueno el siguiente cap intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda. Pero sus reviews me alientan más :P

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)


	15. Eres el único que podría hacerlo

**Capítulo 15:** ERES EL UNICO QUE PODRIA HACERLO.

Hacían solo minutos que Rin le había contado la historia completa a Sora y a Kenzo. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo, cuando viajo, cuando lo perdió, como se sintió después de eso.

Sora solo la miraba sin decir nada y Kenzo daba vueltas alrededor de ellas sin decir nada tampoco.

— ¡Digan algo! — hablo desesperada Rin, odiaba los silencios así

— ¿Sesshomaru sabe que perdiste el cachorro?

— No sabe siquiera del embarazo

— Rin... — Kenzo se arrodillo frente a ella, tocándole la cara con una mano — Seguramente ya habrá olido el olor que desprende tu cuerpo, ya sabe del embarazo

— ¿Ustedes... pueden oler eso?

— Claro que si princesa. El olor del cachorro queda en tu interior hasta un año después de haber sido sacado del vientre

— Entonces todos ya pueden saber

— Así es, todos ya lo saben

— Yo no quiero tener que explicar más de una vez lo que sucedió con mi bebe. No lo soportare

— No te preocupes Rin, Kenzo y yo nos encargaremos de que nadie pregunte

Rin se paró del pasto, al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj que tenía por la muñeca.

— Sora...

— ¿Si? — la youkai se paró también, mirándola de frente

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Pero princesa, tu aun tienes tu habitación

— Nana, ¿En serio crees que el imbécil ese me dejara dormir a tan solo metros de él?

— Tienes razón Rin, dejanos a nosotros, hablaremos con el — Kenzo le guiño el ojo sonriéndole.

Los tres se adentraron al castillo, de camino Rin se quedó en el comedor para poder cenar ya que estaba bastante hambrienta, en todo el día no había comido absolutamente nada.

Sora y Kenzo se dirigieron a la sala de guerra donde Sesshomaru se encontraba con Akira, otra del harem.

— Tú aun no estas registrada. Vete

Kenzo la miro con veneno en sus ojos, y era cierto, ella aún no estaba registrada y por tanto, no podía estar cerca de Sesshomaru.

— El amo me mando a llamar, aquí me quedare... Señor Kenzo

— Te ha dicho que te vayas. ¡Asquerosa! — Sora no podía disimular su enojo

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí ustedes? Deberían estar con la humana

— ¡¿'LA' HUMANA?! — le respondió casi gritando Kenzo a Sesshomaru

— ¡Esa HUMANA es la misma con la que casi tienes un hijo!

Akira se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sesshomaru, que encabezada la lista de enemigos de los humanos, casi tuvo un hijo con una de ellos?

— ¿Eso es cierto Sessh?

Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones, mostrando evidente molestia por lo que decía Sora y el tono en el que hablaba Kenzo.

— Vete — fue lo único que pudo decirle a la youkai del harem, sin despegar su vista de los dos mayores frente a él

— ¿Pero por...

— ¡QUE TE VAYAS TE HA DICHO! — hablo exasperada nuevamente Sora

— Maldita vieja

— Callate pedazo de zorra, tengo más de 400 años y parezco de 35. En cambio tú tienes tan solo 32 y pareces de 800 de lo usada que estas

La castaña iba a lanzarse contra Sora cuando un rugido a sus espaldas la llamo alerta. Era Sesshomaru, expresando su enojo por el innecesario griterío entre mujeres.

Akira se recompuso y salió de la sala, guiándose por su poco olfato hasta donde se encontraban las demás mujeres del harem.

— ¿Dónde dormirá Rin?

— Eso no es mi interés — el Lord tomo asiento tras su escritorio mirándolos seriamente

— Claro que sí, ella está dentro del castillo así que es tu interés

— Si por mi decisión dependiera, dormiría en el bosque junto con los lobos

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Rin les tiene pánico!

—...

— Sesshomaru, te pido permiso para que aceptes que Rin duerma en su antigua habitación

— Jamás lo permitiré. No la quiero cerca de mí

— ¡¿Entonces donde dormirá?!

— En los establos

— ¡¿QUEEE?! — hablaron al mismo tiempo Kenzo y Sora

— O puede dormir en el bosque. Ustedes eligen

— ¡Claro que no! Ella dormirá conmigo — Sora dio un paso adelante

— No seas insolente. Si quiero, puedo tirarla a kilómetros del castillo

Sora avanzo hasta quedar al costado de su silla, arrodillándose con una angustia reflejada en el rostro miro a Sesshomaru

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sesshomaru? Ella es Rin. Tu Rin...

Sesshomaru solo la miro sin expresión alguna. Como nunca sentía que todo su interior se resquebrajaba al oír el nombre de la joven, pero jamás cedería ante su orgullo. Prefería morir antes que perderlo

— Mi decisión ha sido tomada. En cuanto osen desobedecerme, se ira del castillo

Se paró de su asiento y salió de la sala, dejando tras de el a Sora arrodillada aun mirándolo y a Kenzo enojado.

Sora rompió en llanto. ¿Quién era ese youkai que tanto detestaba a una chica de la que había cuidado desde hacía años atrás?

Kenzo extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la mujer. Él también estaba muriendo de tristeza pero, a diferencia de su ex compañera, él lo demostraba enojándose con el Lord.

...

El instinto de Sesshomaru lo traicionaba. Al salir de la sala de guerra, involuntariamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el dulce aroma de Rin.

Cayó en cuenta de a donde se dirigía y se enojó consigo mismo. Redirigió su camino hacia sus aposentos pero al llegar recordó que era hora de la cena.

Enojado nuevamente fue directamente hasta el comedor donde las mujeres del harem se encontraban sentadas en la gran mesa. Una al lado de la otra no paraban de hablar entre ellas y decirse cosas al oído, tontas mujeres al pensar que las demás no podían oír. Jakken se encontraba sentado a la izquierda del lugar principal, el cual era ocupado por Sesshomaru. Sora estaba sentada al lado de Jakken y, a su otro lado, estaba Kenzo.

Sesshomaru tomo el lugar en la cabecera, reservado solo para él. Pero a su derecha el asiento estaba vacío y sabía perfectamente quien ocupaba ese lugar, pues Ikari no tenía permitido sentarse así, ella ocupaba el que estaba al lado.

Los sirvientes entraron al salón llevando con ellos grandes bandejas de comida, bebidas y algunos postres. Al colocarlos de manera ordenada sobre la mesa se retiraron.

Sora se revolvía incomoda en su asiento, intentando olfatear el rastro de Rin pero no la podía encontrar y eso la alteraba.

En los pasillos podía escucharse a oído humano una risa que trasmitía alegría y tranquilidad, pero al Lord no le transmitía siquiera serenidad.

Rin ingreso al salón, recibiendo la odiosa mirada de todas las youkais del harem. Por unos segundos se asombró al ver lo hermosas que eran todas ellas y lo diferentes que se veían.

Recordó que por nada del mundo demostraría tristeza o enojo ante todo el que estuviese bajo el techo del castillo y mucho menos ante Sesshomaru. Ya no quería ser la dulce joven inocente y llorona de siempre.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y avanzo hasta quedar parada en la otra punta de la mesa

— Buenas noches a todos

Con su mano izquierda se acarició la nuca y en la hazaña tomo su cabellera de lado izquierdo llevándola hacia adelante y que cayera por su hombro. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo con eso. Quería que su esencia llegue a las narices de todos los presentes y, al agitar su pelo, el aroma se esparcía con mayor rapidez y fuerza.

— Rin, mi niña, ven a sentarte de una vez

Avanzo unos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante. El único lugar desocupado era al lado de Sesshomaru, donde ella antes solía sentarse, siempre.

— No te atrevas a sentarte

Miro al Lord intentando disimular su sorpresa por aquellas palabras llenas de odio y desprecio pero no podría aguantar mucho.

— Eres una despreciable y asquerosa humana. Jamás permitiré que te sientes a mi lado

Rin trago grueso. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

— Le recuerdo, mi Lord, que por más de 10 años me permitió sentarme junto a usted en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda, cena, incluso me dejo sentarme específicamente SOBRE usted en decenas de veces

Todas las mujeres del harem la miraron sorprendidas. Algunas con enojo y otras con gran sorpresa, y hasta Ikari parecía echar fuego por los ojos... pero lo que si tenían en común todas era en que en sus pensamientos solo daban vueltas diversas ideas de como poder eliminar a Rin.

Sesshomaru se paró y en menos de un parpadeo se situó frente a ella, casi intimidándola a escasos 5 centímetros cara con cara.

Rin intento mantener la compostura y logro quedarse parada en su lugar sin moverse, y sosteniéndole la dura y fría mirada

— ¡¿Cómo osas venir a mis tierras y faltarme el respeto dentro de mi castillo?! Sucia y...

Las palabras de Sesshomaru se vieron abruptamente cortadas por un ruido que lo dejo sin habla.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron sin aliento, las sirvientas que se encontraban sirviendo la mesa también, Kenzo y Sora ni se habían inmutado y, por primera vez, Jakken no había cambiado su expresión sabiendo que el Lord lo tenía bien merecido.

Sesshomaru aún seguía casi en shock, con su cabeza de costado mirando hacia el piso, y el flequillo de su cara tapando sus ojos.

— Van dos, a la tercera es la vencida... ¿No... Sesshomaru?

Rin se apartó de él con una media sonrisa y con la mano roja por la fuerte cachetada que le había dado. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir, rezando en sus interiores que él no la mate por haber hecho semejante cosa.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru cobraron el color sangre que tanto temían todos, a gran velocidad corrió hasta tomar a Rin por la cintura y, al salir del castillo, se transformó en su verdadera forma, un enorme demonio perro blanco.

Las mujeres estaban por pararse para salir tras de él pero el mayor las detuvo

— ¡Quietas todas! A la que salga del castillo juro que la matare yo mismo sin piedad...

— Kenzo... — le hablo por lo bajo Sora, agarrándole su manga — ¿No querrá matarla? Deberíamos ir

— No le hará nada, quedate tranquila

...

En su verdadera forma, Sesshomaru corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, con Rin en su lomo atajándose como podía.

Al estar casi cinco minutos corriendo a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le daba, paro en un lugar libre de árboles, en el que solo llegaba la tenue luz de la luna.

El Lord se sacudió logrando que Rin caiga al suelo desde una gran altura.

— ¡AYYY! — se paró rápidamente frotándose la nalga izquierda y poniendo cara de dolor — ¿Se te olvido que soy humana? ¡Me duele!

Sesshomaru seguía en su forma de demonio perro, su hocico estaba fruncido y gruñía del enojo mirándola con sus ojos rojos amenazantes.

— ¿Te quedaras así como un cachorro mirándome enojado?

Rin solo obtuvo un fuerte gruñido de su parte. Sabía que él estaba enojado pero ella no retrocedería ni un solo paso, y si tenía que morir en ese mismo momento entonces lo haría.

Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, a tan solo 7 metros de distancia. Rin alzaba su cabeza casi como si estuviera mirando al cielo, dada la gran altura del demonio perro, y Sesshomaru la miraba desde su gran altura, casi con ganas de querer matarla.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a caminar con intenciones de sentarse sobre una gran roca que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos estaban. Una vez realizado su objetivo, alzo sus rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho y rodeo sus piernas con sus dos brazos, como si estuviera abrazándolas.

Él, se quedó en su lugar. Ya había dejado de gruñir y ahora solo la miraba, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos. Luego de varios minutos en silencio él se sentó sobre el pasto, con la cabeza en alto pero mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Sabes... — comenzó hablando Rin, sin dejar de mirar la luna — Nunca me has preguntado por ella

Los ojos rojos del youkai se posaron sobre la figura femenina. No podía hablarle, dada su forma, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

— En la época de Kagome, hay unos aparatos que permiten ver al bebe en una pantalla aun cuando están todavía dentro de la panza. Pude verla varias veces, y hasta el médico le saco fotografías y me las dio... Iba a ser una hermosa niña.

Rin sintió un suave aliento frio sobre su nuca. Dio media vuelta la cabeza y pudo reconocer la figura humana de Lord detrás de ella, a tan solo centímetros.

Cerró sus ojos, casi queriendo congelar el momento en su memoria.

— ¿Porque no has preguntado por ella? — Volvió a mirar la luna — Sé que has podido olerla en mí, Sora me dijo que ustedes podían hacer eso, y si todos los demás pueden de seguro tú también, eres el más fuerte de todos

Y sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo, nuevamente lo estaba halagando.

— Yo... — agacho su cabeza cerrando fuerte sus ojos para evitar llorar — Pensé que irías a buscarme, o me detendrías de irme a otro lugar, o me pedirías perdón por haber dicho tantas... cosas sobre mí

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, teniendo bronca de la situación, de lo que decía ella, y de sí mismo. Pero nada podía hacer, el que más importancia demandaba era su orgullo, y no lo perdería.

Rin se dio vuelta, aun sentada sobre la roca, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Yo... me olvide que eras un demonio.

Ella se paró, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, dejándolo a él parado en su lugar sin moverse.

— No vuelvas a golpearme.

Su voz la alarmo. Se dio vuelta, nuevamente, pensando bien en que decirle.

— Tú me faltas el respeto, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados

— Ya no me llamas con el honorifico... Te has vuelto ignorante como todos los de tu especie

— El honorifico lo deje para el hombre que había conocido, no para el monstruo que eres ahora

— Siempre fui un demonio y lo seguiré siendo. Es estúpido de tu parte pensar que yo, el Gran Sesshomaru, pueda tener sentimientos dignos de humanos

A Rin la estaba invadiendo la rabia. No entendía como ese... hombre, si así podía llamarlo, osaba decir que él no tenía compasión, si la había cuidado durante años, se había entregado a él sin que le tenga asco y hasta casi tuvieron una hija.

— Lo siento Gran Sesshomaru — lo dijo casi en burla ella — ¿Entonces porque has cuidado de mi desde pequeña?

— Tenseiga...

— ¡Tenseiga nada! Pudiste haberlo dicho cuando era una niña y aun viajaba contigo pero cuando me dejaste en la aldea, pudiste haberme dejado ahí para siempre... En cambio, fuiste a buscarme años antes de lo que habían acordado tú y la anciana Kaede

—...

— ¿Ves? No eres capaz de admitir la verdad. A menos que tu espada Tenseiga te haya hablado recomendándote que buscarme era lo mejor

Sesshomaru la observaba más serio que de costumbre, no sabía que decir, no tenía una respuesta. Por primera vez, alguien le había ganado de la forma más tonta. Pero aun algo quedaba por decir, sabiendo que definitivamente con eso ganaría la guerra contra ella.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto?

— Porque extrañaba a mis amigos. Necesitaba sentirme en familia, en mi hogar

— Mi castillo no es tu hogar

— Alguna vez lo fue

—...

— Por eso estoy aquí... una vez terminado los 7 días me iré y no volveré, ya te di mi palabra

— Entonces no me faltes el respeto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no soy piadoso

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme?

— Sabes que...

— No lo harás. Yo mejor que nadie te conozco y sé que si me hubieses querido muerta, entonces hace tiempo lo estaría.

Touché, pensó Sesshomaru. Pero Rin estaba en lo cierto, ella lo conocía y sabía que él no daría vueltas para matar, y mucho menos con lo que le encantaba hacerlo.

— No lo hare yo, pero el harem no dudara en hacerlo

— Puedo defenderme sola de las putas

— No son...

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Eres idiota? Me tienes harta, ¡HARTA!

Sesshomaru, como muy pocas veces, demostraba gran sorpresa en su rostro. Rin nunca le había gritado, al menos no consciente.

— Ellas son putas. Solo sirven para satisfacer necesidades... ¡Es muy infantil y poco hombre de tu parte pensar que con eso puedes lastimarme!

— Callate, Rin

— ¡No lo hare! Ya no eres ni mi amo ni me señor ni nada de eso para mandarme a callar. El perder un hijo me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que crees, ya no soy la estúpida adolescente que lloraba por ti

—...

— ¡Puedo verte teniendo relaciones con ellas y me dará igual! Ellas jamás tendrán lo que tú me diste durante años, así que no esperes que me sienta de menos al lado de ellas — Rin cambio su expresión a una más tranquila y camino unos pasos hasta llegar a él — Quiero volver al castillo, tengo frio

— Hazlo caminando sola...

Ese comentario carente de sentimiento la había lastimado. Con la rapidez que él tenía, de seguro estarían a varios kilómetros alejados del castillo.

— ¿Sola? Esta oscuro

Sesshomaru se transformó en una esfera de luz, desapareciendo del lugar y carcomiéndose la cabeza al haberla dejado sola. Pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente, lo último que escucho fue decir algo a Rin en voz baja

— Lo único que quiero verdaderamente es a mi bebe, y a ti...

...

— Rin todavía no ha llegado, ya son las 3 de la mañana

— Ya llegara...

Sora caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro por el jardín principal, sosteniendo en su mano un reloj que Rin le había regalado.

— Kenzo, está haciendo frio y ella solo llevaba la prenda esa que deja a la vista más de la mitad de su pierna y una remera... ¿Y si algo le paso? ¿Si le agarraron lobos? Ella le teme a los lobos, sabes lo que le paso de niña...

— Es fuerte Sora. Nada le habrá pasado...

— Sesshomaru está loco. ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado a kilómetros de aquí? Es un despiadado

— Rin está bien...

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan calmado Kenzo?! ¿No te preocupa Rin acaso?

— Claro que si... — el youkai, sentado en un banco, la miro con tranquilidad — Pero Sesshomaru no está en el castillo desde hace dos horas

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Llego, le invadió la culpa y regreso por ella

— ¡Pero aun no la ha traído!

— Y tampoco lo hará...

— ¿Qué? — Sora se sentó junto a él, con cara de preocupación — No te entiendo nada Kenzo... Explicate mejor

— Estoy seguro que al imbécil ese le invadió la culpa por haberla dejado sola, entonces volvió a ver que se encontraba bien. Y como lo conozco tanto, doy fe a que la está observando sin que ella sepa... Solo está vigilando que vuelva por sus propios medios, sana y salva

Sora se tranquilizó sabiendo que Kenzo tenía razón. Con el gran orgullo que tenía Sesshomaru de seguro solo estaría vigilándola a metros de distancia.

**...**

Rin llevaba tres horas caminando sin descanso alguno. Tiritaba del frio y del miedo, pero prefería caminar que quedarse sentada esperando que alguien llegue a comerla.

— ¡Ay ese maldito imbécil! ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo por ser un demonio de sangre pura.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, hacía gestos de burla con su cara y sus manos.

Y tal como había dicho Kenzo, Sesshomaru la estaba observando a una corta distancia. Cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su cien con su dedo índice, Rin le daba muchos problemas y se tomaba la molestia de hablar mal de él.

— Juro que lo mataré — murmuraba ella, con los dientes apretados intentando esquivar varias ramitas de árboles.

— Basta, Rin.

Ella giro su cabeza buscando con la mirada al demonio de quien estaba enamorada. Estaba parado mirándola, serio, tranquilo... Se cuestionó mentalmente si él estaría enojado o algo por el estilo, pero sus ideas se desvanecieron al sentir que era tomada por los fuertes brazos masculinos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — respondió alterada.

— Iremos al castillo y dejarás de quejarte. No puedo tolerar más tus insignificantes quejidos.

— ¡Bájame cretino! — el elegante movimiento que él había hecho para poder cargarla como una ''princesa'' ahora se veía estropeado por los bruscos movimientos que hacia Rin para zafarse del agarre.

— ¡RIN!

La joven paro en seco todos sus movimientos y se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Vio a los ojos ámbar con las cejas fruncidas en señal de molestia.

Bajo su vista, apenada por su infantil comportamiento.

_Él es el infantil..._ Pensó para sus adentros.

— En cuanto lleguemos al castillo, me bajas. Tus queridas... putas, estarán molestas por sentir mi olor en ti.

El siguió caminando sin decir nada, siquiera parpadeaba. Rin observaba como el parecía estar contando hasta 10, intentando calmarse por su incesante voz quejona.

Sesshomaru se transformó en una bola de luz en dirección a toda velocidad al castillo. Rin alcanzo a parpadear 4 veces, cuando se había dado cuenta que ya estaba siendo bajaba nuevamente a tierra firme.

Los soldados en las grandes puertas se quedaron atónitos. ¿Su Amo cargando a una humana? ¿Acaso habían muerto y estaban alucinando?

— Abran las puertas — siseo él, sabiendo que sus sirvientes de seguro estaban pensando bobadas.

Rin entro protestando y caminando rápido, vio a Sora y Kenzo pararse cuando la vieron entrar pero siguió su camino diciendo cosas en voz bajas y haciendo gestos que ellos dos no pudieron escuchar ni entender, pero Sesshomaru lo sabía bien.

— Imbécil, se hace el maldito sexy con su cara seria. ¡Agh, lo detesto!

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar decir a Rin entre dientes y agitando sus manos agarrando su pelo y su cara, en un intento desesperado de calmar su furia.

Ignorando los ''¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué la has dejado sola en el bosque? ¿Tú la has traído devuelta? ¡No vueltas a hacerlo!'' de Sora, siguió su camino hacia sus aposentos, registrando en el camino el olor de Nima y Seia esperando por él.

...

Rin aún seguía maldiciéndolo mientras agitaba sus manos, cuando se vio detenida por dos figuras femeninas.

— Tu, humana asquerosa — señalo Nima — alejate del Amo

— ¿Qué...?

— Ya nos oíste... Hazlo o tendrás graves consecuencias.

Rin se queda observándolas. Si, eran realmente hermosas pero sus cerebros estaban tan vacíos como el corazón de Sesshomaru.

De una expresión seria y confusa, paso a una gran sonrisa y una sonora risa que llegaba hasta los oídos de Sesshomaru, inundándolo de paz. Cuánto había extrañado esa risa despreocupada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes, horrible humana?

— De ustedes, vacías y baqueteadas hasta el último gramo de sus cuerpos y cerebros... — miro a las dos mujeres, que estaban desbordando rabia — ...Si es que los tienen.

Seia estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Rin, cuando una voz a su izquierda la detuvo.

— Atrevete a tocarla y no vivirás para contarlo.

Sesshomaru miraba a la rubia con una seria expresión, enojado... ¿Cómo es que simples putas se tomaban la libertad de siquiera pensar en herir a SU protegida?

Rin lo vio enojado, volvió a mirarlas a ellas aún más consternadas y sonrió.

— Nos vemos luego.

Con una inocente risita paso por el costado de Nima, chocando su hombro y cavando su propia tumba.

_Aunque tú eres el único que podría hacerlo. _Pensó para sus adentros. Claro que Sesshomaru era el único, solo él tendría el derecho de matarla cuando quisiera.

Llego a su antigua habitación, la que quedaba a tan sol metros de la de Sesshomaru. Sabía que él no le había dado permiso para volver a dormir ahí, sabía que quería hacerla dormir en los establos, sabía que lo más seguro es que las ''perras' del harem gritarían hasta morir con tan de que ella pueda escucharlas... Sabía todo eso, pero no le interesaba.

Ah-Un no eran malos ni tampoco los caballos, pero una cama con sábanas y frazadas eran muchísimo mejor que el pasto, y olor a peste.

Al entrar pudo ver que su bolso, con el que había llegado ese día, estaba sobre la cama junto con dos almohadas, dos sabanas y una cajita chiquita. Sonrió, sabiendo que fue Sora quien había puesto todo eso ahí... Pero le llamo la atención la cajita.

Al abrir la cajita vio la cadenita, la misma que esa mañana había estado viendo y razón por la cual ahora estaba ella parada ahí, en la era feudal, en el castillo de él.

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza, intentando no llorar al recordar el momento en que también la había usado. ¿Quién había llevado eso ahí? Si lo último que se acordaba era que lo había dejado arriba de su mesa de la cocina... en el tiempo de Kagome.

Abrió sus ojos de repente y dio un repingo tirando la cajita al suelo involuntariamente. Se agacho a recogerla y se dio media vuelta, para poder recibir a la persona que tocaba con gran insistencia.

Su cara de tristeza cambio a una de felicidad al sentir a Kagome tirársele encima y abrazándola como si quisiera ahogarla.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¡Ay Rin! — Kagome soltó a Rin, y la miro con cara de enojada — ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado!

— ¿Por qué me pasaría algo malo?

— Fui a verte y no te encontré en el apartamento. ¿Estás loca o qué? Hubieras dejado una nota.

Rin se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. Su amiga no se veía nada contenta.

— Lo siento Kagome. No sabía que irías. ¿Quieres pasar? No me gusta estar parada aquí.

— Claro que pasaré, no necesitaba tu invitación... Solo quería unos minutos para retarte.

Rin se rio y cerro su puerta. Camino hasta la cama de doble plaza y se sentó sobre ella, enfrentada a Kagome que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas como indiecito.

— ¿Puedes decirme que haces aquí?

— No... — habló incomoda Rin — Podrían escucharnos.

— No lo harán, puse un conjuro. ¡Ahora dímelo! Estoy tan ansiosa.

— Vine por él. Necesitaba verlo.

— Pero Rin...

— No Kagome. Dejame seguir — la cajita en sus manos daba vueltas, la abría y la cerraba cada rato intentando calmarse — ¿Tu trajiste esto?

— Eh, si... — Kagome bajo la mirada avergonzada — Tengo una copia de tu llave, para emergencias. La vi sobre la mesa de la cocina y entonces entendí que habías vuelto aquí.

— Gracias. — respondió secamente.

Saco la cadena de la cajita y se la entregó a su amiga, dándose media vuelta alzo su pelo a un costado y Kagome lo entendió. Le coloco con cuidado la cadena y Rin volvió a darse la vuelta.

— Cuando cruce el pozo, creí haber sentido tu esencia.

— ¿Y no nos cruzamos?

— No Rin. No sé por qué. Pero no te vi... — Rin volvió a agachar su cabeza mientras jugaba con los anillos de su mano — ¿Cuánto te quedaras aquí?

— Sólo me quedare siete días. Ese fue el límite que él me dio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Siete días? ¡Eso es muy poco!

— Lo sé. Pero estoy yendo contra su tolerancia desde que llegue... Creo que en cualquier momento va a explotar y me matará.

— El nunca haría eso.

— También pensaba que jamás tendría esposa, ni que me echaría el castillo, ni que tendría un hijo con él, ni que convocaría al maldito harem... Muchas cosas cambian. — volvió a bajar la vista, jugando nuevamente con la cajita vacía.

— Pero Rin, él te ama. Créeme que... — Kagome se calló, no podía decirle a Rin que ella le había estado trayendo fotos de ecografías y de ella — Yo sé que él te ama. Confía en mí.

— Si tú lo dices...

Kagome se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, estirando sus piernas. — ¿Ya has visto a Ikari?

— ¿Quién?

— La embarazada...

— ¡Ah! Sí, en la cena vi una rubia con una ENORME panza.

Kagome se rio por como Rin abrió sus ojos al decir ''enorme'' y los gestos que hizo.

— Sí... Su panza es enorme. Ya lleva creo que... Diez meses de gestación. No entiendo como aún no han nacido.

— Eso es normal Kagome — Rin agarro su pelo y comenzó a juntarlo para poder alzarlo en una coleta — ¡Los embarazos de dragones duran un montón! Cuando era más chiquita conocí a una mujer que llevaba casi doce meses, su panza parecía una gran sandía que estaba a punto de explotar.

— Pero Rin, ella no es dragón... Además lleva dos niños en la panza.

— No Kagome, ya lo sé. No tenía ojos rojos ni la raya gris en la frente como todos ellos, pero me referí a que el papá del bebe si lo es... Ningún embarazo normal dura tanto tiempo y más cuando son dos...

Rin terminó de hacerse su coleta y comenzó a acomodarse su remera. Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos, y sus largas pestañas se agitaban junto con cada pestañear de incredulidad.

— ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO RIN?! — Rin miro a su amiga que parecía que le iba a agarrar un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

— Kagome... ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Dijiste DRAGON?

— Eh... sí. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Rin! — Kagome chasqueo sus dedos para que Rin reaccione — Esos bebes son de Sesshomaru.

— Eso es imposible amiga. Solo los embarazos de Dragones duran tanto tiempo... Si fueran de Sesshomaru ya tendrían que haber nacido seguramente en el sexto o séptimo mes, como prematuros...

Kagome abrio más sus ojos y miro con insistencia a su amiga. Rin capto el mensaje y su quijada cayó al piso... Kagome le lanzo una mirada de ''¿Ahora lo entiendes?'' y se bajó de la cama.

— Oh por dios...

Y antes de que Rin pueda reaccionar del todo, Kagome salió corriendo por la puerta. Dos segundos le tomo a Rin hacer lo mismo y seguir a su amiga, que no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía.

* * *

KeyTen: ¡Muchas gracias por los halagos! Y no te preocupes, que haré a Sesshomaru parir muchas veces antes de que Rin vuelva con el ;)

Soffibrindis: JAJAJAJA creeme, HASTA YO llegue a odiarlo y soy la escritora.

Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: gracias por leer =)

Mitzuki Akari: MMMM, espero ver tus comentarios más de seguido. Aunque sea un ''animos'' :(

MINDY: ¡Gracias por los halagos! Si hare que se retuerza por ella, pero es que es difícil que llegue a darle una explicación. Sabes que él no es alguien con quien puedas mantener una conversación de más de 5 palabras seguidas jajaja Me las ingeniaré para hacerlo hablar :p

Litah: ¡Hola! Me he dado cuenta que no eres paciente jajaja Si lees con atención el capítulo, te darás cuenta que dije algo sobre Kenzo y Sora. No se di Kagome quedará embarazada, en el próximo capítulo revelaré eso :p

Tu respuesta de como Rin y Kagome no se toparon en el camino ya está respondida jaja Gracias por leerme.

QuinzMoon y Lisa : OOOOOHHHH SIIIII! ME HAN DADO UNA GENIAL IDEA CON SUS COMENTARIO! Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos :p

BlossXbrick: No te lo perdonare jamás... Jajaja Espero verte más seguido en los reviews.

¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA! También tengo otras, por si les interesa. Pero no son basadas en otros personajes, son personajes míos y nada fantasiosos jaja /perfil/1378335/ ... Entra directo a mi perfil. Y también esta ''Mi protegida'' que es esta historia, (El Lord del Oeste y, ¿El amor?) Solo que con otro nombre.

Mmm espero que sigan dejando reviews, porque algunos me dan grandes ideas.

Intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda el siguiente capitulo. Aun no lo he escrito.

Besos :)


	16. Los quiero devuelta A los dos

**Capítulo 16:** Los quiero devuelta, a los dos.

Al llegar al primer piso, intentando correr lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla, salió siguiéndola al jardín principal, donde Kenzo y Sora estaban parados junto con dos guardias más. Kagome grito en su dirección llegando a donde estaban, y luego llego Rin.

— Kagome, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto en tono de preocupación Sora, viendo como la mujer inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente.

— Los bebes... — jadeo, mientras seguía intentando respirar.

— ¿Qué bebes? Rin... — Kenzo miro a Rin, que estaba parada al lado de Kagome mirándola preocupada — ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?

— ¡No lo sé Kenzo, estábamos hablando sobre Sesshomaru y unos bebes dragones y ella salió corriendo!

— Esos bebes ¡no son de él!

Kenzo y Sora abrieron grandes sus ojos, mientras que Rin aún seguía un poco perdida. No sabía exactamente en qué punto de la conversación había perdido el hilo y ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

— Kagome, no entiendo nada.

— ¡Rin! — hablo más fuerte que de costumbre mirándola con los ojos a punto de saltar — Ikari es la compañera de Sesshomaru, ¡Se supone que lo que lleva dentro de la panza es de él!

— Kagome tranquilizate... — Sora le paso la mano por la espalda — Cuéntanos bien cómo has llegado a esa conclusión.

— Rin y yo estábamos hablando, le pregunte si ya había conocido a Ikari y me dijo que si la había visto durante la cena, luego le conté de cuanto estaba embarazada y me dijo ''los embarazos de dragones son así, duran mucho''.

— ¿Dragones? — Kenzo mostro confusión mirando a Rin — ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

— Es que yo cuando me dijo la cantidad de meses y que encima eran dos bebes, no pude evitar acordarme de cuando el amo... — al decir la palabra Rin se pegó por la frente — Eh no, el idiota de Sesshomaru me había hecho conocer a una señora que tenía 12 meses de embarazo y era de uno del clan de dragones, y él me explico que esos embarazos eran diferentes a los de cualquier otros demonios y humanos y duraban hasta casi un año.

— Kenzo, Rin tiene mucha razón. Nunca nos pusimos a pensar en eso...

— Es una muy gran posibilidad. Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru aun la mantiene en el castillo? El la odia.

— No lo sé Sora. Pero estoy seguro que él ya sabe que no son de él.

— ¿Por qué? — respondieron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

— Porque no es ningún imbécil, es muy inteligente y cauteloso. De seguro ya lo sabe, y la razón por la cual ella siga aquí dentro o viva debe ser muy buena.

Los cuatro siguieron debatiendo hasta que notaron a Rin cabecear mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta y atenta a la conversación.

— Rin.

— ¿Si Kenzo? — con su mirada hacia abajo luchaba contra sus parpados. Ellos no le ganarían.

— Ve a dormir pequeña. Ha sido un día demasiado largo.

— Aja...

Arrastrando las palabras se levantó, tomo a Kagome de la mano y se la llevo dentro del castillo sin decir nada.

Una vez ya en la habitación se tiró en la cama, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir durante 2 meses seguidos. Una vez que ya habia acomodado su almohada sintió a Kagome acostarse a su lado, y no puedo evitar preguntarse en donde rayos estaban Inuyasha e Hiroshi.

— Oye, Kagome... — susurro Rin.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde están Inuyasha e Hiroshi? No los he visto.

— Oh, cierto. Ellos fueron a recorrer los alrededores.

— ¿Pero no es demasiado tarde para que sigan haciendo eso?

— Lo es. Pero nada les pasará, Hiroshi cuidará de su padre.

Sin muchas fuerzas, Rin hizo una mueca de sonrisa imaginándose a Inuyasha meterse en problemas, como siempre. Y tras de él, Hiroshi viéndolo sin expresión alguna preguntándose porque su padre era tan estúpido.

Con esa imagen graciosa en su cabeza cayo rendida a Morfeo, y tan solo minutos después, Kagome también.

**...**

Era un nuevo día, el sol de las 11am se filtraba por la ventana siendo tapado levemente por las cortinas color beige. Rin abrió con mucha fuerza sus ojos y diviso la silueta de Kagome saliendo del baño, con un rodete en la cabeza cepillándose los dientes. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que las dos no se habían cambiado de ropa para dormir, al parecer el sueño fue demasiado.

— Buenos días Kagome. — miro a su amiga quien se sonrió con pasta dental en su boca, el cepillo dentro de ella y agitando su mano — ¿Sabes qué hora es? — Vio a Kagome asentir con la cabeza y levantar su mano, para que vea su reloj — ¡Vaya que dormimos!

Rin tomo una toalla que estaba dentro del armario en la habitación y fue al baño. Lleno la tina y se metió. A los pocos minutos entro Kagome para terminar de enjuagarse la boca. Una vez terminado eso, se apoyó contra el lavabo y miro a la más joven, hundida entre el agua con una pierna elevada mientras le pasaba jabón delicadamente.

— Rin... — la llamo, con algo de temor en su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa? — contesto Rin, concentrada en masajear y limpiar tranquilamente sus piernas.

— Te comprendo. — hablo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

— ¿En qué Kagome?

— Con el tema de la bebe.

Kagome vio a su amiga detener lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y apareció nuevamente la cara de desolación que siempre aparecía cuando se tocaba el tema de su hija no nacida.

— Esta bien Kagome. Quizás yo no tenía que tenerla... — la mayor sintió el inmenso dolor en la voz de ella.

— No... No digas eso Rin. Yo te entiendo, si a mí me hubiera pasado con Hiroshi yo estaría... devastada.

— Esta bien, no tienes que lamentarte. — Rin volvió a enjabonar su pierna pero distraídamente. — Además, soy tía de cuatro bestias infernales. Y estoy segura que tú me darás otros más...

Mientras Rin se reía, Kagome no dijo nada. De un momento a otro sintió el ambiente tensarse, como que estaba pesado, había algo que se quería decir pero no se decía.

Rin bajo su pierna y la metió dentro del agua, dejo el jabón en el piso, se acomodó y puso sus brazos al costado de la tina, apoyando su mentón por ellas, mirando a Kagome.

— Dime que sucede... — la otra aún seguía parado al lado del lavabo, con la cabeza agachada.

— Yo... — inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió hablando — Yo no puedo tener más hijos Rin.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Como lo oyes.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Si tú eres sana, estas perfecta de físico, tienes buena alimentación...

— Hiroshi... Él sello mis útero haciéndolo incapaz de poder gestar nuevamente. Y en el caso que el embrión sobreviva, solo será por dos o tres meses, luego no podrá seguir haciéndolo y... sufriré un aborto.

Rin se quedó muda. Definitivamente no esperaba que Kagome le dijera algo así.

— Antes de mi cumpleaños Hiroshi me había dicho que sentía una esencia dentro de ti... Que no sabía lo que era. Pensé que podría ser un bebe.

— No era un bebe, pero si era la posibilidad de tenerlo. — Kagome se sentó en el suelo, mientras Rin la miraba atentamente dentro del agua arrugándose como una pasa de uva sin darse cuenta. — El embarazo de Hiroshi fue bastante complicado, antes de nacer el cordón umbilical se le había enredado en el cuello y la anciana Kaede tuvo que desatarlo.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso?

— Eh... bueno... tuvo que meter su mano dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso suena doloroso!

— Lo fue amiga, fue muy doloroso. Lastimo todo dentro de mí, el parto fue terrible, Inuyasha no se quedaba quieto. La anciana tuvo que mandarlo al bosque con Miroku y Shippo para que pueda dejar de oír mis gritos agonizantes. — Kagome dio una sonrisa con pena y se froto las manos — El tema es que me desgarré, y mi útero también se lastimo. Estuve años intentando encontrar solución para que cuando pueda tener un hijo nuevamente no sea tan doloroso, hasta que encontré la medicina en este tiempo. Al aplicarla todo en mí se regenero, haciéndome más fértil que antes...

— ¿Lo hiciste con tu poder de sacerdotisa?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. — Esa fue la esencia que sintió Hiroshi. Pero al parecer no le cayó bien el tema y meses después que te fuiste me comencé a sentir mal, muy mal. Vomitaba todos los días, y tenía perdidas. Pensé que estaría embarazada y me ilusione bastante, pero me preocupe demás cuando el sangrado no paraba. Fui al otro tiempo y los médicos especialistas me dijeron que no entendían como había pasado, pero parecía como que mi útero se hubiera vuelto inestable, y luego de varios estudios determinaron que por razones desconocidas yo no podría volver a gestar niños.

— Oh... — Rin se veía más perdida que antes. — ¿Y en que parte Hiroshi entra en la historia?

— Bueno, al contárselo a la anciana Kaede me dijo que había un brebaje llamado 'Morte', que servía para eso pero era muy difícil de conseguir. Y vagamente me acorde de cuando Hiroshi siempre me daba de tomar algo raro diciéndome que eso me haría bien, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Morte. — Suspiro Rin — Suena a Muerte... ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Nada Rin, ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Es solo un niño celoso de la madre. Si no quiere que tenga hijos, no los tendré.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kagome?!

— ¡Rin, amo a mi hijo! Es lo más importante en mi vida. Con él me basta y me sobra.

— ¿Pero acaso no quieres otros hijos? ¡Una niña! A la que puedas no se... vestirla como quieras, trenzarle el cabello, peinarle, y que te acompañe y este contigo las 24 horas del día, verla crecer y convertirse en mujer, verla enamorarse... — las lágrimas de Rin caían como una cuenca por sus mejillas, las palabras parecían ser más para ella que para Kagome.

— ¡Claro que quiero eso!

Kagome se paró de su sitio y camino hasta sentarse al borde de la tina y apoyar su frente contra la de Rin, sin dejar de llorar y ver llorar a su amiga.

— Pero ya es tarde para mí. Tengo un hijo y estoy agradecida por que sea sano y este conmigo. Pero estoy segura que tú podrás darme hijos postizos, a los que podré retar y criar como si fueran míos. Lo que tú haces con mi hijo y los de Sango.

Rin envolvió sus brazos mojados por el cuello de Kagome, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y siendo correspondida. No le importaba estar desnuda frente a ella, si se ponía a pensar eran muy amigas, mujeres iguales.

Se separaron y Kagome se levantó, tomando una toalla para secar sus lágrimas.

— Rin, cambiando de tema. ¿En serio solo te quedaras de visita solamente?

— Ehm, ¿Si...? — no entendía lo que Kagome quería decirle con eso. — No entiendo tu pregunta.

— ¡Sí! ¿En serio no harás nada para volver a estar con él?

Saliendo de la tina Rin no podía parar de reír aun con las lágrimas en su cara, pasó suavemente la toalla por su piel haciendo desaparecer las gotitas de agua y la envolvió tapando mínimamente las zonas íntimas.

— ¿Por qué querría recuperarlo? Se ha vuelto un verdadero idiota.

— Tienes razón... — Kagome comenzó a peinar su cabello, que ya lo tenía por la mitad de la espalda de largo — ¿Y qué te parece si lo haces enojar?

— ¿Cómo haré eso? — Rin salió del baño y se sentó en su cama, con su cabello mojado goteando y la toalla a punto de caerse.

— Bueno, se me ocurren varias ideas. Pero ahora tengo una que lo dejara híper nervioso.

— ¡Cuéntamela!

**...**

Rin no había bajado a desayunar, ni almorzar ni merendar. ¿Eso era normal? Tampoco la había visto recorrer el castillo, ni afuera en la aldea, ni con Sora, ni con Kenzo, ni en los establos, ni molestando a Jakken. _Jakken..._ ¿Dónde estaría? Hace días que no tenía idea de donde se había metido, tampoco es que le interesaba pues al final solo molestaba con sus comentarios y halagos.

Sesshomaru estaba más que inquieto por Rin. Tampoco había sentido la presencia de ella durante todo el pasar del día, excepto la breve conversación sobre la imposibilidad de tener hijos de la mujer de su hermano, que había escuchado de pasada, antes de que el dormitorio volviera a ser sellado por esos _estúpidos_ poderes de sacerdotisa.

Sentado en la cabecera de la extensa mesa observo como las mujeres del harem hablaban entre ellas, riéndose unas con otra, Sora y Kenzo hablando entre ellos también riendo, e Ikari, con una cara de aburrimiento infernal. ¿Cuándo nacerían esos bastardos? Antes no le molestaba pero ahora si lo hacían, solo porque Ikari se volvía más molesta y quejona. Dios, cuanto la detestaba a su compañera, maldito acuerdo pacifista el que había aceptado solo para conversar su sangre pura de youkai, cuando encima esos cachorros ni siquiera eran de él. Pero le tenía una linda sorpresa al clan de Dragones y a los señores del Este.

Sesshomaru cerro sus ojos intentando contenerse al sentir el aroma de Rin y Kagome comenzar a inundar el ambiente del castillo. ¿Por qué se sentían tanto sus aromas? Nunca había sido así. Volvió a mirar las caras de las del harem, la mayoría ya no estaba sonriente y tampoco hablaban, se veían enojadas y molestas, como si quisieran matar a alguien.

A Rin.

Pero él no lo permitiría, jamás dejaría que le tocaran un solo pelo, aún seguía siendo su protegida... ¿No? ¿Rin seguiría pensando eso? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en Rin? Sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras se maldecía mentalmente por pensar en la _humana_.

De un momento a otro todo paso demasiado rápido, vio a Rin entrar tomada de la mano con Kagome riendo despreocupadamente, pero eso era lo de menos a comparación de la vestimenta que llevaba. Tenía un short suelto que apenas tapaba la terminación de sus nalgas, una remera con tiras finas color amarillo, iba descalza y con el pelo largo enmarañado. Y lo que más claro sabia es que no llevaba esa cosa rara en el pecho que había acostumbrado a verla usar... ¿Sostén, se llamaba?

_Mierda_.

Sesshomaru juro mil veces que la asesinaría. ¿POR QUE USABA ESA VESTIMENTA TAN... PROVOCADORA? ¿Dónde había quedado el pudor de Rin? ¿Y su inocencia? Nada importaba, se respondía mentalmente.

Él sabía que había demonios que comían humanos, se los devoraban como si fueran comestibles, era realmente asqueroso, pero ahora sentía algo fuerte en su entrepierna que lo estaba provocando a querer comérsela pero de otra forma.

Se veía tan... ¿Linda? ... ¡Qué va! ¡Estaba para el infierno! Ninguna de las del harem le quito la vista de encima, se notaba el creciente odio de ellas hacían Rin pero ella parecía no darles importancia.

Kagome iba vestida casi de la misma forma, solo que su short era un poco más bajo que el de ella, llevaba sostén y la remera era con mangas cortas.

Rin tomo asiento a la derecha de él, y luego de una breve discusión entre Kagome e Ikari, Kagome terminó quitándole el asiento y se sentó junto a Rin.

Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar sus ojos intentando controlar sus deseos de agarrarla y tomarla sobre la mesa delante de todos. El olor de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, más la vestimenta era casi como un combo.

Las sirvientas entraron con bandejas de comidas y la depositaron en la mesa, todos cenaron en un ambiente cargado de tensión y recelo. Sora tenía la mirada suavizada, apretaba sus labios como queriendo disimular su mueca de sonrisa, mientras que Kenzo era lo opuesto. Su cara era de total disgusto, su cuerpo desprendía intolerancia y enojo, sus ojos parecían volverse rojos de a ratos y sus puños cerrarse y volverse a abrir, queriendo controlar su ira. ¡Quería matar a Rin!

**...**

Rin y Kagome estaban sentadas en un banco ubicado en el jardín principal charlando acerca de cosas de mujeres, depilación, maquillaje, el trabajo de Rin, sus nuevas amistades.

— Se nota que Azumi ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Pareces una roca! Todos tus músculos están tonificados, y tienes todo en su lugar.

— JA-JA-JA — Rin entrecerró los ojos. — Azumi casi me mata con todos esos ejercicios que me hacía hacer, más la estricta dieta.

— Ha hecho un gran trabajo... — Rieron juntas.

— Rin, ¿No te incomoda pasearte semidesnuda por el castillo?

— Bueno... — ella se encogió de hombros — La verdad es que no. Todos aquí saben que no soy una cualquiera, además me siento muy a gusto con mi físico.

— Si yo pudiera andaría así, solo para molestar

— ¿Y porque no lo haces?

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Hiroshi e Inuyasha me matarían!

A pocos metros de ellas se encontraban varios guardias distribuidos a lo largo de las altas murallas, vigilando tanto a las murallas como a las dos mujeres. Más de uno habían pensado en lo hermosa que estaba la ex protegida, nunca la habían visto con esas ropas pero definitivamente le quedaban excelentes.

A metros de ellos estaba Sesshomaru, con expresión de enojo, y podría jurarse que en cualquier momento mataría a los guardias con su látigo venenoso. Avanzo con paso decidido hasta las dos mujeres y se quedó parado con un semblante serio mirándolas.

— Te has vuelto una humana insolente. — las palabras solamente salieron de su boca sin que él lo hubiera pre-meditado.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — pregunto con incredulidad Rin.

—... — Oh, su expresión facial lo decía todo.

— Bueno, lo siento mucho. — se encogió de hombros burlonamente. — Creo que al final si soy una verdadera humana.

Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones. En cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella, se la llevaría al cuarto y la haría suya por el resto de los siglos.

— En 3 días te quiero fuera del castillo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No volveré a repetirlo.

— ¡Pero me quedan 6 días más! ¡No puedes sacarme tres días antes solo porque tú lo deseas!

— No me contradigas. — Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido en molestia y sus puños apretados se veía _tan deseable._ — ¡Este es mi castillo!

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué mierda quieres que me vaya tan rápido?

— Las mujeres del harem no te quieren cerca de ellas, eres despreciable a su vista.

Rin se paró del asiento y lo miro enfrentándose a él. La diferencia de altura y físico era demasiado despareja, pero ella no retrocedería ni un solo paso.

— Pues lo siento mucho por tus putas, ¡Yo me quedare los 6 días que aún me quedan! — Rin iba a pasar por su costado, en dirección a su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando el volvió a hablar.

— Lo que dije no es cierto.

Todo en Rin se congelo. Sentía un leve escalofrió subirle por la espalda, agito su cuerpo intentando hacer desaparecer esa horrible sensación. ¿Sesshomaru estaba diciendo mentiras? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Se dio la vuelta y lo volvió a ver de frente, _Dios_, cuanto amaba esos ojos ámbar y esa mirada tan dura y seria...

Avanzo hasta quedar cerca de él y elevo su rostro, la distancia que había entre las caras eran de tan solo 10 centímetros o menos. Rin se estaba perdiendo en su mirada, cada vez acortaba más la distancia olvidándose de que Kagome estaba aún sentada tras de él. Pero se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio la mirada de Sesshomaru ensombrecerse... Eso no era bueno.

— No tolero más tu presencia, tu olor... es... repulsivo.

Y el mundo de Rin se destrozó de un segundo a otro. Sesshomaru se arrepintió profundamente de haberle dicho eso al ver como el rostro iluminado de su ex protegida se llenaba de sorpresa y dolor. Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca y su quijada en el piso, le fue indiferente que ella lo mirara así pero sintió un raro sentimiento destruir de a poco el hielo en su corazón cuando vio el semblante sombrío con el que Rin lo miraba. Los ojos de ella parecían desorbitados, como si le hubieran dicho que la Tierra era un triángulo y dentro de poco no existiría más gravedad. Estaba perdida intentando digerir las dolorosas palabras que él había dicho.

— A-Ah... ¿Sí? — susurro con nostalgia en su voz. — Pero... el olor que desprendo es de... — Rin bajo su cabeza y su pelo tapo sus ojos, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la mirada de ella se había nublado de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sesshomaru suavizo su mirada y comenzó a contar sin límite en su mente, para así prolongar el tener que clavarse sus garras venenosas en la garganta y destruir sus cuerdas vocales para no hablar nunca jamás. En un pequeño resumen, había lastimado a Rin diciéndole que su olor era horrible, y ese olor aún seguía siendo de la bebe que había perdido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle a Rin ''Vuelve, eres la única a quien amo y he amado''? ¿Tanto costaba eso? Si, realmente le costaba. Él no era un hombre de flores y corazones, no decía palabras dulces, siquiera decía palabras, en absoluto. Era un demonio frio y asesino, lleno de maldad y odio hacia los humanos, de pocas palabras y de un enorme ego y orgullo.

Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar hacia sus aposentos. ¡Se odiaba a si mismo! Mientras caminaba a su habitación escuchaba el leve llanto de Rin siendo contenida por Kagome. Antes de llegar se cruzó con una sirvienta, la pobre quiso salir corriendo de miedo cuando se dio cuenta que él la miraba fríamente.

— Manda a llamar a Nima y Seia.

Sin decirle más nada entro a su habitación.

**...**

Rin se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, sintiendo el abrazo de Kagome sobre sus hombros.

— Es un idiota. ¿Cómo puedo haber dicho eso? ¡Ya vera ese imbécil de Sesshomaru!

— N-No... no lo sé... — más lagrimas salían y su voz era inentendible.

Kagome la abrazo más fuerte atrayéndola hacia ella. Rin se recostó su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombro de Kagome, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

— Tranquilizate. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte...

Mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su amiga, Kagome vio a Kenzo salir del castillo y caminar hacia ellas. Kagome le indico con un suave movimiento en sus labios que no hiciera ruido, ya que quería que Rin se durmiera en vez de que siguiera llorando.

Kenzo sonrió al verla tan dulcemente y la cargo en sus brazos, llevándola hacia su antigua habitación. Subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso identifico el olor de Sesshomaru, acompañado de dos mujeres. Seia y Nima. Frunció el ceño molesto, detestaba sentir el asqueroso olor de las mujeres del harem, eran repulsivas y generaban rechazo a casi todo el castillo.

Aun caminando, bajo su vista para mirar la cara de Rin, que había sido como su hija. Todavía seguía muy enojado con ella por la vestimenta que llevaba, no quería que su pequeña Rin se pareciera a las detestables mujeres del harem. Desde el primer día que la había visto se había enamorado perdidamente de ella al ser una niña tan dulce y buena. Y no solo él le había tomado tanto cariño, al igual que Sora, sino que todo el castillo había caído en las redes de ella. Tenía todo el palacio a sus pies, incluso al propio Lord.

Si solo Sesshomaru no hubiera sido tan imbécil, seguramente muchas cosas serían diferentes y ahora podría ser ''abuelo'', por así decirlo.

Ingreso a la habitación y la deposito suavemente en la cama, tomo la punta de la sabana y la tapo a medias. Cerró sus ojos y dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿Te cansaste de esos objetos acaso?

— No seas insolente. Jamás me cansare de ellas.

Kenzo abrió sus ojos bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Sesshomaru con un odio creciendo dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infeliz de decir eso?

— Si Rin te escucha, morirá cayendo en un inmenso abismo. Así que reservate tus comentarios y sal de esta habitación.

— ¡Este es mi palacio y si quiero destruir la habitación entera lo hare! — gruño Sesshomaru. Kenzo lo miro y camino hacia él, pasándole por un costado y saliendo al pasillo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ve a divertirte con esas mujeres y deja en paz a Rin. Está cansada.

— Ella no debería dormir ahí. Mi orden fueron los establos.

— Sobre mi cadáver ella dormirá ahí y grabátelo bien en la cabeza Sesshomaru, porque estoy harto de tu juego de adolescente inmaduro.

— Eres un...

— ¿Maldito? Sí. Lo soy. Pero tú lo eres más, al lastimar incontables veces a la única mujer de la que te has enamorado en siglos.

Sesshomaru giro un poco la cabeza y la vio por encima de sus hombros recostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente. Dio una última mirada a Kenzo y cerró la puerta, sabiendo que él se iría y no entraría.

Camino hasta la cama de Rin y se arrodillo al borde de la misma, extendió su brazo derecho y acaricio la cabeza de ella.

— No... — la vio moverse y apretar más sus ojos — No te vayas... ¡NO!

— Rin. — hablo tranquilo.

— No te la lleves, no...

Rin comenzaba a moverse cada vez más, su cuerpo transpiraba y estaba muy caliente. Hacia menos de 5 minutos se había quedado dormida pero la pesadilla la hacía retorcerse en su cama haciendo muecas de tristeza y cerrando cada vez más fuerte sus ojos.

— ¡Rin! — volvió a hablar Sesshomaru, más fuerte.

Ella abrió de golpe los ojos encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de él. — Tu...

Rin se incorporó y se paró rápidamente de la cama, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, mirándolo con miedo y odio. — ¡Te la llevaste! Tú te la llevaste...

Cayo de rodillas al piso frio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, llorando sin consuelo. Sesshomaru estaba inmóvil, totalmente quieto viéndola pasar del enojo, al odio, al llanto... ¿Algún día podría terminar de comprenderla?

Camino con tranquilidad hacía ella, que se encontraba sentada con sus rodillas flexionadas y abrazándolas contra su pecho. Lo miraba a él como si fuera un monstruo... de hecho lo era, era un demonio pero ahora ya no lo reconocía. Lo único que él hacía era lastimarla una y otra vez.

Se arrodillo ante ella y sintió un inmenso rechazo por parte de Rin.

— No me toques. — sus ojos estaban rojos. ¿Cómo podía llorar tan rápido?

— Rin...

— ¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! — hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sollozo con más fuerza.

Con suma delicadeza de no lastimarla, posiciono sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de ella, ejerció una leve fuerza y alzo su mirada.

— N-Nunca... la quisiste... Sigues sin... — cerro sus ojos y tomo aire intentando dejar de llorar — No me preguntas de ella... No te interesamos.

— Ella ya no existe — lejos de sonar frio Sesshomaru, más bien sonaba... dolido.

— ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡IBA A SER TU HIJA!

Y ahí Sesshomaru lo sintió. La fuerte Rin, la madura, la mujer que había entrado al castillo solo era una imagen que usaba de escudo. ¡Estaba claro que no lo había superado!

La veía llorando, hecha un caos, hablando nuevamente de la hija que no había nacido. ¿Qué podía hacer él para disminuir ese dolor? No entendía de amor, pero entendía el sentimiento de protector y sabía que Rin, al ser como cualquier futura madre que protege a su hijo, estaría sufriendo por no haberla podido proteger a su bebe. Oh, él sabía de ese sentimiento. Lo experimentaba cada día, de cada semana, de cada año, desde que había conocido a Rin. Si algo le pasaba a ella, él moriría.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones mientras la observaba llorar, se sorprendió abriendo grandes sus ojos como nunca al sentir el _frágil_ cuerpo de ella estamparse contra él, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente. Puso una mano en la cabeza de ella y con su otro brazo rodeo la cintura femenina, apretándola contra él.

No podía volverse a ir, no devuelta.

— La quiero devuelta... — susurro Rin. — ¡Quiero a mi bebe, Sesshomaru!

Rin estaba pidiendo el mundo entero. — Sujetate fuerte. — le hablo al odio, sintiendo que el agarre de su cuello se intensificaba y se paró, cargándola con él.

— Como cuando era niña. — hablo despacio ella. Sesshomaru no la vio, pero sabía que Rin estaba haciendo una débil mueca de sonrisa, a punto de volver a dormirse.

Camino saliendo de la habitación, fue a la suya y entro. Nima y Seia estaban totalmente anonadadas, sus ojos abiertos y sus quijadas en el suelo.

— Amo...

— Largo.

Las dos salieron casi corriendo de la habitación con una gran ira y odio hacia Rin creciendo dentro de ellas.

Él se sentó en el gran sofá ubicado en un lado de la habitación, con ella encima de él. Sintió las manos de Rin pesadas palpando su torso, hasta que las dejo quietas en el estómago de él.

— ¿Por qué siempre has hecho eso? — pregunto algo inquieto. Rin siempre había buscado tocarle el estómago o el pecho cuando estaba sentada sobre él por dormirse.

— Cuando era más chica... — su voz era ronca, sentía sueño, mucho sueño — Me gustaba sentir tu piel caliente. Me... tranquilizaba.

No contestó nada, pero ella sabía que le había escuchado perfectamente. Ya no daba más, sus pensamientos se dispersaban, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, sentía sus parpados pesados...

— Quiero a mi bebe devuelta... — susurro contra el cuello de él — Y a ti...

Él cerró sus parpados y antes de dormirse, siguiéndola, pensó que él también deseaba lo mismo.

Y cuando algo deseaba, si o si lo conseguía.

* * *

¡HOLAAAA! Estoy un poco más feliz, veo que han dejado comentarios y se los agradezco, me encanta leerlos. Pero ahora no puedo contestarlos, estoy bastante apurada y termine el capítulo a las corridas porque sino se que me matarán jaja Pero era contestarles o tenerlos esperando 1 mes para subir jaja

Sigan comentando que me encaaaaanta! Besos


	17. Los tacones y yo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia y agrego algunos personajes más.

* * *

**Capítulo 17:** Los tacones y yo I

Rin POV (*)

Los rayos del sol mañanero se filtraban por los trazos de la cortina entreabierta de la gran ventana ubicada al final de la habitación.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, pestañeando varias veces seguidas intentando acostumbrarme a la tenue luz que se sentía como el mismísimo sol en mi cara. Sentí un cálido cuerpo bajo mío, rodeándome con sus brazos mi cintura y mi cabeza recostada en su pecho desnudo.

_Sesshomaru._

¿Estará dormido? Muy pocas veces lo vi dormir en serio. Con lentitud separé ligeramente mi cabeza de su pecho y alce mi mirada, para ver su rostro totalmente relajado y su cabeza semi-recostada por la cabecera del sofá.

Cuanto deseaba tocar su rostro libre de imperfecciones, lo había extrañado tanto. Alce mi mano, con cuidado de no moverme mucho ni hacer ruido, y con mi dedo índice comencé a delinear suavemente las marcas propias de youkai en sus mejillas.

¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? Un amor enfermo, de diferentes especies, exagerada diferencia de edades, e innumerables insultos. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser personas normales? ¿Tanto costaba amarlo sin que sufriera?

Me quede casi hipnotizada, como siempre desde que lo conozco, viendo su rostro y estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el pecho de él comenzaba a subir y bajar con un poco más de rapidez, ni tampoco me di cuenta que su cabeza estaba elevada del respaldo y mucho menos de que tenía su mirada fija y seria sobre mí. _Me atrapó._

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con voz tranquila y demandante a la vez.

— Eh... Mmm... — me removí incomoda sobre su regazo, me sentí como una niña que acaba de hacer algo malo. _Yo no hice nada malo._ — Nada, solo veía tus marcas. — intenté sonar lo más convincente y tranquila posible.

Lo vi desviar su mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, el lado opuesto de la ventana, donde estaba la puerta.

— Salgan. — ordeno enojado. ¿Enojado? Gire mi cabeza y las vi, las malditas zorras del harem paradas a centímetros de la puerta. Una morena de pelo largo dio un paso adelante con temor.

— Amo siempre venimos a... ehm...

— Estos son nuestros horarios de coito. — otra se adelantó y habló con firmeza.

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿HORARIOS PARA ESO?!

— Pero sin son las... — busque rápidamente el reloj en toda la habitación y mire la hora — ¡Las 8 de la mañana!

— Al amo le gusta temprano. — me respondió una pelirroja, _fea_.

— Oh. — _rápido Rin, piensa algo..._ — Mmm, bueno lastima por ustedes, cierren la puerta antes de salir.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza contra el pecho de Sesshomaru y normalice mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón intentando tranquilizarme. Eso había sido lo más arriesgado hasta ahora que había hecho, él me había dejado en claro que no me metiera con esas malditas y acababa de echarlas de la habitación. Tenía que sonar convincente, tenían que saber que ellas eran las invasoras aquí, no yo. Gracias al cielo no saben leer mentes.

El silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación, ¿Se habrán ido? Gire mi cabeza y trague grueso al verlas paradas aun en el mismo lugar queriendo matarme de mil formas diferentes con sus miradas.

— Ella no volverá a repetirlo, y si yo lo hago, no seguirán vivas.

El tono de Sesshomaru era amenazante, frio, demasiado cruel. ¿Estaba defendiéndome? Ellas cambiaron sus expresiones, parecían asustadas y confundidas. ¡LAS ODIO! Una a una, salieron de la habitación.

— Te he dicho que no te metieras con ellas. — _¿Qué? ¿Y me lo decía así? ¿Está loco o qué?_

— ¡Ellas quieren matarme! — salté de su regazo y quede parada frente a él, mirándolo enojada. — ¿A ti no te interesa?

— No. — AH... _Eso había dolido_. Mi cara de enojo cambio y retrocedí unos pasos hasta caer sentada en la cama. — No harán nada, Rin.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Podrían matarme en cualquier minuto del día y tú no te enterarías.

Bajo un poco su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, y creí haber visto por unos segundos una media sonrisa.

— Yo sé cuando tienes hasta el más mínimo rasguño en tu cuerpo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Quizás puedas olerme gracias a tu gran olfato de youkai ''todopoderoso''... — le contesté agitando mis manos en expresión exagerada. — ¡Pero tus dotes tienen un límite, ellas podrían llevarme a millones de kilómetros lejos de ti y matarme como se les dé la gana!

— Basta. — me ordenó.

— ¡Ya no eres mi amo para hacerme callar! — le grité exasperada. Sabía como enojarme.

— ¡No tolerare más tus gritos! ¡Solo llevas pocos días aquí y no haces más que gritar! — mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo pararse del sofá en todo su esplendor, con el torso desnudo, un pantalón holgado y su cara enojada. El jamás perdía la calma de esa manera.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, golpee el piso con mi pie izquierdo y gire sobre mis talones, caminando hacia la puerta. Una vez que mis dedos estaban sobre la perilla, me detuve mirando un poco sobre mi hombro.

Sabía cómo llamar su atención...

— Me rechazaste para no manchar tu sangre, no te interesa que haya perdido a tú hija, y todo... ¿para qué? Tu honor, tu orgullo y tu respeto fueron manchados, al permitir que tu compañera viva dentro de tus tierras cuando lo que lleva dentro de ella no es tu descendencia.

Una estaca justo debajo del corazón.

Gire la perilla y salí de esa habitación, inundada de dolor, desconfianza, y secretos escondidos. Me dolía entrar allí. Recordar todas las veces que dormimos juntos, lo leal que era yo a él, el amor sin límites que le tenía y todo lo que una vez fuimos o _pudimos_ llegar a ser.

¿A dónde me iba? ¿A mi antigua habitación? Esa no era más mi habitación, solo me había quedado en ella para poder hacerlo enojar. De nada servía ahora hacerlo enojar, ya no quería ni tenía fuerzas para pelear. Lo único que deseaba era tener una máquina del tiempo, o algo así.

Agite levemente mi cabeza en señal negativa y detuve mi andar en la puerta de mi antigua habitación, entre y cerré con el seguro.

En una de las paredes observe los estantes de madera, el lugar ocupado por las ropas, fragancias y demás cosas mías que había traído de la época moderna. Aún seguía guardando mis kimonos, pero solo los que fueron regalo de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Entre al cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de mi habitación, me saqué la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesto quedándome desnuda. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, _realmente_ los ejercicios de Azumi habían funcionado bastante, nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener el cuerpo tonificado, bronceado y en buen estado.

Mis ojos se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia mi vientre, lleve mis manos y lo acaricié. _Dioses,_ cuanto deseaba haberla tenido a mi hija. Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil la pérdida de un hijo.

Lance un fuerte suspiro y limpie la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. _Tonta yo_, tengo que dejar de llorar por todo.

Abrí la perilla del agua y espere unos minutos a que el agua de la bañera se haya llenado, entre en ella sonriendo por la cálida sensación del agua natural cubriendo mi cuerpo.

**...**

— ¡Rin! — escuché a Kagome gritar mi nombre. Di media vuelta y la vi corriendo hacia mí, con cara preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Ikari... Ella...

— ¿Quién? — no recordaba ese nombre.

— La compañera de Sesshomaru. — jadeo. _Algo no andaba bien._ — Ella está entrando en trabajo de parto.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado. — no quise sonar fría, pero así sonó. Baje mi vista y seguí tomando de la taza humeante en frente mío.

— ¡Rin! — su tono de voz se elevó, reprendiéndome.

Alce mi vista y me encogí de hombros. Realmente no sé qué esperaba que hiciera, ¿Qué me desesperara y ofreciera mi ayuda? Por favor. Sabía las increíbles ganas de matarme que tenía Ikari, jamás la ayudaría, mucho menos siendo ella la compañera del hombre del cual aún yo seguía enamorada.

— No te ayudaré Kagome. Me estas pidiendo algo imposible. — mi mejor mirada fría se dirigió a ella. Había aprendido bien de Sesshomaru. — Si me disculpas... — señalé mi taza. — Me gustaría seguir desayunando.

— Rin... Si no me ayudas, esos bebes morirán. ¿Quieres que a alguien más le pase lo mismo que a ti?

Segundo golpe bajo en el día. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla?

— Kagome, no lo haré. Y si vuelves a chantajearme con mi hija juro que no te hablaré durante siglos. — su cara se transformó, mirándome extrañada.

— ¿Siglos? No entiendo...

— Bueno, tú has sido mordida por Inuyasha, te ha inyectado su veneno, has tenido a su descendiente... Creo que tendrás una larga vida.

— ¿Sesshomaru también te mordió a ti? — desvié mi mirada hacia el piso. _Esa_ parte no le había contado a Kagome. — ¡Rin! ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

— Errr... Es que... No se Kagome, creo que se me pasó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué se te pasó?! — agitó sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala de comer. — ¡Más tarde hablaremos de esto señorita!

Salió de la sala y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Kagome podía ser aterradoramente mala cuando no le contaba las cosas.

Terminé mi taza de desayuno y me quede sentada en la gran mesa. Nunca lo había pensado, pero esta mesa era realmente enorme. Entraban todas las mujeres del harem, Sora, Kenzo, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Jakken, Inuyasha, Hiroshi, Ikari, y yo... 24 personas. Realmente exagerado.

— Hola pequeña. — sonó la voz de Sora asustándome. Alce mi cabeza y la vi caminar hacia donde estaba sentada yo. Tomo asiento a mi lado. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sip. — conteste con una sonrisa. — Muy... bien.

— Oh mi niña, lo sé.

— ¿Puedes olerme, cierto?

— Así es. — me sonrió pícaramente. — Pero tengo una duda...

— ¿Cuál? — _sus dudas_ siempre eran bastante raras.

— ¿Por qué no has tenido relaciones?

Sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo fue directo a mi cara, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me avergoncé a más no poder. Aun me daba pudor hablar _tan_ libremente de eso, y más con una youkai que era como mi madre, prácticamente.

— Sora, no te diré eso.

— ¡Rin! Soy tu nana, debes decírmelo.

— No. No _debo_. Tu solo quieres saber de curiosa que eres.

— Está bien, lo admito. Soy bastante curiosa, sabes que la mayoría de los youkais no tenemos vergüenza de hablar de esos temas.

— Ajá, pero yo no soy youkai.

— No, pero has sido criada por muchos de ellos.

— Sora basta. — mis mejillas ardían. — No te diré porque no hemos tenido relaciones, además creo que eso está bastante claro. Él no me quiere.

— ¿Te refieres a que él tiene mujeres para revolcarse y te hecho del castillo? — _auch,_ Sora podía ser un poco bastante directa a veces.

— Que me muestre fría ante él no significa que no tenga corazón.

— ¡Mi niña! — su expresión cambio a una dulce y me abrazó. — Lo siento, sabes que a veces no mido mis palabras.

— Lo sé, pero a veces es doloroso...

Sora se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y yo desvié mi mirada hacia el piso. Que _vergonzoso_ era hablar de temas así con una persona que fue como mi madre.

— Creo que me iré a ver dónde andan esas _mujeres_, si así se pueden llamar... — Sora se levantó y se rio por su propio comentario. — ¿Tu que harás ahora?

— No lo sé, creo que iré a la época moderna... — respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te irás? Pero aun te 5 quedan días.

— Mmm Sora. — rodé los ojos y me paré. — Solo iré a buscar un poco de ropa y a visitar a una amiga. Aquí no tengo nada que hacer por la mañana, además Kagome está ayudando a la mujer de Sesshomaru y eso le llevará toda la mañana.

— ¿Pero volverás? — se preocupó.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Entonces puedes irte. Pero tienes hasta la tarde para volver. Sino yo misma iré a buscarte jovencita.

— ¡Si mama! — respondí llevando mi mano derecha a mi frente, como lo hace el ejercito de Kenzo cuando lo saludan o acatan una orden.

Sora se rio de mi comportamiento y yo salí del comedor, atravesé el jardín principal y llegue a las puertas principales del castillo, los guardias se mostraban reacios a dejarme salir. _Irónico._ Antes no me dejaban entrar, ahora no querían dejarme salir por temor a desatar la furia de _cierto_ demonio.

Una vez que salí del castillo caminé un rato perdida en mis pensamientos y distrayéndome con los animales y plantas que cruzaba por el camino. Jamás dejarían de gustarme esas cosas.

Al llegar al pozo lo crucé sin problemas. Salí del templo de la familia de Kagome y observe el bello día, seguramente no deberían ser más de las once de la mañana.

Camine dos cuadras y llegue al edificio donde estaba mi departamento.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Rin! — alcé mi vista y vi al portero del edificio sonriéndome.

— ¡Hola! — casi salté de la emoción. — ¿Cómo está señor Bankotsu?

— Muy bien señorita. — me abrió la puerta de entrada y me dio el paso. — Que tenga un buen día.

— Gracias, igualmente.

Entre por la puerta y decidí subir por las escaleras, aún me asustaba un poco el 'ascensor', no confiaba mucho en que una cosa así se moviera y no se cayera.

Al entrar en mi departamento, cerré la puerta tras de mí y la llavee. Según Kagome, _nunca debía fiarme de la gente. _

Camine por la pequeña sala de estar y fui a la cocina, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue una nota pegada por el refrigerador...

_Aún no sé cómo puedes seguir siendo tan despistada como para olvidarte de hacer las compras. ¿Acaso nunca comes? Rara. Mama y yo fuimos al supermercado y te compramos comida casi para dos meses. Seguro estas en el Sengoku, y para cuando leas esto yo ya te habré retado por darme un buen susto. Te amo. ¿Es necesario decir quién soy?_

¡Claro que no era necesario! Estoy segura que si un ladrón entra a mi casa me dejaría una nota diciéndome que me compro comida.

Abrí el refrigerador y mis ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos. En el primer estante había yogurts, chocolates, y potes con sustancias que se le agregan a la comida. _Rico._ En el estante de abajo había bolsas de ''Paty's'', las cuales seguramente me costará cocinar ya que no tengo idea de lo que son, también un taper con comida adentro, lo más probable es que la señora Higurashi haya cocinado y me lo haya traído. También había una botella con agua, y dos con gaseosas llamadas ''Coca-Cola''. Y en el tercer estante de abajo había frutas y verduras. Por los mini estantes de la puerta había diferentes mermeladas, huevos y golosinas. Fui directo a abrir los gabinetes que estaban arriba del lavaplatos y comencé a babear, _literalmente._ Había diferentes clases pan, papas fritas, cheetos, y demás comida chatarra.

Seguí revisando todas las cosas por un buen rato, encontré helados, carne, pollo, y más comidas riquísimas que Kagome y su madre me enseñaron a cocinar.

Al terminar toda mi inspección, me fui a la habitación. Había ropa limpia apilada de forma ordenada sobre mi cama. _Señora Higurashi._ Desearía tener una madre como ella, aunque Sora cumple excelente ese papel.

Tome uno de los quince bolsos que a Kagome se le había ocurrido darme ''por si acaso...'' y comencé a meter ropa adentro; shorts, remeras, zapatillas, jeans, ropa interior, y perfumes. Por suerte, el bolso era bastante grande, lo cual me permitía meter esa ropa y accesorios modernos para poder llevarlos al Sengoku. No me quedaría una vida, pero 5 días me harían falta varias cosas.

Una vez que terminé de hacer todo eso, vi el reloj ubicado en la pared de mi habitación... _11:48_, _Mmm, hora de almuerzo._

Salí de la habitación pasando por la sala de estar, me detuve y prendí en televisor cambiándolo a un canal de música... cuando pude dar con el canal, deje el aparato que lo controlaba y observe mi teléfono celular arriba del sofá. _Definitivamente yo no servía para las cosas tecnológicas._ Lo tome en mis manos e intente prenderlo pero caí en cuenta de que por tres días no había estado en el departamento así que lo más seguro era que no tenía batería para encender. Rebusque por toda la sala el cargador de dicho aparato y lo conecte, dejándolo cargando mientras iba a ver que podía almorzar.

Opte por comer solo papas fritas y gaseosa, realmente no tenía hambre. Técnicamente había desayunado hacía solo dos horas, teniendo en cuenta que en el otro tiempo eran las 10am y acá eran las 12am.

Me tiré en el sofá con la comida apoyada en la mesita adelante mío, prendí la televisión intentando recordar cuales eran los números de canales de comedia que Kagome me había enseñado. Comencé a cambiar y cambiar y cambiar y comer y cambiar...

Cuando se me terminaron las papitas me levanté y tomé el celular, el cual ya tenía la batería cargada. Lo prendí y comenzaron a llegar ''mensajes''.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... siete... diez... quince... veinticuatro.

¿Solo 3 días y recibía 25 mensajes? Comencé a mirarlos, la mayoría eran de Azumi y cuatro eran de Souta. Justo cuando terminé de leer el último mensaje recibí una llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Rin! ¡Mujer llevo buscándote por tres días! ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Hola Azumi. Si estoy muy bien. Es que viajé y no lleve el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no lo has llevado?

— Err... — ¿cuándo voy a aprender a mentir? — Es que me fui a un lugar donde no era necesario llevarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas... — me quejé. No sabía que otra excusa más ponerle.

— Si, lo siento. Sabes que soy curiosa. — estoy segura que sonrió al otro lado del teléfono. — En fin... te he estado acosando porque quiero invitarte a una fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta? — _¿fiesta? _

— Ajá. Si sabes lo que es... ¿Cierto?

— Sí. — _NO._

— Bueno. ¿Quieres ir?

— Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo es?

— Hoy. Comienza a las 21, vamos a ir juntas.

— Oh, está bien.

— Pasa por casa, cambiate y luego vamos.

— Okay.

— Bueno, nos vemos en unas horas.

— Chao...

Corte la llamada y me fui a la habitación. ¿Qué era una fiesta? ¿Acaso era algo así como los banquetes que se realizaban en el palacio? ¿Tenía que vestirme elegante? ¿Qué tan elegante? ¿Cómo se vestirán las demás mujeres de mi edad y de esta época?

**...**

Cuando observe el reloj ya se habían hecho las 20:36hs. Tome un bolso chico cruzándolo diagonalmente por mi pecho y espalda y lo coloqué a un costado de mi pierna. _Esas cosas sí que eran útiles._ Metí el teléfono celular adentro y me di una última mirada al espejo.

Llevaba unos jeans negros, una remera roja y _sandalis... sandalias..._ Si, así se llamaban. Aun me costaba acordarme el nombre de todas las cosas modernas.

Apague todas las luces del apartamento y salí, llaveando la puerta. Metí las llaves dentro del bolso y salí del edificio caminando en dirección a la casa de Azumi. Solo me tomo diez minutos llegar, por suerte no vivía lejos de mi casa. Y en realidad, los únicos caminos que me sabía para llegar eran el gimnasio, la casa de Kagome, de Souta, de Azumi y mi trabajo.

— ¡Rin! ¡Al fin llegas! — lo único que alcancé a ver fue una figura femenina con cabello color castaño tirándoseme encima para abrazarme.

— Azumi... — le hablé con dificultad. — Me asfixias.

— Ups. Lo siento. — se separó de mí y me agarro de la mano, estirándome hacia adentro de la casa. — ¿Eso es lo que vas a llevar puesto? — me inspecciono con una mirada crítica, me sentí una hormiga.

— Err... Si...? — mi voz sonó dudosa y ella lo noto.

— Rin, mira mi vestimenta.

La observé y me di cuenta de lo dispareja que estábamos. Ella llevaba un vestido color rojo que se adhería a su cuerpo y le quedaba cuatro o cinco dedos por debajo de su cola, zapatos que la hacían ver más alta y su cabello suelto. Parecía una muñeca. Su maquillaje era ligero, no lo necesitaba realmente.

— Estas bronceada. — murmuré.

— ¡Si! — se inspecciono a si misma viendo su brazo. — He ido a la cama solar.

— ¿Cama solar...?

— Al lugar raro que una vez te lleve...

— Oh, sí... Ese lugar aterrador que me encerraste adentro de una cama con tapa y una luz me dejó ciega.

— Eres exagerada... — se rio y me miró impaciente. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? — extendió sus brazos a los costados mostrándome su vestido.

— Me haces sentir mal. — le respondí después de unos minutos.

— ¡Ja! Ven, vamos a cambiarte.

Tomo de mi mano y me arrastró por las escaleras hasta subir a su habitación. En el camino me topé con sus padres, quienes me saludaron amablemente.

Me sentó en la cama y la vi correr a su inmenso placar blanco revolviéndolo. Entro en él como si fuera alguna especie de mundo aparte y salió segundos después un poco encorvada con varias prendas de ropa en su mano. Las tiro en la cama y me miró.

— Elige lo que te guste. No somos muy diferentes de físico, supongo que te irán bien.

— Pero esta es tu ropa...

— Pero puedo prestártela. No dejaré que te vayas así a una fiesta llena de chicos.

— ¡¿Chicos?! — mis ojos se abrieron en un susto.

— ¡Siii! — me miró como si fuera que le había preguntado si la tierra era redonda. — ¡Me dijiste que sabías lo que era una fiesta!

— Claro que lo sé. — me reí intentando sonar convincente. — Era solo una broma.

Se rio y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a entrar arrastrada al placar a buscar quien sabe qué cosa más. ¿Chicos? ¿En una fiesta? Ay dioses, ¿Eso era normal?

— ¿Ya elegiste que ponerte?

— Creo que sí. — mis ojos fueron directo a un vestido negro escotado en la espalda y un poco corto.

— Entonces póntelo. ¿Qué esperas?

Me saque mis jeans, mi remera y mis sandalias. Me coloqué el vestido y me miré al espejo.

Era hermoso. Adelante el escote no era mucho, era redondo, se adhería a mi cuerpo de la misma forma que el vestido de Azumi y era un poco más corto que el de ella. Me di la vuelta y mire sobre mi hombro el reflejo en el espejo. _¡Hermoso!_ Nunca antes había usado algo que sea destapado en la espalda.

— ¡Te queda perfecto! Mucho mejor que a mí.

— Gracias. — bajé la cabeza sabiendo que seguramente me sonrojaría.

— Ten. — miré su mano y vi que tenía un par de zapatos negros un poco brillantes.

— ¿Y eso? — respondí algo insegura, mirando.

— Pues para que te pongas. ¿O irás descalza?

— Pero son... raros.

— Son tacos. Son hermosos y brillan. ¡Póntelos!

Los mire otra vez y los tome, algo indecisa todavía. Me los puse a duras penas, me calzaban perfecto pero seguían siendo raros.

Me paré de la cama intentando mantener el equilibro con esas cosas en mis pies. ¿Cómo podía Azumi caminar con esto?

Ella tenía puestos uno con tiras color dorado y negro.

— Da unos pasos hacia mí. — ella me habló mirándome parada al costado de la puerta.

— ¿Pasos?

— Sí. Quiero ver que tan grave es el asunto...

Me reí nerviosa y caminé hacia ella. Di un paso y casi me caí.

— ¡No flexiones tus rodillas! Endereza tu espalda, y pisa con decisión.

Suspire para tranquilizarme y di otro paso, siguiendo sus consejos. Camine tres pasos hasta llegar a ella y me sonrió.

— Aprendes rápido, alumna Rin. — le sonreí y se alejó cuatro pasos más de mí. — Vuelve a hacerlo. Y recuerda; espalda derecha, rodillas fuertes, pisada decidida. Olvidate que tienes puesto zapatos con tacos, camina como si estuvieras descalza.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas acostumbrada.

— ¡Ch! silencio señorita. Haz lo que te digo. — se rio y me miro asintiendo con la cabeza.

Camine hasta ella pensando en ''no tengo puesto algo alto'' una y otra vez.

— ¡Bien! Lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo durante unas cuantas horas?

— Si, supongo. — me encogí de hombros. No era tan difícil.

— Bien, es hora de irnos. Deja tu ropa aquí, puedes venir a buscarla cuando quieras.

— ¿Y maquillaje? — pregunté curiosa. Normalmente a ella le gustaba jugar en mi cara. — ¿No me jugarás?

— Mmm no lo necesitas. — frunció el ceño. — Tal vez un poco de delineador y mascara para pestañas.

— En japonés, por favor.

Me golpeo suavemente el hombro y camino hasta un mueble, abriendo el cajón. Saco unas cositas y comenzó a pasármelas por el ojo. El primero parecía un lápiz, me lo paso por todo el contorno de ojo. El segundo me indicó que mire para arriba y no mueva los ojos. Me aplicó algo raro en las pestañas. Cuando terminó inspecciono su trabajo y asintió con la cabeza.

— Tal vez algo de rubor... — _y así comienza._

Corrió nuevamente hacia el cajón y saco más cosas. Aplico ''rubor'' en mis mejillas y mi nariz.

— ¡Lista! — me miró nuevamente, juntó sus manos entrelazándolas y rio complacida. — ¡Eres preciosa!

Sentí mis mejillas volver a enrojecerse, por lo general no tomaba bien los cumplidos. Camine hacia el espejo y volví a mirar.

Mi cabello azabache y largo hasta la cintura caía por el frente mío al costado izquierdo, estaba un poco ondulado en las puntas. El vestido me quedaba perfecto y era muy cómodo aunque bastante corto para mi gusto. Y los zapatos eran mis amores perfectos, ¿Por qué no había esto en el Sengoku?

**...**

El padre de Azumi aparcó el auto a metros de una casa de tres pisos, veía a varios chicos y chicas caminar por la vereda entrando a la casa. Las chicas iban vestidas parecidas a mí, con polleras cortas, zapatos demasiados altos, y todas caminaban perfectamente. ¿Cómo podían? Yo ya quería tirarlos.

Bajamos del auto, después de escuchar el sermón de la madre de Azumi diciendo que no bebamos alcohol, ni consumamos 'drogas', ni hagamos nada raro.

Cuando entramos a la casa Azumi me sostenía la mano un poco fuerte, seguramente para que no me perdiera. Tenía la rara costumbre de perderme involuntariamente siempre, tal vez habré heredado eso de mi madre.

Habían muchas personas, demasiadas. Y todos tenían vasos en sus manos. La música sonaba demasiado fuerte, tanto que no podía escuchar ni mis pensamientos.

— ¡Azumi, nena! — un chico se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco del suelo, era enorme.

— ¡Riu, bajame! — él accedió a su pedido y la bajó. Luego la beso en la mejilla. — Te presento a mi amiga Rin. Rin... — me miró. — Él es Riu, mi medio hermano.

— ¿Medio? — las palabras salieron antes de las que piense bien. — Lo siento... Quise decir, ¡Mucho gusto!

Él se rio, enseñándome sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

— No te preocupes linda. Mucho gusto. — se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar. — Eres hermosa.

Sentí que mi cara iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba, hasta que escuché a Azumi decirle ''_imbécil_'' para luego tomar y mano y sacarme al patio, donde había mucha gente.

— No le hagas caso... — me llevo a un banco que estaba ubicado en el inmenso patio. — Le gusta intimidar a las chicas lindas.

— ¿Es tu medio hermano? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sip. Mi padre no es realmente mi padre.

— ¿Eh?

— Es mi padrastro. Está casado con mi madre desde hace 10 años.

— ¿Y tu padre verdadero?

Se rio.

— Con su nueva esposa, casados desde hace 17 años. Riu es hijo de ellos.

— Entonces son hermanos solo por tu padre. ¿Cierto?

— Aprendes rápido amiga. — me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí.

— Tu eres más grande que él. Tienes 20.

— Sip, solo por un año...

— Es decir que...

— Mi padre engaño a mi madre. — me cortó. — No te preocupes, no me pone mal hablar de esto. Mis padres estuvieron casados por 3 años, cuando mi madre quedó embarazada y nací yo tuvimos que mudarnos de Estados Unidos y venir a Japón...

— ¡Es por eso que no tienes rasgos asiáticos!

— Sip. Yo no soy japonesa. ¿Te parezco japonesa?

— No, tu color de piel no es pálido y no tienes ojitos chiquitos.

— ¿Así que tu definición de asiáticos es esa? — entrecerró sus ojos juguetonamente.

— Ajam... — me reí. — Sigue con tu historia.

— Bueno, como decía, nos mudamos acá y yo apenas tenía dos meses de vida. Mi padre entró a trabajar en una empresa nueva, un mes después llegó a mi madre con la noticia de que se había acostado con su jefa y ella quedó embarazada.

— Auch...

— Si, _auch_. Mi madre lo dejó pero no podíamos volver a Estados Unidos. Mi padre se terminó enamorando de su ex jefa y se casó con ella pocos meses después que estuvieron divorciados.

— ¿Divorciados? — pregunté algo perdida.

— Si... — me miró con desconfianza. — Es cuando el matrimonio termina legalmente, para el país ellos ya no están casados. No son pareja. ¿Estas segura que no viviste en una burbuja?

Me reí nerviosamente y negué con la cabeza.

— Rin. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo estás haciendo Azumi.

— Si bueno... ¿De qué es esa marca que tienes en el espacio de tu cuello y hombro?

— Ah... ¿Esta? — contesté corriendo mi cabello para que tenga una mejor vista. — Bueno, es... — ¿Cómo le explicaba? — Mmm, ¿Recuerdas al hombre que te conté?

— ¿El padre de tu bebe? — cerré mis ojos y suspire. — Lo siento, no quise...

— No, está bien. — la tranquilicé. — Si, el. Me mordió cuando estábamos teniendo relaciones.

— ¿Te dolió?

— No me acuerdo realmente. A veces siento que palpita suavemente, quizás es solo mi imaginación.

— O quizás él te está pensando... — murmuró.

— Tal vez.

El resto de la noche seguimos conversando. Más amigos de ella se acercaron a nosotros y a todos me los presentó. Algunos eran buenos, otros me incomodaban y otros se la pasaban haciendo bromas.

En algún momento indefinido sentí palpitaciones en la marca, la toqué instintivamente y cerré mis ojos. _¿Estará pensando en mí?_

Cuando vi que algunas personas ya comenzaban a irse, Azumi y yo nos despedimos de sus amigos y salimos a esperar a que su padrastro nos recogiera. Se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi departamento pero les pedí que me lleven a lo de Kagome. _Tenía otros planes._

Una vez que me dejaron, se fueron. Me quede parada un segundo y entré al templo. Caminé alrededor del pozo. _¿Me voy al otro lado? ¿Lo querría ver a Sesshomaru? _Suspire y me tiré dentro del mismo.

Cuando estuve del otro lado escale a duras penas hasta salir al exterior. Comencé a caminar dirección al palacio, esta vez tardé más que siempre.

_La tierra, ramas, bichos, tacones y yo definitivamente no nos llevábamos bien._

Cuando estuve a pocos metros del palacio Takashi me vio.

— ¡Rin! — corrió hacia mí con cara desesperada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sesshomaru está bien?

Takashi cambio su cara de preocupación a una de desconcierto. ¿Realmente había preguntado si Sesshomaru estaba bien?

— ¡Todos te están buscando! Es decir, Sora, el General Kenzo y la señorita Kagome.

— ¿Por qué me están buscando?

— Porque te fuiste ayer a la mañana.

— ¿Ayer?

— Sí. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Al tiempo de Kagome. Sora sabía que me había ido.

— Pero le dijiste que ibas a volver a la tarde. Y ya es del día siguiente y madrugada.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¿Hora? — me miro con desconcierto.

— Ah, tú no sabes lo que eso es. — miré mi reloj en mi muñeca y vi que eran las 5am. _Demonios_. — ¿Sesshomaru sabe de esto?

— ¡No! Él se ha ido, ayer por la mañana, poco después de que tú te fuiste.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

— No.

Takashi abrió las puertas del palacio dejándome entrar. Mientras caminaba por el jardín principal vi a Sora salir corriendo del palacio hacia mi dirección, hasta estamparse contra mi en un abrazo.

— ¡Mi niña!

— ¿Sora...?

— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!

— Solo fui al tiempo moderno. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Te dije que iría.

— Pero volverías a la tarde. No al otro día de madrugada.

— Lo siento, estuve con una amiga.

— Hombres... — dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos. — Puedo olerlos en ti.

— Si, hombres y mujeres. Mi amiga me llevó a un lugar donde había música y muchas personas de mi edad. Se me pasó la hora, lo siento.

— Esta bien. ¡No vuelvas a irte! Aun te quedan 4 días.

— ¿Sesshomaru a dónde fue?

— Oh cariño... No lo sabemos. Sabes que nunca sabemos a dónde va.

— ¿Y las mujeres del harem?

— Enojadas y tristes por la partida de _su_ señor. — se rio al mismo tiempo que yo. — Ve a tu habitación, Kagome quiere hablar contigo.

Entre al castillo caminando hacía mi habitación. Al subir las segundas escaleras para el tercer piso sentí nuevamente palpitar mi marca, pero con un poco de mayor intensidad que la vez anterior. ¿Por qué palpitaba? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Llegue a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una Kagome muy enojada mirándome como si fuera que me mataría.

_Oh no._

* * *

La youkai de larga cabellera plateada estaba sentada en el medio del amplio castillo, mirando sin ninguna expresión al ''joven'' delante de ella.

— Dime, ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme después de casi 15 años? ¡Te has olvidado de mí! — la mujer llevo sus manos a su rostro simulando llorar. _Nunca fue buena actriz._

— Sabes porque estoy aquí.

Ella saco sus manos de su cara y lo miro, dándole una media sonrisa.

— ¡¿Quién me ha mandado a tener un hijo tan insensible?! — volvió a cubrirse la cara fingiendo lágrimas.

— Traela devuelta. — demandó el demonio, sin importarle la falsa actuación de su progenitora.

— Tu padre se enojará si vuelvo a hacerlo. — hablo Irasue, con indiferencia. — Ya he enfrentado su furia una vez por devolver a la vida a esa niña humana que tenías contigo. No volveré a soportarlo. Aun muerto sigue siendo un completo imbécil.

— No me interesa. Trae a mi descendiente a la vida. — los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron. Ganas para matarla no le faltaban.

— Oh Sesshomaru... — ella se paró de su asiento y camino hasta él. A unos metros de ellos se encontraban guardias vigilando. — Eres inteligente, pero te has vuelto tan estúpido como Inu No Taisho cuando se enamoró de la humana Izayoi.

Sesshomaru entrecerró más sus ojos mirándola con odio, quería matarla por sobre todas las cosas. ¡El jamás sería tan idiota como su padre de morir por una humana!

— No lo repetiré, madre. Trae a mi descendiente a la vida. — ella dio media vuelta y camino vagamente por la enorme habitación.

— Si lo hago, se romperá el balance entre los dos mundos.

— ¡Hazlo!

Irasue lo miró con atención, ¿Desde cuándo su frio e inexpresivo hijo podía gritar enojado? Suspiró con cansancio y lo miro una última vez antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio. Tomo con las dos manos el collar Meidou y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza.

— Sabes que tu padre se interpondrá en el proceso.

Sesshomaru tensó su mandíbula y apretó su puño. Ni aun muerto el General Perro dejaba de complicarle la vida.

— No lo repetiré, madre.

Irasue volvió a suspirar.

— Habrá consecuencias, Sesshomaru. — advirtió por última vez.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él pero sabía que la mirada que le daba significaba mudamente un ''hazlo o te mataré aunque seas mi madre''.

La piedra Meidou comenzó a brillar en un tono azul, accediendo al pedido de su dueña, Irasue. El brillo se mantuvo por unos segundos, antes de que se transforme en una bolita casi imperceptible al ojo humano y salga volando a una dirección desconocida.

Sesshomaru miró a su progenitora sin saber realmente qué carajo había salido volando de la piedra.

— Tu padre no está contento por lo que acabo de hacer. — la youkai habló con tono amenazante, _aterradora_.

— No es de mi interés.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, caminando con intenciones de volver a su palacio. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de salir por las puertas principales agudizó su odio, escuchando claramente la voz de su madre a casi dos kilómetros de distancia.

— Sesshomaru... — lo llamó, sabiendo que podía oírla claramente aun a la distancia. — Enfrentate a las consecuencias, hijo mío.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, primer que nada: perdón por hacerlos esperar. No era mi intención pero no tenía inspiración, luego se me ocurrió hacer un capitulo que sea casi todo desde el punto de vista de Rin. ¿Les gustó? Más vale que dejen reviews, porque todavía falta la segunda parte de esto. Si me dejan muchos reviews, publicaré la siguiente parte seguramente el lunes.

Y Rin si pondrá celoso a Sesshomaru. Pero tiempo al tiempo, ya lo verán. =)

¿Quieren ver el vestido de Azumi y a ella? ¿El vestido de Rin? ¿Los dos zapatos? Avisenme y mandenme sus mails, porque aca no me deja poner el enlace aunque haga espacios entre los puntos y barras :(


	18. Los tacones y yo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia y agrego algunos personajes más.

* * *

**Capítulo 18:** Los tacones y yo, PARTE II

Rin POV.

— K-Kagome... puedo explicarte. — mis manos abiertas estaban a la altura de mi pecho, intentando sonar calmada. — Y-yo...

— ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?! — se levantó furiosa de la cama y camino hacia mí. _Mi Dios, ¿Va a matarme? _— ¡Te buscamos por horas Rin! ¡DIME DONDE _MIERDA_ ESTABAS!

Retrocedí con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mi quijada en el piso. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Mi cuerpo golpeó contra la puerta cerrada e hice una mueca de sonrisa falsa.

— En tu época, Kagome...

— ¡Ya se eso! — me cortó. — ¡¿Qué tanto hacías que no venías?!

— Estaba con Azumi... Me llevo a una fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta? — sonó más calmada.

Me miró de arriba abajo observando la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía que recién se daba cuenta que estaba vestida de esta forma tan linda y tan extraña.

— ¿Y esa ropa? — preguntó, sin dejar de verla.

— Me la prestó Azumi... ¿Así no se visten las chicas de mi edad allá? ¿Hice mal? — comencé a desesperarme.

— No... no... — se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Volvió a mirarme. — Te queda muy... bonito.

— ¿Gracias...? — pestañee confundida. — ¿Sigues enojada?

— Sí. Y mucho.

— ¿Por qué? — caminé y me senté frente a ella.

— Hoy fue un día muy agotador Rin. Tuve que ayudarle a Ikari a tener sus mellizos, y no me dejo en paz en todo lo que quedo del día.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a otro lado de la habitación. _¿Cómo le decía que no me interesaba hablar de ella?_

— Sabes... — llevé mi mano a mi marca. — Me ha estado palpitando demasiado.

— ¿La marca?

— Sip. ¿Sabes porque podría ser?

Me miro con atención y lo meditó por unos segundos.

— No se me ocurre nada.

— Aún no me has contado la historia de la marca.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y sentí arder de vergüenza.

— Ehm, si... Bueno...

— ¡Cuéntamelo!

— Solo me mordió y ya. — contesté con la mirada pegada al piso.

— ¡Pero cuéntame cómo fue!

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y suspire fuertemente.

— No lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo estaba... — tosí disimuladamente intentando expresar mi vergüenza. — estaba... arriba, y bueno él se irguió, me estaba besando cuando en algún momento que no me di cuenta estaba mordiendo mi cuello muy fuerte. Lo único que recuerdo es que lo hizo tres o cuatro veces más.

Alcé la vista y vi a Kagome con sus manos juntadas y sus ojos brillando como si fuera que le acababa de contar la historia más romántica del mundo.

— ¡Eso es tan romántico!

— ¡¿Romántico?! — casi grité. — ¿Qué tiene de romántico?

— ¡Significa que tú eres solo de él! — la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes me indicaban que _en serio_ estaba emocionada.

— ¡No soy de él!

— Digas lo que digas, eres de él.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

Kagome me lanzó una mirada de ''¿Eres tonta?'' seguida de sus ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que significa esa marca?

— No... — susurré con vergüenza.

— ¡Esto es genial! — exclamó divertida más para sí misma, para luego acomodarse mejor sobre la cama y erguir su espalda. — Te contaré; esa marca te une a él. Es algo que va más allá de cualquier cosa, solo la hacen a una persona en toda su vida.

_''Yo sé cuando tienes hasta el más mínimo rasguño en tu cuerpo''._ Las palabras de Sesshomaru de ayer a la mañana me vinieron a la mente. ¿Sería posible...?

— Kagome, ¿Tú tienes esa marca, cierto?

— Claro. — sacudió el cabello, quitándolo de su cuello y acercándose para darme una mejor vista. — Es visible y cualquiera puede saber que lo tengo porque tengo la esencia de Inuyasha. Aunque estoy segura que la de Sesshomaru se debe sentir mucho más en todo tu cuerpo. _Creeme._ — dijo, enfatizando la última palabra.

— ¿Inuyasha puede saber cuándo te lastimas?

— Sip. — asintió con la cabeza. — Puede saber cuándo me lastimo, cuando tengo frío, calor, cuando estoy triste, aburrida, _excitada_, cuando hay hombres cerca de mí, hasta incluso puede saber que tan cerca estuve de esos hombres.

— Explicame eso.

— ¿Tu no sabías todo esto?

— No. — desvié mi mirada con vergüenza. — Es que nadie me lo explicó.

— ¿Y porque nunca me lo has preguntado?

— Porque me di cuenta de la marca tres meses después que me fui de aquí. Y no sabía que era.

— Me hubieras preguntado, sabes que yo podría habértelo explicado como lo estoy haciendo ahora. — se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. — Antes, me referí a que puede saber con mi olor cuando un hombre estuvo solo cerca de mí o tuvo relaciones conmigo.

— ¿Cómo puede distinguir los olores?

— No lo sé, es un misterio para mí. Hasta para Inuyasha lo es.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. _¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?_

— Kagome... ¿Sabes dónde está Sesshomaru?

— Creo que sí.

— ¿Dónde?

— Escuché que Kenzo le dijo a Sora que Sesshomaru se había ido a ver a su madre.

— ¡¿A la señora Irasue?! — mi voz se elevó.

— Supongo que es ella... ¿La conoces?

— Si, ella me devolvió a la vida. ¿Te acuerdas? — Kagome asintió.

— ¿Irasue es su nombre?

— Si... ¿Para qué habrá ido a verla? No lo entiendo... Él no la quiere, y ella tampoco a él. Se odian mutuamente.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Kagome?

— Porque el tono que uso Kenzo al referirse a la _misteriosa visita_ no fue bueno, incluso juro que aunque no la vi, Sora estaba haciendo una mueca de horror.

— Oh, eso no es bueno. — _no es bueno, ni un poco bueno._

— No lo es, y tú eres la única que puede averiguarlo.

— ¡¿YO?! — mi vista, que estaba en el piso, se dirigió a ella prestándole atención. — ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo estar más de dos minutos con ese hombre sin que nos digamos cosas hirientes y elevemos la voz!

— Entonces comienza a ser madura. Te quedan cuatro días para hacer que tu estadía se prolongue aquí.

— Mmm, sobre eso... — susurré insegura. — No sé si quiero quedarme aquí.

— ¿Por qué? — ella sonaba increíblemente tranquila.

— Porque él ya no me quiere. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. — bajé la vista, acordándome de dos _pequeños_ asuntos. — ¿Y los bebes?

— ¡Ah! Los pequeños dragoncitos...

— Ajá.

— Son perfectos. Tienen los ojos rojos, y las marcas en la frente. — suspiró y sonrió tristemente. — Me encantaría...

Las palabras las dejó en el aire cuando me miró haciéndome entender lo que seguía. Sabía que ella quería tener más hijos, por lo menos uno más.

Le sonreí con pena y frote suavemente su hombro izquierdo, demostrándome mi apoyo y comprensión.

— ¿Dónde están los bebes?

— Con las mujeres del harem. Al parecer ellas y la _Señorita Soy Muy Perfecta _se aliaron...

— En mi contra. — lo dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Me quede en silencio, mientras escuchaba la suave risa de Kagome ante mi comentario. Cuando ella se quedó callada, nos quedamos bien el piso por unos segundos, que parecieron minutos.

Cuando alcé mi cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Kagome, escuchamos un estruendo en la planta baja. Las dos nos miramos con horror, para después salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cuando por fin pudimos salir al jardín principal, vimos con los ojos muy abiertos que Sesshomaru tenía a Bukasaiga en su mano derecha y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

— ¡Sora! ¿Qué paso? — Kagome y yo caminamos hacia ella, que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos mirando a Sesshomaru y Kenzo blandir sus espadas en una batalla. — ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — grité horrorizada.

— Ah, solo están peleando por quien es más inmaduro. — agitó su mano, como si fuera que me estaba contando que era una noche estrellada. — Nada importante.

— ¿Qué nada importante, dices? ¡Pero se van a matar! — habló/grito Kagome.

— Na... — rio por el comentario de Kagome. — Nunca se han matado. Es solo que Kenzo quiso hacerlo enojar y dijo algo indebido y Sesshomaru no se lo tomó del todo bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kenzo? — pregunté extrañada.

— Ah es una cosa tonta, solamente dijo que tú...

Sora paró sus palabras cuando un gruñido la alerto. Las tres observamos en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos dos y vimos a Sesshomaru mirándola severamente a Sora.

— Oh, el cachorrito se enojó. Dejaré que te lo cuente el mismo mi niña. — se paró de la banca y camino unos pasos en dirección al castillo. — Kenzo, Kagome, ¿Quieren ver la pared de mi habitación? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

Kagome y Kenzo asintieron sonriendo y entraron con ella al castillo, dejándome a merced del maldito y _sexy_ demonio que ahora estaba guardando a Bukasaiga en su funda y caminaba hacia mí.

Mis piernas temblaban como si fuera que estaba viendo un fantasma, y estoy segura que mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho. Sentí como todas mis extremidades comentaron a temblar y sudar, _dioses_ este hombre va a matarme algún día.

Cuando llegó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, me miró de arriba a abajo, inspeccionando mi extraño atuendo. Di un paso atrás ocasionando que el ''taco'' del zapato haga ruido contra el pequeño piso del banquito en el que estaba sentada Sora, minutos antes.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó autoritariamente.

— No te interesa. — le contesté fríamente.

— Exijo saberlo.

— Exígeselo a tus subordinados.

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos duramente. Parecía un juego por quien duraba más sin parpadear.

— ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

— ¡Que te importa!

— Rin. — su voz sonó intranquila, parecía estar contando para mantener la paciencia. — Dime dónde estabas.

Mi mirada fue directo al piso, mientras movía mi pie derecho inquietamente en signo de incomodidad.

— En el tiempo de Kagome. — susurré.

— Con hombres. — su voz se volvió severa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — me defendí indignidad. — Bueno... no del todo. Solo estaba en una fiesta. Lo cual a ti no te interesa.

Cuando termine de hablar el no respondió, pero tampoco era algo nuevo. Casi nunca respondía más de tres o cuatro veces seguidas.

De un momento para otro comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero se detuvo cuando no escucho mis pasos tras de él.

— ¿Vas a seguirme o vas a quedarte ahí parada? — me habló, viéndome por sobre su hombro.

— _Maldito idiota_. — gruñí por lo bajo, sabiendo que él me escucharía.

Hice todo mi esfuerzo para seguirlo pero se me dificulto bastante con los tacos.

Después de unos minutos en que la 'caminata' hasta la sala de guerra parecía más una carrera que caminata, al fin llegamos. En tiempos pasados, hubiera esperado callada en la puerta como si fuera una maldita idiota sumisa, pero el dolor que estaban ejerciendo los zapatos en mis pies era increíblemente horrible así que solo entre tras de él, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Fui directo al sofá ubicado cerca de su escritorio y me tire sobre él, sacándome los zapatos y masajeando mis pies con mis manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — susurré, con mi vista y manos en mis pies adoloridos.

— ¿Por qué tienes olor a machos?

— ¿Machos? — _Maldito idiota celoso._ Seguí sin mirarlo. — Oh, estuve en una fiesta.

La sala se quedó en profundo silencio, tan profundo que me vi obligada a levantar la vista para corroborar que Sesshomaru aún seguía sentado tras su escritorio mirándome a punto de saltar sobre mí para poder arrancarme cualquier extremidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — contesté distraídamente, mientras me levantaba del sofá con los zapatos en la mano agitándolos. — No tienes que ''preocuparte'' por mí, por donde estoy, a donde voy, o con _quienes_ estoy. Tú tienes a tus putas, diviértete con ellas. Yo, mientras, cumpliré mis días aquí y me iré.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, con intenciones de abrirla tire de la manija pero Sesshomaru la cerro bruscamente. Al darme vuelta para poder contestarle, lo vi parado tras de mí, muy cerca, _peligrosamente_ cerca.

— ¡Quiero irme! No puedes retenerme en tu maldita sala de guerra.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba señalando en su dirección, mis ojos estaban mirando los de él, y hasta podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba.

— Dejame ir, Sesshomaru. — cerré mis ojos, aspirando disimuladamente su aroma que inundaba todo el ambiente a mi alrededor.

— ¿Te sientes diferente? — su tono de voz frio no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo? — fruncí el ceño demostrando duda. Luego de unos segundos en que no contestaba, seguí hablando. — Me ha estado palpitando la marca... — instintivamente llevé una mano a mi cuello, sintiendo como volvía a palpitar.

Cuando saque mi mano de mi cuello, sentí que sus grandes manos tomaban mi brazo izquierdo y de un solo movimiento me atraía hacia él. Al ver que opuse resistencia, dio un paso hacia mí, acortando la distancia, y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Por qué se acercaba?

Y de un segundo a otro sentí un dolor inmenso en mi marca. Sus colmillos se estaban clavando con fuerza sobre la marca, y una sensación de intenso calor parecía viajar a través de mis venas por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Cuando mi cuerpo se sintió pesado, mis parpados comenzaron a luchar contra el gran cansancio que estaba sintiendo.

La mano de él, con la que estaba sosteniendo mi brazo izquierdo, apretó más el agarre, haciéndome dar cuenta de que si no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente me hubiera caído por la pesadez y cansancio que sentía.

— Sesshoma...ru... Para... — susurré.

Sus colmillos se clavaron con más fuerza y, como acto reflejo, lleve mi mano derecha – sin mirar – hasta su mano, la tome y la apreté fuerte.

— Me... duele... Por favor, Sessho...maru.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando vi que él se alejaba de mi cuello, pero sujete con más fuerza su mano al sentir como me desvanecía.

Cuando abrí los ojos, supe que él me estaba cargando en sus brazos y entraba a mi habitación, lo reconocí por el olor frutal en toda la habitación. Me deposito en la cama y volví a cerrar mis ojos, intentando agudizar mi oído.

— ¿Por qué... lo... hiciste? — mi voz salió más bajo de lo normal, y más áspera.

Espere su respuesta, pero no llego nunca. Cuando creí que estaba por morir del sueño, escuche un leve ruido.

— No vuelvas a usar esas ropas. — juraría que estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, pero no pude saberlo, porque mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Fue todo lo que dijo, para después desaparecer con su característica rapidez youkai de la sala. No me había dado cuenta que, hasta ese momento, estaba conteniendo la respiración.

**...**

Abrí mis ojos asustada por el cuerpo que caía fuertemente sobre mí.

— ¡Despiértate! Hoy haremos algo divertido.

Con pesadez abrí mis ojos, parpadeando más rápido y más veces de lo habitualmente.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy Kagome? Estoy muy cansada.

— ¡Prepararemos la cena!

Como un resorte salte de la cama, ¿DIJO ''CENA''?

— ¡¿Qué hora es?! — pregunté gritando.

— Son las 18:02.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan tarde?!

— Dormiste todo el día, estabas cansada. Esas son las consecuencias de salir a una fiesta, sientes que morirás si no duermes más horas de lo normal.

Cerré mis ojos maldiciendo en voz baja, hasta que me acorde de lo que había pasado esa madrugada.

— Me mordio. — susurré, mirando con sorpresa a Kagome.

— ¿Quién? — contestó con su expresión alarmada. — ¡Dime quien lo hizo y juro que lo mato!

— Sesshomaru. — contesté con vergüenza.

— Oh... Bueno, lo siento Rin. No puedo matarlo. — se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No te pedí que lo mates! — le di un suave empujón y salió de la habitación riéndose.

Me restregué la mano por los ojos y me dirigí al baño. Luego de un largo y reconfortante baño, baje al comedor a encontrarme con Kagome y Sora.

Kagome sostenía varios utensilios de cocina en su mano, mientras que le daba indicaciones a Sora sobre como tenía que ''mezclar'' los ingredientes.

— ¿Qué es lo que cocinaremos Kagome? — pregunté, acercándome a la mesa donde ellas estaban.

— Fui a mi tiempo y traje muchas cosas para preparar. — señalo muchas bolsas puestas al final de la mesa de madera. — Traje pollo, ensaladas, sopas, arroz...

— ¿Y que más trajiste? — con intención de curiosear, me acerque a las bolsas, pero una olla voló en mi dirección cruzándome al costado izquierdo de la cara. — ¡Kagome! ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

— ¡No toques nada! Vete a tu habitación.

— No eres mi madre. No puedes decirme que hacer. Además quiero ayudarte...

— Sora es mi ayudante. — contesto sin mirarme. — En serio, te llamaré en un rato Rin. Ve a cambiarte, tendremos una cena especial.

— ¿Especial? ¿Sesshomaru sabe de esto? ¿Te dejo hacerlo?

Kagome alzo su vista hacia mí unos segundos, mirándome como si le hubiera estado hablando en seis idiomas diferentes.

— Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hablas, Rin. Ve a tu habitación, no lo repetiré.

Bajo su vista nuevamente y siguió mezclando lo que sea que estaba mezclando.

A regañadientes salí de la cocina. ''No lo repetiré''... Esa frase digna de Sesshomaru, ahora a Kagome se le había hecho costumbre decirla. ¿En qué punto de la historia ella se comenzaba a llevar bien con él? Tenía permitido entrar y salir del castillo cuando se le daba las ganas, podía usar cualquier habitación del castillo, podía hasta pedir cosas a los guardias y sirvientes. Creo que, a parte de mí y dos o tres personas más, ni siquiera Inuyasha tenía tantas libertades permitidas como Kagome.

_¿Tal vez Sesshomaru guste de Kagome?_ Detuve mi andar en seco, considerando vagamente de que la idea fuera posible. Me reí agitando mi cabeza negativamente, _imposible_, el jamás gustaría de ella ni ella de él, ella nunca me traicionaría de esa forma. Y él, tenía demasiadas putas como para estar fijándose en la esposa de su medio hermano.

Cuando llegue al banquito del jardín principal, me senté en el, moviendo mis pies.

A lo lejos vi un grupo de youkais caminar en mi dirección, _las malditas del harem._ Con su rapidez, llegaron hasta mi en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué desean las más fáciles del castillo? — pregunté, viéndolas inexpresivamente con sarcasmo.

— Callate humana asquerosa. No tienes derecho a dirigirnos la palabra, eres inferior a nosotras.

Una morocha alta me hablo mirándome despectivamente, y ante su comentario _carente de inteligencia_, las demás rieron como si le estuvieran dando la razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas ensuciando el jardín principal con tu asqueroso aroma. Los arboles quedarán impregnados con él y Sesshomaru tendrá que cortarlos.

Agggg, ¡Quería matarlas! Sin embargo, intente que sus malditas palabras no me hieran, y sonreí con la cabeza agachada mientras miraba el pasto intentando parecer distraída y desinteresada.

— Eso es raro... — murmuré, sabiendo que me escucharían a la perfección. — Si el odiara mi olor, entonces no me habría dejado plantar cada árbol y planta en _todos_ los jardines del castillo, en un primer lugar.

Casi pude escuchar como algunas tensaban sus mandíbulas, mientras que otras murmuraban cosas que no podía escuchar.

Alce la vista, encontrándome con los ojos de todas intentando matarme como si tuvieran algún súper poder con ellos.

Entre ellas pude ver la cara de Ikari.

— ¿Y tus hijos? — pregunté, viéndola directamente.

— Con su padre mocosa, el mismo que te echo del castillo. — las demás volvieron a reír.

— Que extraño, no recuerdo que ningún dragón me eche de este castillo, tampoco recuerdo que Sesshomaru haya tenido hijos, después de todo su única descendiente crecía en mí.

Las risas de todas se cortaron estrepitosamente y la tensión en el aire comenzó a crecer. _Mierda._

— ¿Qué has dicho, humana? — habló con altiveza una rubia.

— No lo repetiré. — contesté tajante.

Sin más, me levante de la silla y volví a entrar al castillo, sabiendo que las dejaba con bronca a esas idiotas.

Al menos, había aprendido a contestar con las palabras de Sesshomaru en el momento correcto y esta vez, el marcador volvía a estar de mi lado. Rin: 5; Harem: 1.

**...**

Kagome tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, su ropa estaba desaliñada y se movía frenéticamente por toda la habitación buscando entre mis ropas y las suyas.

— Kagome, ¿Podrías tranquilizarte? — pregunté, al mismo tiempo que movía inocentemente mis pies.

— ¡Es que en serio es muy importante esta cena y no tienes nada que ponerte!

— ¿Y tú que te pondrás? Tal vez pueda vestirme igual que tú. — detuvo sus movimientos y me miro sonriendo con culpa. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Es que yo... todavía no me cambiaré. Primero encontraremos algo para ti y después yo buscaré lo mío.

— ¿Sobre qué es la cena? — ahora jugaba con mis pulgares, en una ''lucha'' distraída.

— Ehm, ya lo veras...

Luego de un par de minutos en que tiro todas las ropas mías y de ella por toda la habitación, me miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Ve a bañarte! — me ordeno, aun con su sonrisa.

— Pero todavía no has encontrado ropa para la cena ''tan especial''.

— La encontraré enseguida, mientras tú te bañas.

— Pero no quiero bañarme aún, quiero ayudarte.

— Pero no necesito ayuda Rin, en serio, solo entra a bañarte y dejame encontrar la ropa a mí.

Ignorando sus palabras, me baje de la cama y camine hacia los bolsos donde ella estaba rebuscando la ropa.

— ¿De qué se trata la cena? ¿Por qué es tan especial?

— Ya lo averiguaras, es una sorpresa. Por favor, entra a bañarte. — me habló sin mirarme, concentrada aun en la búsqueda del atuendo.

— Pero quiero saber, no me bañaré hasta que no me lo digas. — inflé mis cachetes y me cruce de brazos, juguetonamente.

— Rin, he vivido con Sesshomaru durante casi un año. — _¿Eh?_ — Se me han pegado todas sus costumbres, palabras y actitudes, y juro por mi hijo que si no te metes a bañar y sales en quince minutos, te patearé el trasero y no podrás sentarte en diez días, y te haré amarraré a una silla para que pases las 24 horas del día durante esos diez días junto a Sesshomaru. Así que tú decides... — _mierda,_ Kagome no estaba bromeando.

Entre corriendo al baño, preguntándome cuantas costumbres más y miradas _tenebrosas_ podrían pegársele a mi amiga del maldito demonio.

Luego de un reconfortante baño, donde lave mi cabello y hasta tuvo tiempo de casi secarse por sí solo de tanto tiempo que estuve jugando con el agua en mis piernas, decidí salir de la tina. Parecía una pasa de uva, todas mis extremidades estaban arrugadas por las horas que pase dentro del agua, pero aun el olor frutal de mi cabello seguía intacto.

Al salir del baño, vi a Kagome sentada en la cama luchando con su pelo, el cual parecía un nido de pájaros por lo alborotado que estaba.

— ¿Ya elegiste la ropa? — susurré, con miedo a que me grite.

— ¡SI! — sus ojos se iluminaron y la vi saltar de la cama, corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y sacar de mi closet antiguo, un vestido de su época.

— ¡¿Quieres que use eso?! — mi dedo índice señaló el atuendo, realmente hermoso, pero yo no usaba esa ropa.

— ¡Rin! Has vivido en la época moderna casi un año, ¿Y a un no sabes que ropa usan las personas de nuestra edad?

— Es que... esta es una época diferente. No puedo usar esa ropa. Suficiente tengo con las raras miradas de los guardias y sirvientes al verme andar en ''shorts'', ''jeans'' y ''remeras''.

— Solo póntelo, ¿Si? — extendió el atuendo hacia mí, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. — Los zapatos también.

Kagome señalo a un costado de la cama unos hermosos zapatos parecidos a los negros que me había prestado Azumi, pero en diferente color. Con los ojos brillantes, me lance a ellos como un niño a los dulces, y los abracé.

— ¿Dónde los conseguiste? Amo estas cosas.

— Yo también uso ropa parecida a la de Azumi. Y cuando fui a la época moderna a buscar para la cena, también traje ropas que podrían llegar a servirte. Además, anoche vi que no te sacabas los zapatos esos y son dolorosos cuando no estas acostumbrada a ellos, pero tú los llevabas con adoración. Así que le pedí a Azumi unos parecidos y los traje.

— ¡Los amo! — el abrazo sobre los zapatos se afianzo más, y mi sonrisa estaba plasmada en mi cara.

— Rin, deja ya de jugar. Luego, te compraré todos los que quieras, pero por favor, vístete. — la miré a su cara, viéndola hacer una cara de súplica. — Luego, quiero peinarte y maquillarte.

— _Oh NO... — _suspire.

— Oh _SI_. — me contestó, con una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

**...**

Mientras Kagome daba el ''toque final'' en el maquillaje, yo movía inquieta mis pies haciendo sonar el taco sobre el suelo de madera.

Me había vestido, peinado, maquillado y ya estaba prácticamente lista. Cuando Kagome terminó de pasarme algo por las mejillas, vi como se alejaba de mi admirando su ''trabajo'' recién hecho. Tal como hacia Azumi, junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar y sonrió plácidamente.

— Soy una genia. — susurró, pero pude escucharla.

— ¿Aun no me dirás de que irá esa cena tan especial? — negó con la cabeza. — ¿Acaso estas embarazada y no piensas contármelo? — su mirada se oscureció y lamente haber dicho eso. — Lo siento Kagome, no quise decirlo... Es que... ¡Demonios! Dime de que se trata todo esto.

Me levante bruscamente de la cama, sintiendo como mi estado de ánimo comenzaba a cambiar repentinamente a uno no muy bueno.

— Te tiras en el piso dos horas buscándome ropa, me haces vestir como... — di un paso al espejo y miré mi reflejo. _Mi dios. — _una muñeca...

— Ten. Póntelo. — mire su mano y pude ver que tenía una cadena plateada.

El dige era en forma de sol, y en su centro tenía una piedra de oro adornándolo.

— Kagome... ¿Dónde...?

— Solo póntelo. ¿Sí?

La mire sonriendo, y sentí mis ojos aguarse. _Mi cadena_. Me la puse lentamente, y volví a mirar al espejo, viendo el reflejo de Kagome detrás mío mirándome.

— Estás hermosa Rin. — me di la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos. Ella observo su reloj de mano. — Ya es hora.

Camino hacia mí y extendió sus manos a mi pelo, agitándolo un poco para que así, los rulos al final de mi cabello se armaran un poco.

— Tu cabello lo tienes larguísimo, y esta precioso. — murmuró.

Antes de que pueda responderle en agradecimiento, tiro de mi mano sacándome de la habitación y llevándome escaleras abajo corriendo, al segundo piso.

— Entra y espera ahí. — me di la vuelta a punto de abrir las puertas, pero me asalto la duda.

— Espera un segundo... — su andar en dirección opuesta se detuvo en seco. — Tu no estas cambiada, ni siquiera te has bañado, el castillo esta raramente despejado de sirvientes y me has hecho arreglarme como si estuviera a punto de ver a un... — mis palabras se quedaron en mi boca.

Abrí grande los ojos, dándome cuenta del plan malévolo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. con una mirada de profundo enojo miré a Kagome, la cual me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, para luego largarse a correr escaleras arriba mientras gritaba un ''Lo siento'' falso.

Inhale y exhale aire, al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos intentando calmarme. Di un paso al frente, tomando las manijas de las grandes puertas con mis manos, giré de las perillas e ingrese.

Me quede de piedra.

Lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran velas de diferentes tamaños y formas, distribuidos por toda la sala. En la mesa de madera, había bandejas con comida, platos y vasos.

Camine rodeando la mesa por la izquierda, hasta llegar a uno de los _dos_ asientos que tenían platos, como si fuera una cena solo para dos.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta lo lento que mi cerebro procesaba las cosas. _Yo,_ vestida como si fuera una ocasión importante, parada en medio de una sala que estaba ambientada de forma tan... _romántica_, cena servida para dos... _¡Mi Dios!_

La puerta, por la cual había entrado yo minutos antes, se abrió, dando paso a la confirmación de mis sospechas.

Todos los músculos en mi cuerpo se tensaron, hasta podía sentir como estaba a segundos de romper mi mandíbula de tanto que la estaba apretando. Mis manos comenzaron a transpirar, sentía como el calor excesivo corría por mis venas llevando los nervios a cada parte de mi cuerpo, en especial mis piernas, que estaban temblando como una hoja en una tormenta... de viento y tornados.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta mí, con su característico paso lento y elegante, y su mirada fría e inexpresiva. Se detuvo a dos o tres pasos míos y creí morir...

— ¿Para esto... — miró escasamente la mesa. — ...me has interrumpido? — habló con dureza. Pude percibir que sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente.

— ¿Qué...? — susurré, totalmente distraída en verlo a él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron más, haciéndome reaccionar. Aclare mi garganta y fruncí el ceño. — No sé de qué hablas, Kagome me trajo hasta aquí sin decirme porque.

Su mirada fría se transformó en una de... asombro. Parpadee varias veces y mi subconsciente se rio de mí, _Sesshomaru jamás tiene expresiones de sorpresa._

Cuando lo había visto ingresar a la habitación, había entendido las intenciones de Kagome. Quería acercarme a él, acercarnos mutuamente para así poder tener el amor que a ella tanto le causaba ilusión. Un amor que había dejado de _existir_.

Di unos cuantos pasos y me senté en uno de los dos lugares. Él se quedó mirando despectivamente la mesa, los adornos y las velas, y luego su mirada se posó en mí. Me sentí una extraña criatura y mis mejillas se enrojecieron, al mismo tiempo que su mirada bajaba y subía por mi vestimenta.

— Sandeces. — _¡Hace cuanto no escuchaba esa palabra!_ — No tengo tiempo para esto.

_No podía dejarlo irse._

— ¿Y que puede ser más importante a altas horas de la noche? Nadie debe estar despierto, y mucho menos para discutir sobre guerra, castillos, y soldaditos. — contesté sarcásticamente.

— El harem no duerme. — _Oh no..._ — Ellas merecen mi tiempo.

Apreté fuertemente mi puño, con ganas de golpearlo directo en la cara.

— Son solo putas. Youkais sin gracia, sin elegancia ni sencillez. Jamás podrían merecer el tiempo de una persona. — sonreí con altivez.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y pude darme cuenta que su contestación no iba a ser _nada_ agradable.

— Cualquier youkai _puta_ es más elegante y merece mi tiempo, a diferencia de los humanos. No sirven.

Mi corazón se siguió partiendo en mil pedazos, al verlo darse vuelta caminando hasta la puerta. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Pero no podía llorar, no devuelta. Con el dorso de mi mano sequé suavemente las lágrimas, intentando no correr el maquillaje que Kagome se había esforzado en ponerme.

Extendí mi mano hasta agarrar una vela en forma de corazón de la mesa, puesta entre medio de los dos platos. Algo tan romántico, tirado a la basura. Sonreí con pena y sople suavemente, haciendo que la llama se apague.

Me levante del lugar y camine por toda la habitación, apagando cada vela y reprimiendo un llanto que me cerraba la garganta. Una vez que termine de apagar todas las velas, camine hasta la puerta y Salí de la sala. Me recosté por la puerta, cerré mis ojos y suspiré más fuerte que de costumbre.

_Si tan solo los problemas, dolores y malos ratos pudieran irse con un suspiro, mi vida sería mejor._

Me enderecé, con intenciones de seguir caminando, pero al abrir mis ojos ahogue un grito.

Sesshomaru estaba parado en frente mío, demasiado cerca, mirándome de forma... extraña. Su mirada no era fría, no era despectiva, no me quería matar, más bien parecía culpa.

Lo crucé por un costado y comencé a caminar en dirección a la escalera, para llegar a mi habitación, sintiendo como el enojo se disparaba en todo mi cuerpo.

— Detente. — demandó.

— ¡JA! No eres nadie para ordenármelo. — contesté, sin dejar de caminar agitando mis manos exageradamente.

Al terminar de subir las grandes escaleras, él ya estaba parado en frente mío. _Maldita súper velocidad de youkai._

— He dicho que te detengas. — _Ahora_ si tenía esa mirada endemoniada. ¡Valga la redundancia!

— ¡Y yo te he dicho que no! — No solo es sabia dar esa mirada asesina. Después de todo, haber pasado casi 15 años con él, había adquirido ciertas miradas y palabras. — Ahora quiero ir a mi habitación, así que vete con tu harem sagrado y ¡Dejame en paz!

Volví a cruzarlo por un costado y camine casi trotando hasta mi habitación. Una vez adentro, cerré la puerta con fuerza y coloqué la tranca. No sé porque lo hice, como si fuera que una simple tranca iba a evitar que semejante demonio entrara a la habitación.

Camine hasta la cama y me senté en el borde, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y llevando mi cara hasta abajo para taparla con mis manos.

— Te quedan solamente tres días. — habló con voz dura.

Levante mi cabeza rápidamente para verlo a la cara.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — mi cara se transformó en una de total asombro. La puerta estaba con la tranca aún. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — señale vagamente a la puerta.

_Mierda_. Esa mirada de culpa en su rostro no podía ser algo bueno. El jamás ha tenido esa mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres? Vete de una jodida vez. ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Ve con las putas que viven en tu asqueroso castillo y dejame sola!

Y ahora volvía a nacer nuevamente mi lado bi... bipolar. Así era como lo había leído en una revista del tiempo de Kagome. Era una enfermedad, pero yo no estaba lejos de tenerla. A un segundo todo era color de rosas en mi mundo y al siguiente solo quería matar a quien se me atravesara. Creo que después de todo, Sesshomaru si me había enseñado bien.

Camine con intenciones de entrar al baño, pero me agarró del brazo deteniendo mi paso.

El tacto de su mano en mi brazo disparó descargas eléctricas a todas mis extremidades. Me sentí nuevamente como una hoja en una tormenta.

Lo mire directo a los ojos y pude ver algo que jamás creí ver... _Deseo._ No era el Sesshomaru frívolo, sanguinario, demonio y dueño de infinidades de tierras, alguien temible... Era _mi_ Sesshomaru. Aquel de quien me había enamorado por las pequeñas demostraciones de importancia que me daba cuando aún yo vivía en el palacio.

Quedo a centímetros de mí, y me vi obligada a levantar el rostro para sostenerle la mirada. Era más alto que yo, mucho más alto.

Su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más al mío, _no podía dejar que me haga esto._ Tenía que separarme, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía.

Cerré un segundo los ojos para poder concentrarme en su aroma, y sentí mis labios humedecerse por el contacto. _Me estaba besando_.

Y no hizo falta nada más. Automáticamente correspondí ese beso, olvidándome de todo lo malo que habíamos pasado. Las peleas, los insultos, la mala suerte, _todo_ lo olvidé con un simple beso.

Cuando sentí sus manos poseer mi cintura, lleve las mías a su cara y cuello, ejerciendo cierta fuerza para profundizar más el beso.

Sentí mi pierna rozar el borde de la cama. _Ahora si amaba esa rapidez que él tenía._ Cortó el beso, separándose milímetros de mi boca. Lo mire a los ojos, y sabía que los míos estaban expresando a gritos que me haga suya. ¡Cuanto lo necesitaba!

Me senté lentamente en el borde de la cama, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. Me empuje un poco hacia atrás y quedé de espaldas a la cama, sosteniendo el peso de mi espalda en mis codos, mirándolo desafiante.

Su mirada se despegó de mis ojos y comenzó a recorrer mi vestido. Sentí mi intimidad humedecerse. _Demonios_. Rápidamente unas frases anteriores llegaron a mi mente...

_''Yo sé cuando tienes hasta el más mínimo rasguño.''_

_''Inuyasha sabe cuándo estoy lastimada, cuando tengo frío, calor, cuando estoy triste, aburrida, excitada...''_

Eso podía usarlo a mi favor.

— ¿Quién te dio esa vestimenta? — sonó enojado.

— Kagome. — respondí, intentando encogerme de hombros.

— Es transparente. No vuelvas a usarlo. — me ordenó.

Elegantemente me baje de la cama y camine hasta quedar frente al espejo.

_Hora del juego._

— ¿No te gusta? — pregunté con voz suave.

Observe su reflejo en el espejo, aún seguía parado al lado de la cama y miraba directo a mi reflejo, ya que yo le daba la espalda.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vuelva a usarlo? — sonreí ligeramente. Lleve mi mano hasta mi espalda y tome el cierre con mis dedos. — Pues entonces... creo que tendré que... sacármelo.

Termine de bajar el cierre y baje las tiras por mis hombros, haciendo que el vestido caiga al piso. Y así, quedándome solo en ropa interior, más específicamente, bragas. Ya que corpiño no llevaba puesto.

— ¿Así tendré que andar por el palacio, Milord? — hice uso de todas mis habilidades de ''chica sexy y apetecible'' que Azumi me había enseñado durante meses. Y una de esas era la voz, sonar _sensual_ no era mi fuerte.

Pero al parecer había funcionado, ya que en un parpadear de pestañas Sesshomaru estaba parado detrás mío, con su cara enterrada en mi cuello respirando cerca de mi clavícula.

— Mataré a todo el que te mire.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la cama, depositándome suavemente como si fuera a romperme. Me acomodé mejor y lo observé sacándose su ropa. Cuando terminó, se subió arriba mío y volvió a besarme, con mayor desesperación y posesión.

Separé un poco mis labios de él y hablé.

— Dejame sacarme los zapatos.

Estire mi mano hasta dar con el zapato izquierdo, pero el me detuvo.

— Dejátelo puesto.

Sin darme tiempo a responder volvió a besarme con la misma necesidad que hacia segundos.

No era gran novedad verlo sin ropa, después de todo muchas veces lo había visto sin ella. Y ya conocía todo su cuerpo, después de todo, había dormido incontables veces con él, de pequeña, grande hace menos de un año lo había terminado de conocer _del todo._

Sentí su mano en mi cintura, bajando hasta mi ropa interior. Me separé un poco de sus labios y lo miré...

— Quítalas. — susurré.

De un solo movimiento me las arranco, haciéndome abrir grandes los ojos y mirarlo enfadada.

— ¡No así! ¡Esas cosas cuestan mucho!

Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y enterró su cara en mi cuello, dándome besos, mejor dicho, mordiscones. Cerré mis ojos entregándome a la placentera sensación de sentir su cuerpo encima del mío.

Yo tan pequeña y el tan _grande. _En todos los sentidos.

Deje de acariciar - arañar - su espalda para bajar mis manos por sus caderas, llevándolas hacia su intimidad. Al sentir el roce de algo duro y palpitante, mi cuerpo entero se tensó.

— Hazlo. — demandó contra mi cuello.

_Maldito._ Ni aun excitado dejaba de ser autoritario.

Tome su miembro y cerré mi mano sobre él, y tímidamente comencé a _subir y bajar_. Solo una vez lo había hecho y sinceramente no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Supuse que tan mal no tendría que haber estado haciéndolo, porque su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y sus besos eran cada vez más bruscos y necesitados.

Inhale fuerte y exhale, cerrando mis ojos. _Tenía que dejarme llevar._

Aumente la velocidad con la que mi mano baja y subía sobre su miembro, con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte y terminar lastimándolo.

Seguí durante unos segundos más hasta que, por el movimiento, chocó contra _mi_ intimidad. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Baje la velocidad y comencé a pasarlo _cerca mío_.

Decir que estaba mojada, no era nada a comparación de cómo estaba. Su miembro se resbalaba fácilmente contra mí, haciéndolo gruñir y a mi jadear.

_Ya no aguantaba._

Lo solté repentinamente y él me miró serio, sin entender.

— Hazme tuya, _ahora. — _demandé.

Me miró durante unos segundos y sentí como su cuerpo se movía cuidadosamente sobre el mío.

Me reí.

— No me harás daño. — contesté a su pregunta sin formular.

Sabía que aun después de todas las peleas y los insultos, él se seguía preocupando por mí. Y como era de esperar, no me contestó.

Cuando terminó de ''acomodarse'' sobre mí, volvió a besar mi cuello. Me perdí en el placer y sentí su miembro en mi entrada. _¿Cómo mierda hizo eso sin agarrarlo?_

Inconscientemente, lleve mis manos a cada brazo de él y lo apreté fuerte. _Me dolería como el infierno._

— ¡Entra de una vez! — grité con los ojos cerrados.

Mi espalda se arqueó y el dolor me recorrió desde mi intimidad hasta todas mis extremidades. Había entrado en mí de una sola estocada, sin consideración.

Para mi suerte, se quedó quieto durante dentro mío durante unos segundos para que yo me calmara y dejara de tensarme. Cuando conseguí relajarme, comenzó a moverme lenta y tortuosamente.

— Más rápido. — jadee.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, aumento las embestidas. Me apresure a tomar su cara entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo frenéticamente, mientras sentía que mis pulmones hacían todo lo posible para conseguir aire.

Luego de varios segundos o minutos que llevaba besándolo, separo su boca de mí y me miró con insistencia, sin dejar de moverse dentro mío.

— Eres hermosa. — su voz sonó ronca.

Las sensaciones de él dentro mío sacudían todo mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear y gemir sin parar, pero el escuchar decir palabras que solo me las había dicho en la cama, hacia casi un año, me volvía loca.

Lo empuje con fuerza haciendo que se levante y se separe de mí. Sin esperar, di vuelta mi cuerpo dándole la espalda, apoyándome en mis rodillas y mis manos, arqueé lo más que pude la espalda y miré por sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Qué esperas? — cuestioné, con una media sonrisa.

Sentí su pelvis chocar contra mi trasero, y la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

Entro en mí lentamente, con delicadeza, volviéndome loca.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y dureza de las embestidas, a tal punto que tuve que llevar mis manos hacia atrás agarrando sus brazos para no irme contra la pared.

Cuando volvió a penetrarme lentamente, erguí más mi espalda hasta quedar pegada contra su pecho. Él rodeo mi cintura y estomago con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho me agarraba del cuello, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, por su hombro.

Como pude, gire un poco mi cabeza y el comenzó a besarme, aumentando la velocidad nuevamente.

Sentir su tacto, y la manera en que se estaba aferrando a mí me estaba volviendo loca. Lleve una de mis manos hasta la suya, con la cual me estaba agarrando. Sin pensarlo, entrelacé mis dedos y el afianzo el agarre. Sonreí satisfecha con los ojos cerrados, me estaba correspondiendo las _bobadas_ de humanos.

— Te necesitaba. — habló directo en mi oído.

_Por todo lo sagrado._

Me reí al darme cuenta de _cuanto_ me había necesitado.

— Pues la pena no te duró mucho, un día después te conseguiste quince mujeres para satisfacer tus necesidades.

Dejo de besar mi cuello y salió de mi interior. _¡Estúpida Rin!_

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté demandante.

— No te interesa. — me contestó frio.

_¡OH NO! _La había cagado. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sentí un frio repentino en mi cuerpo cuando él se levantó y tomo su ropa en sus manos, dispuesto a vestirse. Estaba más que aclarado que no podía dejarlo irse, no enojado, y _duro_. Y yo no podía quedarme _así_...

Me levante rápido de la cama y puse mis manos en su pecho, intentando detener sus movimientos.

— Espera... No te vayas. No quise decirlo.

— No me interesa. — no me miró. _¡Ahhhh!_

— No puedes irte. Por favor quédate Sesshomaru.

Se puso solo la parte de abajo de su vestimenta y salió de mi habitación, dejándome sola, y muy mojada.

Mi golpee en la cabeza un poco fuerte, maldiciendo con incontables insultos a mi mal genio.

Camine hasta el espejo y me mire. Mi físico había mejorado desde que Azumi me hacía llevar una dieta estricta acompañada de incontables ejercicios para tonificar no sé cuántos músculos.

Mi cabello estaba alborotado, peinado llamado ''acabo de tener relaciones''. Y mi imagen desnuda, con el cabello alborotado y los tacones altos no me parecía desagradable. Como muy pocas veces, me vi con asombro al espejo, algo linda era.

Definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así. No ahora que mis emociones estaban a flor de piel y todo lo que una vez sentí, ahora lo sentía multiplicado por diez.

Busque en el armario una bata y encontré una color rosado pastel. Sonreí melancólicamente al acordarme que la señora Higurashi me la había regalado cuando yo estaba embarazada. Me la puse, ajustando ligeramente la cinta alrededor de mi cintura y Salí de la habitación, en dirección a la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Solo bastaron menos de quince pasos y ya había llegado, consideré golpear la puerta – como lo hacía antes, cuando era _mi_ amo – pero borre la idea de mi cabeza. Supuse que lo más probable era que estuviera sentado en su gran sofá, odiándome de mil maneras diferentes. Además de que seguramente ya me hubiera escuchado, los tacones no eran precisamente los zapatos más silenciosos.

No iba a entrar pero tenía que dejar de ser tan testaruda. En verdad amaba a ese hombre.

Tome la perilla y la gire rápidamente, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise decir lo que...

Detuve abruptamente mis palabras cuando alce mi vista y me encontré con Kenia, una del harem. No me habría enojado, de no ser porque estaba arriba de _mi_ hombre, _mi_ demonio, moviéndose encima de él, al mismo tiempo que le restregaba sus pechos en la cara.

Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me miraron.

— ¡Vete humana! — gritó la muy zorra.

Sentí como el calor y el enojo llenaba cada parte de mí y, sin pensarlo racionalmente, camine hasta ellos.

No me había dado cuenta de que tan grande era mi enojo hasta que me di cuenta que yo le había pegado con el puño cerrado en el costado izquierdo de su cara, haciéndola caer al piso.

— ¡Maldita asquerosa! — definitivamente no lo había pensado bien.

Ella se levantó con la furia grabada en su cara y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había golpeado en el estómago haciéndome volar, literalmente, contra la pared. _No tenía idea de lo fuerte que podían pegar._ Mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared y luego contra el piso, haciéndome recordar con sabor amargo la última vez que había golpeado mi cabeza con tanta fuerza.

Lleve mi mano a mi estómago sintiendo un insoportable dolor y la incapacidad de respirar.

Mi estómago se tensó y me erguí lo más que pude, haciéndome toser y escupir sangre involuntariamente.

Rápidamente miré a Sesshomaru, que extrañamente tenía su ropa interior puesta. El me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos fueron hasta la sangre en el piso y luego volvió a verme a los ojos.

— No lo hagas... — susurré, ya que apenas me salía la voz.

Tosí una vez más sintiendo como me ahogaba con algo que obstruía mi garganta. Las arcadas me hacían mover mi torso como si estuviera convulsionando. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi boca desesperadamente y la metí lo más que pude, pude sentir algo espeso en mi garganta y tire de él. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de mi boca que no terminaba de salir.

Era como un hilo grueso. Cuando al fin terminó de salir, lo tire al piso y lo miré. Era sangre, mucha sangre, y parecía en proceso de coagulación.

Volví a retorcerme del asco, odiaba con todo mi ser devolver y las arcadas.

Cuando paré de toser, volví a mirar a Sesshomaru. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y su vista no se despegaba de mí.

A pesar de las peleas que alguna vez tuvimos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por hacer.

— Que viva. — susurré como pude.

Recosté mi cabeza en el piso, mientras que mis manos estaban sobre mi estómago adolorido como el infierno. No me iba a desmayar, pero quería que el dolor pare.

Escuche a Kenia decir algo, pero no pude descifrar qué era. Lo siguiente que escuche fue a Sesshomaru gruñir del enojo, luego un grito de ella, y después un fuerte golpe en el piso. Podía jurar por mi vida, que ese ruido tan impactante fue el cuerpo de ella golpear la pared y luego el suelo.

Un par de segundos después, sentí un frío tacto en mi mejilla. Abrí con pesadez los parpados y me encontré con la mirada ámbar que amaba.

— Me duele. — hable bajito.

— Esto te dolerá, Rin.

No contesté, solo cerré los ojos esperando el movimiento pero no llegó. Abrí nuevamente los ojos, viendo que él estaba esperando una contestación de mi parte.

— No me dolerá. Solo... sacame... de aquí.

Espero unos segundos mirándome, como si lo meditara. Sentí que agarraba mis pies, quitándome los tacones y tirándolos al suelo.

— ¡Con cuidado! Me gustan mucho esos zapatos. — con mi voz ronca esboce una sonrisa.

Me levanto en sus brazos y las lágrimas volvieron a salir frenéticamente de mis ojos. Solo gemí del dolor, apretando fuerte mis labios para reprimir el grito que quería salir de mi garganta.

_¿Acaso esa youkai tenía el súper poder de golpear fuerte?_

Cada paso que él daba, se sentía como un dolor infernal golpeaba mi estómago.

— Ya llegamos. — me avisó en un tono de voz más bajo que lo normal.

Me deposito en alguna superficie suave, una cama. Pero no podía ver donde era, mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Sentí sus labios en mi frente. Había sido un corto y sutil beso, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese beso significaba un ''lo siento''.

— Te amo. — murmuré.

No lo había pensado bien hasta el momento, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca.

— ¡¿QUE LE HA PASADO?! — escuché la voz de Sora. Corrió hacia mí y me toco la frente. — Rin, abre los ojos nena.

Con fuerza, abrí los ojos e intente transmitirle una sonrisa para que se calmara. No estaba muriendo, solo había sido un excesivamente fuerte golpe en mi estómago.

— ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?! — dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaru, quien la miraba impaciente.

— Sora... — hable. — Él no ha hecho nada.

Ella me miró prestándome atención.

— ¡No me digas que fue una del harem porque la mataré!

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, sin responderle, pero sabía que ella entendía.

Pude escuchar claramente como dijo un abecedario de insultos a Sesshomaru y maldijo al harem, jurando por su cadáver que mataría a cada una de ellas.

* * *

¡HOLA! DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, PERO HE HECHO UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE DE COSTUMBRE EL CAPITULO PARA RECOMPENSAR HABER TARDADO TANTO. ESPERO DEJEN COMENTARIOS... SI QUIEREN VER EL VESTIDO PARA LA CENA, LAS BRAGAS Y LA BATA QUE USÓ RIN, ENTONCES ENTRE A MI BLOGSPOT... calursp . blogspot. c o m (sin los espacios). Habrá una tercera parte ''Los tacones y yo'', donde profundizaré en el acercamiento de Rin y Sesshomaru y el asunto de su hija. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
